


Return of the Jedi Mom

by SuperfriendlyFox



Series: Lillian is a Good Mom [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ensemble Cast, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sexual Humor, SuperCorp, one scene with consensual spanking (chapt 4), one sex scene with a dildo (chapt 4), some kink humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 82,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfriendlyFox/pseuds/SuperfriendlyFox
Summary: Kara and Lena get engaged.Lillian gets out of jail.So does Lex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Darth Mom but can be read as a stand-alone. The previous fic diverged from canon during the events of 2x12, when Lena knocked out Lillian, Cyborg Superman, and Metallo at Lex’s lair. Lillian came to with amnesia, and Lena squirreled her away to the apartment under hers and tried to pass her off as Lillian's non-evil twin.
> 
> Lillian’s now in prison, slowly regaining her memories. When Lex escapes, the DEO needs her help.
> 
> Mon-El never came to Earth, Sanvers is still a thing, and Lena heads CatCo.
> 
> Rating is for future content, as to stretch myself I've included a somewhat kinky sex scene in Chapter 4.

 

 

Sunlight invades the penthouse apartment of the sophisticated CEO and the mighty superhero.

It pierces the windows of the bedroom, and blends with the red light emanating from a device attached to the wall, finally landing like a paratrooper on the bed.

The bed with the silk sheets, with puppies on them.

Lena’s eyelids flutter. Instinctively she reaches out to turn off her alarm before it rings and disturbs the calm—and assaults the sensitive ears of her girlfriend, tucked in next to her. Stretching like a contented cat, Lena notices the precise moment Kara wakes, and sighs, and snuggles closer to her. Lena gives her girlfriend a warm, soft kiss, and then another. “Did you sleep well, my darling?” 

“I did.” Kara lets out a melodic giggle and tangles her fingers in Lena’s hair. “I love when you call me those things.  _ Darling. Sweetheart. Puppykins. _ For so long I felt you wanted to, but something was holding you back.”

“I don’t call you  _ puppykins,” _ Lena scoffs, then blushes, because she does. She thinks back to memories she wishes she could forget, not too far off in the past. “Back when Lillian was the perennial winner of the World’s Worst Mom pageant, she would sometimes call me ‘dear.’ But she never meant it in her heart. I guess that put me off using terms of endearment for a long while.”

“Oh, Lena.” Kara runs her fingertips gently down Lena’s cheek, leans in and kisses it softly, then gives the other a matching smooch.

“I really didn’t have much use for pet names before.” Lena’s cheeks burn with embarrassment and she lets out an awkward laugh. “You’re the first real girlfriend I’ve had, to be brutally honest.”

“Girlfriend, huh?” Kara’s smile disappears, and she gets an odd look on her face, one Lena can’t quite place.

“Well, we  _ are _ girlfriends, aren’t we? Or have you been thinking of yourself as my live-in lover all this time?” Lena teases, exaggerating the word, rolling the  _ r. _ “My luuuverrrrrrrrr.”

“It’s soooooo sexy when you say it like that.” Kara smirks and gives Lena a sly wink. But a moment later, her grin fades. “It’s just, I was thinking, babe . . .”

Her words trail off, and with a great big  _ THUMP! _ their German Shepherd bounds up onto the bed, something small in its mouth.

“Zelda! No!” Kara hisses. _“Not yet, girl!”_

“Kara, she’s hungry, or she needs to go out.” Lena glances over at the clock. It’s later than she thought. The alarm must have malfunctioned. “We overslept. Odd she didn’t wake us.” 

“I got up an hour ago and fed and walked her,” Kara says as Zelda once more tries to barrel in between them, trying to give something to Lena, it seems. “Zelda! No no no—”

“What’s that she’s got? A mouse?” 

“Zelda! Down, girl!” Kara’s tone is pleading, and Lena wonders what’s gotten into the two of them this morning.

 

*

 

Their dog jumps off the bed and Kara sighs with relief, turning to face Lena once again. “Haha. Um, so. I was just thinking—”

Only for great big paws and jaws to pop up on Lena’s side of the bed.

“Nooooooo!” Kara leaps over Lena to grab Zelda. She crashes to the floor while holding the dog aloft, wishing she’d remembered to turn off the red sun lamp. “Buddy, we talked about this!” she hisses. _“The signal is ‘girlfriend.’_ The _second_ time I say it. Not the first!”

Zelda struggles mightily to break out of Kara’s hold and get the ring box in her mouth to Lena. “Zelda!  _ You’re kind of ruining everything.” _

The pup lies down on the hardwood floor, whimpering softly.

“Good girl!” Kara strokes the furry head, then gets up and clambers back onto the bed, giving Zelda another warning look before turning back to Lena and obstructing her view of the dog.

“I was just thinking, Lena. I . . . It’s been really great, this whole year, living with you.  _ Being _ with you. But . . .”

“What is it, Kara?” Lena stops breathing, before remembering to start again. “What’s wrong?”

“I just . . .” Kara takes a deep breath of her own. “I don’t want to be your girlfriend anymore.” 

Lena’s eyes grow wide. Her lower lip trembles.  _ “Sweetheart. _ Did I—did I do something wrong?” 

Pain stabs Kara’s heart, and she quickly snaps her fingers behind her back . . .

She waits a moment, then snaps them again, this time twice, and faster.

Still nothing happens. She looks back at the dog lying on the floor, the ring box held between the sharp teeth. “Zelda. Here, girl! Zelda! Now! _Now!_ Girlfriend! _Girlfriend!_ Girlfriend girlfriend _girlfriend!”_

Zelda just looks up at Kara in bewilderment.

Kara groans and flops down onto her back on the bed. “This is  _ so _ not romantic.”

 

*

 

Lena, puzzled, leans over to get a better look—and positively squeals. “Is that—is that a—?”

Zelda leaps up and onto the bed, and shoves her muzzle at Lena. Lena eagerly takes the ring box in her hands.

Kara continues to gaze forlornly up at the ceiling. “Nope. Just a big nope, is what this is.”

Lena leans down to give Kara a kiss. “Kara. I’m so excited. Here. Please.  _ Please _ do the honors. I can’t open it myself, that would be bad luck. Please, darling.”

Kara grumbles, but gets up and takes the ring box back from Lena. She looks into Lena’s eyes. “Well, I guess there’s no do-overs on this, huh?” Taking Lena’s hand so she can lead her off the bed, Kara squeezes gently, then lets go. She gets down on one knee while Lena tries not to hyperventilate.

Zelda barks and, unable to contain her own excitement, snags the ring box out of Kara’s hands and hoofs it out of the bedroom.

“Zelda! Nooooooooo!” Kara leaps up and zips out of the room after her.

Lena does a little dance waiting for her fiancée-to-be to come back.  _ Mrs. Luthor-Danvers. Mrs. Danvers-Luthor? Mrs. Danvers? Hmmm . . . _

Shouts of “Zelda!” and  _ “Please _ girl!” and chairs and the coffee table turning over and crashing to the floor reverberate through the hallway, until Kara finally comes crawling back into the room, the ring box grasped in her fingers—Zelda’s teeth around the hem of her pajama pants, trying to pull her back.

“Zelda is like . . . red kryptonite-crazed or something—” Kara manages now to get both hands together to open up the box, revealing an elegant engagement ring. “Lena, my love. Will you marry me, and make me the happiest woman on—”

Zelda finally lets go of Kara—only to spring over her and snatch the ring box back. She darts out of the room, probably toward someone who’s trained her better.

Kara collapses onto the floor in defeat.

Lena squeals and plops belly-first onto the floor in front of her. “Yes, darling.  _ Yes. _ A trillion times yes!” She cranes her neck to give Kara a great big kiss.

Kara beams, and giggles with joy. “Wow. So this was not a total, abysmal failure after all.”

_ “Darling. _ This is the happiest day of my life.”

 

*

 

The happiest day of her life must, however, go on, and make the slow but sure slide into another sorrowful day, as this is the day of the week they go to visit her mother in prison.

Lena drives Kara in their convertible, the sadness momentarily shoved off to the side of her consciousness. The breeze blows their hair. Birds cavort in the sunshine.  _ “Birds all sing . . . as if they knew,” _ Lena croons, and Kara joins in.  _ “Today’s the day, we’ll say I do, and we’ll never be lonely anymore . . .” _

Kara grins over at Lena, then loses her smile as insecurities seemingly set in. “I know it’s soon,” she admits, reaching over and running her hand through Lena’s billowing hair. “But I’ve been fantasizing about asking you for so long now, I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

“I would probably have said yes to you even before we started dating,” admits Lena. “Lovestruck fool that I am.”

Kara’s smile is bright enough to blind the driver of the oncoming car. She leans over and makes to kiss Lena’s cheek, but Lena quickly turns her head to snag Kara’s lips with her own.

They spend a few minutes giggling and sneaking intermittent kisses, Lena taking care to watch the road like a responsible driver. Finally they come upon the exit leading to their friendly neighborhood California women’s prison. As the car motors down the ramp, Lena takes the wheel with her right hand and rests her head against her left, leaning it against the convertible door, allowing herself to indulge in unhappy thoughts.

“Kara?”

“Hmmm?”

“May I ask a huge favor?”

“Anything. Anything at all for my fiancée.” Kara squeezes Lena’s thigh with glee.

Lena bites back a smile. She loves that new word they get to use now. “I know we don’t know how long this will take, and . . . It’s not exactly fair to you—”

Kara shakes her head.  _ “Lena. _ It’s fine.”

She doesn’t even need to say the words, Kara knows exactly what she’s getting at, but she says them anyway. “Could we possibly wait to get married till I can get Mom released?” She takes the wheel with her left hand, and reaches for Kara with her right.

“Of course, of course we can.” Kara gives Lena’s hand a gentle squeeze. “It wouldn’t be the same without her there.”

Lena takes her eyes off the road once again to smile at her girlfr— _fiancée!_ And to give her another grateful, somewhat lustful kiss.

 

*

 

Lillian sits in the small visiting room of the jail she’s called home this past year, resplendent in her tacky orange jumpsuit, hands chained to the lone table, hair down in a brand new style that completely covers her right ear.

Chet, her favorite guard, moves from his spot in the corner to open the security door and allow Lena and Kara admittance. Lena nods cordially to him, while Kara waves like he’s her long lost chum, bless her heart.

They sit and she reaches out to them, her short sleeves slightly riding up as she does so. They each take one of her hands in their own—the most physical contact with visitors she’s allowed, sadly. Her daughter peers at the pink bandana tied around Lillian’s bicep, that’s unfortunately peeked out from underneath her left sleeve.

“Oooh, wearing your hair down Lillian, I like it,” Kara coos, thankfully distracting Lena from the bandana as her gaze moves to Lillian’s hairdo, no doubt admiring the intricate pattern of the elegant plait. “Especially with the way you’ve braided it so it falls over one side.”

“Fancy, isn’t it?” Lillian laughs. “My cellmate did it.”

“Mom.” Lena’s all business as usual. “I’ve talked with the lawyers twice this week. Your parole possibilities still look dismal. Another trial appeal was rejected. The judge stands by his ruling that amnesia does not preclude competency to stand trial if a defendant is cognizant of the particulars of her case and can communicate with her defense.”

“Of course he stands by it, the bastard,” Lillian sneers. Her eyes widen in horror. “Oh my darling, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with children outside of marriage. The children themselves, that is, not the bastard who—oh, dear.” She grimaces. “Sweetheart. I’m so sorry. I truly am the world’s worst mother.”

Lena laughs, the strangled sound not fooling Lillian in the slightest. “It’s fine, Mom. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.”

Lillian takes both of Lena’s hands in hers. “Integrating memories of who I was before has been difficult. And one does pick up colorful language in such a crude facility. Not that that’s any excuse. I’m sorry, dear.”

Her daughter gives her a small squeeze of reassurance, but her smile seems forced. Now she withdraws and drums her fingers on the table. “It’s unfortunate, but there’s overwhelming precedent in the matter of criminal amnesia, and the fact that you’ve remembered quite a bit by now isn’t exactly helping matters. Neither did Cyborg Superman selling you down the river.”

“The jurors seemed to have it in for me as well.” Lillian’s lip curls with disdain. “One kept flashing me every five minutes.”

Lena gasps. _“Flashing_ you?”

“He was wearing a Superman shirt underneath his coat.”

“Super _man?”_ Kara shakes her head. “Sexist pig.”

Lena rests her head in her palm and exhales. “I’m still convinced the judge is crooked. He’s apparently experienced at covering his tracks, but I’m sure I can dig up some dirt on him. I just need more time.”

“I certainly have plenty of _that,”_ Lillian says in an attempt to lighten the mood, but Lena doesn’t laugh.

Kara seems to want to jump in, but before she can get a word out Lena says with an accusatory tone, “Speaking of dirt . . . I heard you almost got into a fight in the yard last week. You know you have to be on your best behavior, Mother.”

“Everything’s all right, dear.” Lillian fiddles with the hair over her right ear. “My cellmate came to my defense. She’s very nice. And very tall. Taller than I, even.”

Lena starts to reply, but Kara cuts her off. “Oh? That’s wonderful, Lillian. Guess what else is very nice? This morning I asked Lena to—”

“And what’s this I hear about you getting transferred from your kitchen job?” Lena asks, frustration in her voice.

Lillian shrugs. “One can’t even make a crème brûlée around here without being labeled a troublemaker.”

“I tried to make one myself last month.” Kara reaches for Lena’s hand. “I think it’d be a great dessert to have at our—”

Lena slams her palm onto the table. “I’m trying to get you out of here and you’re screwing around, Mother!”

Lillian stares as her daughter jumps up from her chair. Pacing around the tiny room, Lena holds up a hand to Chet, presumably to indicate she’s fine, and calm, then sits once more.

“Lena, my darling, I’m sorry. I’ll do a better job of . . .” Of what? “Of reining in my natural survival instincts.” Good heavens. That certainly wasn’t the right thing to say. Her daughter’s staring at the table—no, at the _chains_ holding her, holding this nightmare part of her daughter’s life securely in place.

Lena hastily wipes away a tear, as if trying to catch it before it can escape down her face. “I don’t blame you, Mom. I’m just taking my frustration out on you. I’m sorry.”

Lillian reaches for her hand again. “No, sweetheart. _I’m _sorry. I know you’re concerned. You’ve been working hard—too hard. I promise I’ll make more of an effort not to get in trouble.”__

Kara once more jumps in, obviously trying to tell her something wonderful. “Well, the two of us are closer to getting ‘in trouble,’ haha. This morning I—”

But Lena keeps cutting in, seemingly unable to allow herself to talk of nice things, instead bringing the conversation back to practical matters, matters of how they might ~~break out~~ legally get Lillian released. Kara whispers protests into Lena’s ear, that Lillian with her prison-honed sense of hearing—no one’s going to successfully jump _her_ if she has anything to say about it—is able to distinguish. _“Babe. We have_ one _day a week to lift her spirits. This isn’t helping any.”_

Chet interrupts them. “Two minutes, Miss Luthor. Miss Danvers.”

“Okay, _enough_ with the shop talk.” Kara takes Lena’s hand in hers and turns it around to show Lillian— _an engagement ring!_

Lillian gasps. “Oh my. How wonderful! How lovely! Of course I expected this would happen someday, but . . .” She sighs, and turns to Chet. “May I please hug my daughter, and my future daughter-in-law?”

Chet winces. “Sorry, Mrs. Luthor. I don’t make the rules.”

“Please, Chet? Just once?”

He grimaces and shakes his bald head, looking so much like her son in that moment it’s uncanny. Leaning toward them slightly, he whispers, “I would if I could, Mrs. Luthor, you know I would. But you know they got cameras in here.”

Lillian can’t disguise her disappointment, but she nods in acknowledgment of his kindness. She turns back to Lena and Kara’s crestfallen faces. “Well. No matter. When will you be making it official?”

“Actually, Mom, we . . .” Lena glances at Kara before turning back to Lillian. “We’re planning to wait until we can get you released.” She smiles, almost a real smile this time, and her voice is tinged with some small hope. “We certainly can’t get married without you there to share in our joy.”

Kara nods emphatically, but Lillian purses her lips. “As much as I appreciate the sentiment, dear, I don’t want you two putting off your happiness for my sake. There’s no telling when—or even if—I’ll get out. Ever.” She shakes her head as Lena starts to protest. “Sweetheart. We have to face reality. I won’t have my past mistakes ruining your life, your happiness. I’ll be happy just knowing you two are together. And that soon I’ll have grandchildren coming to visit.”

“Well not—not _that_ soon—” sputters Lena, as Kara’s face lights up. Lena narrows her eyes at Kara, and even Lillian recognizes that look in Kara’s eyes—that same look as when they announced they’d adopted Zelda together almost a year ago.

Lena turns her attention back to Lillian. “But regardless, Mother, I don’t want you to give up hope. I’m certainly not.”

“Time’s up, sorry,” says Chet.

Lena sighs and gives Lillian’s hand another squeeze, before standing and slowly moving out of the room. “Love you, Mom.”

Kara offers her fist to Lillian to bump, then gets up to follow Lena out. “See you next week, Lillian! Seeya, Chet!”

Chet lets them out with a wave but keeps the door open, as Alex and Maggie now file into the room, nodding at him. He gives them each a cheery grin.

They sit down across from Lillian. Lillian reaches out her hands and they each take one.

Maggie grins. “Bitchin’ new hairstyle, Luthor.”

“Isn’t it?” Lillian smirks. “Courtesy of my cellmate.”

“I like it.” Alex gazes in clear admiration. “Particularly the way the braid kind of divides the hair so it can swoop so perfectly over that ear.”

Lillian beams, and turns her head from side to side, showing off her ’do.

“So . . .” Alex shifts gears. “It turns out Lena had hidden video cameras set up all around her apartment. In case someone broke in.”

“Heavens, has someone intruded on them? They didn’t say anything just now.”

“They’re fine, no, nothing’s happened,” Alex reassures her, and Lillian breathes a sigh of relief.

Maggie breaks in. “It’s just, she showed us how you . . .  _ persuaded _ that old assistant of hers to . . .  _ disappear? _ The fly thing?”

“Oh, oh yes, I remember.” Lillian thinks back to that experience fondly, and hums a little. _There was an old lady who swallowed a fly . . ._

“We were wondering . . .” Alex seems to be trying to suppress a grin, but fails spectacularly. “It’s funny how sometimes, when we’re interrogating particularly uncooperative perps . . . sometimes there are stray flies buzzing around. Right, Maggie? At the station?”

“Yeah, like, all the time. Even at the DEO. Right, Alex?”

“Yeah, wouldn’t you know it? A state of the art technological facility, and  _ still _ those pesky things are zipping about.”

“I see.” Lillian nods. “You would like to add to your arsenal of interrogation techniques.”

“Exactly!” Alex and Maggie exclaim in unison.

“I mean, usually I can’t even kill them with a flyswatter, and I’m a freakin’ black belt.” Alex laughs, and mimes swatting a fly. “I have to ask Kara to come and use her—” she lowers her voice so Chet won’t accidentally overhear “—super-speed to kill them.”

“It’s actually very simple,” says Lillian. “The key to catching flies successfully is—” 

“Let me guess.” Maggie smirks. “To become the fly, right?”

“You watch too many movies.” Lillian sighs. “I usually tell people it’s all in the wrist. But you two are kinesthetically advanced. What you need to do is focus through your third eye—”

“Third eye? Really?” Maggie chuckles. “You’re pulling our leg, right?”

“It takes practice, of course. You focus through your third eye on the center of the fly, then you switch to the twitching of the wings . . .”

Maggie and Alex lean forward in intense concentration, eager to learn from the master . . . 

 

*

 

On the drive back to National City, Kara gives Lena a sympathetic look, and reaches over to squeeze her knee. “You know Lillian didn’t mean that.”

Lena bites her bottom lip, and doesn’t say anything.

Kara rubs Lena’s knee, and now gently massages her thigh. “She’s angry at the judge, understandably. And anyone would pick up that kind of language in prison. Even me. Maybe.”

Lena runs her hand through her hair, sighing in frustration. Then she withdraws it, to reach over and find Kara’s once more. “Do I wish Mom didn’t remember anything, that she was still the almost-blank slate I knew a year ago? Kind of. It was a breath of fresh air, to have this rather pure soul care about me, and come to . . . to  _ love _ me. But honestly, it’s somewhat gratifying now when she remembers how horribly she treated me in the past, and tells me how sorry she is for it.”

Kara pulls Lena’s hand up to her lips and softly kisses it.

Lena gives her a sad smile. “It kind of helps the old hurts go away.” She pulls her hand away to shift into a higher gear.

Kara resumes tracing soft patterns on Lena’s thigh. “Tonight’s good for you, right babe? Everyone’s coming.” 

“Of course I’ll be there, love. But I’ll be working.”

“Oh.” Kara frowns. “You can’t take a break? Not just this once?”

Lena drums her fingers on the steering wheel. “It can’t be helped, puppykins.”

 

*

 

____

Alex and Maggie jot down notes while Lillian finishes up her lesson on expert fly-catching.

____

“Another technique I recently developed—you wouldn’t believe how many people carry ill will toward the Luthors, even in prison—”

____

Maggie and Alex nod in agreement, as everyone knows the Luthors get a bum rap.

____

“—you tear off one wing and hold it between your index and middle fingers, then do the same with the ring and pinky. Then you hold the perpetrator’s head still with your other hand, and in one fell swoop, you shove both wings up both nostrils at once. Bonus points if you hold your thumb out in a Vulcan hand salute. It seems to up the intimidation factor.”

____

“Wow.” Alex grins. “You’ve remembered a lot from when you were a kid, huh?”

____

“Heavens no, Lena wouldn’t let me leave the apartment. I watched a lot of  _ Star Trek _ reruns on that portable television I found in the closet.” Lillian giggles, a childish reaction, really, then composes her regal self. “And getting back to technique now . . . you should see the looks on their faces if you add a _Live long and prosper.”_

____

“Time’s up, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer, and—” Chet chuckles. _“—Mrs._ Danvers-Sawyer.” 

____

Alex and Maggie say their goodbyes to Lillian and file out. “Bye, Chet!”

____

“Bye! See you next week!”

____

Winslow and James are let in next. Head nods all around. 

____

The boys saunter in and sit down at the table. Lillian reaches out her hands and they each grab ahold of one.

____

“Your mullet’s growing out so nicely, Winslow.”

____

“It’s cool, right?” Winslow lets go of her hand to run his fingers through his flowing mane. “Yours is amazeballs too, Lillian.” He reaches over to fiddle with the hair over her right ear.

____

“It’s nice, isn’t it? My cellmate did it.”

____

“Yeah,” says James. “It’s certainly not your run-of-the-mill ’do. Tell your cellmate if I ever decide to grow out my hair, I’m coming to her.”

____

They all laugh, and Chet lets out a chuckle as well, there in the corner.

____

Not that he’s listening in or anything.

____

“By now your cellmate could braid Winn’s hair,” adds James.

____

“Actually, I’ve been thinking of cutting it again.” Winslow looks over at Chet. “Hey, big guy! Don’t you think the mullet thing’s getting old?”

____

Chet gives him a sheepish smile. “Oh I don’t know, Mr. Schott. I think if you’ve got it, flaunt it.” He runs his hand over his own bald dome, then looks over at James. “Not that it doesn’t look good on  _ you, _ Mr. Olsen.”

____

James gives him a cheery wave. “No sweat, Chet. Looks good on you too, buddy.”

____

Chet blushes and grins, and most certainly won’t be surprised next week when Winslow comes to visit her with a new haircut.

____

 

____

*

____

 

____

The lights are out in the cellblock, except for a flameless LED tea light faintly illuminating the corner cell.

____

Lillian lies on her bottom bunk, waiting for her very tall, very muscular cellmate—who works out every day in the prison gym—to fall asleep. She passes the time by focusing on a picture of Lena, in a ‘World’s Best Daughter’ frame Kara had picked out, that sits on a mostly bare ledge, along with a picture of Lena, Kara, Winslow with short hair, James, Alex and Maggie right next to it—everyone grinning and laughing, Winslow reaching up to hold bunny ears behind James’s head.

____

Soon gentle snoring rumbles out from the bunk above her, and Lillian picks herself up and moves her hand to her ear—under her fancy new hairstyle.

____

She activates the device in her ear. “Freebird, Freebird, do you read me?” she whispers.

____

_ “Loud and clear, Jailbird,” _ comes Winslow’s voice. _ “Operation Bird Drop, Phase Two, in progress.” _

____

Lillian reaches under her pillow and pulls out a pencil and a set of seven translucent, orange and pink, multi-sided dice. She’d had to trade a lot of cigarettes to procure them off Big Mama, so, good thing she doesn’t smoke. Next she retrieves a sheet of loose-leaf paper on which she’s written ‘Character Sheet,’ as well as sets of numeric scores with labels such as Intelligence, Wisdom, and Dexterity. She’s also listed equipment and gold and silver pieces her character—Barbarella Freewoman—owns, as well as her special abilities.

____

 

____

*

____

 

____

In Kara and Lena’s apartment, Winn, James, Alex, Maggie and Kara huddle around the coffee table, set up for Dungeons & Dragons. Winn, sporting a fresh haircut, adjusts a speaker as Lillian’s voice comes through.

____

_ “How is everyone this evening?” _

____

The gang shout out their hellos, and Zelda barks a greeting.

____

“Babe,” Kara calls to Lena, who’s sitting at the dining table working on her laptop. “Come join us. You can take a break every once in a while, can’t you?”

____

“I’ll take a break after we get Mom out. There will be plenty of D&D games in our future,” Lena insists, then calls out, “Hi Mom!”

____

_ “Please darling, you need to take better care of yourself.” _ Lillian’s voice smacks of loving disapproval.  _ “And really, we could use another wizard in tonight’s campaign. Especially since Winslow switched to fighter.” _

____

“What?” Winn shrugs at the looks the others shoot him. “Dwarves make good fighters.”

____

“Y’know Winn, you really went above and beyond with that mullet.” Maggie snickers. “I—or Kara or Lena—any of us could have hidden that earpiece in our hair months ago. Lillian could’ve been playing with us all along.”

____

“Frankly, if I had known about this harebrained scheme of yours, I would have shut you down.” Lena’s stern tone wavers, as something on her screen catches her eye. She zooms in on a photo, narrowing her eyes.

____

“Oh yeah?”

____

“Undoubtedly. If you’d been found out, they would’ve taken it out on Mom somehow, maybe put her in solitary.”

____

_ “That wouldn’t have been very enjoyable,” _ comes Lillian’s voice from the speaker.  _ “I would have missed my cellmate. She’s very nice.” _

____

“If she’s so nice Mom, why don’t you have  _ her _ play?” calls Lena. “Wake her up right now. As you say, you all could use another wizard in tonight’s campaign.”

____

 

____

*

____

 

____

Lillian smirks as her cellmate’s snores ratchet up from gentle rumbles to the sounds of a violent death. “She  _ is _ very nice. But she’s in for double-crossing, then murdering, her jewel heist colleagues, so I wouldn’t be able to vouch for her trustworthiness in our D&D party.”

____

 

____

*

____

 

____

Tonight’s campaign starts off successfully, with the party subduing a band of attacking goblins and dividing up their treasure. Lillian winds up with a nifty set of armored gloves that James, the Dungeon Master, tells her are Gauntlets of Ogre Power that will give her super strength, while Winn chooses a magical hat which he promptly places on his head, thinking it a Hat of Disguise. Everyone laughs when James reveals it to be a Hat of Stupidity instead, and Winn is forced to spend the rest of the night with his Intelligence score at seven, since Lillian, the party’s lone wizard, has not yet learned the Remove Curse spell.

____

Lena works late into the night, at one point considering moving into her study so she can more fully concentrate. But she finds the sounds of laughter and joking comforting, and she imagines a future where her mom will lounge in the living room with her and Kara and their friends—instead of rolling dice by flashlight in her tiny, lonely cell, all while wearing contraband headgear.

____

All right, not  _ lonely, _ per se. Her mother does have her cellmate, Bianca, who’s apparently a very nice, murderous jewel thief. As long as her mom has a friend—a protector—she supposes all is well. For now. Still, they’ll be much happier once Lena can get Lillian released, legally or . . . Legally. Yes. Lena shakes her head to clear it of inappropriate thoughts. 

____

She’s already amassed quite a lot of information on the judge who’d presided over her mom’s trial, but all of it aboveboard. He’s obviously a slippery character. None of the top private investigators Lena has hired has gotten any dirt on him.

____

Until now. 

____

Finally feeling she has something she can use against him, Lena shuts her laptop with a sigh. She rests her elbow on the table, her chin in her palm, fondly watching Kara and their friends playing D&D along with Lillian’s disembodied voice. She catches Kara’s eye and they exchange smiles, before James asks Kara to focus and roll for damage. (“Pshaw, damage. I’m a superhero,” she grumbles, before dutifully rolling her die.) Lena thinks back to last year, how she’d been desperate to flee the country with Lillian to stop her mom from being arrested, and for the first time feels a real sense of hope. With a bit of luck, it won’t be long before Lillian’s here in the living room with them, casting her wizard spells and arguing with Maggie, a level ten thief, on the fair distribution of loot.

____

Lena’s attention is drawn back to the game as a Bugbear attacks her mom, and Lillian attempts to use her Gauntlets of Ogre Power to subdue it.

____

“Dun-dun-dun-dunnn!” James chortles with glee. “These are actually Gauntlets of Fumbling—they only  _ appear _ to be Gauntlets of Ogre Power. Now that you’re under attack, the curse is activated, and you become super clumsy.” 

____

Everyone laughs, and as the revelry continues into the night, Zelda falls asleep with her head in Kara’s lap, and Lena gets up from the table to join them.

____

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the convertible they sing “Chapel of Love” by the Dixie Cups.
> 
>  _There Was an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly_ from the children’s rhyme.
> 
> Thank you to Alex, Dawn and littlebrother for reading over my draft ahead of time and noticing things I didn’t see, and inspiring me to be a better writer!


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Lena wakes from a wonderful dream in which her level seven wizard, Elena Luthervandross (they’d watched The Wiz last movie night), casts a spell to teleport Lillian out of prison. Kara hums in her sleep and snuggles closer to her, and Lena allows herself a few more minutes of contentment, knowing the process of getting her mom released won’t be quite so magical.

The sun sits higher in the sky now as she sits waiting, watching, the convertible parked in the lot of the county courthouse. She’s alone, Kara having taken Zelda into work with her. 

There—there he is—that horrible little man in his ill-fitting suit, ascending the courthouse steps. Lena removes her sunglasses, sets them on the dash, gets out of the car and follows him.

She hurries through the scanning equipment in the lobby, grabbing back her purse, shoes and jewelry, and just manages to run and slip inside the elevator, right as the doors close.

The judge gives her a look, then brings his attention back to his newspaper.

Lena glares at him as she slips her heels back on. “Your Honor.”

He doesn’t spare her a second glance. “Miss Luthor.”

Lena feigns pushing the button for her floor, taking care to block the security camera’s view of the control panel. She fits a skeleton key inside the keyhole—turns it—

The elevator jerks violently, then grinds to a halt as emergency alarms blare.

Lena pulls out the key, sticks it in her pocket, and turns to the judge.

He lets out an annoyed sigh and lowers his newspaper, looking over at her with clear disdain. “You have approximately two minutes before we’re rescued, so you better talk fast.”

“I know you rigged my mother’s trial.”

The judge laughs, without amusement. “You have proof, I assume.”

“Not yet. But I will soon. I’m giving you a chance to make things right before I take you down.”

“I’m sure you’re used to bluffing in your profession, Miss Luthor. I, however, deal in facts and truths. Something you don’t seem to have much experience with.”

Her nails biting into her palms, she advances on him, backing him up against the wall. “Here’s a truth. You’re too scrawny to survive in prison for long,  _ Your Honor.” _

Shouts ring out from the other side of the elevator doors, as building maintenance arrives to free them.

The judge narrows his eyes at Lena. “No,  _ here’s _ a truth, Miss Luthor. You’re woefully uneducated in how things work around here.  _ I _ control the Board of Parole Hearings.  _ I _ control the Governor. I have so much dirt on everyone in this state, if the Big One hits and half of California falls into the ocean, I could shovel it back in again. Your mother will never again set foot outside prison.”

Her lip trembling, she bites it, and projects an air of confidence. “I know why you hate my mother. I know all about your alien mistress. Won’t your wife and children be thrilled to find out about her.”

He laughs again and brings his newspaper back up to his chest, crumpling it against Lena’s. “Good luck proving that as well.”

Lena can’t help the slight smirk pulling at her lips. “Thankfully, I don’t rely on luck.”

The judge lowers his paper and stares at her with suspicion, then lets his gaze fall to her purse, which she instinctively clutches tighter. He looks back into her eyes, and smirks himself. She shudders. She’s given herself away.

The car jolts up a few feet to reach the next floor. Lena whips around, feigning relief as the doors open. She steps off the elevator, assuring the workers she’s all right. Hurrying to the stairwell, she removes her heels and books it down the steps in her stocking feet.

She darts through the lobby, pulling her engagement ring, earrings and necklace out of her blazer pocket. She places them along with her purse and shoes in a container and on the x-ray belt.

Moving easily through the metal detector, she turns and waits—heart hammering—for her belongings to exit the scanner.

The guard watching the screen sees nothing out of the ordinary, and Lena grasps at her things— 

—when a tall, stocky guard holding a finger to his earpiece rushes over. “Ma’am! I’m going to need you to open your purse.”

“There’s nothing in it—I removed all sharp objects before I—” 

“Ma’am. Open your purse.  _ Now.” _

Lena stares up at the burly guard, swallows, then unzips her pocketbook. She holds it open for viewing.

He surveys its contents, and before Lena can react he reaches inside and pulls out a compact. 

“That’s my compact,” she protests. “For fixing my makeup—”

He flips it open to reveal a digital monitor, its second counter still inching up.

Lena’s recording of the judge.

The guard lets it fall to the floor and—as Lena gasps—steps on it, grinding it into the tiled floor. “So sorry,” he sneers, “to have accidentally broken your  _ compact.” _

Lena kneels to collect the pieces— _Maybe I can salvage the file somehow—_

But the guard quickly crouches and seizes them first. “I’ll take care of this. You can give your address at the window and the State will reimburse you, for the price of the  _ compact.” _

Lena’s cheeks flush as she glares at him. “That won’t be necessary.” She straightens, retrieves her shoes and jewelry, and makes her way outside, shoulders hunched.

Sitting in the convertible, she rolls up the top, despite the lovely weather, to shield herself from onlookers in the parking lot. So she can pummel the steering wheel in private. _Mom will be fucking_ ancient _before she gets out, Kara and I will be old, our kids will be grown, and . . ._ Dammit, _Mom’s got me thinking about kids when I’m not even sure I want them!_

Swiping at the tears cascading down her face, she slams the steering wheel one last time, guns the engine and peels out of the lot.

 

*****

 

Having calmed down slightly after her breakdown, Lena takes a seat behind her desk at CatCo. Breathing deeply, she reminds herself to relax so she can get some work done, and so she can speak softly to her assistant, Eve Teschmacher, the only person she’s ever met more likely to burst into tears at the drop of a hat than herself.

Her desire to be a hip, with-it CEO of the future had been systematically worn down and she’d caved, finally agreeing to having an actual office in the building. Because having office sex with Kara was impossible without one.

Kara tiptoes in now, obviously thinking Lena can’t hear her, probably hoping to surprise her ~~boss~~ ~~lover~~ ~~sex slave~~ fiancée with a kiss. Zelda bounds up from her dog bed but doesn’t bark, probably because Kara’s got a finger to her lips and Zelda’s miraculously obeying her.

Suddenly slamming to a halt, Kara croaks out, “Lena.”

It comes out sounding quite sultry, and Lena looks up at her with a grin. At the look on Kara’s face, however—gazing up at the television screen on the wall behind her—she wheels around.

She gasps, and reaches for the remote to turn up the volume.

_ “Luthor’s accomplice inside the prison, Otis Graves, was immediately apprehended,” _ says the news correspondent over footage of a short, schlubby man being subdued by guards, while ferocious dogs bark and pull against their leashes, straining to get at him.

Lena’s knees wobble. A good-hearted Lillian locked away forever, and an insane Lex free to hurt people again? _No!_ She drops to the floor, one hand cushioning her fall, the other over her mouth. “No, no—he can’t have, it’s impossible—”

Zelda barks up a storm and leaps over to her. Kara rounds the desk, as the footage shifts to grainy video of a hot air balloon floating over the prison wall, two figures visible inside.  _ “Luthor had a second accomplice, who along with him remains at large—” _

Black spots floating across her vision, Lena’s other hand slips out from beneath her—

But Kara’s got her, kneeling right beside her, her arms around her in a tender but secure hold. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, I’ve got you, babe . . .” Kara squeezes Lena gently, then lifts her up, cradling her to her chest. “I’ve got you. Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of everything.”

 

*

 

After carrying Lena to the elevator—a barking Zelda at her heels, Lena giving frantic instructions to the news staff and reassuring a crying Eve she’s fine all the while—Kara swiftly brings her and their dog home, then draws her a bath.

“Tell me this is just an awful dream I’m having,” Lena whispers, as Kara undresses her, then lowers her slowly into the warm water.

Kara disrobes and slides in behind her, and holds her in her arms while she tries to think of something comforting to say. She presses a kiss to the back of Lena’s head. “They say life is but a dream . . .”

Lena nods slightly. “Yes. Lewis—” 

“Row—”

“—Carroll.”

“—row—right!” Kara grabs a lavender bottle off the edge of the tub and pours a capful of shampoo into her palm. “Lewis Carroll. Totally what I was going to say.”

Working in the shampoo, she lets Lena rest against her, warming up the water with a burst of heat vision before it starts to chill. She lets her doze as long as she’s able, then carefully tilts Lena’s head back and rinses out the lather. She whispers she’s got to make a quick trip to the DEO, but that she’ll be back super soon. “You won’t even get a chance to miss me.”

“I always miss you,” Lena says sadly, and lays her head on Kara’s shoulder, in a silent plea for her not to go.

Kara comes home that night to find Lena under the covers, holding Zelda in her arms, her face buried in the dog’s fur. She slips in behind her, wraps her arms around her, and softly kisses her bare shoulder.

“Darling?”

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Kara whispers.

“Tell me everything’s going to be all right.”

So Kara does.

She promises to keep Lena safe.

She promises to keep her briefed on the DEO’s plans to recapture Lex.

She promises everything will be back to normal soon—even better than normal, with Lex back in prison, and Lillian out. And that they’ll be married, and have bab—uh . . . that . . . that they’ll be married. Yeah. That.

She doesn’t say anything more about babies. Or puppies. Or a cat. 

She promises Lena the moon.

 

*

 

The moon comes and goes and comes again, and Lena’s heels click angrily along the floor of a dark corridor, as normally-courageous people in dark uniforms scatter fearfully out of her way.

“Miss Luthor.” Director J’onzz cuts in front of her, blocking her path. “How did you get in here?”

Winn rushes over, finally catching up to Lena, trying to catch his breath. “Because I . . . I  _ let _ her in?” He turns from J’onzz to Lena. “You do an unbelievably impressive impression of Darth Vader, just so you know.”

J’onzz directs a death glare at Winn, his own pretty decent Vader impression. “I’ll deal with you later, Agent Schott.” He turns to Lena, his gaze softening considerably. “Miss Luthor, I realize you are Supergirl’s fiancée. But you’re still a civilian, and you shouldn’t be here.”

“A very  _ angry _ civilian,” Lena returns, coolly sidestepping J’onzz and resuming her march down the hall. “And a very angry fiancée, who shouldn’t end her engagement tonight, but sadly, just might.”

 

*

 

J’onn watches her round the corner, her hair swishing out of sight like the ends of a dark cape. He turns to address Schott. “I really don’t want to get in the middle of that.”

But Schott stares trance-like at the spot Lena’s just vacated, seemingly mesmerized by her Vader-esque aura.

“She would make such a great villain, if she wanted to.” 

 

*

 

Supergirl and Superman rest on treatment beds in the recovery room as Alex types notes into a tablet. At the clacking of high heels reverberating down the hallway, Kara and Clark both tense. Without looking up from her tablet, Alex calmly opens the door, holding it ajar as Lena bursts into the room.

Clark sighs with relief, while Kara cringes and lets out a slight whimper.

Lena rushes over to her. “Kara—oh sweetheart, I was so worried. Why didn’t you tell me where you— _why_ you were going?” She leans over her and softly strokes Kara’s hair.

Kara looks up at her, her face ridden with guilt. “I didn’t want to worry you, Lena, I’m sorry.”

“Darling, I could have helped—” Lena fights back tears as she takes hold of Kara’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

Kara vehemently shakes her head. “No, Lena. He tried to kill you. I don’t want you anywhere near him.”

_ “Kara.”  _

_ “Lena.” _

“Hi Lena,” Clark calls, with a smile and a twinkle in his eye despite the unfortunate circumstances.

“Hello, Clark.” Lena forgets her anger and shoots him a smile, before remembering herself and shoving the smile aside. “How could you let Kara go after Lex without telling me?”

“She  _ is _ stronger than me.” Clark grins again, but this time Lena doesn’t grin back. His smile disappears. “I  _ did _ tell her to tell you.”

“Clark!” Kara fixes him with a glare that quite possibly means  _ you’re lucky my heat vision’s out right now. _

“Well I did.”

_ “Kara.” _ Lena pauses until Kara turns her head to her once more. “We’re going to be married. Is this the kind of marriage you want? One filled with secrets and lies?”

_ “No _ Lena, of course not.”

“I don’t need the moon, Kara. I need you to be honest with me.”

Kara winces at the reference to her promise from the other night. 

J’onzz and Winn peek into the room and take a few tentative steps inside. Winn can’t help hopping up and down with excitement as he stares at Superman.

Lena lets go of Kara’s hand and crosses her arms over her chest as she continues to scold her fiancée. “You really could take a page from Clark’s book. He would never  _ dream _ of lying to Lo—”

_ “Clarrrrrrrrrrk!” _ The unmistakable screech of Lois Lane resounds through the hallway, making Clark jump off the bed into the air.

“Are we just letting civilians in left and right?!?” says J’onzz.

“It’s just me,” says Lucy, entering the room holding a tablet open to FaceTime, an incensed Lois filling the screen. Lucy brings the tablet over to a flinching Clark.

_ “You overgrown, idiotic, duplicitous boy scout!” _ Lois breaks off her harsh words momentarily to take a puff from a cigarette.  _ “You told me you were  _ visiting _ your cousin!” _

“I  _ was _ visiting her, in a manner of speaking,” says Clark.

_ “I’m about two manners of speaking away from filing for divorce,” _ Lois seethes. 

“Baby—”

_ “Don’t ‘baby’  _ me!”

Lena and Kara stare in shock as Lois and Clark bicker back and forth.

“Sweetheart,” Lena whispers, dropping her angry stance to gently take hold of Kara’s hand once more. “Let’s not take a page from their book after all.”

“Not any book of theirs,” Kara agrees, squeezing Lena’s hand.

 

*

 

To fully recharge, Kara remains overnight at the DEO. Lena insists on staying with her, after a quick trip home to walk and feed Zelda. Alex thoughtfully sets up a cot next to Kara’s sun bed, so her sister and her sister’s fiancée can snuggle side by side and hold hands. They whisper sweet words to each other in between trying to fall asleep, even though Clark—his boyish grin temporarily making them forget how much older he is than them—delights in occasional, playful exclamations of “Ew!” and “Gross!” and—

“Shut  _ up, _ Clark.”

Kara goes in to CatCo the following morning, good-as-new, and she and Lena treat each other professionally for most of the day (barring lunchtime, of course). That evening they walk hand-in-hand in the park near their home as usual, Zelda running ahead of them on an extendable leash.

“That _ is _ a pretty bandana.” Kara laughs as she gazes at the blue and red handkerchief Lena had tied around Zelda’s neck earlier. “Our dog be stylin’.”

A squirrel darts past them and Zelda picks up her speed to give chase, but Kara holds tight on the leash as it fully extends. “Whoa there, girl. No going crazy after squirrels tonight.”

Gamely dropping her pursuit, Zelda troops back to them. She leans her head against Kara’s thigh as they pause on the path, Kara lowering her hand to pet the pup’s head.

Zelda’s jaws close around the leash, she yanks it out of Kara’s hand, and she’s off—dashing after the poor squirrel after all.

“Why, that—that little trickster,” Kara sputters.

Lena laughs and squeezes her fiancée’s hand. “Let her go, darling. She always comes back to us in the end.”

They move over to a nearby bench and sit, and Kara takes both of Lena’s hands in hers. “I’m so sorry about yesterday, Lena. I had this wild fantasy of waltzing into work after capturing Lex, telling you to turn on the news, and us having celebratory sex on your desk.”

Lena can’t help but giggle. “Well, next time, when you tell me of your plans  _ beforehand, _ I’ll have the celebratory champagne waiting. And Eve safely out of the way.” She leans forward to rest her forehead against Kara’s, her smile fading. “I know you’ll always come back to me, darling. But of course I’m going to worry.” She tilts her head upright to kiss her, then pulls away with a sigh. “I’ll worry less, though, if I know when you tell me you’re going out to ‘research a story,’ you’re not researching how much kryptonite you can withstand before it kills you.” 

Kara brings both of Lena’s hands to her own heart and holds them there. “I promise, babe. No more secrets.”

Lena kisses her again, smiling into it. “Kara Zor-El, I love you. So very much.” She withdraws one of her hands, and snaps her fingers.

Zelda instantly abandons her squirrel hunt and zips to Lena’s side. Lena reaches underneath the dog’s bandana to pull out the ring box she’d hidden underneath. She opens it and presents a gorgeous sapphire ring to . . . a pouting Kara.

“Darling, what’s wrong? Should I have gone with the traditional diamond?”

“It’s just . . .” Kara glares at Zelda. “How come our dog obeys you and not me?”

Lena bursts into laughter. “And you seriously want kids, Kara?”

Kara’s pout slips, and her eyes tear up as she focuses on the engagement ring. “What do our future kids have to do with our misbehaving dog?”

Lena slowly slides the ring up Kara’s finger. “Kara, if we had kids—”

_ “When _ we have kids.”

“—I think we both know who would be stern mom, and who would be pushover mom.” 

Kara scoffs. “Pushover mom. Pffffft.”

Lena grins. “Yes. Pffft.” She kisses Kara again, but when she pulls away the smile is gone. “I’ve been lying awake a lot, thinking about it. I keep telling myself I can model myself after my memories of my real mom. And on Lillian Two-Point-O. But I keep worrying I’ll be a terrible mother, that I won’t be able to help reverting to Original Lillian, she’s that deep in my subconscious.”

“Babe, that’s impossible.” Kara kisses the tip of Lena’s nose. “Not even Lillian could revert to Original Lillian.”

Lena’s snort of disbelief is accompanied by yapping as a little old lady and her poodle round the bend. Zelda barks and bounds after the wee dog. The poodle jerks its leash away and scurries off as its owner looks on in horror.

“Zelda!” Kara does her best ‘stern mom’ impersonation. “No! Stop! Come back here! Right now!”

Their dog ignores her, sights set on the poodle. 

Lena calls, calmly, “Zelda. Come!”

The German Shepherd skids to a stop. She lets out a whine, staring after the tiny dog getting away, then turns and plods obediently back to Lena, as the old lady rushes over to collect her precious poodle.

“I see that you’re going to be  _ disciplinary_ mom.” Kara glowers and softly flicks Lena’s knee. “Guess I’ll have to take pride in being fun mom.” 

“That’s fine, darling.” Lena grins as she kisses Kara’s cheek. “Although I ought to warn you—I plan on being  _ funner  _ mom as well.”

Kara scratches behind Zelda’s ears. “Our dog will most likely revert to a wolf.”

Lena laughs, recalling their Meryl Streep movie marathon from a few weeks back. “Help! The dingo took my baby!”

Kara groans. “Don’t even joke about that, _ funny _ mom.” 

 

*

 

They go home, happy, and though they can’t yet celebrate Lex’s re-imprisonment, they decide to once again celebrate their engagement. Zelda stands guard outside the bedroom door as Lena had trained her to do, so the pup could feel useful.

And so there wouldn’t be an unwelcome third set of panting lungs in the bedroom.

  
  


*****

 

Director J’onzz drums his fingers against the steering wheel of a black sedan, staring out the tinted windshield. He looks over his shoulder at Lena in the back seat. She fixes him with a hard stare.

“Miss Luthor, I truly am sorry. I regret how I handled things with your mother last year. Hopefully we’ll be able to right some wrongs going forward.”

Lena refuses to soften her gaze. _ I’ll forgive you for turning in my mom when pigs fly. I’ll . . . _ She starts, looking into his knowing eyes.  _ Fuck, is he reading my mind right now? _ She rolls her eyes in frustration. “The Governor’s promised her a pardon?”

“Nothing in writing. But he’s privately assured me he’ll do what he can.”

“He’s not really planning to let her go, is he? As soon as Lex is captured they’re going to stick her back in her cell.” 

Surprisingly, J'onzz’s eyes fill with something resembling compassion. “I understand why you would fear that, Miss Luthor, but the Governor is a good man. I don’t think he’s planning to betray us.”

“You could read his mind and make sure.”

J’onzz frowns. “I don’t make it a policy to invade people’s privacy, Miss Luthor.”

Lena snorts in derision. “No, not as a policy. Only when it suits you.”

J’onzz sighs, and brings his hand up to briefly rub his temple. “I apologize for that, Miss Luthor. At the time it seemed like the right thing to do. I arrived at game night expecting time off from duty, not your fugitive mother leading you all in a Russian dance in Kara’s living room.”

“Bulgarian.”

J’onzz smiles slightly. “Bulgarian. Anyhow, I truly believe the Governor will keep his word, and that after this mission your mother will be a free woman.”

Lena shrugs. “I suppose that will have to do.”

She waits as J’onzz exits the car.

And waits.

She fidgets, and finally rolls down her window to see what’s taking so long.

J’onzz stands all the way near the far wall of the underground parking garage, signing what seems to be a million forms on a clipboard. Almost as many forms as Lena had to sign after Kara told her she was Supergirl.

Finally finishing, J’onzz hands the clipboard to a stocky man Lena takes to be the warden. They nod and shake hands in a bro-like way.

The warden opens a gate, and Lena’s breath catches at the sight of her mother stepping through it.

She rolls up her window. She’d known this was going to happen, J’onzz had briefed her before anyone else and invited her to come along. That had truly been nice of him.

But she hadn’t really believed it in her heart.

Footsteps sound on the cement outside, and a few moments later Lena’s side door opens. J’onzz’s voice rumbles out—“I’ll just give you two a minute.”

Lillian contorts her elegantly long body to fit inside the car, as Lena shuffles over slightly to make room for her.

The door probably closes behind Lillian but Lena doesn’t notice, as she’s already buried inside her mother’s arms.

“My darling.” Lillian hugs her for the first time in almost a year. “Everything’s going to be all right now. I promise you that.”

 

*

 

It’s drizzling in National City as the sedan waits to roll into Lena and Kara’s apartment building, the rising garage door thrumming softly into the night.

“Director J’onzz?” Lillian looks confidently into his eyes as he gazes bemusedly back at her. “May I please step outside? It’ll just take a moment.”

“Excuse me? I—I really can’t—” J’onzz stutters, looking quite uncomfortable at this strange request.

“I won’t try to escape,” Lillian says with a sly wink. 

“No, of course not, I know that. I—”

“I just need a moment to myself in the fresh air.”

J’onzz hesitates, glancing over at Lena, who gives him a pleading look. He sighs, then offers Lillian a slight smile. “I suppose there won’t be anyone hanging around the street to recognize you at one in the morning. Go ahead, Mrs. Luthor.”

“Thank you.” Lillian steps out of the car and softly shuts the door. She looks skyward, and raises her arms like Andy Dufresne in  _ The Shawshank Redemption, _ the light rain pelting her face. “I’m free! Free as a bird! Free at last!” She does a little dance there on the sidewalk.

A Bulgarian dance.

She straightens her collar, once more transforming into the dignified Luthor matriarch. She opens the car door and folds her body back inside.

Lena reaches over and gently rubs her back, and J’onzz tries to hide a smile as he steps on the gas. The sedan slinks inside the garage, the door rolling down behind them with a  _ clang. _

 

*

 

Lena takes out her keys to summon her private elevator. While they wait for it to arrive, she takes a few keys off the ring and hands them to her mother. “Your apartment and mine. The rules from last year still apply, of course.”

“Of course.”

The elevator  _ pings _ to a halt in front of them, and Lena steps up to a console set in the door. It scans her thumbprint. Then her eyeball. Finally she removes her right heel and rolls her skirt up her hips slightly. “Excuse me, Director J’onzz.” He averts his gaze. Lena brings her leg up in a Rockette-style kick to register her little toe print, and the elevator doors slide open.

“They don’t call me Lena ‘Extra’ Luthor for nothing.”

 

*

 

J’onn can’t help but smile and shake his head as he follows the Luthors inside.

 

*

 

Once upstairs, Lena unlocks her door, and they enter the dark foyer.

The lights flash on, accompanied by barking, kazoos, hoots and hollers—“Surprise!” and “Welcome home!” and “Fuck yeah, Luthor!”

The Superfriends each give Lillian a hug, and laugh as she meets her namesake Zelda for the first time. Winn yells, “Speech!”

Lillian rocks up and down on her tiptoes with glee. “I can’t thank you all enough. This year I’ve learned so much about what having family and friends—not minions—is really about. Your weekly visits truly lifted my spirits, and Winslow’s little scheme made me feel like my old self again.” She giggles, and quickly adds—“In a  _ good _ way!”

There are cheers, and someone breaks out the champagne.

J’onzz intercedes. “Before drunken antics ensue, I’d like to go over a few things, if I may.” He waits until everyone quiets down.

“Lex Luthor will have seen the news reports of Mrs. Luthor’s trial, and will most likely assume his mother was feigning amnesia. We can expect that tomorrow he’ll see the fake news of her escape, and will anticipate her making contact.”

James breaks in. “But Lillian hardly remembers anything. How will she be able to initiate contact?”

J’onzz smiles. “Three months ago Mrs. Luthor alerted me to memories she’d regained of freeways, highway exits and the like, enough information that we were able to pinpoint general areas for search and surveillance.”

There are rumblings amongst the Superfriends, and J’onzz continues. “We still haven’t found Cadmus’s headquarters, but two days after Luthor escaped, he and a female accomplice were seen accessing and entering a warehouse in remote Nevada. Supergirl, Superman, and our agents moved in, but we weren’t quick enough. Luthor and his accomplice fled via an underground tunnel, activating kryptonite gas that Agent Schott’s anti-kryptonite suits were powerless against. I chose to give up pursuit in order to help revive the Supers and get them to safety.”

“That warehouse was super unventilated,” Kara confirms, and Lena reaches to take hold of her hand.

Kara squeezes gently, and adds, “Clark and I scanned the building beforehand. It seemed to only house boxes and crates. And the kryptonite’s energy signature never showed up on Winn’s scans. We think Lex must have some kind of holographic cloaking device at his disposal. To find him before he finds us, and to fully understand the extent of his kryptonite resources, Lillian going undercover is our only hope.”

“Help me, Lilli-Wan,” mutters Winn. “You’re my only hope.”

J'onzz sends a disapproving look Winn’s way as Maggie cuts in. “That must be why no one saw the hot air balloon he used to escape until it was too late.”

“But then why did he unveil it at the tail end of his escape?” Alex tilts her head to the side in confusion. “If that’s how he did it, why didn’t he keep the illusion in place and just mysteriously vanish?”

Lena scoffs. “Because Lex loves rubbing it in the faces of those he deems inferior. He wanted everyone to witness his ingenuity.”

J’onzz clears his throat and everyone quiets down again. “The Governor and the warden and I came to an agreement. Mrs. Luthor, as well as—” he nods at Lena “—Miss Luthor, will travel to each suspected facility in turn, waiting long enough at each site to give Luthor time to contact them.”

“Lena?” Kara’s eyes grow wide as she stares first at her fiancée, then at J'onzz. “Lex tried to kill her a year and a half ago.  It’s way too dangerous, we can’t risk it.” She turns to face Lena, and whispers, “I thought we agreed, no more secrets?”

Lena winces, partly because she’d kept her fiancée in the dark, but mostly because Kara in her anxiety is squeezing her hand _hard_. “Darling. He tried to kill you and Clark  _ last week. _ It’ll be okay.” With her other hand she tries to gently pry Kara’s fingers off hers—before Kara realizes and loosens her hold. Lena continues, “I’m quite practiced at bluffing. I’ll pretend to have embraced the Dark Side, and to have been harboring Mom here in the apartment. Which I’ve actually done,” she adds with a smile, attempting to lighten the mood.

Kara makes to protest again, but J’onzz cuts her off. “It was the only way. I had to agree to include Miss Luthor in the operation. Apparently the Governor and the warden still don’t fully trust Mrs. Luthor’s amnesia diagnosis, nor her change of heart.”

“But you read her mind!” Kara looks from J’onzz to Lena and back again, her eyes flashing. “Obviously they trust your assessment?”

Everyone chimes in to support Lillian, but J’onzz shakes his head. “They think it’s possible Mrs. Luthor could be so mentally strong she’s blocking her true intentions from me.”

Lillian laughs. “If only I were so talented.” She moves closer to Lena, and puts her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “I think Lena will be of great assistance to me in seeking out Lex.”

Alex pipes up. “J’onn and I and our best operatives will be close by, Kara, as will you and Clark. Lillian and Lena will ensure we don’t move in until any kryptonite threat has been neutralized. It really couldn’t be any safer.”

“And I’ve regained enough memories of my son to know he trusts me implicitly.” Lillian gives Lena’s shoulder a squeeze. “I know he would confide in me if he distrusted his sister, and if so, I will get her to safety. I promise.”

“Clark will be working as a temporary transfer to CatCo,” adds Lena.

Winn practically salivates. “Superman will be working at CatCo? Can . . . Can _ I _ get a temporary transfer?”

J’onzz lets out a frustrated sigh. “If we  _ transfer _ you, Agent Schott, it won’t be temporary.”

 

*

 

The party’s just getting started, and Lillian takes a moment to kneel on the floor next to Zelda, as the pup eagerly presents her belly to be rubbed. Lillian obliges, stroking Zelda’s tummy to the rhythm of the song—by a group called ‘In Sync,’ Kara had said—blaring from the living room stereo. As she burrows her fingers into the soft, fuzzy fur, she takes in all the changes to Lena’s apartment—to _Lena and Kara’s_ apartment—since she was last here slightly over a year ago.

Kara’s definitely had a softening influence on her daughter. The stark white walls have been repainted to a soft robin’s egg blue, the insured impressionist paintings now share space with Sempé’s simplistic, albeit charmingly childlike New Yorker covers, and cheap—horrifyingly cheap—heart-shaped throw pillows adorn Lena’s Italian leather couches. And there’s plenty of floor space, aside from where the mahogany coffee table sits.

_ That will be a good place to put the playpen. At least temporarily, until we can get Lena’s library converted into a proper nursery. And heavens, we’ll need to child-proof those end table corners._

At a loud  _ clang! _ from the kitchen, Zelda bounds up and races away, heading for the bedroom.

Clucking disapprovingly at the less-than-child-friendly furniture, and already planning which upscale shops she’ll place orders through, Lillian picks herself up and enters the kitchen. She momentarily lets go of all thoughts of her not-too-far-in-the-future grandchild, however, at the sight of Kara arranging pie pans, flour, sugar and salt on the counter. And apples. Loads of apples. Enough apples to feed a horse, or a pet pony, even.  _ Yes, that would make a fine first birthday present, _ she muses, before quirking an eyebrow at her future daughter-in-law. “One-thirty in the morning’s a rather odd time to be baking, wouldn’t you say, dear?”

Kara grins, peeling all the apples in a split second. “Winn and James obliterated the sweets while we were setting up. I thought I’d whip up a little something.”

At Lillian’s smirk, Kara blushes. “Okay, they each had a few while  _ I _ obliterated the sweets. You guys took longer than we thought getting here.”

“There were many,  _ many _ forms for Director J’onzz to sign.” 

“Pam probably had a hand in drawing those up,” Kara grumbles.

Another burst of super-speed later, two apple pies materialize on the counter. Kara places them inside the pre-heated oven.

“Kara, dear.” This has been too long in coming. “This is the first moment we’ve had alone since I lost my memory. And since I’ve regained some of it.”

Kara closes the oven door, straightening and turning to her.

“I’m sorry for all the horrid things I did to you. Assaulting you, taking your blood and stealing from you. Planning to murder you, and thousands of other aliens. Honestly, I can’t think of a worse mother-in-law for you. I’m very sorry you’ll have to put up with me.”

Kara smiles kindly and places a hand on her arm. “Oh, Lillian. I forgive you. That wasn’t really you anyway. I know you’ve remembered a lot now, but I don’t think that changes anything.” She bites down on her lower lip, her eyes clouding over. “I mean, I guess it might for Lena, at least a little bit. And to be completely honest, I miss your non-evil twin.” Kara giggles, and Lillian can’t help but join in. “But this version of you’s wonderful, too, and I’m thrilled you’re going to be my mother-in-law.”

They hug, Kara’s stomach grumbles, and they laugh. They let go and Kara turns to open the oven door. “Forty-five minutes is rather long to wait to eat, don’t you think? Maybe I should just help these bad boys along.” She directs a burst of heat vision at one pie, then the other.

Lillian winces. “That’s probably not the best idea, dear. You’re burning the outside, and underbaking the middle.”

Kara hums in disbelief. “Yeah, no, just . . . just a little more.” She fries each pie one more time, while Lillian shudders at this affront to cuisine.

Closing the oven door, Kara straightens and turns back to Lillian, a huge smile on her face, probably at the thought of getting to eat dessert sooner.

Lillian takes a deep breath, tries to smile, but can’t. “I want you to know, I will never hurt Lena again. And if, God forbid, I somehow unwittingly do, I will do my utmost to make things right. I only want her to be happy. I want you _both_ to be happy.”

Kara’s eyes soften. “I know that, Lillian. Lena knows that, too.”

Lillian does smile now, and attempts a joke of sorts. “I can only imagine the terrible things you’d do to me if I  _ did  _ hurt her.”

Kara frowns, and lets out a deep sigh. “I mean, I imagine that’s a big reason why you were so against aliens before, Lillian. Worrying what one of us might do if we got angry enough.” She reaches out to pull Lillian into another hug, adding, “But we would have words. Serious words.” Suddenly she draws back, tilting her head slightly toward the hallway. “Lena’s crying.”

They pull apart. “You should go,” says Kara. “I’m sure it’s over you.”

Lillian nods, and immediately heads out of the kitchen, down the hall toward her daughter, who needs her.

 

*

 

Kara watches her go, her eyes narrowing. She adores this new Lillian. But Lena will always come first.

“Words. While I dropkick you into the sun.”

 

*

 

Lena sits on the toilet lid, sniffling, her head in her hands as the party rages on outside the bathroom.

There’s a light knock, a pause, and then another rap, and Lena finally looks up, wiping at her tears. “I just need a minute,” she calls, ripping a few pieces of bath tissue off the roll and blowing her nose softly.

Lillian’s concerned voice comes through the door. “Lena darling, it’s me. Kara said you were . . . upset.”

Lena snorts, getting up to unlock and open the door.  _ Can’t I for once cry alone in the bathroom without everyone and their mother—that is, everyone and _ my  _ mother—checking up on me? _

Lillian enters and locks the door behind her. 

“I wasn’t crying.”

“I know that, darling”.”

“I’m not a crybaby.”

“Sweetheart. I never said you were.”

“It’s my allergies acting up. Something you would know if you’d cared about me before last year.” Lena raises an eyebrow in challenge, as if starting an argument with her mother will keep her feelings of helplessness at bay.

But Lillian looks into Lena’s eyes, gives her a gentle smile, and simply says, “I wish I had. So very much.”

Lena stares at her mother, her lower lip trembling.

Lillian reaches out a hand to softly rub Lena’s arm. “I’m here, Lena. I’m out.” She adds with a smile, trying to make a joke—“Is that what you’re unhappy about?”

Lena blinks back fresh tears, and all mirth drains out of Lillian. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Please tell me.”

“I wouldn’t let myself doubt that we’d get you out,” Lena confesses, her voice cracking. “But really, I just wouldn’t let myself acknowledge how scared I was that we wouldn’t.”

“Oh, darling.”

“And now . . . After all this is over, once we’ve recaptured Lex—” she snorts at the cruelty of it all. “You  _ know _ they’re lying through their teeth, Mom. They’ll make you go back, of course they will. I spoke to the judge, he hates you, it’s personal for him, it’s—”

She breaks down, and Lillian pulls her into her arms. “Honey. That little weasel was bluffing.”

Lena shakes her head, her voice muffled in the folds of Lillian’s blouse. “I’ve been around enough bluffing weasels to know when they’re not.”

“Darling. We’ve got Supergirl on our side. Superman, and the Green Martian, and—”

Lena pulls back just enough to stare at Lillian in shock.

“Yes, I remember seeing Director J’onzz transform as we were running away.” Lillian pulls her daughter into another gentle embrace. _“Stronger together,_ as your dear fiancée says, right? That bas— _I mean,_ that . . . that scrawny little man won’t know what hit him.”

Lena’s thoughts flow as wildly as her tears. “Mom, he said he has dirt, and a shovel, and—”

“Then I’ll grab that shovel and crack him over the head. I’m two feet taller than him, it’ll be a snap. Maybe  _ he’ll _ come to with amnesia.”

Lena wants to laugh, but can’t.

“You think I’m kidding,” says Lillian, not a smidgen of mirth in her tone. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to ensure your happiness.”

Lena lets herself be held, and comforted, but wonders how much of her mom’s old self has resurfaced along with her memories.

“Darling, please don’t cry. There’s no sense in worrying. We’re together again and that’s what matters. Whatever happens, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Lena shakes her head, unable to stop the tears from falling.

Lillian continues with a soft hum. “We’ll pack up our worries in our old kit bag. We’ll cross that bridge—” she sniffs the air “—burn that pie—”

That earns a laugh. “There’s no English idiom about burning a pie, Mom.” 

“No. But there’s Kara attempting to bake.”

The smoke detector erupts in a fury, accompanied by commotion from the kitchen, followed by barking and Kara’s shouts of “Sorry! My bad!”

Lena chuckles, thinking of her love, that sweet, adorable dork. “This is pretty much a weekly occurrence. Zelda hides under the bed whenever Kara pulls out the cake pans.”

“Your fiancée is certainly persistent.” 

“She is.”

“And so are you.” Lillian pulls away slightly to cup Lena’s face in her hands. “I have faith in you, sweetheart.”

*

 

They leave the bathroom and rejoin the party, to find Alex has trashed yet another smoke detector that won’t stop screaming. Kara drinks from a tumbler and bottle marked with skulls and crossbones to ward off her human friends from accidentally drinking Aldebaran rum. Dancing breaks out. James does the Robot, and Maggie good-naturedly makes fun of his Guardian days.

“Yeah, laugh it up, Guardian was useful,” says James. “He may well be again.”

After everyone’s crashed, Lillian goes around covering them all up with blankets, tucking them in, Zelda following her around like a lovesick puppy. “I know, Zelda dear, they’re all a bunch of lightweights. Shall you and I have another?”

She pours herself two fingers of scotch, and gives Zelda a biscuit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the hot air balloon escape from _Superman II_ , and I've based my characterizations of Lois and Clark on Margot Kidder and Christopher Reeve's portrayals.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Logistics are quickly worked out, and it’s time for Lena and Lillian to head out in search of Lex.

Her tummy demanding breakfast, Kara heads for the kitchen, but halts at the hallway cabinet. A package with a suspicious address sits next to their outgoing letters, a package that wasn’t there when they went to bed last night. When they had amazing, mind-blowing sex last night. Kara shakes her head to refocus, as otherwise she’ll turn right around and head back into the bedroom where Lena’s getting dressed, and promptly undress her all over again.

She picks up the parcel, debating whether to scan its contents, and enters the kitchen to the heavenly sight and smells of stacks of pancakes sitting on the island. And piles of bacon. “Thank Rao for Zeld— _I mean,_ Lillian.”

Tiptoes step softly behind her and Kara smiles, finding it utterly charming that despite super-firsthand knowledge of her super-hearing, after all this time Lena still tries to surprise her. Warm arms wrap around her waist, and Kara turns in those arms, and gives her lovely fiancée a kiss. “Who else do you know who’s incarcerated at your mom’s prison?”

Lena frowns and takes the package from Kara, just as a key turns in the front door.

“Good morning, darling. Kara dear,” says Lillian, as they walk out into the foyer to greet her. Lillian crouches to pet Zelda, who’s just bounded over, barking.

“Mother? Are you by any chance sending a care package to your cellmate? The one who’s very nice?”

“Bianca. Yes. She’s a dear.” Lillian rubs the belly that’s presented to her. Lena’s raised eyebrow goes unnoticed.

“Probably not the best idea to send someone gifts while you’re ostensibly on the lam, don’t you think?”

“Don’t worry, dear, I didn’t put a return address. No one will know it’s from me, not even Bianca.”

“Even so, Mother.”

Lillian sighs, standing erect and placing her hands on her hips. “Lena, honey. I don’t know  _ exactly _ what kind of heartless demon I was before, my memories only go so far, but I imagine sending a care package to your former cellmate falls under the category of sending a thank you note, or a Christmas fruitcake, or inviting your work colleagues to your baby shower. Speaking of which—”

Lena drops the package. Kara catches it before it hits the floor.

“I hope you two have already signed up with adoption agencies if you’re considering not going the natural—that is, the semi-natural route. You know their waiting lists stretch for years.”

Kara breaks into a grin, almost as wide as her pancakes-and-bacon-and-Lena-hug-grin from earlier. “We actually  _ have _ been discussing—”

_ “Kara and I _ will discuss this very personal topic at the appropriate time.” Lena glares at Lillian. “I suggest we get a move on before  _ I’m _ incarcerated for strangling a certain pushy, nosy someone.” She turns away, handing the package to Kara and mouthing instructions Kara takes to mean she should handle this accordingly. Which probably means she should hold on to the parcel for later, when Lillian’s free, when it will be safe to mail it to her former cellmate.

_ But what if there are perishables in there? _ Images of cupcakes with frosting dance in Kara’s head, causing her to frown—until Lena’s lips meet hers, and Kara forgets all about the cupcakes. But she doesn’t forget about Lena, and her very poor eating habits. “You haven’t had breakfast yet, babe.”

Lena smirks, and lowers her voice to a whisper so as not to be overheard by Lillian. “I had the best breakfast, sweetheart, thank you. Most likely I’ll be sore all day.”

Kara’s cheeks flush, and Lena adds, “I’ll grab a green juice or a smoothie before we leave the city, I promise.” She leans in for another kiss.

“You be careful,” Kara says, once they’ve regrettably pulled apart.

“Darling. I always am.” Lena gives her another peck and a little squeeze, then pulls on her sneakers, and turns to grab a light jacket out of the coat closet.

Kara and Lillian lock eyes. Kara whispers, “She’s never careful. Please take care of her.” 

Lillian smiles and pats her on the shoulder, whispering back, “I won’t let anything happen to her. I promise you that.”

 

_ * _

 

Lillian drives a black SUV with tinted windows up I-15 in Nevada, decked out in her Zelda Barbarella-era kerchief and sunglasses.

Lena rides shotgun, having long ago finished her green juice and placed the plastic cup in a paper bag for recycling. _This whole super-incognito thing has been taken too far._ She rolls down her window. 

Her mom glances over at her. “I’m not arguing this any longer, Lena. You know I’m right.”

Lena merely looks out the window at the hills rushing past.

“Sweetheart, I’m just saying we need a contingency plan. If Lex appears at all to be suspicious, it’s imperative that we get you to safety immediately.”

“I’m not arguing that, Mother.” She stares at Lillian’s pink cardigan. When did her mom gain such an affinity for pink? Is this Kara’s influence?

They inch past a station wagon containing a brood of unruly children, causing Lena to shudder. Then, quite by accident, she makes eye contact with a little girl in the back, who shoots her a shy smile. Lena can’t help but smile back, and she finds herself even waving hello for some strange reason.

They leave the station wagon behind. Lena turns to face front again, only to find her mom wearing a sly grin. She scowls. “Don’t, Mom.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Lillian says, the smirk in her voice saying everything. 

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Except that we do need to go over our contingency plan.”

Lena hums noncommittally. “They say an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure.”

“That’s wise.” Lillian nods in agreement.

Lena can’t help but smirk herself. “Lex _will_ get suspicious if you slip up and act like your new self.”

Lillian’s silent a moment, then nods again. “My acting skills will certainly be put to the test.”

“He’ll be suspicious if you’re sweet,” Lena continues, enjoying this opportunity to take a gentle jab at her mom. “If you’re kind. Loving. Thoughtful, generous—”

“Don’t rub it in, dear.”

“Sorry. But we should rehearse, Mom.”

Lillian presses her lips into a thin line, obviously not looking forward to this.

“Go on.” Lena squeezes her mom’s arm encouragingly. It _will_ be painful to revisit their icy relationship from years past, but it’s either that or get iced by her insane brother. “Give me your best shot.”

Lillian opens her mouth and . . . lets out her best movie-villain cackle.

Lena groans and buries her face in her hands. “I said rehearse, Mom, not chew the scenery.”

Lillian tries again to summon up a vestige of her old, cold persona. “Well, daughter . . . try not to screw everything up.” She glances over at Lena again, raising an eyebrow. “How was that?”

Lena thinks a moment. “Better. Still a bit stilted, but better. You’re thinking too much, it’s obvious. The insults used to just roll off your tongue.”

Lillian seems to ponder this, perhaps reaching back to what she can remember of how she mistreated Lena not all that long ago. “You’re such a disappointment to me. You’re—you’re—” Her eyes well up with tears. “Oh, this is difficult, dear.”

Lena rests her hand on Lillian’s arm once more, and softens her tone. “I know, Mom. Take your time. It’s okay. I know you’re only acting. Whatever you say, you won’t upset me.”

Lillian takes a deep breath, then lets it out. “Thankfully you’ve finally seen my and your brother’s side of things. But  _ must _ you dress like a frumpy grandma?” Eyes wide, she lifts her hand to her mouth in shock. “I’m sorry, darling. I don’t know where that came from.”

Lena pulls her hand back and sits stiffly in her seat. “I dress like a frumpy grandma?  _ Really, _ Mom?”

“Well I hadn’t been consciously thinking it, sweetheart. But you must admit, the fashions you seem to fancy are rather dated. Even the older ladies at the prison styled their hair hipper.”

Lena folds her arms across her chest. “Maybe I should visit your erstwhile cellmate for some styling lessons.”

Lillian shrugs. “It couldn’t hurt.”

_ “That!  _ That right there!” Lena points at her mom with excitement. _ “That’s _ the old Lillian we all knew and loved. Well, not loved. That’s a figure of speech.”

Lillian grimaces. “I was hoping this little adventure would bring us even closer. But I have a bad feeling about this.”

Laughing, Lena does her best impression of Han Solo in the trash compactor. “One thing’s for sure—we’re all going to be a lot thinner.”

Lillian looks at her sideways, perhaps seeing an opportunity to rehearse some more—

_“Don’t,_ Mother.” Lena scowls. “It won’t help us recapture Lex if I strangle you before we even find him.”

 

*

 

They pull up to a warehouse with a roll-up door, similar to the one Lillian had dragged Lena to a little over a year ago, when circumstances were vastly different.

A small plane buzzes overhead as Lena stares at the door—through it really, through to that warehouse from last year. Seeing her mom smirk as Cyborg Superman grabbed her from behind and forced her to open Lex’s biometric lock. Hearing the horrible crack of Lillian’s skull as Lena hit her over the head . . . She looks over at her mom. Does she remember any of that?

“Well,” says Lillian, not betraying any signs of emotion. “Shall we?”

“How exactly?  _ Last _ time you brought me to one of these places—” Lena can’t help but feel a twinge of satisfaction as Lillian winces “—you had a remote in the van to access the warehouse. How are we even going to get in?”

“I’m sure Lex realizes I don’t have my old toys lying around, having just escaped from prison.” Lillian opens her door. “I’m sure he’s thought of something.”

They exit the car as the single-engine plane passes overhead. Lena looks up to read the sign it’s dragging along behind: CADBURY CREME EGGS—MADE IN MONTANA

She scoffs with disdain. “No they’re  _ not. _ Everyone knows they’re made in the UK.” 

Lillian lifts her head to stare up at the plane, and the sign. She gives Lena an odd look. 

“Okay, not everyone,” Lena concedes. “I hate to lose at Trivial Pursuit.”

“Lena.”

“Okay, okay. I hate to lose at anything. Monopoly, Dungeons & Dragons, tickle fights . . . Sorry, TMI.”

Lillian waves her hand dismissively, then motions upward with her chin. “Cadbury Creme Eggs. That’s Lex. Telling us he’s at the hideout in Montana.”

“Riiight. Lex is going to hire a plane to fly around here all day, every day, in the hope you’ll get this message.”

“Darling.” Lillian sighs, as if it should be obvious. _“Cad_ bury Creme Eggs. _Cad_ mus. That’s the signal. Lex is in Montana.”

 

*

 

Lena drives, glancing over at Lillian staring at a map of Montana they’d bought from a roadside store. “So you don’t have any memories of the warehouse in Montana?” Lena flips her hair out of her eyes in irritation. “No highways, no exits? Nothing?”

“No dear, none at all.” Lillian hums, and looks up from the map to peer at the mountain range ahead.

“Great. So we’re just going to drive aimlessly around this scenic state till we stumble onto it. Just great.” Lena lets out a snort of frustration at the foolishness of this ‘mission.’ Driving around on the flimsy hope her mom will remember something significant that will magically lead them to Lex. She’s silent a few moments, watching the vast expanse of golden fields rush by.

She starts at a sudden thought. “Mom? What triggered your memories of Nevada?”

Lillian thinks awhile, then breaks into a grin. “My cellmate and I and some of the girls in the yard reenacted our favorite scenes from  _ Thelma and Louise. _ ”

 

*

 

They find a cowboy bar, Lillian’s sunglasses and kerchief not only serving as a disguise, but also making her a dead ringer for Louise Sawyer.

Louise—that is, Lillian—orders a margarita and a shot of Cuervo on the side, and ~~Thelma~~ Lena, “a Wild Turkey, straight up, and a Coke back, please.”

As if on cue, a sleazy guy hits on Lena, and Lillian minces no words putting him in his place. Lena shuffles them out of there real quick, before they have a real life  _ Thelma and Louise _ situation on their hands.

Next they stake out the shabbiest mom-and-pop store they can find, one that probably doesn’t have surveillance cameras, or any customers even. Lillian holds it up, then makes a mad dash back to the car, her purse full of money.

“Driiiiiiiiiive, Louise! Drive! Drive the car!”

Lena guns the engine as Lillian dashes up, throws the purse into the back seat and jumps into the passenger side. (It’s not a convertible like in the movie, but Lillian makes do by lunging her long body through the open window.)

“Go! Go! Go, go, go, go, go, go!”

“I’m Thelma, but whatever,” Lena grumbles as she speeds them away from the scene of the crime.

After about half a mile she glances over at her mom, who’d come down from her film star high a quarter of a mile ago to engage in deep thought.

“Anything?”

Lillian keeps her eyes closed another few moments, seemingly trying to dig even deeper into her subconscious. Now she opens them with a sigh. “Nothing dear, I’m sorry.”

Lena hits the button on the signal watch Kara had given her. She pulls up by the side of the road, where Supergirl, Superman, and Martian Manhunter swiftly swoop up to meet them. Lena explains the situation.

“False alarm,” says J’onzz into his comms. “Stand down, Agent Danvers.”

“Getting creative, are we?” Superman says with a grin, before taking the cash and flying off to return it, and to smooth things over with the store’s proprietor and the local police.

Supergirl takes the opportunity to give Lena a whole lot of I-missed-you-please-be-careful-I-worry-about-you kisses.

J’onzz clears his throat, Kara blushes and pulls away from Lena, and they fly off, leaving the Luthors to continue on their mission.

 

*

 

Lillian suggests they continue with the next scenario from the movie, and so they drive along the highway, attempting to goad truckers into harassing them. (“We’re not really going to shoot up their gas tanks, Lena, I promise.”)

After they pass the umpteenth trucker who gives them a courteous salute, Lillian can’t fault Lena for slamming the steering wheel in frustration. “It’s not working, Mom.”

Lillian nods and gives a disgruntled sigh. “Everyone’s so polite all of a sudden.”

They give up, as it’s late, and Lena gets them a motel room for the night—making sure to request one far away from the ice machine and potential pregnant guests, Lillian notes with a laugh. She takes care to keep out of sight. Even with her disguise, they’d rather not chance anyone noticing her resemblance to the escaped Luthor fugitive and getting suspicious.

Lillian exits the bathroom, switching off the light, to see Lena already in bed, reading  _ And Then There Were None. _ Lillian gets in on her side and reaches for the map on her nightstand. “That’s a rather morbid novel, no?”

Lena marks her place, then sets the book on her own bedside table. “I find it relaxing, reading stories where the people in constant danger of being murdered aren’t me.” She turns off her lamp, but not before peering over at Lillian with obvious disapproval. 

“This is the hundredth time you’ve stared at that map since we left Idaho, Mom. Maybe we should just go to the next place you remember—Texas, right?”

Lillian folds the map, sets it back down, and turns off her light. She settles under the covers. “Don’t be silly, Lena. Louise wouldn’t be caught dead in Texas.”

Her daughter lets out a decidedly inelegant snort.  _ Didn’t I teach her better than that? I can’t remember. _

“Mother, that Cadbury plane was probably just an elaborate prank by the Hershey Company.” 

“It was Lex.” She’s as confident as she’s ever been about anything. “I know my son.”

“You seem to remember even more about _him_ —without even having seen him again—than you do about me.”

Lillian turns over in bed at the accusation in her daughter’s voice. Lena’s face is hard, and her hand balls up a fistful of comforter, mercilessly scrunching up the bedspread. _The poor maid in the morning. All that unnecessary ironing._ “Please don’t be angry, sweetheart. I love both you and Alexander just the same. I know I didn’t back then, and I’m very sorry for it. But I do now.” She turns back to face the wall, getting away from her daughter’s eyes, which flash angrily in the moonlight stabbing through the open window.

“I love you _more,_ now,” she whispers, too low for Lena to hear.

At her daughter’s harsh breathing, Lillian lets out a deep sigh. _Perhaps I should change the subject._ “I don’t think it’s going to work, dear. Maybe the reenactments in the yard was a one-time thing.”

The comforter swishes as Lena releases it, then endures the slap of her palms. “It’s  _ got  _ to work, Mom. If we give up now they’ll put you back in prison. We’ve  _ got _ to find Lex.”

Lillian turns around again, lifting herself off the bed, not sure what else she can do to fix what she’d caused to break apart so long ago. “What are we going to do, Lena? Ride up and down every highway, take every exit, comb every dirt road? Call every restaurant in Montana to see if I can remember having eaten anything off their menu? Hire a plane so we can cover more territory, even though I won’t recognize anything from such a height?” She falls back onto the mattress. It’s impossible. They won’t find her son. She won’t be able to protect her daughter. She—

Lena springs from the bed.

“We don’t have to call them.”

 

*

 

Lena’s first search on her tablet brings up Montana Ale Works, a converted old railway station in the town of Bozeman.

Lillian shakes her head. “I would absolutely remember dining in a train station.”

Next up . . . SakeTome Sushi in Bigfork. The logo itself is distinctive—it wouldn’t feel out of place on the front of a dojo. Lillian merely shrugs, a lost look on her face, so Lena pulls up the menu.

“Ooh.” Lillian’s eyes light up. “The Flying Conquistador. Spicy crab, mango, apple, salmon, ahi and avocado.”

“Yes? You’ve had it?” Lena grips the tablet tighter, hardly believing their luck, zeroing in on the location of Lex’s lair on their second try!

“Oh no, dear. But it sounds absolutely delicious.”

Lena groans. “Sometimes you’re as bad as Kara.  _ Focus, _ Mother.”

They scrutinize restaurants and diners and saloons until Lena’s drooping eyelids wrestle with her growling tummy. She hadn’t even known her mom was a foodie until last year, when she’d found herself harboring the amnesiac fugitive and never ate better. Now, however, Lillian crowing about huckleberry bear claws at three in the morning just grates on her nerves.

“Mother.  _ Please _ come down from your phantom sugar high. We’re on a mission, remember?”

“Lena, darling, that’s it. The huckleberry bear claws at Polebridge Mercantile are to die for. We were miles away, picking crumbs out of the bag, when Lex said he’d kill for another.”

Lillian laughs fondly at what seems to be a lovely memory, but Lena can’t believe her ears. “He killed the proprietor of the Mercantile?”

“Of course not, silly. We went back and bought another baker’s dozen.” Lillian thrusts her hands onto her hips and gives her a disapproving frown. “Honestly, dear. You’ve got to stop dumping on your brother.”

 

*

 

The next morning finds Lena chuckling at the sight of Lillian gathering up the sheets and pillowcases, folding them into neat little piles to make things easier for the maid. Her whole life she’d never,  _ ever _ seen her mom do anything with the welfare of the paid help in mind.

Soon they’re driving down a narrow dirt road in the middle of nowhere, breathing in the fragrant pine smell for once not coming from a car freshener. Lena smiles, breathing deeply and staring out at the trees. Kara had insisted last Christmas on buying a real tree together, wrinkling her nose at the pathetic plastic fir that had served Lena well since she’d started living on her own.

With her cell reception rapidly fading, she places a quick call to Kara, who immediately picks up.

“Kara, I’m losing service. Mom thinks we’re close. I’ll signal once I see it’s— _if_ it’s safe.”

_ “Be careful. I love you.” _

Lena can’t resist making a kissy noise into the phone before tucking it back into her purse. She stares straight ahead, refusing to look over at Lillian and the smirk she’s sure is on her mother’s face, and—

— _screeches_ as her mom swerves to avoid hitting a deer darting across the road. “Careful, Mother!” Lena plunks her hand onto her heart as she gasps for breath. 

“I  _ am _ being careful, Lena. The poor thing jumped right in front of us.”

“Good God, I thought  _ Kara  _ was a bad driver.”

“At least it wasn’t a hiker I almost hit, or a camper. Or—” Lillian scowls “—a _hunter._ Although that wouldn’t have been all that sad, to be quite frank.”

“You always had a soft spot for animals.” Lena takes her eyes off the mountains in the distance to peer through the clusters of evergreen trees rushing past. “We _have_ seen quite a few people about. Would Lex really hide out here?”

“We have to go farther out. But we’ll make a stop at the Mercantile, of course.” 

“Of course.” Lena smirks. 

Lillian raises her eyebrows. “For gas. And supplies.”

_“Supplies.”_ Lena snorts. Her mom just wants those bear claws. 

 

*

 

Lena stuffs the rest of a huckleberry bear claw into her mouth, moaning in ecstasy. “These  _ are _ to die for!”

“I told you so.” Lillian pays for the pastries, hot sandwiches and coffee, her sunglasses and kerchief probably not even necessary, as even the tourists in this hole-in-the-wall seem only to have eyes for the delectable baked goods.

Lena seriously considers hitting her signal button so Kara can come partake in this baked sugary goodness. But she doesn’t think Director J’onzz—that is, _Martian Manhunter_ —will approve.

_ He’s a little intimidating in that alien guise. _

Lena gobbles up her bear claw and starts on a second as she thumbs through the postcard selection.  _ Clark probably wouldn’t mind, though. And he could bring home a batch to Lois . . . _

She’s fiddling with her watch face, debating, as Lillian hands her the bags of vittles and leads her out the door.

Outside a deer warily approaches them, begging for food. Lillian laughs and nudges Lena to share her bear claw.

 

*

 

It’s dark as they pull up to their fifth deserted warehouse of the evening.

Lena expects this, too, to be another dead end, but Lillian hasn’t even killed the engine when the steel roll-up door rises in eerie invitation.

She peers through the gloom as her mom motors the SUV through the warehouse interior. This  _ can’t _ be Lex’s base of operations. No Cadmus goons slinking about. No visible weaponry, or equipment even. The place seems almost as bare as Lex’s lair in California, before Lillian triggered the biometric lock and forced her—well, before  _ Metalhead _ forced her—to open it. 

They exit the vehicle. Lena does her best to appear confident, even though she doesn’t feel remotely so, when a lone figure approaches from the shadows. She can’t help but tense at the sight of those familiar, yet horribly strange eyes that don’t even look at her, that instead light up at the sight of their—

“Mother. I’ve been expecting you.”

Lillian stares at Lex, her voice dripping with affection.  _ “Alexander.” _

Lena can tell the emotion on her mom’s face is not an act. Lillian hurries toward him, then throws her arms around his stocky frame. Lena clenches her fists. All those times Lillian lavished Lex with love and affection, only to criticize—or worse, just ignore—her . . .  _ Don’t be jealous, stupid. Mom loves you, now. _

_ Just as much. _

She can’t help it, though. Her knees almost buckle at the unwanted memories flooding her brain, and her heart. She looks from her mother to her brother. Or, to be more specific, the man who  _ used _ to be her brother.

Who used to love her.

Lex hugs Lillian back, then pulls away just enough to grin at her. “I  _ knew _ you were faking amnesia.” His smile fades. “But you’ve been followed.”

Lillian doesn’t even need to feign surprise. “Followed?  _ No_—there was not a car in sight when I made that last turn-off.” 

“Not by a car. By Supergirl.”

“Supergirl? How would she have known where to look for me?”

Lena quakes in her hiking boots. Kara wasn’t supposed to get anywhere near them—and certainly not without Director J’onzz and Superman in tow, with almost the entire DEO as backup—until Lena signaled the place was clear of kryptonite.

“Why don’t you ask my dear sister?” Lex finally shifts his eyes to her, his gaze as threatening as his tone. “She’s living with her.  _ Fucking _ her. Fucking that alien abomination.” Lex’s words choke off in fury.

Lena’s heart drops into her stomach. All those moments she’d shared with Kara out and about the city . . . None of them had been as private as they’d thought. Somehow, Lex knew. Even though they’d been so careful to keep their public interactions limited to Lena and Kara Danvers, with any interactions between Lena and Supergirl restricted to the professional arena.

Lillian finally engages her acting skills, or lack thereof.  _ “Supergirl? _ You’re quite mistaken, Lex. Lena’s in a relationship with a reporter.  _ Kara _ something or other.”

“Kara Danvers,” Lex sneers. “Such a brilliant disguise. An all-powerful alien hiding behind a pair of glasses and a ponytail. Another mild-mannered reporter, just like Clark.”

Lillian whirls toward Lena, pretending to be shocked and upset.

“I  _ thought _ I was in a relationship with Kara Danvers,” Lena quickly asserts, trying not to panic. “A normal human being. When I found out her secret, it was . . . I . . . I tried to leave her. But she wouldn’t let me.”

Lex appears skeptical, and Lillian affects a look of mild interest, attempting to get the level of concern just right so Lex won’t get suspicious.

“Yes.” Lena tries to pad her story. “She beat me. And not in the way I like.”

Lex’s eyes bulge with outrage. Lillian raises an eyebrow, her look of concern now much more genuine.

Lena lets out a nervous laugh. “Joke. I’m  _ joking. _ I’m  _ so _ not into BDSM. Like, not even a little bit.”

Lex moves toward her, and Lena lets out her best fake sob. “I’m sorry it took something personal for me to see your side of things, Lex.”

To her surprise, Lex envelops her in a hug. “Oh, sis. Quite understandable. I didn’t see the full scope of the danger of aliens until Clark turned against me.”

Lena hesitantly places her hands on her brother’s back, on his black overcoat, and tries to relax in his embrace. But her heart aches, thinking of all the times he hugged her with feeling, with love. With sanity.

He pulls back and lets go.

Lena holds up her paper bag. “Bear claw?”

“Huckleberry?” Lex grabs the bag and uncrumples the top, his eyes lighting up at its contents—as Lena stares at the black glove covering his right hand. “I haven’t made it to the Merc yet, for obvious reasons. My assistant was supposed to bring me some bear claws, but . . . Apparently they’re just too tasty to survive the trip back. I might just have to kill her.”

At Lena’s horror, he laughs. “Joke. I’m  _ joking. _ I can’t kill  _ everyone _ who works for me, now can I?” 

Her tension fading—at least, some of it—Lena looks around for this assistant. The female accomplice who’d broken Lex out of prison, perhaps? But there’s not another soul in sight.

“I’ve got to ready my escape.” Lex points at his own watch face—a minuscule radar screen, a red blip encroaching upon the center. “Apparently Supergirl didn’t inhale enough kryptonite gas to her liking last time.”

Lillian cackles, pretending to laugh at his joke, as Lena winces. They really should have enrolled her mom in a crash acting course.

“Or she may well believe we hit a dead end, and stay on our tail.”

Lex nods at Lillian. “That will give me time to salvage the equipment. I’ll be in touch when it’s safe. At that place we spoke of last time.”

Lillian shakes her head. “Actually, dear, it might be best if we meet at that little place we bought together.”

Lena’s mouth falls open at the assured way Lillian speaks of Lex’s strongholds, as if she remembers more than she’s let on. But Lex merely nods thoughtfully.

“You’re right. That other may have been compromised.” He grows somber. “I’ve missed you, Mother.”

“And I you, Alexander.”

They embrace again briefly before Lex turns, not giving Lena another glance. The dim light glints off his bald dome before he hurries back into the shadows, and Lena bemoans the passage of time and reason that’s turned her loving, caring brother into a shiny bug, scurrying away from a Raid bomb.

“Come, Lena.”

Lillian takes her by the elbow and leads her to their vehicle—rather abruptly, actually. Lena flinches. She lets out a deep breath—Lex probably has hidden cameras recording their every move, and Lillian needs to stay in character.

“What was that about, the place you bought together?” she asks once they’re safely in the SUV, watching the roll-up door rise toward the ceiling with a rumble. 

“Obviously I still don’t remember everything from the past, dear.” Lillian guides the vehicle out onto the crunching gravel. “I had no idea what that ‘last place’ was that Lex was referring to. But I’ve remembered what we planned the last time I was here with him, the place we bought, where we planned to meet in case something went wrong.”

“Oh yes. Of course.” It’s odd though, that Lillian has remembered so much in so little time, as she didn’t seem to have remembered any of that early this morning. She glances over her shoulder back into the warehouse—right before the door slams down once more, separating her from her shady brother—and then back at her mother . . . Her mother, who still has all her trust.

Or rather, most of it.

Her mother coughs. Lena frowns. Is she sick? It _was_ rather drafty in their motel room last night.

“Darling, er . . . You  _ were _ making that up, to lead Lex astray, weren’t you?” At Lena’s blank look, she adds, “The . . . BDSM story.”

Lena bites her lip. “Absolutely.”

“Thank heavens.” Lillian sighs with relief. “Not that I’m not hip to what you young people are doing nowadays—”

“Mom.”

“—it’s just the idea of anyone hurting you, even if it’s meant in a playful manner—”

_ “Mother.” _

“I’m just saying—”

“I  _ said _ I was joking about that. Can we drop it, please?”

Lillian takes the off-road vehicle off road, accessing the shortcut they’d discovered earlier. “You wouldn’t lie to your dear mother, now would you?”

Lena glares over at her dear mother. “You wouldn’t lie to your dear daughter, would you?” 

“Of course not, darling. At least . . . not anymore.”

She reaches over to pat Lena’s knee, and Lena bites down on her lip once more as she looks out the window into the murky night. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the updated tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This chapter contains a sex scene with a dildo and consensual spanking. If you wish to skip that but want to keep up with the story, I've provided relevant plot info in the end notes.
> 
> I initially had an idea for a comedic scene, but it required some sexual buildup. I'd been planning to mostly allude to the sex, but then I read a tumblr post where someone who doesn't engage in BDSM-type activities wrote they enjoyed reading BDSM fics because of how intimate they are. I had already set Lena up in Darth Mom as being into that, and realized this was an opportunity to stretch myself as a writer. I felt it might alienate some readers, but that it was important for my growth to take on the challenge, and I hope I've accomplished writing the scenes so they add value to the story.

 

 

Relieved to be reunited, Lena and Kara had showered each other with affection inside the privacy of their apartment. But now they walk stiffly, several feet apart, in case Lex’s spies are afoot.

“This is the worst.” Kara extends Zelda’s leash, the German Shepherd bounding through the short brush of the park in pursuit of a small rodent. “We can’t hold hands. We can’t snuggle on our bench. We can’t make out while we wait for Zelda to finish her business.”

Lena wants to wink at her fiancée, but even that is ill-advised. Those men dribbling a soccer ball in the clearing could be Cadmus agents. Or that old woman practicing Tai Chi over by the flowers. “We can make out at home before breakfast, sweetheart.”

Kara’s tummy growls.

“After breakfast,” Lena concedes.

“How could he have found out?!?” Kara quickly lowers her voice. “We’ve been so careful. I  _ never  _ change in and out of the suit at the apartment. I guess it’s possible they saw me go into Lu’s Tum-Tum Heaven and Supergirl slip out the back, but—”

“Regardless of how he knows, he knows, Kara.”

“Speaking of Mr. Lu . . . Can we order potstickers tonight?”

“Of course, darling.” Lena suppresses a grin. Lu’s Tum-Tum Heaven had been Kara’s favorite restaurant ever since she’d moved to National City. Lena had set up Mr. Lu in this new, second location—just a few blocks from their apartment—once they’d realized he’d been keeping Kara’s secret safe for many moons. (“No human can eat so much, all at once.”) They’d decided, once Kara had moved in with her, it would be best if no one ever saw Kara Danvers enter their building and Supergirl exit, or vice versa. So Lu’s Tum-Tum Heaven had become Supergirl’s ‘phone booth,’ so to speak, and they’d thought they were safe. But apparently Lex’s eyes were everywhere.

Rounding a bend, they come in sight of a familiar old lady walking her poodle.  _ We must have the same dog-walking schedule.  _ Lena tries not to smirk as the lady immediately picks up her little dog and hurries toward the park exit, warily glancing back at them over her shoulder.

“I should’ve kept to the plan and stayed away. It’s all my fault.”

Lena vehemently shakes her head. “It’s for the best, Kara. At least now we know he knows.”

Kara shoots Lena a look, her eyes filled with worry. “I overheard Lillian talking to J’onn about keeping you out of the mission. She’s afraid Lex suspects you.”

“She went behind my back?” Lena’s lips pull into a frown. Why would her mom do that? “What did J’onzz say?”

They come upon Lena’s least favorite tree in the park, a white alder, its trunk a mass of eye-like nubs that seem to spy on them as they go on by. It’s the marker they’d decided on, and Kara moves to take Lena’s hand. Lena recoils from her touch, then relents, allowing Kara to clasp her fingers in her own.

Lena winces, hating this. They’d planned it on the drive home from the DEO last night, discussing how to sell Lena’s story of an abusive relationship. That Kara would be aggressively physically affectionate, and Lena would affect repulsion, then resigned acceptance for fear of being beaten. They can’t afford to look happy together in any public place—to be caught being themselves. It could cost them the entire mission, cost Lillian her freedom, cost . . . It could cost Lena her life, if she’s being honest.

But that doesn’t make it any easier to pretend.

She sneaks another look over at Kara, who’s hesitating to answer her. “Kara. What did he say?”

Kara sighs. “He wants to make a decision tonight. With all of us there. So we can discuss the pros and cons . . .” She kicks a pebble off the trail into the high grass, thankfully having remembered to restrain her super-strength so it doesn’t raze a lawnmower-like path through the weeds. “I mean, the good news is he trusts her, right?” She gives Lena a hesitant smile. “Maybe it’s not the  _ worst _ idea?”

Lena stares at her fiancée. “Where is this coming from? Don’t you think I can handle myself?”

Kara lets her gaze fall to the ground again. “It’s coming from a good place, Lena. You know I can’t stop worrying about you. Just like you worry about me.”

“Don’t you throw that in my face.” Lena’s cheeks burn with annoyance. “You lied to me about what you were doing and got hurt. I’ve been nothing but forthright with you and the DEO.”

“Have you?” Kara looks back at Lena, her own face flushed. “You made plans with J’onn to accompany Lillian without discussing it with me first.”

Lena takes a deep breath to try and calm down. “He called me as soon as the deal was sealed to spring my mother. You were out doing your rounds. I forgot to mention it, that’s all.”

“You  _ forgot?” _ Kara glares at her. “You forgot to tell me you were planning on doing something incredibly dangerous, that you might not come back from? You knew I’d try to talk J’onn out of it.”

Lena drops Kara’s hand. Turns on her. “You’re supposed to be on  _ my _ side, Kara.”

“I  _ am _ on your side. I’m on the side of you  _ staying alive.” _ They halt and stare at each other, Kara holding fast to the leash as Zelda strains against it.

The breeze ruffles the leaves on the trees, someone throws a frisbee that barely misses Kara’s head, and a call of “Sorry!” goes unacknowledged, as neither of them wants to be the one to break eye contact first.

Up ahead, Zelda barks twice, then whines, finally breaking the spell.

“If Cadmus  _ is _ watching us now, they’ll believe we’re not on the best of terms,” Lena huffs, striding forward again to leave Kara behind.  _ Guess there’ll be no making out at the apartment after all. _

 

*

 

Kara hurries after Lena and their dog.

_ Rao, the make-up sex is gonna be great.  _

 

*

 

It’s tense the entire walk home, even more so on the ride up the elevator. Lena unlocks their front door, and is entirely surprised to feel the soft brush of Kara’s lips against her neck.

Kara alternates between little kisses and soft nuzzles, her hand caressing Lena’s hip. “You’ve been gone from CatCo for over a week, babe. Couldn’t we make it one more morning?”

Lena allows her eyes to close, allows herself to sink into the security of their love.

But only for a moment. She shrugs off the arousal that’s spiked deep in her belly.  _ I’m angry, and I don’t want us to have angry sex, ever. _ “I’m really not in the mood, Kara. And I had planned to swing by L-Corp first to meet with Sam.”

Pushing the door open, she breathes in the smells of pancakes and bacon, as Lillian’s fixed breakfast while they were out.

She enters the apartment. There’s a green smoothie awaiting her, as she’d finally convinced her mom to learn to make healthier dishes for her benefit. She bends over to remove Zelda’s harness and leash. The pup bounds off toward her water bowl, and before Lena can straighten, Kara steps closer—

—and gives her rear a smack.

“Oh!” Lena jolts upright. She whirls around to find her fiancée blushing, but also smirking ever so slightly.

“What was  _ that  _ for, Miss Danvers?”

“That—” Kara draws herself up to her full height “—was for being a very bad girl.”

There’s a moment, with Lena staring at her, where Kara’s smirk falters, then fades. But her eyes are hopeful, still.

Part of Lena—a part she’s not particularly proud of—wants to reject Kara’s offering of an olive branch and hold on to her anger, as if to a dear companion. 

But Kara is her dear companion.

Her anger slipping away, Lena shuts the door on it. They can talk through their issues calmly, rationally . . . later. After they’ve had some fun.

“I  _ have _ been a bad girl,” she moans, closing her eyes in happy surrender. 

“Very naughty,” Kara agrees. “Defying me. Putting yourself in danger.”

Lena’s eyes snap open. “Kara. Probably best not to use the actual scenario we’re fighting about.”

“Right.” Kara looks to the ceiling, perhaps for answers, as if a different role-play situation might be written up there. She peers back into Lena’s eyes, and at the hint of a smile. “That was super naughty, eating those bear claws all by yourself.”

“That  _ was _ naughty of me.” Lena slips off her sneakers, then shoves her sweatpants down her hips. “I ought to be punished.”

Kara bounces on her toes, and takes a step closer—

“Not by  _ you, _ Miss Danvers.” Lena smirks, excitedly rolling her right pant leg down and under her socked foot, and—tripping and falling, so Kara has to catch her.  _ Damn. That was _ so  _ not smooth. _ She waits till Kara rights her again, then shucks her sweatpants, more gracefully this time. Clearing her throat—and arching an eyebrow for good measure—she announces in her smokiest, sultriest voice . . .

“I believe  _ this _ is a job for  _ Supergirl.” _

“Right!” Kara beams, probably excited to use the suit Lena had modified expressly for this purpose. “I’ll—I’ll just—um . . .”

Lena squeals as Kara picks her up and tosses her over her shoulder.

Kara carries her into the boudoir, gently sets her down on the bed, then zips into their huge walk-in closet.

Lena’s up like a shot, dragging their toy chest out from under the bed and setting it on top. She undoes her bun, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. She readies glasses of water on the nightstand, and places her iPod into the speaker dock after giving Marvin Gaye free reign to do as he pleases—all while placing a quick call to Eve to inform her something’s unexpectedly come up. She positions Zelda at her station outside the room, and gives the dog a few loving pats on the head before softly closing the door.

Yanking off her sweatshirt, she climbs back onto the bed. Sprawled seductively on her stomach, clad only in her underwear—the ones with the baby rhinos Kara had oohed over—she fidgets when Kara doesn’t immediately reappear. How long does it take to get a sex suit out of a safe in the closet?

“Sweetheart? What’s taking so long?”

Kara’s embarrassed voice floats into the bedroom proper. “I’m having trouble with the combination.”

Lena sighs in exasperation. “Marie Curie’s birthday.”

“I know _ that.  _ I just . . . forgot the month. And, um, the day, too.”

Lena huffs. “Eleven-seven.” _Really. **Everyone** should know Marie Curie’s birthday._

The safe clicks open, and before she can bite her lip in anticipation, Supergirl whooshes to a stop in front of her.

The Girlfriend of Steel places her hands on her hips, a decidedly unwholesome gleam in her eye. “I heard  _ someone _ needs a spanking.”

Lena kicks her legs in pleasure. “It wasn’t my fault,” she protests happily. “Mother  _ made _ me eat those bear claws.”

“Ugh, Lena.” Kara scrunches up her whole face. “Right now I definitely don’t want to think about your mother.”

“Sorry.” Lena stifles a giggle. “It was  _ my _ idea to eat all those bear claws without you, Supergirl, and I’d do it again—in a heartbeat. I  _ am _ a Luthor, after all.”

Supergirl clambers onto the bed. “If you’re going to act like a Luthor, then I’m going to have to treat you like one,” she threatens, her voice low and dangerous, that is until her gaze falls on the toy chest. “Baby . . . uh . . . would you like something from here?”

“Maybe later?” Lena reaches out to take Kara’s hand. “Right now I just want you, darling.” 

Kara beams, her eyes misting over. “You’re so sweet.”

She leans forward, tilting her head, and Lena turns hers too, so they can kiss. Then Kara pulls away, takes hold of the chest and leans over to place it onto the floor. For later, possibly. She comes back up, clears her throat—which means she’s about to once again assume her Supergirl persona—when she asks, “On or off for right now, babe?”

“On, please? So you can spank me hard.”

Lena had fashioned the special Supergirl sex suit with built-in red sun simulators, so either of them could turn it on or off with just a verbal command. Kara could wear the suit and pretend to really hurt her, but powered on, she really couldn’t.

Kara hesitates. “Are you sure, babe?”

Lena wiggles her butt in anticipation.  _ “Please. _ I want you to.” She looks back at Kara, silently pleading, knowing how uncomfortable Kara is with causing her real pain. But she needs this today.

Kara takes a deep breath, her enthusiasm markedly dampened by Lena’s request. “Okay. _Shazam!”_ The suit’s lights flash a deep crimson, and Kara waits to feel their effect. “You remember your safewords?”

Lena gives Kara an encouraging smile. “Tomato, banana, broccoli.” She’d had misgivings initially about using food as safewords—much too distracting, she’d worried—but had soon realized fruit and vegetables were pretty unlikely to distract Kara.

Closing her eyes, she sighs—and laughs a little at the gentle tickle as Kara softly places her hands under her hips and carefully pulls her onto her lap.

Lena had played these kinds of games before, with other women before Kara, but they were just games, almost over-the-top in their role-playing hijinks. For years she’d fantasized about doing this in a more intimate way with someone. Someone she trusted with her heart, not just her body.

She’d never trusted anyone before Kara.

Kara slips her fingers under the elastic of Lena’s panties (“Ooh, the rhinos!”) and slowly pulls them down her hips, down to her knees, leaving them there. She places her hand on Lena’s butt cheek and gently massages it.

Lena draws in a breath, anticipating the first sharp sting.

But Kara just continues to softly rub her palm over first the one cheek, then the other. Lena lets out her breath. Is her thoughtful fiancée merely getting her ready, or is she teasing her? Like that time Supergirl got infected with red kryptonite, tied her up on the bed, and then refused to punish her, no matter how hard she begged.

She shakes the memory away. She’ll take matters into her own hands. “I’m not sorry, not in the slightest, Supergirl,” she says in her haughtiest voice. “You can punish me as hard as you feel I deserve, but don’t expect me to repent.”

With both hands, she grips the comforter—the one with the baby goats, which Kara had oohed over—confident she’s going to get it now.

“Is that so?” Supergirl husks, and Lena can sense her draw her right hand back, her left firmly on Lena’s upper back.

Lena presses her thighs together, clenching in excitement, and—

“Ah ah—” Supergirl scolds her, and Lena can hear her smirk. “Relax, Miss Luthor, or I’m going to have to leave you here, unsatisfied, to teach you a lesson.”

Lena squirms, her body unable to take any more teasing. “Please, Supergirl. I’ve been such a bad girl and I need you, I need you so badly.”

“If you’re going to disobey me, you’re going to make it worse for yourself,” Supergirl warns. “Is that what you want?”

“No no, of course not,” Lena pleads, letting go of the comforter and turning her palm up. Letting go of their role-playing for just a moment. Asking for reassurance.

Kara removes her hand from Lena’s back and takes hers, lacing their fingers together. “I’m sorry, Miss Luthor, but you’ve brought this on yourself. You’re in a  _ lot _ of trouble now.”

Lena squeezes Kara’s hand, hard, before remembering the Super suit’s lights are on and relaxing her grip. “I’m sorry, love,” she whispers.

“No, no,” Kara says softly, gently squeezing Lena’s hand in return. After a moment, she speaks again, steeling her tone. “I promise you’ll be sorry, Miss Luthor. You won’t be able to sit down for a week.”

“Do your worst, Supergirl,” Lena scoffs. “I— _oh!”_ She gasps as Kara’s palm strikes her right cheek, then her left, but not too hard or fast. Tingles shoot from her ass all the way through her belly, and lower.

She yelps as Kara slaps her again, and again, striking various spots all over her bottom and the backs of her thighs. 

“Harder, please darling,” she whispers, and not a moment later Kara obliges her. Harder, harder, then softer again, and softer still . . . gentle even, lulling her into a false sense of security—

—before landing a sharp smack across her right cheek, then another on her left—now going so hard and fast Lena could swear the red sun lights are off after all—crying from the pain and humiliation as Supergirl chides her.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Miss Luthor—”  _ smack  _ “—I’m deeply disappointed in you.”

Lena squirms, her body doing its best to get away, even though with all her heart she wants to stay.

“Don’t you try to get out of your punishment,” Supergirl growls, pulling Lena’s sliding hips back squarely onto her lap. “I warned you what would happen if you disobeyed me.”

Another smack across her ass, and Lena’s back arches into Kara’s hand, her center throbbing, crying out as Supergirl lets her have the hardest slap yet—

—before softly rubbing her palm over Lena’s stinging cheeks.

“Tomato?” Kara asks, hopefully.

A wave of guilt crashes over Lena, knowing how difficult this is for Kara, but filled with love and gratitude that Kara does it willingly, for her. Because she loves her.

“Banana,” she breathes.

Kara takes hold of her hand again, and gently squeezes. She places a soft kiss at the nape of her neck. “I love you, Lena.”

Lena’s tears continue to fall as Kara slowly works her over once more, softly this time, and she starts sobbing as Kara coos to her, “You’re so good, Lena.  _ So good . . . Such _ a good girl, and not just for me . . . ”

“I’m  _ not, _ ” Lena whimpers. “I’m a Luthor.” 

_ “No, _ Lena—”

_ “Yes. _ I’m a Luthor, I’ll always be a Luthor, I’ll always have that in my blood. I’ll pass that on to our children. I’ll never be the person I want to be, that I could be, that I’d have been if only I’d— _Oh!”_

She gasps as Kara’s palm cuts off her next punishing thought, and her center responds, throbbing uncontrollably. Her body wanting Kara’s love, her heart still—after all this time—feeling undeserving. “I’m sorry, Kara,  _ I’m sorry—” _

Trembling, she lets everything go, crying so hard she can’t even think what her safewords are— 

Kara places her hands under Lena’s belly, gently turns her over, and cradles her to her chest.

“You have the  _ best  _ heart, Lena, the most loving heart,” she whispers, sounding as if her own heart is breaking at Lena’s continued inner torment. “There’s no one else I’d rather have be the mother of my children. There’s no one else I’d want to share my life with.” She gently rubs Lena’s back, and squeezes her just a little tighter. “There’s never been anyone else, anyone but you, Lena Luthor. I  _ love _ you.”

“I don’t want to be Lena Luthor anymore,” Lena sobs as she shakes in Kara’s arms. “I . . . I want to be Lena  _ Danvers.” _

“Oh, baby . . .” Kara pulls away just enough to cup Lena’s face in her hands, and waits till Lena looks into her eyes. “You can be anything you want.”

Kara holds her a long time, long after she’s calmed down. She comforts her, soothes her smarting bottom with kisses and lotion, and then proceeds to kiss her in other needy places. Lena can’t help but giggle as Kara sends her tongue exploring over the dunes and into the nooks and crags of Lena’s Tatooine, as they’d joked long ago during one of their first times together.

She stops giggling, however, as they play Tusken Raider with Kara’s fingers as the Gaffi Stick, while Marvin Gaye and his background singers provide enthusiastic moral support.

Delightfully sore at both ends, Lena turns the tables on the Girl of Steel. The red sun simulators still on, Lena easily flips Kara over and gets on top.

Kara smiles shyly up at her. “It’s been a while since you topped me, babe.”

Lena looks down at her love, her best friend, her safety. “What would you like, my darling?”

“Uh, well . . . ” Kara fidgets, her cheeks flushing pink. “Can I . . . Can I have the Supergirl Special?”

Lena’s breath hitches. _“Oh._ Oh yes, of course, sweetheart.” Leaning over the bed, she opens up the toy chest. She pulls out their favorite lube and a red and blue glass dildo she’d had specially made in Murano on her last business trip to Venice, and brings them back with her onto the bed. “The only thing is, darling, remember last time we used it, you . . . got a little excited? And the harness broke?” 

“I’d never in my life said Shazam.” Kara giggles. “I’d totally forgotten you’d rigged it to switch the simulators off, I’m sorry.”

“No sweetheart, it was lovely.” Lena cups Kara’s chin and gives her a soft kiss. “I just . . . I had the harness custom made as well, and had to send it off to Italy for repairs. I  _ still _ haven’t gotten it back, Marco’s such a perfectionist, bless him. We can still play with only this if you’d like?” She waves the red and blue shaft in the air. “Or we can use the Luminous Luthor and the harness for that, if you prefer.”

“Can we go with the Special? And can you hold me? And—” Kara giggles again. “Can we shut the curtains, so . . .”

Lena bursts into laughter. “Anything you want, my love.” She moves as if to get off the bed— 

“No no, stay with me,” Kara begs.

“I’m right here,” Lena says soothingly, holding on to Kara’s hand as she reaches for the remote on the nightstand. She clicks a button—the curtain rods whir as the drapes slide together—then drops the remote and picks up one of the water glasses. 

A second, heavy-duty set—that resembles a brick wall more than actual curtains—shutters next, completely blocking out all light and leaving them in darkness, except for the red lights emanating from the Super sex suit. As well as another soft, red and blue glow . . .

Lena hands Kara the water, then takes up her own. After they’ve rehydrated, she waddles on her knees back across the bed, pulls off Kara’s boots and chucks them over the edge. Then she maneuvers till she’s behind Kara, and carefully removes her cape. She holds Kara against her chest, kissing her neck. Achingly slowly she lowers the zip of Kara’s suit, leaving soft kisses down her spine.

“Now that I have you in my evil clutches, Supergirl, whatever shall I do with you?”

“I don’t know . . . Maybe lavish me with some of that should-be-illegal Luthor lovin’?” 

Lena snorts.  _ “Should be? _ My love is forbidden to all but you.”

“It better be.”

Lena parts the ends of the suit just enough to slide her hands inside. Gently scratching Kara’s sides, she moves to her belly, softly running her fingertips up Kara’s torso, till she reaches her breasts. She caresses them while she nuzzles the back of Kara’s head with her nose, licks and nips at her neck, then blows cool air to soothe the marked skin. Kara shifts, gasps, and sighs, and Lena tweaks and pinches her nipples, enjoying her moans of pleasure.

Lena lets go and maneuvers her hands out of the suit once more, softly comforting her protesting fiancée with promises of what’s to come. She kisses Kara’s cheek, then squeezes some lube onto her fingers. Lifting Supergirl’s skirt—the sex suit doesn’t bother with tights, or underwear—she slowly rubs in the lube. “Do you want any heat play?” she asks softly.

Kara nods. “Shazam!” she calls, and the suit’s red sun lights power off.

Waiting patiently, Lena gently rocks her in her arms until Kara nods once more. Then she holds the glass dildo close so Supergirl can let out a gentle puff of freeze breath.

Lena slides her thumb farther up the shaft to test it. “I think that’s it, sweetheart. It’s cold enough.”

Kara nods again, trusting her, and this time it’s Lena who intones, “Shazam!” The suit’s lights switch back on and they wait once more, Lena kissing her again and again, till Kara squeezes her hand, finally feeling its effect.

Lena brings their left hands over and across Kara’s belly, and with the right she snakes the red and blue toy underneath Kara’s skirt, slowly and gently entering her while she nibbles at her ear.

Kara shudders, but shakes her head at Lena’s concern the toy’s too cold. She arches her back into Lena’s chest when Lena clicks on the vibrator function . . . the gentlest speed, for now.

Slowly Lena thrusts the toy in and out, speeding up now, letting go of Kara’s hand to rub her where she needs it.

Kara breathes harder,  _ faster, _ and . . . still harder, and Lena’s  _ so _ glad they turned the suit’s lights back on so their bedroom wall is still standing. She increases the vibration, and gives Kara more friction with her hand.

Squirming and crying out with pleasure, Kara reaches back and lets her fingers roam through Lena’s hair, moving almost in time to Lena’s fingers roving through Kara’s thatch of curls.

“Yes, darling, you’re doing so well for me,” Lena coos, her cheek resting softly against Kara’s, before lifting off and gently sucking on her earlobe.

“Babe . . . Oh babe, I’m going to come!”

Lena slows her motions, and her voice takes on a dangerous tone. “Don’t you dare, Supergirl. You’re mine, understand? You come when _ I _ say you may.”

“I can’t hold out any longer, really Lena I—”

_ “Miss Luthor.” _

“Miss Luthor!” Kara digs her nails into the sides of Lena’s thighs.

A tear escapes Lena’s eye, not from the pain, as it really isn’t much, but because she doesn’t  _ really _ want to be a villainous Luthor and deny her beloved anything.

“Say I was right to eat those bear claws by myself.”

Kara shrieks, and whether it’s from laughter or because Miss Luthor is torturing her beyond belief, Lena can’t tell, as she clicks on the highest speed of the Supergirl Special, and also makes some major inroads toward a carpal tunnel diagnosis.

_ “Say  _ it, Supergirl.”

Supergirl is killing their sheets, she’s gripping them so hard, she doesn’t even need her powers to do it. “It was—you had—I’m glad you— _oh,_ Lena!”

“Come for me, Kara,” Lena says gently, letting go of her evil Luthor persona, as her Superwonderfulgirlfriend lets go of everything else.

Kara screams out Lena’s name, and then—bursts into tears.  _ “I’m sorry.  _ I’m so sorry, Lena.”

“No no, darling, it’s _fine.”_ Lena gently pulls the toy out, clambers in front of Kara, and gathers her in her arms. “Everything’s all right, love.” 

“I didn’t mean that you can’t take care of yourself, that’s not what I think at all, I just—”

“I know. It’s okay,” Lena whispers. “I’m sorry I got so upset, that was stupid of me. Please don’t cry, sweetheart.”

“I just . . . I’m so scared, Lena. I can’t lose you.” Kara burrows her face into Lena’s chest, and sobs uncontrollably.

“You _won’t.”_ Lena gently strokes Kara’s hair. “We’ll work it out, I promise.”

“I know Lillian should have talked to you first, instead of speaking to J’onn.” Kara’s voice breaks, and so does Lena’s heart. “I just . . . If there’s any way Lex has figured it out—”

Lena squeezes her tighter. “He hasn’t. Please don’t worry, darling. It’ll be all right. I  _ promise.” _

But Kara just cries harder.

“Kara, my love. I would never let anything happen to you. Which means I won’t let Lex take me away from you. You’re not going to have to live your life without me. I promise you that.” She kisses Kara’s cheek. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, puppykins.”

Kara laughs through her tears, and Lena’s never been more glad of her own dorky tendencies than at this moment.

This moment where everything’s perfect, where it’s just the two of them, together . . . with their faithful dog standing guard just outside the door.

She would give anything to keep them both, forever. 

 

*

 

After Kara’s calmed down, and they’ve held each other awhile, sunlight’s finally allowed back into the room. “Do you want to shower together?” Kara asks, still holding Lena close.

“If we do we’ll miss the whole day.” Lena giggles, and kisses Kara once— _twice_ more. “I’m afraid we’ll tip off Eve about what’s really going on here.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure she’s onto us by now.” Kara blows out a puff of air as she smooths Lena’s hair off her forehead. “It’s not like you hire complete boobs, you know.”

“Besides—” Lena smiles into another kiss “—I heard your tummy growling that last run-through. Why don’t I go first while you get started on those pancakes?”

Kara smiles and kisses her cheek. “I love you.”

Lena cups Kara’s chin and turns her head so she can kiss her again full-on. “I know.”

Reluctantly, they get up from the bed. Lena gives Kara a pat on the rear then makes her way to the shower, and by the time she enters the kitchen in her robe there’s nary a scrap of pancake or bacon in sight. There  _ is _ some evidence of maple syrup, however, as Kara kisses her again before heading off to the shower.

Lena starts to sit down, then thinks better of it. She’s going to need to use her standing desk at work today. Luckily Eve had believed her when she’d said sometimes her back is sore.

Taking a sip of her kale smoothie, she continues to towel off her hair and gives Zelda a good scratch behind the ears—when a key turns in the front door. She tenses, still slightly peeved at Lillian for going behind her back, but less so now that she’s in a good mood. _ Lex does  _ not  _ suspect me, Mother. And it’s not like he’s going to waltz in here and kill me. _

Zelda darts off to greet Lillian, and Lena can hear her mom fussing over the dog as she makes her way into the apartment.

Lillian enters the kitchen, probably expecting to do their dishes, and startles at the sight of Lena, obviously fresh from the shower, sipping her smoothie and reading the newspaper. “Darling. Oh. I expected you’d be at work by now.”

“Mmm . . . ” She’ll take the high road and not mention her mom’s deceit, at least not till the meeting at the DEO tonight. “Thanks for breakfast, Mother.”

“Of course, dear. You’re always welcome.” Lillian steps closer and kisses Lena’s cheek, then disappears somewhere or other.

Lena absently listens to her mom’s footsteps fade down the hall as she turns a page of the paper, trying to catch up with what’s been happening in the world while she’s been gone. While she’s been gone, staying in motel rooms . . . motel rooms with her mom . . . Something about that is nagging at the back of her mind for some reason. Motel rooms, hmm . . . motels . . . motels with beds . . . with _sheets that need to be changed._

_ Fucking hell! _ She drops the paper like it’s been heat-visioned—slams her smoothie onto the counter—makes a mad rush for the bedroom—if only she had some super-speed of her own! If only she’d had the presence of mind to silence Marvin Gaye, instead of letting him go on about how  _ “sexual healing helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us—” _

She bursts into the bedroom and skids to a stop, in abject horror at the sight of Lillian grasping the rumpled sheets.

“Mom—don’t! I normally make the bed but we were rushed this morning!”

Lillian ignores her, pulling down the sheets. “Nonsense, dear. This will only take me a mom—”

Lena screams as the puppy sheets are whisked away, revealing the decidedly unpuppy-ish Supergirl Special.

They both stare at the bright blue and red shaft lying innocently in the middle of the bed, while background singers croon,  _ “Heal me, my daaaarling,” _ and Marvin interjects,  _ “I can’t wait for you to operate . . .” _

Lillian hums as she takes a tissue from the box on Lena’s nightstand and uses it to discreetly, daintily pick up the dildo. “Well. This will have to be cleaned.”

Lena’s cheeks must rival the red of the dildo, and her lips are threatening to turn just as blue if she doesn’t start breathing again soon.

Lillian tsks disapprovingly. “Breathe Lena, it’s fine. You don’t have to be embarrassed with me. I know the saying, ‘Get you a girl who can do both,’ it’s fine.”

_ “What? _ What do you think that saying  _ means?” _

“Toys, without toys, really Lena it’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

Lena gasps. “It does  _ not _ mean that!”

“Oh? Front or back, I see. I misunderstood the context.”

Lex needs to come kill her _right now._ “It _means_ a girl who can rock both a cocktail dress _and_ sweatpants, _that’s_ what it means!”

“Really, darling, I’m not that old fashioned.”

_ “Really, _ Mother!”

Kara steps into the room in her bathrobe, hair wet from the shower. “Hey!” She takes one look at Lena’s face and her smile turns into a frown. “Babe? What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Lena lets out a deep breath. “Nothing’s going on.”

“I was just admiring the artistry of your bedroom toy.” Lillian holds up the dildo for Kara’s viewing. “Such lovely colors.”

“It glows in the dark.” Kara beams. “Want to see?”

“Noooooo!” Lena roars. “Mom does  _ not _ want to see!”

“Of course I do.”

Lillian troops off with Kara to play with the lights in the bathroom, followed by Zelda, who loves a good light show, as Lena flops back onto the bed, clutching her head in her hands.

_ When I asked the universe for a closer relationship with my mom, I really ought to have established some boundaries. _

 

*

 

She and Kara escape to work, but must inevitably return to pick up Lillian, although they do have time to grab a quick dinner.

(Kara zips the few blocks to Lu’s Tum Tum Heaven. The waitress beams as she enters, and Mr. Lu hurries to open the door to the back, saying—a bit too loudly for the benefit of the other customers— “Miss is here to inspect the kitchen, yes yes!”

“Oh—oh no, I’m—I’m just here for takeout,” Kara stammers, adding—also rather loudly— “I love to dine at those fine establishments that always achieve perfect health grades!”)

The tension on the ride to the DEO is unbearable . . . and not at all mitigated by the presence of potstickers. Kara rides shotgun, feeding herself and Lena, and Lena spies her occasionally sneaking glances through the rear-view mirror at Lillian (who has eschewed ‘greasy diner food’ for a good home-cooked meal).

Lena fakes a smile that Kara of course sees right through. It becomes genuine, however, as Kara reaches out her non-greasy hand and rubs Lena’s knee.

Lillian starts humming some song or other, obviously not uncomfortable in the slightest, and although Lena’s irritated she almost decides to let it go and let J'onzz handle everything, sure he’ll listen to reason.

Until Lillian stops humming, and starts singing, and Lena finally recognizes the song. _“Darling, you're so great, I can't wait for you to operate—”_

“Aw ‘ight, thash it!” Lena says through a mouthful of potsticker, her foot stomping on the gas—

—as Lillian now has the gall to do the background singers’ part as well— _“Heal me, my daaaarling . . .”_

Lena swallows and speeds past some annoying, overly law-abiding motorist. _I’ll need years of therapy for Dildogate._ “You shouldn’t have gone to Director J’onzz behind my back, Mother. That was a dirty trick.”

“It was nothing of the sort.” Lillian blinks innocently, ironically reminding Lena all the more of her past as head of Cadmus. “You were engaged in conversation with that lovely Vasquez woman, and he just happened to be nearby. While we waited for you to drive me home, I happened to think to expand his understanding of the very brief overview you’d given him of what happened with Lex.”

Lena snorts in derision. “Nothing ever just _happens_ with you, Mother. You’ve always got some scheme or other up your sleeve.”

Kara shifts uncomfortably in her seat, although that could just be because the potstickers are running low.

Lillian presses her lips into a thin line, then huffs. “Well. I’m sorry our little excursion has so lowered your previously high opinion of me.”

Lena’s about to retort, but Kara cuts her off. _“Enough._ Both of you. All our hearts are in the right place, and squabbling amongst each other isn’t going to help.”

Taking a deep breath, Lena reaches over to rub Kara’s thigh. “You’re right, darling. Of course.” She’s silent once more. Dropping the subject’s enough. She doesn’t have anything to apologize for.

Kara sends her an imploring look, and Lena sighs, surrendering to Kara’s good-hearted wishes. She makes eye contact with Lillian through the rear-view mirror. “I’m sorry, Mother. Really, I am.”

Lillian reaches forward to give Lena a conciliatory squeeze of the shoulder. “It’s fine, dear. I’m sorry I upset you.”

Lena takes her hand off Kara’s thigh to lay it over Lillian’s. “Don’t worry about it, Mom.”

Lillian smiles, reaching out with her other hand and patting Lena’s. After a moment, she leans back into her seat.

“And just so you know,” Lena adds with a smirk, “my opinion of you was never all that high.”

There’s silence, and Lena bites her lip. Damn. That joke was in poor taste.

Then Lillian laughs, and Kara lets out a guffaw. Lena smiles, relieved. Everything’s okay again between her and her mother.

“On a tangent now, since you and Kara are obviously fond of dildos—”

Lena almost crashes them into the adjacent car.

“—have you heard of a darling little something called the Semenette? It’s an ejaculating dildo, makes the conception process so much less clinical. I came across it during my research.”

_“Research?”_

“Yes. The research any self-respecting, expectant grandmother would do, surely.”

Lena takes the upcoming exit, before she manages to kill them all—which would render all discussion of a Luthor-Danvers baby moot—and opens her mouth to accept another potsticker. 

A _Danvers_ baby, she corrects herself, and sighs contentedly.

_Mrs. Lena Danvers._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary (sex/kink free): 
> 
> Lena and Kara walk Zelda in the park near their apartment, pretending not to be on good terms, in case any of Lex's spies are watching. Kara reveals she overheard Lillian talking to J'onn the night before, telling him she felt Lex distrusted Lena. Lena's upset that Lillian went behind her back, but Kara admits she thinks keeping Lena out of the mission from here on out might be a good idea. They argue, go home and do all ‘the stuff’ and make up. Lena cries because she still thinks of herself as a no-good Luthor—even though Kara insists she _is_ good—and says she doesn't want to keep her name, that she wants to be Lena Danvers.
> 
> That night they drive to the DEO with Lillian. Lena and Lillian argue until Kara insists they're all on the same side. Things seem fine between them after that, until Lillian pokes her nose (once again) into Lena and Kara’s plans for having children.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Before the meeting at the DEO officially starts, Lena finds herself chatting for the second night in a row with Vasquez—whom surprisingly she’s found herself actually getting on with, despite her distrust of all things DEO. Vasquez is sharp, clever and witty, and Lena has a sudden urge to invite her and a plus one to next game night, whenever that might be. After a moment’s reflection, however, she reconsiders. She hates to lose at game night, and Vasquez-and-partner would be a threat.

And Lena wouldn’t want anyone other than Kara as her partner.

Her mother’s laugh booms out from the corner of the room, immediately followed by a deep guffaw. Turning her head, Lena’s stunned to see Lillian and Director J'onzz joking around like  _ they’ve _ just been through a road trip together. After the initial shock wears off, she tells herself she really ought to be gratified to see the man—the alien, actually—who barely a year ago had so distrusted her mother’s change of heart and mind he’d insisted on bringing her to justice, now treating her with such warmth and . . . and  _ trust. _

J'onzz waits till his latest belly laugh subsides into a chuckle, places a hand on Lillian’s arm and turns to the rest of the room. “We should get this meeting started.”

_ “IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII’m comin’ up so you better get this party started—”  _ Winn catches J'onzz’s eye and immediately cuts his Pink impersonation short.

Meaning to excuse herself, Lena turns back to Vasquez and is surprised to see a fist being offered for her to bump. She hesitates, but finds herself obliging—there’s a first time for everything—then moves to find a seat by Kara. 

She and Kara intertwine their fingers, which is something they normally do, but in this moment it feels like a show of solidarity. Undoubtedly Kara would feel relieved if Lena were removed from this mission, if Lena weren’t to take any risks at all, ever—if she were to leave all the dangerous parts of their lives to Supergirl, to J'onzz, to Alex, to . . . pretty much each and every one of their friends, actually. (Lena strains to think of a friend of theirs who _ isn’t  _ involved in keeping National City safe, and can only come up with Sam. Although, Jess can be considered a friend, right? Eve, possibly?) But surely, after their heart-to-heart today, Kara will support her in her wish to remain part of the operation to capture her brother.

He is  _ her  _ brother, after all.

J'onzz begins the meeting with a quick glance in her direction. “In light of new information that’s come to light, specifically that Lillian believes her son doesn’t trust Miss Luthor—”

_Lillian?_ Lena’s jaw falls open. Since when are her mother and Director J’onzz on a first-name basis?

“Just a moment,” she interrupts, feeling unspeakably rude, but needing to get on top of this madness before it goes any further. “I’ll admit Lex seemed suspicious of my presence at first. But my story of Kara’s and my relationship souring—” she squeezes Kara’s hand, and Kara leans into her shoulder “—upon my discovery she was Supergirl, won him over, I’m sure of it.”

“It appeared that way, I agree,” Lillian counters, giving Lena what she apparently thinks is a placating look. “But I could tell he was bluffing.”

Lena scoffs. “Oh, you could tell. How exactly could you tell that, Mom?”

“A mother knows,” is all Lillian says to that, and Lena looks triumphantly back to J'onzz, sure he’ll dismiss that flimsy assertion as the soggy piece of sentimental flimflam it is.

“I’m inclined to agree with your mother, Miss Luthor.” J'onzz folds his arms across his chest, ignoring the way Lena’s eyes flare, the way they would sear right through him if  _ she  _ were the one with heat vision. 

“Your brother knowing you and Supergirl are involved changes everything. It’s possible he believed you learning Kara’s true identity changed how you feel about her, as well as your opinions on aliens in general. However, it’s more probable he did not.” 

He raises his voice slightly to drown out another objection from Lena. “If Luthor suspects you in any way, we’re only shooting ourselves in the foot by sending you straight to him.” 

Lena vehemently shakes her head, starting to despair, her heart hammering in her chest. “If Lex suspects me, then he’ll suspect my mother for bringing me with her.” She looks over at said mother with annoyance bordering on anger. “I say we double down. Present a united front. I can bluff my way back into his good graces, and then he’ll trust us both.”

Lillian looks sorry, at least. “I disagree. He’ll know you betrayed me when I tried to set the virus over the seaport—of course you were  _ right _ to, I was quite misguided at the time.” Lillian lets out a strained laugh, and Lena realizes it must be awkward for her to talk of her past as the evil head of Cadmus, especially here in the heart of the DEO. With all her new allies, who trust her, present. 

Superman opens his mouth to speak, and Lena lets out a sigh of relief. She and Clark have become good friends over this past year; he’ll obviously put in a good word for her.

“I agree with J’onn and Lillian. Sorry, Lena.” He gives her a conciliatory nod. “The only reason Lex hasn’t revealed my identity to the world is that he wants to kill me himself. His having known about you and Kara for some time now points to him planning something, otherwise he would’ve had someone put a hit on either, or both of you, by now.”

Kara looks at Lena imploringly. “It _has_ been a year and a half since the last time he tried to kill you.” She reaches over to take Lena’s other hand as well, now cradling both of them in her lap, like angry birds that need to be caged. “It makes sense.”

Superman gives Lena a look like when Kara first told him Lena was her girlfriend—a look that says,  _ you’re family now, I won’t let anything happen to you, _ making her almost feel guilty. “We can’t gamble with your safety, Lena. But you’re right, we don’t know  _ just _ how much Lex still trusts your mother. He may have his doubts. After all, her demeanor at her second trial was vastly different than at her first. Sure, he may believe she was feigning amnesia like her detractors say, but he might not . . .”

Looking uncomfortable at the look of betrayal Lena sends him, he gazes around, as if for someone to back him up.

“Look at it this way, dear.” Out of the corner of her eye Lena can see her mom looking her way, but Lena refuses to make eye contact. “If I come to him saying I no longer trust you, it will only serve to reinforce his trust in  _ me. _ And that’s what we need, really—we only need one of us to get on the inside.”

Alex cuts in. “Lena, you could do the most good here, working with Winn to make sure Kara and Clark’s anti-kryptonite suits are the best they can be.”

Lena’s face grows hot, feeling exposed, with everyone in the room staring at her—even Winn’s expression marks him as a sympathetic double-crosser.

“I could do both, I could be hands-on with Lex and work on the suits concurrently, he wouldn’t know . . .”

She ought to let this go. Her sentimentality, her illogical belief that she, and she alone, is the only one who can not only recapture Lex, but who can turn him away from the Dark Side. _Darth Vader._ She snorts. Winn needs to rewatch _Return of the Jedi._ She’s not Vader, she’s Luke, risking everything to try and turn Vader— _Lex_ —back to the side of the good.

And if, beneath her heroic ambitions, she’s being fully truthful with herself . . . She sighs. The crux of the matter is that if she believes Lex doesn’t trust her, then . . . Then she has to accept he really no longer loves her.

And he never will again. 

Tears spring to her eyes. She swipes at them with the heel of her hand.

“Fine,” she says, unable to keep irritation, anger, despair out of her voice. She softens, however, as she looks into Kara’s eyes. “I would never do anything to put Kara in danger . . . Or my mom,” she adds.

Everyone lets out a collective breath. 

Except J'onzz. “Furthermore, it’s too risky for either of you to live in that building any longer.” He looks back and forth between Kara and Lena. “A few DEO agents stationed in and around the perimeter—another two posing as doorman and desk clerk—is not nearly secure enough versus Lex Luthor and Cadmus. Not now when we know he knows you’re together.”

Lena waves her hand dismissively. “That’s not an issue. We also own an apartment by the shore, as well as a house right outside the city. We can move to one or the other with little inconvenience.” 

“Actually, we’ll need you and Kara to move in temporarily here, as well as Alex and Maggie.”

“Beg pardon?” says Lena, sure she’s misheard.

J'onzz continues as if Lena hasn’t said anything at all, addressing himself to the rest of the room. “Lillian will also be moved to a new location, one she remembers discussing with her son. It will enable him to easily initiate contact, as well as reinforce the illusion she’s removed herself from all association with Miss Luthor.”

Lena opens her mouth to object again, but all around her everyone’s nodding, ready to go along with this plan, and one look at Kara’s face tells her she won’t be backing Lena up after all.

“But, our dog—”

“Will be perfectly welcome here—in your room, in the corridors, in our spacious exercise facility . . .” J'onzz waves his hand to indicate the spaciousness of the DEO’s exercise facility. “I trust she’s well-behaved. In addition—”

Lena turns her blazing eyes back on him, and this time he returns her glare.

He folds his arms across his chest again. “It would be best, Miss Luthor, if from now on you conduct your work remotely, also within the protective confines of this facility.”

Lena lets go of Kara’s hands—Kara squeaks in dismay—and stands up to face him. “I won’t be a prisoner of the DEO in all but name, Director J’onzz.”

He sighs, tapping his fingers against his bicep in mild irritation. “It would be the safest place for you to be.”

Kara reaches for Lena’s hand again, whispering, “Babe. This would be the safest place for you to—”

But Lena crosses her own arms and locks eyes with him. “I haven’t gotten to where I have in the world by hiding from those who oppose me, Director J’onzz. I don’t plan to start now. I’ll agree to take up temporary residence here because Kara and I live together, and she obviously wants that for us. But I won’t be kept from either of my places of work, where my physical presence is often necessary. I won’t shirk my responsibilities out of fear.”

J'onzz’s eyes flick to Kara’s before he nods at Lena. “Very well. As long as you’re fully cognizant of the risks you’re taking, I can’t force you to remain here.”

“You  _ can _ force her,” Kara hisses in a whisper everyone can hear, and Alex reaches over to soothingly rub her arm.

Lena sits again, somewhat satisfied with this partial victory, and reaches out to rub Kara’s other arm.

“Dr. Danvers has been moved to a safe-house outside Midvale and  _ will _ be working remotely,” J’onzz adds, implying some of Kara’s loved ones are more cooperative than others. 

The meeting continues with logistics. Winn reports on today’s successful hack of the security system in Lillian’s ‘new’ apartment building. DEO agents will be housed in the building directly across, ready to spring on a moment’s notice in case Lillian finds herself in trouble—or Lex shows up in person.

Lillian mentions the small workshop in the loft apartment, and the tools and materials the DEO has supplied her with. Whatever Cadmus stooge Lex sends to rendezvous with her will assume she’s working on ways to help him defeat the Supers, whereas she’ll really be working for the DEO to ensure Lex’s defeat at their hands.

Or, _his own hands._ Lena smiles despite herself.

But even as she listens to Lillian describe the special project she’ll be working on at the apartment, Lena can’t help pondering once more how ‘convenient’ it was that her mother remembered the location of said apartment just in time, right when they met up with Lex.

As the meeting winds down Lena withdraws to the break room for some badly needed coffee—or for what passes for coffee around here. She pours herself a cup and takes a sip as heavy footsteps sound behind her. Grimacing and swallowing this affront to coffee beans everywhere, she turns to find Director J'onzz facing her with an almost sympathetic frown.

“I’m sorry, I’m blocking you—” Lena moves to get out of his way. He definitely looks in need of caffeine.

But J’onzz doesn’t move past her; instead he lays a gentle hand on her arm. She stares down at it in surprise. He immediately retracts it, and clears his throat.

“I know you’re displeased, Miss Luthor. But I won’t consider this mission a success if it ends with your funeral.”

Lena flinches—but then a new angle occurs to her. “What about your agreement with the warden and the Governor? I thought they don’t trust my mom, that I was necessary to the mission to ensure her release?”

J'onzz shakes his head. “They’ll just have to trust my judgement from now on. Moreover, I’m certain they wouldn’t willingly put a civilian in danger.”

Lena scoffs, and infuses her tone with scorn. “Unless that particular civilian’s last name is Luthor.”

J'onzz looks into her eyes with such compassion, Lena’s self-righteousness crumbles despite her best efforts. 

“As far as I’m concerned, Miss Luthor, there’s only one civilian named Luthor we’re up against. I’m proud to be associated with the others.”

Lena stares at him for a moment, once more wanting to hold on to her anger, her sense of being misunderstood, of being an outsider. 

She sighs, and lets her expression soften. “Lena.”

“Excuse me?”

“Lena. My name is Lena, Director J’onzz.”

J'onzz looks at Lena blankly a moment, before understanding dawns in his eyes. He gives her a slight smile. “And mine is J’onn.”

 

*

 

Agents are dispatched to their apartment to collect clothing, necessary items, and, of course, Zelda. 

Lena fusses about, making their large German Shepherd as comfortable as possible in their tiny room, when there’s a knock at the door. She calls out the customary enquiry, and can barely hear Alex answer over the sounds of Zelda enthusiastically pawing at the doorknob. Lena gets a momentary fright at the thought that Kara might actually have taught their dog how to turn doorknobs, just for a lark. She makes a mental note to add that prohibition to the list of conditions she’d insisted on drawing up before giving Kara permission to drag her to the animal shelter a year ago. 

“All right, baby, calm down—let’s let Auntie Alex in, yeah?” Lena waits till Zelda obediently sits before opening the door, at which point the dog launches herself at her Aunt Alex.

“Ooh, hey! I’m excited to see you, too!” Alex engages in a momentary dance-off with the pup before Zelda drops back to all fours and contentedly leans against Alex’s thigh.

“So.” Alex surveys the homey additions Lena has made to the otherwise sterile ~~cell~~ room. The dog bed and food and water bowls, of course. The portable TV. The fairy lights Kara likes so much. A few heart-shaped throw pillows. A Hufflepuff blanket draped over the armchair. On the bed, a Hogwarts crest blanket, as the Superfriends have never achieved consensus regarding to which house Lena would belong.

She turns back to Lena and holds out a clumsily wrapped package. “Here—a housewarming present!” 

“Oh. Er . . . How nice.” Lena hesitantly accepts the gift, not wanting to imply that she and Kara might actually stay for longer than a night. She places it on the lone desk in the room, and when Alex arches an eyebrow, explains, “Shouldn’t we wait till Kara returns to open it?”

“Pfft.” Alex rolls her eyes. “It’s really not all that big a deal.”

“In that case . . .” Lena picks up the package, noticing the wrapping paper for the first time—different breeds of dogs wearing silly hats. She looks questioningly back up at Alex.

“It’s really a gift for Zelda, to be honest.”

Lena rips open one side of the package and pulls out—

“A non-extendable leash?”

“Trust me, you don’t want a dog getting into stuff around here.”

Lena lets out a huff. “Trust me, we’re not actually going to be here that long.”

Alex purses her lips. “I beg to differ.”

They’re in the midst of exchanging relatively friendly, sister-in-law-to-be glares, when Kara comes back from taking a shower, wearing only a DEO-issue bathrobe.

“Annnnnnd that’s my cue to leave. Don’t traumatize the dog, guys.” After a final, firm pat against Zelda’s side, Alex is gone, and the pup switches to jumping all over Kara.

“What did she mean by that?” says Lena, genuinely clueless, as Kara bites back a grin and ruffles Zelda’s fur.

“Ooh, a non-retractable leash,” she says suddenly, moving to pick up the red and blue lead off the desk. “Did Alex bring us this? What a good idea.”

“It’s not as if we’re actually going to need it, Kara.”

“Hmm? Why wouldn’t we?”

Lena clucks, taking the leash off Kara and tossing it back onto the desk. “It’s not as if we’ll really be staying here any longer than tonight.”

_ “Actually, _ we are.” Kara gives Lena what feels like an authoritative pat on the rear, and Lena hisses, totally turned on.

Kara moves to the tiny mirror over the tiny sink and begins to comb out her hair. “You heard what J’onn said. This is the safest place for you to—for  _ us, _ I mean. Yeah. For us.” She hums, then sets the comb down and turns back to Lena.

Lena crosses her arms over her chest, but finds it exceptionally hard to be angry with Kara. And not just because she’s turned on. Still, she works to keep the disapproval in her tone clear. “I still maintain this is massive overkill.”

“Perhaps.” Kara chuckles, then takes Lena’s hand and leads her over to sit on the edge of the bed. Which is a full. Apparently meant to accommodate two people and a dog. (Well, two people. The dog bed is supposed to accommodate the dog. But that lasted all of two seconds, their first night with Zelda.)

“Babe. Look on the bright side of things.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Is there one?”

Kara leans over, very, very, _very_ close to Lena, so close Lena can feel her warm breath on her cheek. “We’re both stuck in this one little room, together . . . Not much else to do other than our jobs and . . . and this.” Kara dips her head down, licks Lena’s neck, and then begins to nibble.

Lena lets out a little whimper, because this is so unfair. To turn her on in a facility she would rather die in than have sex in, dammit.

Someone has to be the adult in this relationship. She regretfully moves her neck away, outside of sexy-vampire-goddess range. “I have plenty of work to do. And isn’t Snapper breathing down your neck for that latest article?”

To which Kara blows a raspberry, so Lena adds, “And there’s Netflix. We have a whole queue we haven’t watched yet.”

“Mmm, yes. Netflix and  _ chill.” _ Kara leans once more toward Lena’s neck.

“I am  _ not _ having sex with you at the DEO, Supergirl.”

Kara gives Lena her infamous pout. “Why not?”

“Kara. You must be mad.”

“Ye _ahh._ Madly in love with you.” Kara grins in a wicked sort of way, untucks Lena’s blouse, slips her fingers underneath, and slowly runs them up Lena’s sides.

Lena giggles, but only because she’s ticklish.  _ Not _ because she approves of such immature behavior.  _ “Kara. _ Really.”

_ “Lena. _ Why not? We have a private room.”

Lena sighs, half in frustration, half at how adorable her fiancée is . . . all the time, really. “Nothing about the government is ever truly private, Kara.”

“We can make it a game. See how dirty we can get while making the least amount of noise, just in case our room  _ is _ bugged. Which it’s not.” Kara looks around the room, making a big show of using her x-ray vision to search for unwelcome surveillance equipment. “And even if they  _ do _ have hidden security cameras in here—which they don’t—they definitely don’t have x-ray vision. They certainly couldn’t see us  _ under _ those sheets.”

Lena lets her gaze wander down to said sheets, which are actually very nice, nicer than any government furnishings have a right to be. 

Still. “Kara. We cannot.”

“We can. We should.”

“Mmm.”

“What are we going to do, Lena? Go a month without having sex? Or more?”

Lena allows herself a smirk. “You  _ could _ get us permission to move in to our apartment on the shore, or our house in the suburbs, or—”

Kara lifts her hand like a sword, and brings it down upon the bed in a comically solemn manner. “I decree, from henceforth these sheets shall be known as the Special Sex Sheets, while we’re sequestered here at the DEO.”

Lena can’t help but laugh. She sighs, and looks down once more at these Special Sheets. 

They  _ are _ nice sheets. Thick—as they’re government issue—and non-see through. She and Kara surely would be safe from the unwelcome gaze of anyone monitoring these hypothetical hidden video cameras. And they  _ could, _ conceivably, in case the room is bugged, keep it down. It would be a challenge, even, to bite down on her lip in those situations where she would normally scream Kara’s name. 

Kara leans close again, giggles, and resumes nibbling on Lena’s very excited neck, and Lena really can’t resist her lovely fiancée’s giggles, or her nibbles. Or anything about her, really.

She jumps up off the bed and takes a quick moment to guide their big guard dog toward the door and position Zelda so she won’t see what trauma-inducing things her human parents are about to do— “Make sure nobody comes in, that’s my good girl!” —  _ Arf! _ —then leaps, giggling like a jubilant schoolgirl, onto the bed, where Kara’s already waiting to whisk her underneath those very thick sheets.

“We have to be extremely quiet, though,” says Lena as Kara eagerly throws the covers over their heads. “Since we can’t put Zelda  _ outside _ the door, we can’t make any noises that’ll alarm her and make her turn around to see what we’re doing.”

“Oh? Should I gag you, then? And tie you up and do fiendish things to you?” Kara asks, a devilish smile on her face.

Lena moans, and hopes to God they don’t traumatize the dog for life. Maybe all dogs  _ do _ go to heaven, but sinfully bad pet parents most certainly do not.

 

*

 

After a month of living at the DEO, and having agents escort her and Kara to and from CatCo—and occasionally L-Corp—Lena’s ready to lose it. She can’t stomach feeling like a prisoner for much longer. Even if she and Winn do have a blast while working together on the Super suits, and Kara’s playful manner during their regular Special Sex Sheets sessions helps to mitigate her awful moods. 

She hasn’t even seen her mother all month. Yes, she talks to her daily—on special cell phones designed and deemed unhackable by Winn—but that’s not enough. They can’t do yoga together, play chess, or even have the occasional mother-daughter heart-to-heart, because on the phone they barely get beyond pleasantries before Lillian’s trying to make sure Lena’s eating enough, hinting about destination weddings (i.e. Bulgaria), and mentioning the latest ‘L’ baby name she’s thought of that Kara and Lena might want to consider. (Lena doesn’t quite know how to tell her mom this hypothetical future baby won’t have any L’s in its name at all if Lena can help it.) Lena always winds up getting upset and abruptly telling her mom she has to get back to work, then spends the entire day either stewing about it or feeling guilty.

Even Zelda misses Lillian, howling mournfully every time Lena holds the phone up to her big ear so the pup can hear Lillian cooing to her.

Lena hasn’t even been told her mom’s new location, just that it’s near the waterfront, a loft apartment Lillian and Lex had bought together under an assumed name. Lena misses her, and what’s worse, she can’t shake the nagging worry that Lillian hasn’t exactly been super truthful lately. How can Lena ~~spy on~~ check on her without even knowing her whereabouts?

Of course, complaining to Kara hasn’t done any good. Kara has been diplomatic, but Lena’s well aware her fiancée’s turning inner cartwheels at the thought of Lena being as far away from Lex as humanly—or superhumanly—possible.

Lena always argues, “It’ll be even safer once Lex is captured, Kara, think of that. And he could be captured much faster if I were in on it.”

“Hmm.” Kara always deflects. “Guess what? I just changed the Special Sex Sheets, they could use breaking in . . .” Or, if they happen to be at CatCo during this particular argument, “Guess what? I know it’s not lunchtime yet, but I just sent Eve across town to pick up some ‘top secret’ document for you . . . And I now decree this desk shall henceforth be known as the Special Sex Desk, while we’re sequestered at the DEO.”

Lena smirks. “But we’re not currently  _ at _ the DEO.”

“Pffft.” Kara rolls her eyes. “Semantics!”

And Lena can’t, for all her outrage at being unfairly ousted from the mission to capture Lex, find any reasonable reason not to have sex with her lovely fiancée on the Special Sex Desk. After all, it’s not every day that her dedicated assistant is all the way across town, giving them at least half-an-hour before being barged in on and assisted half to death.

A reprieve is finally granted when Lena insists on taking a previously-scheduled business trip to New York, and Kara’s allowed to accompany her, with only a few DEO agents tagging along. (Zelda is moved across the corridor into Gertrude’s care—more specifically, to Gertrude’s moms, Maggie and Alex.) 

They take Lena’s usual suite at the cozy, elegant Lowell Hotel on the Upper East Side. Lena leads Kara down the hardwood floors to the fully stocked private kitchen, where Kara squeaks with delight. They move to hold hands on the terrace overlooking Central Park, and make plans to come again over Christmas. Gazing into each other’s eyes, they kiss, and Kara suggests they go back inside and ‘test’ the four-poster bed.

It’s definitely a working vacation. Even after Lena’s done with her Friday appointments, she still has to share Kara with the rest of the city, as Supergirl rescues every cat stuck up a tree, foils every single mugging and purse-snatching (they don’t call NYC ‘The City That Never Sleeps’ for nothing), and liberates every hot dog and salted pretzel from the stands holding them hostage all over Central Park, and on seemingly every street corner in Manhattan. 

Kara constantly checks in with J’onn to make sure everything’s fine in National City, even though she would of course hear it over her comms immediately if it were not.

“How’s things with your girlfriend?” Kara says into the phone amid a plethora of giggles. 

Even Lena with her not-so-super-hearing can hear J’onn on the other line. _ “M’gann is _ not  _ my girlfriend! She’s a  _ friend,  _ a  _ close _ friend, one whom I share a bond with—” _

“Mmm-hmm,” Kara teases, and Lena comes over and puts her arms around her. 

“He sounds like me when I was still trying to hide my massive crush on you.”

“Hear that, J’onn?” Kara giggles profusely once more. “Lena says you sound like—”

They do a whirlwind tour of the city—a Broadway show, pretty much all of Central Park (you need to eat a lot of hot dogs to explore the vastness of the park), and what seems to Kara a visit to each of the city’s more than two hundred museums and cultural institutions. Kara finally stops grumbling at the culture-overwhelm when Lena takes her to the Museum of Food and Drink—then she’s super enthusiastic, especially when they get to the Tasting Bar.

The museum’s current exhibit focuses on brands and marketing. Kara takes a huge gulp of something labeled ‘New Coke’—a version of Coca-Cola that debuted in 1985 and bombed so terribly it led to the unveiling of ‘Coca-Cola Classic’ (just the old Coke, really) not three months later.

Kara gags, unable to spit out the offending liquid in public. Finally she’s able to speak again.  _ “What _ in the name of all that’s holy is this insult to carbonated beverages?” 

Lena titters, reading the info card in front of them. “I would think you would like this, sweetheart. It says this formula is much sweeter than the original. Even sweeter than Pepsi.”

“Sugar isn’t the be-all and end-all, you know.”

Lena’s eyebrows rise in surprise and amusement. “Isn’t it?” 

“It has more to do with how the sugar blends with the other ingredients,” Kara explains, and Lena suppresses her burgeoning smirk and kisses Kara’s cheek instead.

Their weekend away ends all too soon, and Lena once more finds herself a virtual prisoner of the DEO. At least on those nights when Kara’s off flying around somewhere and Zelda’s napping at her feet, Alex sometimes knocks on her door and coaxes her out of the room, away from her laptop, with an invitation to play  _ Call of Duty _ with her and Vasquez, Maggie sometimes joining them as well.

“Sorry to hear about your mom, by the way,” Alex says one night as she and Lena stroll down the corridor.

A chill runs down Lena’s spine. She stops in her tracks. “What’s happened to her?”

Alex backpedals to close the space between them, and lays a reassuring hand on her arm. “Nothing, nothing’s happened, I didn’t mean to alarm you. Her arthritis, is all I mean.”

Lena’s eyebrows shoot up. “Beg pardon? Arthritis?”

“Yeah, doesn’t that suck. She’s not even that old, right?” Alex shakes her head in disbelief.

“I didn’t know she had arthritis. She never said anything about it. She told  _ you?” _

“She requisitioned parts to make herself a TENS unit to help her manage the pain. A Transcutaneous Electrical—

“Nerve Stimulation, yes I’m aware.” Lena’s eyes narrow.

“I told her we could just get her one—the best model on the market. She insisted she could build a more effective machine on her own.”

Lena blows out a puff of air. “Yet another thing she didn’t tell me about.”

Alex waves her hand dismissively. “She probably just didn’t want you to worry.”

“Yes. That’s probably it.”

They resume their march down the hall. After a moment, Lena adds, with only a slight wobble in her tone, “I know I’ve asked before, but I really must insist now. You’ve got to let me go see her.”

Alex keeps her eyes in front of her and her manner firm. “Lena. The less people who know where she is, the better. You know that.”

“I’m her daughter, Alex.”

Alex sighs. “It’s nothing against you. We’re anticipating Lex will make contact with her there, maybe even in person. If he comes in disguise, and your mom can’t safely alert us in time, and he should happen to see you—”

“He won’t. You know how sneaky I can be.”

That makes Alex laugh, at least. “I  _ do _ know that.” 

“It’s just . . . I don’t fully trust her anymore.”

This time it’s Alex who stops her forward progress down the corridor. She turns to face Lena. “All right, I’ll be honest with you. It  _ is _ something against you, Lena. We . . . we don’t fully trust  _ you.” _

“Me?”

“Don’t get me wrong. We’re all so appreciative of the work you do to help us—to help Kara. We were already blown away by Winn’s enhancements to the anti-kryptonite suits, but now with your combined brainpower, those suits will practically capture Lex all by themselves.”

Lena lets out a huff. She’s not being modest—she and Winn have given Kara and Clark the edge to the utmost degree, and they’re not even done yet. But. Nothing she and Winn could ever do to the Super suit would mitigate her worry whenever Kara wears it.

“Here’s the thing, Lena. You don’t have to be hands-on in every aspect of the operation. It puts you in all kinds of danger, and puts us at a bit of a disadvantage, if I may be perfectly frank.”

Lena runs her hand through her hair in frustration, snagging it in the bun she’d forgotten she’d fastened. “I promised to stay out of it, didn’t I? I just want to visit her, that’s all.”

Alex laughs again, and once more starts down the hall. “As you said, you’re sneaky.”

Lena hurries down the corridor after her, glad to be wearing comfy bear paw slippers (a gift from Kara) instead of high heels. “It’s just . . . Mom’s been different lately. Ever since I saw her with Lex . . .”

Alex turns to look at her, her face scrunched up in confusion, and she stops again, genuinely concerned now. “What is it, Lena? You can tell me.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m just being paranoid.” Lena bites down hard on her bottom lip, not even wanting to verbally express what’s been nagging at her since the night they saw Lex. “She seemed—” She hunts for the right word. “I don’t know. Excited. In a way that wasn’t just at seeing her son again. It was almost like she’d accessed a part of herself that she’d lost. And I don’t just mean her memories. It felt almost like being with him, she was on the right side again. The right side for  _ her.” _

Alex stares at her for so long without saying a word that Lena’s cheeks flush. “Alex, I know none of you want to harbor doubts about Lillian. I mean, you’ve all taken to her so much since last year.”

“Lena.”

Lena shakes her head, angry at herself. “I’m sure I’m just imagining it. It was probably just seeing them together again, it sparked all my unhappy memories of how Lillian treated me in the past. So very different from Lex.”

Alex puts her hand on Lena’s arm and gives her a gentle squeeze. “It’s not that I don’t understand or sympathize, Lena. I do. I—” She hesitates, then removes her hand. “I should have said this sooner, really. I guess I felt the friendship we fell into last year was enough. Even though deep down I knew it wasn’t.”

Lena raises a quizzical eyebrow. “I don’t understand.”

“I treated you horribly at first. So sure of your guilt, so eager to arrest you, and your mother as well.”

Lena laughs and lays her own hand on Alex’s arm. “Well, I _was_ guilty, Alex, to some degree. You were right that ‘Zelda’ was my mother. You couldn’t have known she had amnesia, and I’m sure my cover story of my mom’s identical twin living in the apartment under mine was a bit much to swallow.”

Alex smirks. “Highly coincidental.”

“Terribly coincidental.” Lena rolls her eyes. “I don’t know why I thought I could get away with it.”

“Still. I was terribly nasty to you that night.”

“You were protecting Kara. I did take it personally at the time, yes, but later I realized I was glad you behaved in that manner. You’re such a wonderful sister to her, and . . .” Lena looks down at the floor. “I’m . . . I’m so very looking forward to being your sister-in-law.”

Alex pulls Lena in for a hug. “Likewise.”

When they finally part, Lena’s smiling shyly, and Alex gives her an appraising look. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to let you visit her, just this once. Just so you can put your fears to rest.”

Lena beams with relief and gratitude. “You’re the best, Alex. Truly.”

Alex raises an eyebrow in her best imitation of both Lena and Lillian. “As long as you’re  _ super  _ careful not to be seen.”

“I’m always careful,” Lena assures her, again making Alex laugh.

“Not to hear Kara tell it.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

The squawks of seagulls pierce the air, their arguments and crazed laughter mingling with the occasional blast of a ship’s horn coming into port.

Leaning on a quad cane, an old woman moves slowly down the sidewalk, her back bent so far with age she seems to be scrutinizing the pavement for lost change. A light breeze ruffles her short gray hair as she clutches her shawl tighter around her.  

She stops at the entrance to a four-story, red brick building—a converted warehouse surrounded by such. Slowly and carefully, she ascends the front steps, gripping onto the handrail like it’s a recently-deceased, beloved spouse. She lifts a frail arm to insert a key into the lock, and then, with difficulty, pulls open the metal door. After entering, she barely manages to get out of the way before it slams shut again behind her.

Letting out a long sigh at the sign on the elevator—OUT OF ORDER—she begins the arduous climb upstairs. 

Upon finally reaching the top floor, she continues her turtle-like pace until she reaches the corner apartment.

Once inside, the door securely shut, the old woman straightens to her full height, grips her own chin and—

—pulls off her face. 

Or rather, an utterly realistic old-lady mask she’d helped develop herself in the L-Corp labs. Lena lays it on a nearby cabinet, and proceeds to take off her gray wig. The bun she’d carefully pinned up before starting off tonight is coming apart, wisps of dark hair flying free. She removes her shawl and sets it and the wig down as well.

She surveys the empty loft apartment. The whole space laid out to easy viewing, Lena quickly takes in the kitchen and the living area. There’s a partition set up near the far wall, behind which Lillian must have set up her bed. Lena can’t help wondering whom her mother invites over, to make separate sleeping quarters necessary.

Via the video monitor at the DEO, Lena had watched Lillian leave the building for her evening walk. Her mother’s kept the same schedule all of her life—or at least as long as Lena’s known her. Except, of course, for her time in prison, and that month Lena had hidden Lillian in her downstairs apartment and refused to let her leave, lest someone recognize her and call the police. At the DEO logistics meeting Lena had argued it was best her mother stayed shut-in here as well, but Lillian, chummy as she is now with Direc—with J’onn—had insisted no one would recognize her in her kerchief-and-sunglasses, and that her nightly promenade was necessary to help her subconscious troubleshoot problems in her work.

Lena now takes the opportunity to do some snooping, looking for something, anything, that will make up her mind one way or the other. Proof that Lillian’s back on Lex’s side—or that she’s really just playing him, and is a better actress than any of them have thought.

There’s not much to see; Lillian lives minimally, just as she did while she was staying in the apartment under Lena’s during that stressful, wonderful month last year. A small television sits near a couch in the living area, probably so Lillian can catch up on her cooking and travel shows (Bulgaria). A rolled-up yoga mat leans against the wall, and the bookshelf is so crammed her mom will be needing a second one soon. The kitchen is fully stocked, pots, pans and utensils neatly stacked, and Lena opens the fridge, biting her lip with curiosity.

It’s packed with delectable-looking leftovers. _ I’m not hungry, _ she thinks, but takes a rather long look.

She smirks at the colorful Christmas lights Lillian has strung over and around the rafters—quite a departure from her mother’s usual sophisticated taste, Kara’s influence undoubtedly—and spends some time peering at what Lillian’s tinkering on at her mini-workshop in the corner. She makes a mental note of some modifications her mother’s done to the designs they’d all come up with together, noting a few other enhancements Lillian’s made that she and Winn hadn’t thought of.

Lena moves on to continue her search. She can find nothing of interest either on or in the desk—the drawers are, surprisingly, unlocked. There’s no note left out for Lex, however, in case he were to appear while her mom is out on her walk tonight. Lena’s surprised—her mother’s never been a forgetful person, apart from her amnesia, of course.

The only other thing that gives Lena pause is the package wrapped in brown paper sitting on the cabinet near the front door, addressed to a Miss Bianca Johnson, who presently resides at the Southern California Correctional Facility for Women.

That darn Bianca.

With a frown, Lena puts the package down and crosses the loft toward Lillian’s sleeping space. She sticks her head around the partition—

—and jumps—to see her mom lying prone, electrodes attached to her forehead and temples, cables leading to a small electrical device by her hip. Her eyes shut tight, fists clenched, grimacing . . . She’s either intensely concentrating, or—or she’s in pain.

Her mother shudders and cries out, and Lena can’t just stand by and watch. She steps closer and rips the electrodes off.

Lillian immediately stops shaking. Her eyes snap open. “Lena! Darling! Oh . . .” She stares at her, then slowly gets up from the bed. 

“Mom, you were in _pain._ You must have assembled the machine wrong, it’s not supposed to _ hurt. _ We can easily buy you one that will work properly—or work together if you really must have a custom one built.”

Now by her side, Lillian places her hands on Lena’s arms and rubs them soothingly. “It’s fine, dear. I know exactly what I’m doing.”

“What are you even doing with the electrodes on your head? Alex said you have  _ arthritis.” _

“I  _ do _ have arthritis. But I came down with a terrible headache this afternoon and thought I’d try it out for that. That’s why I’m back early from my walk . . .” She says this with a sly grin, and Lena’s cheeks flush. Lillian knows. She knows Lena’s spying on her.

Her mom takes Lena’s arm and leads her toward the kitchen. “Have you had dinner yet? I’m sure I have something in the refrigerator you’ll love.”

Lena halts their forward progress. “Why didn’t you tell me about your arthritis, Mother?”

Lillian lets go of Lena and continues on her way. She throws the door of the fridge open and surveys its contents. “So nice of you to let me know you were coming,” she says, a slight smirk in her tone. “What if Lex had been on his way to see me . . . Hmm, would you like a nice steak, or would you prefer leftover lasagne?”

“I was extremely careful. No one recognized me.”

Lillian hums, deciding, then takes out the pasta dish. “Unless you have an invisibility cloak, dear, you can’t be too careful. Here, start with this, and I’ll make you a nice salad. Then if you’re still hungry afterward—”

Lena lets out a frustrated sigh. “I’m not hungry  _ now, _ Mom.”

Ignoring her, Lillian cuts a large piece of lasagne and sets it on a plate. “Does Alex know you’re here? Does J’onn? Do they no longer trust me either?” She places the dish in the microwave, punches buttons, and soon the machine is humming a distracting tune.

Lena stares through the viewing window at the extra dinner she really shouldn’t have. “Alex told me the address. She gave me the keys. I do trust you, Mom. I just . . .” She grasps for an excuse, not having expected to get caught. She deflects instead. “Another care package for your former cellmate? Really, Mother?”

“Bianca. Yes. She’s—”

“A dear. Yes, I’ve heard. Why didn’t you tell me you were suffering? I could have pulled some strings and gotten you a TENS unit in your cell. And we certainly could have brought it with us on the road.”

“Sweetheart, it’s just the normal aches and pains of getting older. I only didn’t want to worry you.”

The microwave pings. Lillian takes out the dish and sets it on the table, along with utensils and a fresh glass of water. “Come, eat. Would you like some wine?”

Exasperated, Lena tries to ignore the mouth-watering aroma of spicy tomato sauce and melted cheese. “No I don’t want any wine! What was this ‘a mother knows’ garbage you spewed at the meeting?”

Lillian looks unsurprised at Lena’s outburst. She turns back to the fridge and takes out kale, tomatoes, and baby spinach. “Lena, darling. I know I don’t remember everything from the past, but I know my son. He doesn’t trust you. I’m sure of it.”

“He does. The look in his eyes right before he hugged me, the fact that he hugged me at all—he totally believed me.”  _ He believed _ in  _ me. _

“He was bluffing. His left earlobe twitched.” Lillian washes the vegetables, humming along to the rushing water.

“His left earlobe twitched? What kind of nonsense is that?”

“That was always his tell. Everyone has a tell.  _ You _ have a tell.”

Lena scoffs. “I do  _ not _ have a tell.”

Lillian turns her head toward Lena, her hands continuing their work as if on autopilot. “You’re here tonight because you’re afraid I’ll remember who I was, that I’ll become that person again. That I’ll be back on Lex’s side.”

Lena’s eyes grow wide, before she manages to regain control of her facial muscles. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. I believe in you, Mom.”

“You scrape your right thumb with your index finger when you’re lying.”

With horror in her heart, Lena stills her fingers.

Lillian gives her an affectionate wink, then turns back to torturing the produce.

Lena stands stock still. She’d never understood how her mom had known each and every time she’d snuck out of the house late at night, always erasing and replacing the security footage, careful to cover her tracks. She’d never been able to get away with anything.

Lillian turns off the water, and dresses the salad in the silence. She steps to the table, places the salad bowl next to the lasagne, and turns to her. “You see, Lena, I did pay attention to you back then. Just, not the good kind of attention.” 

She moves closer, and cups Lena’s face in her hands. “Oh, sweetheart. I was so blinded by my anger at Lionel, I couldn’t see past the face of the woman he betrayed me with. I couldn’t see . . .” She runs her thumbs along the tracks of the tears that have begun falling down Lena’s cheeks, wiping them away. “I couldn’t see what was right in front of me, a sad and lonely child, who just wanted to be loved. That’s my greatest regret in life. I’ll never forgive myself for it.”

Lena stares at the ground, silently begging it to help her keep her voice from cracking. “Mom. You’ve already apologized so many times. You don’t have to keep doing it.” 

“I could apologize every day for the rest of my life, and it still wouldn’t be enough.”

Lena shakes her head to deny it, but the tears start up again. Nothing can ever bring back her childhood, nothing can take away the pain she went through, wanting Lillian’s love, doing everything she could think of to get it. 

But she has it now. She has to get to keep it, she just has to. 

“It’s just . . . You seemed so happy with Lex. Happier than with me. You’re remembering so much, and—” She breaks off, unable to complete that awful thought.

Lillian gently lifts her chin. Lena raises her teary eyes, looks into her mom’s.

“Each time I remember something from the past . . .” Lillian seems to search for the right words. “It doesn’t erase what we had a year ago . . . what we still have now. Yes, I was almost a blank slate then, and I’m certainly no longer. But whatever happens, I’ll always love you, Lena.”

Lena can’t help but smile, but . . . “But Lex—”

“Of course I still love Lex, honey. Whatever he’s done, whatever I’ve done, it doesn’t change a mother’s love. But I won’t condone his actions. He’s dangerous. And it may be too late to save him from himself.” She gets a faraway look in her eyes, as if lost in her own Luke Skywalker-saving-Darth Vader reverie.

She shakes her head, coming back to the here and now. “Although honestly, it’s not all his fault. I was a terrible mother, and not just to you. I blame myself for what happened to him. If I had been a better role model, a better guide . . .” She sighs, then looks back into Lena’s eyes. “Of course I was overjoyed to see him again after so long, Lena. But that doesn’t take away from how I feel about you. How much I love you.”

Lena shuts her eyes, this time to hold back happy tears.

“Now, come eat your food. You’ll feel much better afterward.”

Lena sighs, wanting to, knowing she shouldn’t. She lifts her hands to place them over her mother’s. “I told you I’m not hungry, Mom. I really ought to go.” She opens her eyes, squeezes Lillian’s hands, then pulls away.

“Lena.” 

Lena knows her mom’s disappointed as she heads to the cabinet to retrieve her disguise. “It’s just, you’re right, that’s all. Lex could come by here any moment, and my presence could ruin everything.”

She turns. They look into each other’s eyes, the truth of the situation evident to them both. They can’t be around each other again until Lex is taken.

“At least let me wrap it up for you.”

Lena makes to protest as Lillian covers the lasagne and salad with foil, but changes her mind. She can definitely eat the salad tonight as a late night snack. And, she’d like to bring the lasagne home to Kara . . .

“And of course, Kara will need a piece.” Lillian takes out the rest of the pasta dish she’d put back in the fridge earlier and picks up the knife to cut off a portion; after a moment’s reflection, she puts down the knife. “Actually, what’s left isn’t even enough for her.”

Lena smiles as Lillian wraps up the rest for the bottomless pit that is her fiancée. She redoes her bun to restrain any stray hairs, fits the gray wig back over her head, and pulls the rubbery, wrinkled face over her own. After throwing the unfashionable shawl over her shoulders, she grabs her cane and turns—

Lillian’s holding a shopping bag containing the food out to her, trying to suppress laughter at seeing her daughter transformed into an old bag. “You look just lovely, dear.”

Lena giggles, takes hold of the bag—the actual bag—and moves to hug her mom, before heading toward the door and exiting, her back bent once more.

 

*

 

“Lena, my darling, I won’t revert to my old self, I promise you that,” Lillian whispers as she holds her palm up to her side of the door, staring through it as if she can imprint those words onto Lena’s retreating form.

She couldn’t turn back into the cold, manipulative bitch she can admit she once was, could she? No, that’s impossible. Or at least highly unlikely.

Although . . . She’s felt part of her old personality coming back in fits and spurts, often taking her by complete surprise. She was a tad aggressive while in prison to some of the other inmates—only to those who deserved it, true. But wasn’t that one of the hallmarks of her old, evil persona? Her belief that certain others weren’t deserving of happiness, of freedom . . . of life itself?

After a few moments, she turns and strides across the loft, past the partition. Lying down, she sticks the electrodes back onto her forehead and temples. After turning the dials of the machine to the correct level, she closes her eyes and settles her head on the pillow.

The pain starts up again, and soon, too, will the shaking. It must be endured, however, for the sake of . . . of everything.

 

*

 

Lena hobbles down the stairs, keeping her old-lady guise intact—if Lex or any of his goons are hacking the building’s security cameras, all they’ll see is a harmless, elderly lady making her way outside. She reaches the lobby, and makes eye contact with the elderly gentleman who’s just entered the building. Leaning on his own cane, he glances at the OUT OF ORDER sign on the elevator, then looks back to Lena. They exchange rueful smiles before he slowly moves past her and starts the long, halting climb up the stairs. 

There’s a pang in her heart. That poor old man. That darn elevator. Perhaps she should help him. In all likelihood, Lex or his Cadmus flunkies aren’t watching the staircase at this precise moment. 

Watching him struggle, she takes a step toward him—

And thinks better of it. No. There’s too much at risk. She turns again, her back still unnaturally bent. Acting as if she’s having a hard time pushing the heavy door open, she toddles out into the night.

 

*

 

Lillian shakes and shudders, the shocks from the machine increasing in intensity.

The partition is roughly shoved aside, and she’s glad, relieved her daughter’s come back, even if it’s just for a moment. Perhaps Lena forgot to tell her something important, something she wouldn’t be able to say to her over the phone. She opens her eyes.

The light reflects off Lex’s bald head. “Hello, Mother.”

“Alexander!”

As Lillian rips off the wires and gets up from the bed to hug her son, she clocks his button-down shirt, his sweater vest, the limp rubber mask and gray wig in his clenched fist. The cane he holds like a billy club in the other, his knuckles white with strain.

“This fucking building. I just ran into an old bag having to take the stairs because that fucking elevator’s busted again.”

“Language, darling.” 

“Sorry, Mother. That . . .  that damn elevator.”

“Oh, I don’t care about that, dear. But really. ‘Old bag.’ Is that any way to talk about a poor elderly woman? Is that how you’ll think of me in ten or twenty years?”

Lex chuckles, then leans in to give Lillian a kiss on the cheek. “Of course not, Mother. You’ll always be beautiful.”

“Yes, that’s true.” Lillian reaches up to pat at her perfectly coiffed hair.

“What’s with the electrodes?”

“A TENS unit, for my arthritis.”

“Ah. I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing, dear. I’m just getting older.” She makes her way to her workstation to retrieve her watch, so she can surreptitiously signal once his back is turned, and realizes with dismay she'd forgotten she'd—

“Are you taking apart your watch?” Lex peers at the mechanical parts lying amidst pieces of armor on the table.

Her heart skips a beat. “It stops sometimes as I work with the kryptonite.”

“It’s a Rolex.”

“It’s kryptonite.”

Lex seems to accept this explanation, and Lillian hurriedly gathers up the pieces and starts to fit them together.

He sniffs the air. “I smell lasagne.”

“I just finished the leftovers.” The signal button, she needs to attach it to—

“Ah. Will you make me a steak?” He takes the watch pieces out of her hands and lays them back down, then takes her arm and leads her toward the kitchen. “You were always a fabulous cook. I never understood why you did it so infrequently.”

“My mother always said, ‘Either be a world-class chef or leave the cooking to the help.’ There was no in between.” She waves frantically with her other arm as they pass the window—Lex's head is turned to the side, surveying the apartment—hoping the DEO agent stationed at the window across the street will recognize her distress signal.

Lex chews his lower lip, looking thoughtful. “Grandmother was never very nice to you.”

They reach the stove, he lets go of her, she opens the fridge and rummages through it. “No, she wasn’t.” She pulls out a steak and sets it on the counter. He watches as she butters a pan, prepares the steak and sets it over the flame.

Finally Lex wanders back to the workstation to peer at the pieces of armor. “You never cooked for my sister, though. Only for me, when I was home and she was away.”

Lillian blinks, thinking. “I had to be careful with how much affection I showed your sister, so she wouldn’t grow soft. I wouldn’t say I was successful.” She abandons the steak and hurries back to the window—

Lex turns, and stares at her.

She opens the window wide. “In case I burn the steak, heh. Getting older, losing my touch . . .” She turns back, but not before sending a wink the agent’s way—a slight, quick action with her far eye she’s sure Lex won’t see—hoping desperately the agent will understand she’s signaling, not being a cougar in heat trying to flirt with him.

“It’s almost ready,” she assures Lex as she strides back to the stove. “Another week, perhaps.”

“A week? For a steak?”

“I meant, the Warsuit.”

He laughs. “I'm joking.” He makes his way back over to her, keeping his voice casual. “I’m surprised Lena believed you had amnesia.”

Lillian looks Lex straight in the eye. “I did have amnesia.” 

He raises an eyebrow. 

“I still do, partially, though I’m remembering more each day.”

Lex stays quiet, and Lillian continues her story as the steak sizzles. “Your sister knocked me out at the vault in California. She took me home, hid me from everyone. I was a blank slate—I couldn’t help but come to love her.”

He nods, a faraway look in his eyes. “She’s like a frightened animal acting tough, you can’t help but want to care for her.”

Lillian looks away, not wanting to betray how much that description of her daughter affects her. “I confided in her as I recovered my memories, one by one. She pretended to have been on my side—on Cadmus’s side, on  _ your  _ side—all along. I had one memory that gave me pause—releasing the virus over the seaport—but I didn’t remember she had tricked me until quite recently.”

“Ah.”

“She got me released from prison. Obviously she meant me to lead her—and Supergirl—straight to you, which I did, most unwittingly.”

“When did you realize the truth?”

“When she came up with that ridiculous story of Supergirl abusing her. As if anyone would believe that of the Girl Scout of Steel.”

“I would believe it.” Lex rubs at his chin. “Perhaps we can trick _her.”_

Lillian shakes her head. “She could tell on the car ride back that something was off. I was afraid she would sic Supergirl on me before we even got back to National City.”

He chuckles. “Well, you’ve never been much of an actress, Mother.”

“No, I was never one for drama. Anyhow, I insisted we make another stop at the Mercantile for more bear claws—”

Lex licks his chops, either fantasizing about bear claws or anticipating the steak.

“—then I ditched her out the back, ran to the vehicle and drove off without her.” Lillian inspects her handiwork. “At least now we’re rid of her. You still prefer it bloody, yes?”

“Bloody. Yes. And no, we still need to kill her.”

Lillian turns from the stove—

—to see Lex light up. “We’ll kill her at Luthor Corp, in front of all my employees who stayed to work for her.”

Lillian brandishes her spatula like it’s a wand she got from Ollivanders. “Honestly, Alexander, that’s your solution to everything. As long as she’s not getting in our way we can afford to let her live. She may still someday prove useful to us.”

His eyes grow wide, staring at her like she’s someone else’s mother. “It seems you’re the one who’s gone soft, Mother. Perhaps Lena’s been a bad influence on you.”

“Hardly.” She tuts, slapping the meat onto a plate, stepping to the table and banging the dinner down. “Eat your steak before I show you how soft I am and cook you in the oven.”

Lex chuckles and sits in the chair his sister had so recently occupied, and Lillian exhales as she turns back to the stove, grateful she hasn’t inadvertently made him suspicious.

_I **have** gone soft. And I’m all the better for it._

She turns again and casually starts for the window, rather wishing she’d taken up smoking in prison, as it would be the perfect excuse to stand in front of the window.

Lex reaches out and snags her wrist. “Mother. It’s been so long since we sat down to dinner together.”

Keeping a gracious smile on her face, she pulls out a chair and sits. She _must_ get another chance to signal her son is here. So the DEO can take him.

So her new family will be safe.

 

*

 

Lena’s so overcome with emotion after her heart-to-heart with her mother—her mother who loves her, and who always will no matter what—she totally forgets to remove her old-lady garb, except for that hot, sweaty mask. She only half-hears the compliment the normally-snarky DEO agent guarding the entrance pays her (“Nice ’do, Ms. Luthor.” — “Hmm? Oh thank you, Parker.”), and makes her way to her room. Zelda jumps her as soon as she enters, and Lena kneels to accept slobbery kisses and scratch under the pup’s chin. “Did somebody miss me?” she asks, in the universal dignified tone used for pets and babies. “Did somebody—”

“I  _ did _ miss you,” says Kara, entering behind her and closing the door. “I missed you terribly.”

Lena straightens, leaving the cane and shopping bag on the floor, letting herself fall into Kara’s embrace . . . Inhaling her scent, feeling her arms caress her, her fingers stroking her back. “I missed  _ you.” _

“Nice hairdo, I like it.” Kara reaches up to pat the short gray curls, making Lena laugh.

“I went incognito to pay Mom a visit.”

“Oh? I thought you weren’t supposed to do that.”

“No one recognized me in all this, surely.”

Kara pulls back to look into Lena’s eyes, her own narrowing at a possible hint of red still there. “What happened with Lillian? Did she upset you somehow?”

When Lena stays silent, Kara teases, “Did she insist she’s prettier than you?”

Lena laughs, reaching up to run her hand through the curls of her wig. “I do have at least ten years on her, maybe twenty.”

“Mmm.” Kara kisses her. “You’re the most beautiful old lady ever.”

“Thank you, darling. I . . . I’ve just been being silly, I suppose.”

“Sillier than usual?”

“Mmm. I’ve been thinking . . . You know, about how New Coke completely fizzled out. It was inevitable that Classic Coke return.”

“New Coke was a heinous affront to soft drinks, a misguided attempt to improve upon what couldn’t be improved.” Kara cups Lena’s face, thumbs her cheeks softly. “New Lillian, on the other hand, is the epitome of Lillian-ness. They would never replace her with Classic Lillian.”

Lena laughs again, and sighs with relief. “You’re right, darling. Lillian told me as much. I believe her. I do.”

Kara hums. “Guess what?”

Lena smiles into another kiss. “Did you change the Special Sex Sheets?”

“I did.”

And Lena’s not about to turn down such a lovely distraction, especially when Kara lets her bathrobe (pink, fluffy, not at all DEO issue) fall to the floor. Lena hurriedly, reluctantly extracts herself from Kara’s strong arms to position Zelda in front of and facing the door. She’d love to place their dog just outside their door, like they do at home—but Alex and Maggie would surely soon catch on and they’d never hear the end of it.

  
  


*

 

Lex stands up, finished.

Lillian takes his plate and utensils and sets them to soak in the sink. Soon she’ll get the opportunity to signal, even if only once Lex leaves. In that elderly-gentleman getup, he won’t be booking it down the stairs, and they’ll certainly catch him.

“It’s time you left with me, Mother.”

She turns, keeping her expression composed. “Oh?”

“Yes. It’s time you worked on the actual Warsuit, not just the parts.”

 

*

 

They exit the building, Lex keeping his disguise intact, leaning on both his cane and her arm, Lillian rolling a suitcase containing kryptonite and power gauntlets and sundry behind her.

She looks over to the building across, sure at least one of the DEO agents on duty will pick up that the old man accompanying her on a nighttime stroll  _ with a suitcase _ can be none other than Lex.

Helicopter blades whir in the air, and Lillian looks up just as a wire rope ladder drops down in front of her.

Lex grabs hold of one rung with his black-gloved hand and the suitcase handle with the other. “Hold on, Mother.”

She does, finally remembering her son’s cloaking device, how he most certainly would have engaged it to further mask his arrival and departure. The DEO never had a chance. If only she hadn’t been so careless, if only she’d finished fixing her watch.

They ascend into the helicopter and fly off to join the rest of Cadmus, where Lillian’s work will truly commence.

_ And so it begins. _

  
  


*

 

So happy is Lena with the state of her and Lillian’s relationship—and so distracted is she by her lovely fiancée’s tendency to enter their room wearing only a bathrobe—she doesn’t make much of it the first time her daily call to her mom goes straight to voicemail. Lillian’s probably engrossed in her work on Lex’s battle suit and doesn’t even realize Lena’s calling.

“Or maybe she’s using that thingamajig you were telling me about,” Kara says, running her fingers softly up Lena’s sides.

Lena squirms, giggling. “Her TENS unit.”

“Yeah.” Kara giggles too, and leans in for a kiss.

“That’s altogether frustrating, to be honest.” Lena turns her head to continue talking, continuing her tendency to stress about things out of her control, and Kara settles for kissing her cheek. “Why is she using a machine that’s obviously causing her pain? It doesn’t make any sense.”

Kara just smiles and cups Lena’s cheek, turning her head to face her. “You worry too much, babe. Here, let me relax you.”

And this time Lena does stop worrying, and smiles into Kara’s soft lips.

She tries calling again the following night, and once more Lillian doesn’t pick up. When Lena awakens the next morning, she finds a text waiting.

 

**Haven’t had privacy to talk. Will be in touch.**

 

This missive is so far from the norm—no invasive enquiries about wedding dates and adoption applications, and not even a customary “dear” or “darling”—that Lena’s really worried now. Her mom must be super stressed; perhaps Lex  _ has  _ been there, has watched Lillian work and is asking too many questions about the changes Lillian’s making to the Warsuit. Maybe she’s anxious he’ll discover the truth. 

It seems time for another visit, as nobody at the DEO seems willing to indulge her worries, assuring her that her mom can handle whatever pressure she’s under. Kara also thinks Lena’s needlessly troubling herself, but encourages her to go, adding perhaps she should this time at least give her mom a heads-up text, since the purpose of this visit isn’t to snoop. But Lena believes Lillian will dismiss her concerns and try to dissuade her from coming, that is if she even gets her text in time.

So Lena dons her old-lady disguise once more. Thankfully, the elevator’s been repaired by now, and she doesn’t need to make a production out of mounting the stairs. 

No one’s been in the apartment for quite a while; one look in the fridge at the lonely condiments tells Lena that. Lillian’s books on meteoritics, chemical cosmology, and mineralogy are missing, and no one nosing about in the right hand corner of the loft would ever be able to tell someone had recently been laboring there on a pair of laser-blasting, purple, armored gauntlets. 

Once back at the DEO, she seeks out Alex, who sighs in barely disguised irritation.

“I gave you the keys for a one-time visit, Lena. I didn’t think I needed to stress that making copies for your later use wasn’t part of the deal.”

Lena crosses her arms over her chest defensively. But, she doesn’t have a legitimate excuse. “You’re right. I apologize. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Alex’s face softens at Lena’s unexpected admission. “Your mom’s moved to a Cadmus site—apparently Lex travels between them. We have her location via her tracker. We’re just waiting on her signal.”

Lena’s eyes widen in dismay. “Her tracker? What if Lex finds it? He’ll kill her for betraying him.” This is so far outside of what she expected, she’s speechless. She places her palms over her eyes, wanting to believe this is all a bad dream and she’ll wake up to a wet nose incessantly bumping her cheek, demanding a walk. 

“I know you’re worried, Lena. I don’t blame you. It was your mom’s idea. Rest assured, he won’t find it.”

Lena lowers her hands, bracing herself on the desk, near where Vasquez is monitoring her screen. “She’s always been arrogant, it’s going to be the death of her.” Lena slaps the console, narrowly missing Vasquez’s vintage Game Boy. “Sorry,” she mumbles, as the agent reaches over and soothingly pats her arm.

“This is why we don’t confide in you, Lena,” Alex says, her tone firm. “You’re too close to all this.”

“Of course I’m close to this, she’s my mother! I can’t lose her.” Lena breathes out, trying to gain ahold of herself. “And he’s my brother,” she whispers.

“Lena. Your mom has a signal watch, similar to the ones you and James wear, but in outward appearance exactly like her own watch, which Lex has seen on her wrist literally hundreds, maybe thousands of times. It has different buttons for each function of Lex’s battle suit she’s tampering with, to let us know when she’s done so we know exactly what she’s disabled. It also has separate signals for when she’s freed the aliens Cadmus is holding against their will, and for . . .” Alex breaks off, her voice softening. “For getting my dad out of there.”

Lena listens, her head bowed. She’s being overly worried and dramatic. If anyone would be able to trick Lex and come out on top, it’s Lillian. She needs to let her emotions go and just trust for once. 

Alex continues, “I trust your mom. J’onn trusts your mom.”

“I trust your mom,” says Vasquez.

Lena can’t help but smile slightly. “I know I’m being irrational about all this. I’m sorry.”

Alex comes closer, places a warm hand on Lena’s shoulder. “It’s understandable. You’ve been through a lot with Lillian, both good and bad. I don’t blame you for worrying.”

Lena nods. She places her hand on Alex’s to acknowledge her kindness.

After a few moments, Vasquez pipes up again. “So. Anyone up for  _ Call of Duty?” _

Lena drops her hand. “Not tonight, sorry. I think my dog could use another walk.”

Alex chuckles. “I think she just came back from a play date with Gertrude, actually.”

Lena shoots her future sister-in-law an apologetic smile. “All right, then.  _ I _ need a walk.” She turns and heads off, as Alex and Vasquez worriedly whisper behind her.

 

*

 

Lena enters her and Kara’s room to a ball of fuzzy fur jumping up and down. She kneels and buries her face in it, before pulling out and being assaulted by a slobbery tongue.

“I really do have a lot of work to do, but I suppose an extra walk wouldn’t hurt, huh baby?”

Zelda barks her approval of this plan, and Lena straightens and removes the harness and leash from the hook by the door. 

Once inside the DEO’s ‘spacious’ exercise facility, Lena allows herself to relax, watching Zelda bounding along with unparalleled joy.  _ At least here there aren’t any real little old ladies with poodles to harass.  _

She’s grateful Kara had pushed for them to get a puppy together last year . . . Although, she’s not going to be a pushover and agree to yet  _ another _ puppy, or a cat, or . . . Lena shudders. How the hell is she supposed to be a sane, non-freaking-out, non-helicopter mom when she can’t even let her own mother go off on her own without worrying herself to death and nosing about like Miss Marple?

Zelda lifts her muzzle from snuffling at a pair of dirty sneakers someone’s forgotten by the edge of the track, to sniff the air instead. She turns and zips the other way, pulling Lena along behind her. Lena’s heart lightens when she sees where they’re headed—Supergirl has entered the exercise facility, looking tired and worn, but beaming at the sight of Lena and their dog.

Kara kneels to allow Zelda easier access to jump on her and paw at her shoulders, and ruffles the shaggy fur at the dog’s neck. Then she stands to envelop Lena in a hug. “You are a sight for sore eyes.” She sighs softly. “And sore lips.” She pulls away slightly to kiss Lena—

“Sore lips?” Lena teases, playfully moving her mouth out of range. “Just whom have you been kissing in the line of duty, Supergirl?”

“Ah, these . . . these aliens, from the planet . . . Kissame.” Kara leans forward to lick and nibble at Lena’s ear. “They demanded tribute, otherwise they were going to destroy Earth. I couldn’t let that happen, now could I?”

“Mmm.” Lena seriously ponders this scenario. “Tell me you didn’t enjoy it, at least.”

“It was horrible, the worst experience I’ve had yet as Supergirl.” Kara blows a raspberry to demonstrate just how horrible it was. “Will you forgive me?”

“I’ll think about it,” says Lena, winking. “You may have to spend a lot of time in bed tonight buttering me up.”

“I’d love to spend all night buttering you up,” Kara says, leaning forward again, and this time Lena accepts her proffered smooch.

She breaks off now, laughing.

“What?” Kara eyes her, concerned. “Has my technique suffered drastically since this morning?”

“I was just thinking about when we first moved in here, how adamant I was that we wouldn’t have sex at the DEO.” Lena ducks her head, embarrassed at the memory.

“Yeah, that didn’t last long, did it.” 

“No, it didn’t. Apparently I’m putty in your hands, Supergirl.” 

Kara grins, her hands slipping from Lena’s waist down to her rear, gently squeezing. “I like you being putty in my hands.”

“Mmm. And I like  _ being _ in your strong, firm hands.”

“And  _ I _ like—auuuugghh!  _ Zelda!”_

Their great big German Shepherd pulls Lena away on the leash, off in search of an imaginary squirrel or poodle, and Kara has to engage her super-speed to catch up.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Possible trigger for emotional abuse.

 

 

Zelda troops out from their room into the corridor, eager to start a new day. Kara and Lena follow behind, still kissing, giggling in unison after a pre-work dalliance in the Special Sex Sheets. Looking forward to a mid-work dalliance on the Special Sex Desk, in the event they can temporarily get rid of Lena’s dedicated— _way_ too dedicated—assistant. 

Lena smirks into another kiss. “We’ll send Eve to every liquor store in National City to personally order the alcohol for the gala.”

Kara laughs. “She’ll probably just scurry home and start a new batch of hooch in her bathtub.”

“Even better. She’ll be gone longer.”

They move into the command center, to find Clark chatting with Winn. Clark turns to them. “I thought we could carpool into work today. I have to keep up appearances.”

Zelda rushes to jump on Clark—Lena releasing the leash just in time to keep her arm in its socket. “You probably should hold on to her more often, darling.” 

Kara nods. “I’m surprised you still have two arms. Maybe we should get another,  _ smaller _ dog? That way we each could walk one and—” She breaks off, staring at Lena’s ascending eyebrow. “Or not.”

Clark’s scratching Zelda behind the ears when his cell phone rings. He smiles upon seeing who’s calling. “Hi sweetie. I’m just heading to CatCo with Kara and—”

He cuts off, listening intently, his face turning grim. “I’m on my way.” Hanging up, he turns back to the others. “Aliens are wreaking havoc on Metropolis. I’ve got to go.”

Kara fiddles with her top blouse button. “Do you need my help?”

Clark hesitates, glancing Lena’s way. “I’ll take care of it. You stay by—”

Lena scoffs. “Please. I’ve got half the Imperial Guard on my tail.” She gestures to four DEO plain-clothes agents hovering near the exit. “You go save Metropolis,” she says to Kara, leaning in for a goodbye kiss.

Clark seems uncertain. “You sure?” 

Pulling apart, Lena nods as she looks into Kara’s eyes. 

J’onn strides into view. “I’ll be standing by in case you need backup.”

Kara rips her shirt open to reveal her crest, and Lena will never get over how sexy that is.

Winn impulsively bear hugs Clark, then steps away, blushing. “Carry on, good sir!”

Clark grins, ripping open his own shirt, and Winn almost swoons.

Lena and Winn watch their respective heartthrobs fly off through the balcony, sighing in unison.

 

*

 

Kara races through the air alongside her cousin as screams and sirens emanate from Metropolis.

They swoop down into a residential section of the city. Flames engulf at least a dozen buildings, thick smoke hugging the skyline.

On a rooftop, a seven-foot Infernian with flowing orange hair and beard, looking like Aquaman’s cousin from hell, spews fire from both his hands. Ten yards away another alien—who on first look could also pass as human—clings to the top of an apartment building, crushing the metal roof with his teeth. Other aliens, some in the air, more on the ground, trash property all across the neighborhood. Even a normally peaceful Syvillian causes as much damage as he apparently can stand, knocking about, kicking down garbage cans.

A Red Saturnian flinches at the fire and stays back, using psychokinesis to uproot light poles and fling them at fleeing residents. Many humans carry crying children or pets. Ambulances, fire trucks and police cars arrive on the scene—and are systematically crushed beneath huge alien feet or blasted into balls of flame, the first responders barely escaping their vehicles in time.

Kara and Clark exchange glances, then hurl their freeze breath, Superman directing his at the fires consuming the buildings and vehicles, while Supergirl creates a barrier to shield the escaping humans from harm. 

She next lands on the rooftop to confront the Infernian, but before she can get a word in he slams into her, looking and feeling like he works out every minute of every day. She’s thrown back twenty feet before she can right herself. 

Glowering, the Infernian fires words at her, his voice raspy, like he’s just smoked a thousand cigarettes, his hands undoubtedly serving as lighters. “You dare take the side of the human scum, and go against your alien brethren?”

Kara flies back to the roof, where she alights, clenching her fists. “You’ve been living in peace for years! Why are you trying to hurt them? They’ve done nothing to you!”

“Nothing?” The Infernian snarls, jerking his head to the side. “You call destroying our dwellings nothing?”

Taken aback, Supergirl engages her telescopic vision to scan the section of town where most aliens in Metropolis have made their home. Her eyes widen in shock—it’s practically a war zone—houses blackened and charred, aliens of all stripes weeping on the ground as they try to comfort their own children.

She barely has time to take stock of the situation before the Infernian barrels into her once more, shooting her backward right into Clark, who’s just taken a massive hit of his own.

 

*

 

Lena continues texting with Sam as she exits the back seat of her town car, the door held open by a DEO agent. Morlan, she thinks is his name. Or Morley? She shakes her head.  _ Or something similar.  _

Zelda leaps onto the sidewalk and darts past her, toward the entrance to CatCo. Lena’s dragged along behind, passing the two agents who’d gone on ahead. Without waiting for them to catch up, she opens the front door to allow Zelda to enter, all while messaging Sam regarding the Tokyo contract.

Zelda jerks at the leash, barking furiously, and Lena looks up.

And screams.

A security guard—Mick—lies unconscious—dead?—on the floor by the metal detector; another—Bob—slumps over the x-ray scanner. And the DEO agent— _ Pearson? Parson? _ —who comes every morning to open the building, will never see another sunrise. 

Two men wearing masks step forward, holding guns to James and Eve’s heads, hands over their mouths. “There’s plenty more upstairs,” says one of them, violently jerking a struggling James. “Drop your weapons.”

The agents behind Lena comply, their guns clattering to the floor. Her phone hand held up in protest, the other clutching at the leash, she begs, “It’s me you want. I’ll come with you—just don’t hurt anyone else!”

Zelda lunges at the masked men and Lena almost loses control of her. One of the assailants points his gun at Zelda and Lena screams. “Don’t! I said I’ll come with you—don’t shoot my dog!” 

She struggles to reel in the muscular ball of fangs and claws at the end of the taut leash— “No, Zelda! Down!” — _I **told** Kara we should get a **small** dog_ — finally managing to grab hold of her and force her behind her, out of the line of fire.

There’s a sudden movement, and she glances up to see Agent Morlan reaching for his comms.

A shot rings out and he falls to the floor, blood spurting from his arm. 

Eve’s anguished scream is loud enough to be audible through the fingers clamped over her mouth. Lena rushes ahead of the others to the fallen agent’s side, tearing off her blazer—not an easy task considering she has to keep hold of the leash so her dog doesn’t wind up getting shot too. She stems the flow of blood, then turns her head back toward their captors, somehow now strangely calm.

“I’ll come with you, I’ll do whatever you want. Just stop shooting people. And this man needs a doctor.” Her own voice seems to come from somewhere else, _someone_ else; some cool, self-assured CEO who’s used to things being done her way.

 

*

 

A Metropolis Police helicopter swoops down on a winged alien but is batted away like a piñata, the pilot and flight officer thrown out of the cockpit like pieces of candy. Superman zooms over to catch first one then—putting on a burst of speed, he makes it in time to grab the other, then continues on to deposit them gently behind Kara’s ice barrier.

Finally there’s a lull in the fighting—even aliens need to catch a second wind—and Kara looks to Clark, a question on her lips.

Superman shakes his head. “Human-alien relations have been good here lately. I just don’t believe this was instigated by the residents of Metropolis.”

Kara’s comms buzz and she answers. “Sir?”

J’onn’s voice comes through, worry evident in his tone.  _ “We may have a problem here. It appears you’ve stopped fighting?” _

“Superman and I think we can come to an understanding with the rogue aliens. We think it was all a big mistake—”

She dodges a blast of fire, swiftly turning and breathing a burst of frost after it, so the flames transform into snow, falling gently onto the sidewalk below. 

It seems all of the humans have taken refuge behind Kara’s wall of ice, and she feels strangely like the Lord Commander of Castle Black. _I can’t believe we have to wait a whole year till next season starts._

Fresh cries rip her out of her momentary fantasy—the Red Saturnian has plucked a—husband and wife?—out of the window of a high-rise apartment building where they’d been hiding, and now flings them in two different, screaming directions.

“I’ve got left!” Clark flies after the panicking male, and Kara puts on a burst of speed, slowing down just at the right moment to catch the frenzied woman without breaking her in half.

 

*

 

At the bustling DEO, J’onn winces as crunching sounds over the line, while Alex paces the floor. Winn and Vasquez type frantically, bringing up security and satellite feeds of Metropolis, following the action. 

Kara’s voice rings out, hopeful.  _ “Okay, I’m back! Problem averted! What’s up on your end?” _

J’onn exchanges an uneasy glance with Alex. “Agent Morgan is eight minutes late with check-in, and has not been responding to his comms for the past three.” J’onn hesitates. “None of them are.”

 

*

 

Kara’s throat tightens, terror filling her heart. Had this been a ruse? To lure them away and leave Lena—not _un_ protected, exactly, but more vulnerable than had Kara been there?

Another shriek tears her attention back to what’s right in front of her—an iron beam falling through the sky, headed at a woman and her baby on the sidewalk below.

She rockets downward, and catches the beam before it can make contact, chucking it off to the side where it harmlessly  _ pings _ and scrapes against the concrete. She gathers the lady and her baby in her arms and flies them off to a more secure refuge, as the aliens have made headway through the first layers of her ice fortress. “You’ll be safe here—I’ll be back to help more as soon as I can.”

The lady nods to show her appreciation, tears cascading down her face, holding her crying infant to her chest. A pang goes through Kara’s heart, but she tears her eyes away to look back up to the sky, hoping Clark’s got things covered.

Superman fights off a new stream of flame the Infernian throws at him— _ some aliens just don’t know when to quit! _ —attempting to communicate with him in between blasts of freeze breath. “Please—”  _ puff!  _ “Let’s just talk this through—”  _ whooooosh!  _ “I don’t believe the humans started this—”  _ poof! _ “I think this was Lex Luthor’s doing—”

So he’s come to the same conclusion.

Kara leaps back into the air to help Clark, speaking into her comms. “It’s not looking good, J’onn. Can . . . can you—”

_ “I’m flying to CatCo right now.” _

 

*

 

Martian Manhunter zooms across the city, his radar watch beeping. Glancing at it, he speaks into his comms. “Lena’s leaving CatCo, outside of protocol. I’ll be on her in two.”

Alighting on the corner of Elm and Pine, he stares—the beeping is coming from . . . from the curb. He crouches and picks up Lena’s tiny tracking device off the street. The tracking device Schott had preened over, deeming it perfectly inconspicuous, an ordinary-looking blouse button.

“It was a ruse. They have her.”

 

*

 

“Wait!” 

Kara’s shout surprises the Infernian, and the fire shooting from his palms abruptly cuts out, though his fists continue to flame red like the ends of lit cigarettes. He eyes Superman warily from his perch on the rooftop before turning his gaze on her.

“This isn’t you,” she says, her voice pleading. “I know you. I’ve seen you on the streets while I’ve been visiting my cousin. You’ve always lived in peace amongst the humans of Earth.”

He turns to her, as Clark is now simply watching them. “They destroyed my home! My neighbors’ homes.” His eyes grow soft, something that seemed impossible just moments before. “Look at them crying. The children.”

“I know. It’s awful.” Kara glances around to see other aliens have stopped fighting to listen. She turns back to the Infernian. “But did you actually see the humans doing it? Could you recognize their faces?”

The Infernian looks taken aback, like he’s never considered that before.

Kara presses. “Look, the humans are crying, too. Look at  _ their _ children. Let’s just think about this. Has anything happened to provoke an attack on your neighborhood? Have human and alien relations in this city deteriorated suddenly?”

He tugs at his beard, thinking, then shakes his head.

“No,” Kara says softly. “Don’t you think it’s possible that whoever did this belonged to a terrorist group, a group intent on making it seem like aliens are violent, that they’re the enemy?”

The Infernian looks over, past what’s left of Kara’s wall of ice, to the humans cowering beyond it.

“Maybe,” he says, in a raspy whisper.

“Maybe,” says Kara, nodding. “And I have a good idea of who may have been behind it.”

The other aliens drift closer; the humans look up hopefully onto the rooftop, at the flaming alien, the hovering Supers . . .

“Tell you what,” says Kara. “Let’s clean this mess up, together. And I promise you, I will bring whoever was responsible for the attack on you and your community to justice.”

They stare at each other, Kara channeling all the care and compassion in her being into her eyes so he’ll believe her.

The Infernian gazes at his fellow aliens. He nods, clambers onto the drainpipe on the side of the building, and lowers himself down to the sidewalk, where he picks up a chunk of roof that had crashed to the ground. 

“Zurgot! Help me stick this back together!” He waits as the winged alien flies over; he grasps his shoulders and they flit up into the sky. Zurgot hovers while the Infernian carefully fits the piece of roof, like a puzzle piece, back where it belongs. Then Zurgot releases a sticky residue from his feet, temporarily binding the roof back together.

Some humans on the ground cheer, while others look on in disbelief. 

Kara smiles, and turns to see aliens all around helping with the relief efforts, as more ambulances and fire trucks arrive safely on the scene. She speaks into her comms. “Everything’s stable here now, sir. How are things over there?”

_“We have a situation,”_ comes J’onn’s voice. _“Your help is required.”_

Kara bites down on her lip. “Is—is Lena okay?”

J’onn hesitates, as if struggling whether or not to tell her.  _ “They’ve got her.” _

Kara looks to Clark, who’s been eyeing her. “Go,” he says. “I’ll handle things here.”

She tries to smile in thanks, but in her worry can’t manage one. She nods instead, then hurtles through the air.

J’onn continues, trying to offer comfort.  _ “We have every satellite and tactical drone searching the area for her.” _

“And we’ve got me, looking _and_ listening. We’ll find her,” Kara says, sounding way more assured than she’s feeling at the moment.

Searching, scanning, listening . . . She leaves no stone unturned, or kicked over, actually, considering her mounting frustration. No mode of transport leaves the city without passing through her x-ray glare. She even asks—only sometimes having to demand—to be shown the contents of all the lead-lined shipping containers at the docks. Satisfied Cadmus isn’t using one to move Lena, she continues her search, her heart sinking despite her best efforts to stay positive. Lex had hidden a vault full of kryptonite gas with a cloaking device, to not even tip her off by lining it with lead. How can she hope to find Lena if it’s really Lex who’s taken her?

She shakes that thought away. No. There’s always hope. Maybe Cadmus is still transporting Lena to their home base, and she can find her before the cloaking device can be engaged.

After searching all of National City and its environs—staying in constant contact with J’onn—then expanding her probe to anywhere in California Cadmus could conceivably have taken Lena in the limited time they’ve had her, Kara screams in despair. She’s considering whether to head to Metropolis next—perhaps Lex has taken refuge in his old stomping grounds—when her comms buzz.

_ “There’s still no trace of her.” _

“She’s nowhere, J’onn. I’m thinking maybe it wouldn’t be out of sorts for Lex to have gone back to Metropolis? Maybe he’s taken her there.”

_“I think it best if we regroup here.”_

Kara’s about to protest, but . . . he’s right. She’d just be looking for a needle in a haystack.

Well, two needles. A beautiful, lovely, wonderful needle whom nobody had better hurt if they know what’s good for them, and a nasty, brutish, bald needle who’ll have hell to pay.

 

*

 

She arrives at the DEO to find Superman pacing, Alex pacing, J’onn pacing, and a new lead agent she doesn’t even know yet pacing. The command center bustles with agents rushing about. Winn and Vasquez sit hunched over their keyboards, seemingly in a fierce competition to see who will contract carpal tunnel syndrome first as they search for Lena.

“It was Cadmus, we’re sure of it,” Clark tells her. “I interviewed the aliens who witnessed their homes being destroyed. I can’t believe the attack was anything but a highly organized operation meant to look like a civilian riot.”

Kara turns to J'onn. “Did you contact Lillian? Maybe that's where they brought Lena. I couldn’t see or hear anything with the cloaking, but—”

“That's the first thing we did. She hasn’t responded. Possibly she hasn’t been able to get to a secure connection.”

Kara bounces on her heels. “Can’t we just go in after her?”

J’onn frowns. "We would blow Lillian’s cover. Right now she’s our ace in the hole. Until she sounds the alarm, it’s best we wait for Luthor and Cadmus to contact us. They surely will.”

“But J’onn, we can’t wait, we can’t take the chance of what might happen to Lena!”

He shakes his head, much too calm for her liking. “Even if Lena’s there, if we attack Cadmus prematurely, we’d be engaging in a suicide mission. Without knowing if Lillian’s completed her work, we’d be going in blind. We’ll be no use to your fiancée if we’re dead.”

Alex cuts in, her face etched with concern. “We’ll get an extra strike team up there, ready to go in just in case. But we have to give Lillian the time she needs to complete her end without jeopardizing the entire mission.”

Kara blinks back tears. Her whole life is crumbling down around her and there’s nothing she can do about it. She can’t, she can’t lose Lena. That is one loss she won’t recover from. J’onn’s face swims across her vision and she focuses on it, trying to calm down. A soothing hand falls on her arm, and she looks down to see Vasquez—and that in her fear and worry she’s warped the main console. She relinquishes her hold. Looks back up again, sheepish.

"There's something else." J'onn and Alex exchange glances. He turns his gaze back on Kara. “If we move in now, we could be signing Jeremiah’s death warrant.”

Kara’s eyes widen. She hadn’t forgotten her foster father, not at all. But she’d considered him safe while Lillian was there, keeping an eye on him.

Alex struggles to keep her voice steady. “Lillian told us how precarious his situation at Cadmus is now that Lex is back. While she was in charge, he was safe, as long as he toed the line. Now . . . Apparently, Lex is rather hotheaded.”

Kara hangs her head, feeling almost selfish. As much as she—as much as they _all_ want Lena back safely, they want Jeremiah back . . . just . . . just as much. She looks up at her sister. “I wouldn’t do anything to put Jeremiah at risk, Alex, you know that.” She lays a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “We’ll get him back safe. We’ll get them both back.”

Alex reaches up and squeezes Kara’s hand. “We’ll find her, Kara. I promise.”

Kara leans her forehead onto Alex’s, to indulge in a moment of shared hope. 

Suddenly all the radar screens, grids and satellite images filling the command center’s walls fizzle out, replaced with grainy images of a struggling Lena, trussed to a chair. 

Kara gasps.“Lena!”

Lex’s voice rings out, void of emotion, as if it’s someone he doesn’t care about who’s tied up in the chair.  _ “Supergirl. You have twenty-four hours to get your affairs in order—” _

Lena’s head snaps up.  _ “No! Don’t do it, Supergirl!” _

_ “—and turn yourself over to me, or your favorite human here—” _

_ “Supergirl, no!” _

_ “—dies. Come alone, or she will die.” _

Lena shakes her head, blinking furiously. _“Supergirl, National City needs you. The **world** needs you. I’m not worth all that. Please, please do what’s right—”_

The video moves to Lex’s face, grim and determined. _ “The clock is ticking. Twenty-four hours.”  _ He smirks slightly.  _ “You know where to go, Supergirl. I know you were there just recently. Not my place in Montana, no—no excuse to grab yourself a bear claw.” _

His smirk disappears, then the rest of his visage, before the screens flit back to their normal displays.

“He must be talking about his vault—the one near Mount Whitney!” Kara’s eyes go wide with disbelief. “We shut that site down last year—it was fenced and secured!”

J’onn frowns. “That makes it the perfect hideout—we’d never think to look for him there.”

“I  _ did _ look there,” Kara says, her voice trembling. “I looked  _ everywhere. _ That site looked deserted—and it wasn’t lined with lead, either.”

“We know he’s cloaking the main base where Lillian’s at,” says Superman. “Apparently he’s got more than one device.”

“Whoa!” Winn straightens in his chair. “Big Mama is on the move!”

They all stare at him, and he shrugs. “That’s, uh—that’s my code name for Lillian. She wasn’t Big Mama in prison but here she . . .” He trails off, muttering to himself. _“She_ liked the name.”

Everyone scurries around his screen, watching the tiny red dot denoting Lillian’s location creep up in a northwesterly direction. Kara breathes out, “It looks like she’s going to Lena!”

J’onn scans the monitor. “It does appear she’s en route to rendezvous with Luthor."

“She must have been alerted that’s where Lena’s being held, and she’s going to rescue her! We need to help her—as soon as she does, Lex will know she’s on our side anyway.” Kara looks to the others, her heart pounding with the need to get them to understand. “We can help her rescue Lena, and we can go rescue Jeremiah and round up Cadmus all in one fell swoop!”

J’onn fixes Kara with a hard stare. "Yes, she may already know Lena has been captured. And if I know Lillian—and I’d like to think I do—she's got a card up her sleeve. I still maintain it’s inadvisable for us to make a move prematurely. Not until we know Luthor's battle suit has been neutralized.”

Kara bites her lip, able to see the wisdom in his stance. But her heart still stubbornly wants its own way. 

Her cousin approaches now, his face gentle. “Luthor letting us know Lena’s location means he’s ready for us.” He reaches up to squeeze Kara's shoulder. “It’s possible he thinks you’ll turn yourself over to him without resistance, but more likely he’s expecting us to go in there with everything we’ve got.”

She nods, but something else nags at her. Lena’s persistent worries about her mom, worries Kara had refused to acknowledge. Lillian hasn’t responded to the DEO’s message, and while that _could_ mean it hasn’t been safe for her to contact them . . . She fidgets with the edge of her cape. “J’onn, about Lillian’s acting skills. You . . . you don’t think they’re good enough to . . . to fool  _ you?” _

J’onn hesitates, then grows solemn. “I’m not infallible, Supergirl. No one is. But . . . It would take some doing.”

 

* 

 

He’d never wanted it to come to this. 

His sister betraying him. Betraying their family. He’d hoped she could be reasoned with, brought back into the Luthor fold. She’d always been reasonable in the past. 

True, it probably hadn’t helped that he’d gotten hot under the collar that time almost two years ago, rashly ordering that hit on her (he’d been relieved it had been unsuccessful). She probably hasn’t forgiven him for that.

Perhaps there’s still a hope for reconciliation, still a chance for them to be a family again.

Then again, perhaps it’s he who’s gone soft.

He signals to the camera operator to leave them, then turns to his sister, who, charmingly, is actually trying her hardest to escape even now.

Bless her heart.

 

*

 

Lena yanks at the ropes binding her once more, a ridiculous gesture, she knows. They’re tight, they’re secure, and Lex—six feet of almost pure muscle—stands over her, enough of a threat even without who-knows-how-many henchmen surrounding the area.

She tries to calm down, to save her strength for a time when she might actually have a chance to fight. She thinks about what she has to be grateful for. Kara might actually heed her words and stay away. James and Eve are safe, and so is Zelda, in Eve’s care. The DEO agent—Morgan, she suddenly remembers is his name—had seemed stable when Lena had been marched out by their assailants, and although James had been left lying tied up on the lobby floor, Eve had been allowed to call for an ambulance before being restrained.

The camera operator now exits the room, and she and Lex are alone.

She looks to him, her voice pleading. “Lex, listen to me. Let me help you. You’ve lost your way, become something you never meant to—”

He shakes his head, and she rushes to continue, to say everything he needs to hear.

“I  _ know _ your heart is in the right place. You only want to help people, Lex, to help our planet—you’ve always been a kind person, a  _ good _ person.” Tears slide down her face. “Remember when I first came to the house, how you welcomed me when I was so frightened, how you always protected me. How—”

“Lena—”

“—we protected  _ each other. _ How much trust, how much faith we had in each other.” Her voice cracks—he’s turning away from her, he’s turning his face away. No, he’s turning his  _ heart _ away, she has to reach him somehow— “We can do it together, Lex. I can  _ help _ you. It’d be just like when we were kids, we could look out for each other. We could discern which aliens are truly a threat, we can work together to control them—”

“Lena.” Lex cuts her off, turning back to her, looking almost sad. “It’s too late for me. I’ll never go free again, not while the Supers have brainwashed the entire human population into believing they’re their saviors. I have to save the world on my own, rid us of this alien menace before it’s too late. You can’t help me, Lena. And I don’t believe you want to.”

“I  _ do, _ Lex, truly I do—”

“Your faith in the underlying goodness of others has always been your weakness, Lena.” He shakes his head. “You’ve never been able to commit, to take the difficult steps that need to be taken. I won’t harm you, Lena. I thought I could, I thought you would have to be disposed of, even though Mother argued against it. I realize now, with you here, that I couldn’t do that, regardless of what I told Supergirl. You’re still my sister.”

He leans in close to her and she looks into his eyes—his blue eyes. So close in color to the eyes of the person she loves most in this world. 

So far removed from the love and compassion in those eyes.

“I lost it a couple years ago—I was triggered, and rashly ordered that hit on you. I apologize for that.” He sighs, and places a black-gloved hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to fall for Supergirl. I know it will be hard for you to get over her. It took you an entire month to stop crying when your school’s pet rabbit died. But Lena, can’t you see—Supergirl, Superman, they’re blights on the Earth. Our planet will never be safe as long as they exist among us.”

Lena’s heart plummets. She’d been delusional to think she could still find that kind and caring boy somewhere inside this deranged man, and pull him back to the surface. “It won’t work, Lex.” She wills her tears to stop falling, hardens her voice. “Supergirl won’t abandon the citizens of National City just to save me.”

Lex breaks into a smile. “Ah, but she will, because she loves you—for which I can’t blame her. It’s so easy to love you, Lena, even though you’ve never been able to see that.”

Her throat grows tight, and Lex continues, moving away from her again, pacing the floor. “And Superman will rush to save his cousin, because he loves  _ her _ —and then I’ll rid the world of them both.”

Lena chokes back her emotion, and scoffs instead. “Now you’re  _ really _ talking crazy, Lex. Even were Supergirl tempted to throw away everything she stands for—for the sake of  _ one  _ person—her cousin, and all the people who stand with her and him, they’ll never let her. They’ll make her see reason.”

He doesn’t answer. Instead, he steps close again. Lena flinches, instinctively closing her eyes.

Something soft wipes the tears off her face. She snaps her eyes open in shock.

Lex tucks away his handkerchief, then draws from his other pants pocket Lena’s watch, which one of his flunkies had wrested off her wrist on the helicopter ride over. He flips up the face, revealing the signal button inside, in the shape and colors of the House of El. He smirks, the tender moment between them now completely forgotten. “What a charming little device you have here—your girlfriend always at your beck and booty call.” His face darkens. “Oh, Lena. How could you have fallen so far?”

A door opens behind her. Footsteps fall but she doesn’t bother turning her head to see what fresh hell it is. Some new Cadmus lackey, or one of the goons who’d roughed her up before tying her to the chair. It doesn’t matter. Neither does whatever contraption they may have brought in to torture her. Nothing can break her, as long as Kara stays away, stays safe.

The footsteps stop right behind her, and a familiar voice rings out, amused. “I see we have a guest!”

“Mother!” Lena’s gasp is automatic, and she flinches at the relief evident in her tone. Fearing the game’s up, that Lex will realize Lillian’s acting—that she and Lena are on the same side—Lena inserts an edge to her voice, as accusatory as she can make it. “I should have known!”

She meets Lillian’s gaze—and her mother’s glare is so very realistic. Cold. Hard. Maybe Lillian isn’t such a bad actress after all.

“Well!” Lillian smiles now, a smile, Lena thinks, like Agatha Christie plotting the demise of her characters. “Lena, dear. You thought you could take advantage of me in my vulnerable state, use me while I couldn’t remember who I was, have me lead you and Supergirl to Lex. Now it is you who will lure Supergirl here, to her death. Fitting, no?”

Lena freezes—revealing Lillian actually did have amnesia was never part of the plan. True, Lillian’s act to fool Alana last year showed she has a tendency to ad-lib, but this is a dangerous game she’s playing.

Having to say something fast to ward off Lex’s suspicion—if only Lillian had briefed her beforehand—she sputters, trying to think. “Well, Mother, you—you—you’ve really shown your true colors, haven’t you?” She affects a sneer, a mannerism that comes so easily to her with the likes of Edge, but not with her mom. At least, not anymore.

“Sorry to disappoint,” says Lillian, with an amazingly realistic sneer of her own, one Classic Lillian would be proud of. “You should have known that once my memories fully returned, I would be impervious to your emotional manipulation.”

Suddenly, Lena’s sick to her stomach.

Lillian continues, a twinkle in her eye at the look on Lena’s face. “Thankfully, I thought to create a device to help me remember my past sooner, or else you and your alien—” she grimaces in disgust “—girlfriend’s little plan might have worked.”

“A device?” Lena asks, sounding stupid, feeling stupid—

“Yes.” Lillian smiles, now looking like Agatha Christie might while strangling someone in real life, for research purposes. “Did you really think I couldn’t build myself a proper TENS unit?  _ Me, _ a certified genius? I don’t know whether to feel insulted or disappointed at how gullible you are. But then, I shouldn’t be surprised. You’ve always been such a disappointment.”

Fresh tears spring up in Lena’s eyes. She shakes her head. _“No.”_

Lillian continues as if she hasn’t seen Lena start to cry; or if she has, she doesn’t seem to care. “Yes. I sensed it was of the utmost urgency to remember who I am—what I stand for. Since retrograde amnesia is a common side effect in electroconvulsive therapy, I decided to see if I could reverse the process. It was painful, yes, but more so to discover how far my own daughter’s duplicity went—how deeply she’d betrayed her family.”

Her face suddenly brightens. “When all this is over, I’ll introduce it in the medical community to help amnesia patients! It’ll be a breakthrough! They’ll have to reinstate my medical license!”

All Lena can do is stare at this person she thought she knew while the realization sets in—why her mom built an apparently malfunctioning TENS unit—why she’s been keeping secrets from Lena—why she’s . . . looking at her with no trace of compassion, no love in her eyes.

“No,” Lena says again, swallowing a lump in her throat. “That’s not possible. You—you don’t mean any of that. I didn’t—I didn’t emotionally manipulate you. That’s the real you I’ve known for a year now, that’s the real you!”

“Oh?” Lillian smirks now, and reaches over to roughly wipe off the tear that’s cascaded down Lena’s cheek. “Are you going to cry now? You’ve always been such a crybaby. Boo-hoo, Mommy Dearest doesn’t love you like you thought she did. Boo-hoo, our mother-daughter talks weren’t real after all.”

All the warmth that’s been in her mother’s face this past year she’s known her has disappeared, as if Lena had only dreamt it; this face is cold, and cruel. 

“How could they be real, Lena? That wasn’t me. That was a blank slate, imprinting on you like an insipid duckling.” 

_ “No.” _ More tears rush down the track that had just been wiped away. “That’s not true. It can’t be true. I  _ know _ you. You love me. I  _ know _ you do.”

“Oh, you know me now, do you?” Lillian looks at her like Lena has just denounced science. “You knew me when I didn’t even know myself?”

“J’onn read your mind! He saw, he saw your true feelings, your true intentions—you’ve been keeping in contact with him, he would know if you’ve changed—”

“Ah, yes, J’onn J’onzz, the all-powerful Martian Manhunter.” Lillian snickers, a mirthless laugh echoing through the sparse room. “I had to concentrate most intensely not to let even a sliver of self-doubt enter my mind while speaking to him, to make sure he wouldn’t discover I’d regained my former self.” Her lips turn down in disdain. “Something I tried for years to instill in you, a strong mentality, the absence of weakness.”

“No,” Lena whispers. “He’s too powerful, you wouldn’t be able to trick him.”

Lillian’s eyes glint as she stares down at Lena. “Whatever you think happened between us, put it out of your mind, once and for all. It didn’t exist. It was an illusion. My brilliant mind, turned into a simpleton’s by a knock on the head. I’m ashamed to even think about it, and I won’t again. Neither should you.”

“You don’t mean any of this—” Lena says, her voice hitching. “You  _ don’t, _ you—”

She suddenly remembers Lex’s presence, and, grasping at the slightest chance this might just be an Oscar-caliber performance of Lillian’s, that she’s still the same, that she’s still on her side—that she still loves her—she strains to pull herself together. 

But a glance behind her shows that Lex has considerately withdrawn to the far corner of the room, intently staring at his tablet. Whether he’s really engrossed in his super-deranged-megalomaniacal plan to rid the Earth of the Supers, or whether he’s allowing her and Lillian a moment’s privacy, Lena can’t tell. But she  _ can _ use this chance to get her mom to tell her the truth.

“Mom, he’s not listening, he can’t hear us,” she whispers.  _ “Please, _ just tell me the truth. Just give me a sign, a wink . . .”

“Oh, Lena.” Lillian sighs. “Grow up.”

Lena can only stare at her, tears spilling down her cheeks. The relationship she had with her mom, that meant the world to her, means nothing to the woman standing before her now. She can’t help but let out a small whimper, and Lillian’s lip curls with contempt.

Turning on her heel, she strides away, probably not even hearing her daughter weeping behind her.

The door shuts behind Lillian, a final  _ bang! _ like the sound of her heart, once wide open, closing to her daughter forevermore.

Suddenly Lex’s hand is on her shoulder, and Lena jerks away, as far as the ropes will let her.

“I  _ am _ sorry, Lena,” he says, not even sounding upset at her revulsion. “Mother was never kind to you. I don’t know why you allowed yourself to believe she could ever change.” 

Lex reaches for her again, before seeming to decide against it. He turns and follows Lillian out of the room, turning off the light, shutting the door on Lena’s ragged sobs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I promise there will be a happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

In a lab off the main control room, Lillian confers with Lex when the door suddenly opens behind them.

She turns to look. But whomever it was just popped their head through and quickly withdrew; all she saw was a flash of black hair.

_Only a stray Cadmus operative, having opened the wrong door, surely._ She focuses her attention back on the gauntlet, as her son pulls it over his arm for a test run. 

 

*

 

Hours. It’s been _hours_ they’ve been waiting, and nothing’s changed.

Kara paces the command center. The strike team’s been sent out and remains inactive. J’onn and Alex confer with Vasquez and Winn yet again. She ought to take part in this huddle just like all the ones before it; instead she lets out a sigh of frustration. "I can’t just stand here and wait, you guys. I’m going out on patrol.”

They turn to her, concern evident in their eyes. She shakes her head. “I promise, I’m not going after Lena. I’ll wait on that until you give me the all clear.”

Without waiting for an answer, she turns and lifts off, blasting through the balcony.

If she should happen to expand the parameters of her normal patrol to include the area around Mount Whitney . . . That’s just her being proactive. There could be a lost dog roaming the highway. Or a cat stuck up a light pole. Or . . .

Someone else who needs her help.

 

*

 

Lena struggles against the ropes holding her fast to the chair in the dark room. She doesn’t know how much time has passed, just that the movement of Cadmus lackeys outside has quieted.

_ It’s no use, _ rings the voice of reason in her head.  _ You’re just tiring yourself out with these knots. Save your energy for later, when you might actually have a shot.  _

Yet she can’t give up, straining against her restraints once more—

—when in the distance a door creaks softly, and a flashlight beam cuts through the dark.

Lena relaxes, not wanting one of Lex’s goons to discover she’s maybe loosened the ropes, however slightly.

Several soft thuds sound as a couple things are set onto the floor—and against the wall? Lena narrows her eyes, trying to see through the gloom.

“Lena?” comes a hushed voice.

She gasps. “Mother?” 

“Yes, sweetheart, I’m here,” Lillian whispers. “I’m so sorry.” The flashlight clinks onto a nearby shelf, its beam trained on Lena, and her mother’s outline enters the small circle of light. Lillian crouches by her side, gently taking hold of one of the ropes binding her. “I’m sorry for all those terrible things I said, I didn’t mean any of them.” A tiny piece of metal appears between Lillian’s forefinger and thumb. “I had to convince Lex we weren’t still working together.”

Suddenly a minuscule blade thrusts forth, and Lillian starts hacking through the ropes, first the ones around Lena’s wrists, then working her way methodically in the natural way Lena would, had she herself concealed the weapon on her person.

“You said—you said our relationship was an illusion.” Lena doesn’t even have to try to keep her voice down, she feels so small—so afraid to believe in Lillian again, afraid to get her heart broken once more, even as she watches her mother continue to cut through the restraints.

“I _am_ the person you’ve known all this past year, my darling,” says Lillian, her voice soft. “I’ll always be that person. I love you and that will never change. But I knew I had to regain my memories quickly so Lex would believe me once we started spending more time together. I couldn’t wait for them to come back to me naturally, there wasn’t time.”

The ropes finally fall away, slithering to the floor, and Lillian helps Lena stand on shaky legs, rubbing her limbs to try and force more circulation into them.

“I didn’t tell you because you were frightened I’d change. I confess part of me feared that as well. But I had faith.”

“I didn’t.” Lena bursts into tears. She leans her forehead against her mother’s. “I was so afraid you’d become . . . you’d become _her_ again.”

Lillian massages Lena’s arms, as her legs have steadied somewhat. “I can’t blame you for that, sweetheart. And I’m so sorry I had to make you believe that just now. I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

Lena’s breath hitches. “It must have been so painful, shocking yourself repeatedly, Mom, you shouldn’t have.”

Lillian cups Lena’s face, runs her thumbs down the tracks of her tears. “It was nothing compared to the pain of remembering all I’d done to you.”

Her mom puts her arms around her and holds on tightly for a moment. Then Lillian lets go and slides the tiny blade into Lena's hand. “I need you to sit back in the chair just as you were.” She crouches to pick up the rope. “We’re going to make it look like you escaped on your own.”

Lena flinches. “Why? Aren’t you coming with me?”

Lillian looks up at her, her eyes sorrowful, yet full of purpose. “My work here isn’t done.”

“You _have_ to, Mom,” Lena says in as loud a whisper as she dares. “Lex will _kill_ you for letting me go.”

“He won’t suspect a thing, dear. I hacked into the video feed to make it look like I haven’t left my room all night. Right at this moment Roberts is patrolling the north end of the compound, we’ll have enough time to get you out and me back to my room before he comes around. There should be a guard on the roof but I put laxatives in his supper.” Lillian smirks. “He won’t be bothering us. I put a sleeping draught in Gibson’s coffee, he’s having a nice dream over at the video monitors. And Lex’s radar is expecting the Supers and the DEO. You making your way out the compound will ping as any Cadmus operative doing his rounds, or taking a smoke break.”

Lena stares at her mom, who really does seem to have thought of everything. “He’ll still suspect you, Mother, I know he will. Please come with me. _Please.”_

“Darling, if I leave with you now our chances of capturing Lex will greatly diminish, and you and Kara will be in constant danger.”

“All of us together stand as good a chance of taking him down sometime in the future—we can’t take the chance of Lex realizing you’re against him while you’re still here!”

Lillian gently takes hold of Lena’s arm. “They’ll put me back in jail if I bow out of the mission, you know that.”

Lena’s breath catches; she had forgotten all about the warden, about the Governor. The judge. But that’s not what’s important anymore. “I don’t care. I’d rather have you alive in jail than dead. I can find some other way to get you out, even if it takes a little longer.”

“Lex won’t find out, that won’t happen. Please trust me, dear.”

_“Mom. Please.”_

“Lena. Lex is not stable. He hasn’t been for a long time now. If I leave with you he might . . . he might kill Jeremiah. Think what that would do to Kara. To Alex.”

“Jeremiah.” Lena’s eyes widen. “No, we can’t let that happen.”

“I have to make things right, Lena. I have to rescue him, return him to his family.” Lillian brushes Lena’s hair out of her eyes. “I promise I’ll be careful. Please, we have to hurry.”

Lena nods dumbly, then manages to get it together to comply, sitting down, putting her hands behind her back and her feet together. Lillian trusses her up, using a bit of tape to secure the severed ends of the rope. Then she picks the flashlight off the shelf and moves to the far end of the room. She takes hold of a stepladder leaning against the wall and sets it up underneath the surveillance camera in the upper corner. She climbs up and holds her cell phone right over it, shutting off the flashlight.

“I set my camera to record at the same intensity as the surveillance cameras, don’t worry, no one will be able to tell once I replace the footage.”

Lena nods. And the tape. They can’t forget to remove the tape . . . 

On Lillian’s signal, she pretends to cut herself free, and remembers to act the part, standing gingerly and rubbing her arms and legs before moving shakily to the exit. She steps out and closes the door behind her, and a few seconds later, Lillian exits as well, carrying the stepladder, a small messenger bag slung over her shoulders.

“The tape. Did you remember the tape?”

Lillian smiles and removes the pieces of tape from her pocket, then tucks them back in again.

Lena steps back inside the room, then exits again so Lillian—now standing on the stepladder under the camera in the hallway—can record her. She makes her way down the corridor as Lillian whispers directions— “There, third door on the left, it’s the—”

She enters into the—

“—trash room. I’m sorry about that. Just pretend you’re Princess Leia and it won’t seem so bad.”

Lena stifles a giggle as she closes the door, and waits for her mom to join her in there. They perform the same procedure, and then Lena comes out the back exit into the night.

She turns her head, searching for a marker. She’s emerged from a warehouse just like any other she and Lillian had visited in their search for Lex. She’ll have to wait till she reaches the highway to gauge how far she is from National City. If she hurries, she can get to Kara—and Alex, and J’onn—and they can descend upon her brother and his cronies before anyone notices she’s gone . . . Before anything can happen to her mom.

Because she doesn’t believe for a moment Lex won’t instantly know it was Lillian who freed her.

Once more Lillian joins her, and records her running to the fence and following along it for approximately forty yards, past a small bush right by a hole Lillian had cut, and crouching there—three times, so Lillian can get footage from different angles for each security camera.

“Roberts must be really slow,” she says once her mom joins her, ducking behind the bush.

“He takes epic smoke breaks. I remember him from before. I’m sure he hasn’t changed.” Lillian’s eyes twinkle. “No one’s hit him over the head and given him amnesia.” She slips the messenger bag off her shoulders and shoves it through the opening. “Food and water. Hurry now.” She kneels in the dirt to stretch the fence a little farther apart. “I’ve tested it, the bush is just large enough to hide the gap. I made it using the knife I gave you and this rock—” she jerks her head toward the ground “—so it will look like you made it yourself. The highway’s just up the hill, you’ll be able to flag someone down before anyone wakes up and notices you’re gone.”

“Please be careful. I love you.” Lena edges closer and gives her mom another hug.

Lillian squeezes her gently. “I love you, sweetheart.”

Lena disengages, her heart beating hard against her chest. She squeezes through the hole as Lillian strains to pull it farther apart. Giving her mom one last smile, she turns, slipping the bag over her shoulders, and scrabbles up the hill, stopping quickly to stoop and remove her heels. Her first instinct is to abandon them, as she doesn’t need any distractions. But, they’re her third favorite pair of Louboutins, so, she clamps them both tight in one fist—as Lillian has packed the bag full—and sets off, flinching as tiny rocks bite at the tender bottoms of her feet. Thick brush scratches at her shoulders and face and she winces, but forges ahead.

Coming out onto the highway, she sets out on a run, and it’s not long before she comes upon a road sign. She’s on the same highway Metallo had driven them down last year, before her mom lost her memory. The traffic had been sparse on the drive up. She’s got a long way to go on foot.

Running as long as she can before a stitch in her side cuts her short, she halts. Bends over. Tries to catch her breath. A car engine rumbles behind her and she darts into the underbrush. Have they discovered her escape?

Peering through the bushes, she watches as a Jeep Cherokee zooms past. She doubts very much the frizzy-haired woman at the wheel and the pit bull hanging its head out the window are members of Cadmus, and now wishes she had taken a chance and flagged the driver down. Resolving to be braver next time, she takes the opportunity to relieve herself (because Cadmus are not the most considerate of hosts), then sets off again at a brisk pace, slowing down again only once the stitch returns in earnest.

“Lena!”

The sound of that melodious voice makes her heart leap. She halts, turns, and looks up to see Supergirl whooshing to a stop in front of her.

“Kara!” Lena rushes into her arms.

Kara holds her tight. “Lena, oh Lena . . . Are you hurt?” She pulls away slightly, looking her over for injuries.

Lena shakes her head. “Just a few rope burns, it’s nothing . . . Darling, how did you—”

“We knew you were here but J’onn and Alex wanted to give your mom more time. I was patrolling the area and heard someone running. I knew without even looking it was you, I knew you’d escaped. I would have found you earlier but I was helping this woman, her Jeep broke down, and she had a dog . . .”

Lena laughs. Of course Kara would have stopped to help a stranded motorist, and play with her dog.

Then she stops laughing. “Lillian set me free. I begged her to come with me, but . . .” Her breath hitches. “Kara, we have to go back for her, Lex will know she let me go.”

Kara mournfully shakes her head, softly running her fingers through Lena’s hair, gently unfastening the bun that has already half come undone. “J’onn and Alex said we mustn’t blow her cover.”

“Kara, please—”

“I promise I’ll come back and check on her, I’ll make sure they haven’t discovered it was her.” Kara continues to stroke Lena’s hair, tears sliding down her cheeks, her face scrunching up in pain. “You said . . . you said on the broadcast, not to come after you, not to abandon everyone else in the city . . .” She chokes down a sob. “You promised me, Lena, you promised me I would never have to live without you.”

Lena stares at her beloved, remembering her promise from that night, pain coursing through her heart. That wasn’t a promise she had any right to make. Not with how much of a target she is, unhinged brother or not. Not with how important Supergirl is, how the city—how the _world_ —relies on her. 

“I’m sorry, love, I’m so sorry,” is all she can say, and pulls Kara into her once more, holding her while she shakes.

A few moments later Kara pulls away again, still crying. “I need to get you back as soon as possible, and . . . and . . .”

“Please, please make sure my mother’s safe,” Lena whispers. 

Kara nods, and seems to notice Lena’s bag for the first time. She takes it off her, and slings it over her own shoulders. After gently lifting Lena up into her arms, she takes off into the sky.

Lena holds on tight, shutting her eyes.

If only she could stay in Kara’s arms forever, and never need to reopen them.

 

*

 

Alex rushes up to them, as Kara lands and gently sets Lena down. 

“We were so worried.” She pulls Lena in for a quick hug, then leads her into the command center, where Winn abandons his computer to dash over and give Lena a hug of his own. J’onn smiles, and Vasquez sends a fist pump her way.

Lena breathes into the embrace, but once she’s free she looks J’onn in the eye. “I’m sorry. All of this is my fault. I should have done what you asked and worked remotely. No one would have gotten hurt. Agent Morgan, and Agent Pears— _Parson?_ And the guards . . .”

“Agent Morgan is stable, he’ll be back on his feet in no time. As for Agent Patterson—”

Lena winces.

“—and the guards . . .” J’onn turns solemn. “You may think you could have prevented their deaths, Lena, but Cadmus would have gotten to you one way or another. Perhaps they’d still have taken your employees hostage and ordered you to give yourself up, using you to lure Supergirl all the same. We could have made L-Corp and CatCo impenetrable, and your brother would still have found people working in some subsidiary of your companies to use as leverage.” 

Lena’s throat catches. “Thank you for trying to make me feel better, J’onn. But we all know in that scenario you could have transformed, pretended to be me. You could have apprehended him.”

J’onn raises his eyebrows.

A small smile plays on her lips. “Kara tells me . . . quite a lot.”

“Yeah, I kinda do,” says Kara sheepishly.

J’onn grins. “I’m sure nothing classified.”

Kara blushes and looks down at the floor.

Lena takes Kara’s hand, her gaze back on J’onn. “I understand you want to give my mom more time, but I’m worried Lex will know she allowed me to escape. I think he was holding me at the same compound she and Metallo brought me to last year. At least, it’s on the same highway.”

Alex shakes her head. “I’m sure she knew how to make your escape look like she had no part in it, and I’m sure she’s been putting up a good front for your brother—”

Lena flinches at the memory of what her mom said.

“—so that he won’t have a clue. But the strike team is standing by just in case.”

“And I’m going to go check on her,” says Kara. “Don’t worry,” she adds for Alex and J’onn’s benefit. “I’ll stay out of sight.”

Lena nods. “What can I do to help?”

“You,” says J’onn, “can get some sleep. You look exhausted.”

“You do look tuckered out, babe.”

“Besides,” says Alex, “there’s someone in my room who’s quite anxious to see you.”

“Have you eaten anything?” Kara scrunches up her face in concern.

“Mom packed me some food.” Lena motions to the bag slung over Kara’s shoulders. 

Kara opens the flap and peers inside. “Ooh, lasagne!” Her cheeks flush as Lena laughs, and she pulls the bag off and tries to hand it to her.

Lena lifts her palms up in mock surrender. “No, you eat it, darling. I’ll just have one of your protein bars in our room.”

“You will  _ not.” _ Kara practically shoves the bag into Lena’s chest. “You will eat this good, nutritious, delicious lasagne because you need to get your strength back—” her voice lowers to a sad mumble “—and you will  _ not _ tell me later how good and delicious it was.”

Lena chuckles as she accepts the food offering, then leans in and gives Kara a goodnight kiss.

She makes her way to Alex and Maggie’s room, ready to collect her furbaby, stuff her face, and then collapse onto her bed and get some badly needed rest.

Although, she expects Zelda might insist on a welcome-home walk first.

 

*

 

“Speaking of staying out of sight,” says Supergirl now that Lena’s out of earshot. “I forgot about that stupid cloaking device. I won’t be able to check on Lillian like I promised.”

J’onn nods. “I’ll signal her again. Hopefully she’ll be able to let us know she hasn’t been compromised.” He smiles now, his eyes twinkling. “I wouldn’t worry, though. Lillian’s actually a much better actress than anyone thinks.” He sighs. “If I would just let myself cheat and use my powers, I wouldn’t be losing so much money to her.”

“Huh? I’m lost.”

He waves a hand. “Never mind. I’m sure she’ll be able to put up a convincing front for her son, just as she’s been doing all along. And her stealth skills are superb. She’ll have thought of every way to fool Luthor’s surveillance equipment.”

“Still. I’ll feel better once we hear from her. And, uh . . .” Kara looks all around the command center, everywhere except at J’onn. “I really want to go spend the night with my fiancée, but I can’t until I can tell her Lillian’s all right.”

She can see, in her peripheral vision, the size of J’onn’s grin, and blushes accordingly.

“Will do, Superluvers.”

Kara’s jaw drops. “Wha _aaaaat?”_

J’onn hums. “Just my ship name for you two.” He strides off, hitting buttons on his watch.

 

*

 

Dawn breaks over the mountains, the beautiful blue, red and gold hues reminding Lillian of her daughter’s fiancée as she peers out the tiny window in her room. 

Which naturally leads her to think once more about the wedding. A June wedding would be nice . . . Or spring, perhaps? It’s still such a horrendously long wait till then, though, and she’s not getting any younger, no matter what her mirror tells her each morning. 

There’s something to be said for a lovely winter wedding, no?

That is, if she’s even still invited, after what she did. Lillian winces at the memory. It had been awful, acting like she’d become her old self, playing into Lena’s fears. All those hurtful things she’d said. Lena had been devastated. True, she’d felt she had to, to convince Lex they weren’t still working together. But she’d broken her daughter’s heart in the process, and she’s relieved Lena was able to put back the pieces, and let her inside once more.

She’ll have to make it up to her.

All hell should break loose any moment now. She glances at her watch. Thankfully she’d realized it was malfunctioning in time to get J’onn’s signal. It had soothed her, knowing Lena had made it to the DEO. And she’d let J’onn know all was still on track.

Sighing, she continues to dwell on her daughter, how she’d hurt her. As if trying to make Lillian feel better, birds chirp joyfully outside, but she knows the calm won’t last long. She fiddles with the sash of the robe she’d pulled over her nightgown upon waking a short while ago, ready to rush out of her room. 

Or should she get fully dressed, and hold on to her dignity? 

She shakes her head. It would look odd, as if she’d been expecting something to go awry. She sighs. She doubts any of her Cadmus minions would ever have expected to witness her in her sleepwear. She’s grateful she’d thought ahead and hadn’t brought along her puppy pajamas (a Kara Danvers-inspired purchase, while she wasn’t of sound mind). That would have taken some explaining.

The bird song hits an almost operatic note, and Lillian smiles, closing her eyes, reveling in the sweet sounds of nature.

And then she can’t hear it any longer, not over the deranged shrieks of her son, who’s undoubtedly discovered his sister’s missing. Or that someone’s eaten the last of the Cap'n Crunch. 

She gets up and makes her way through the door and down the corridor. Bursting into the room where they’d left Lena, she assumes her most innocent, flummoxed facial expression, then winces at the sight of Lex choking the daylights out of the unfortunate soul who’s unwittingly taken the blame.

“How could she have gotten away if you’d searched her properly?” Lex throttles the poor man once more. “You found her tracker! Surely you could have noticed a knife on her person?”

“Darling, stop with your Darth Vader impression.” Lillian moves to the empty chair and crouches, examining the ropes. “Your sister is clever, we’ve always known that. She just outsmarted us.” 

Lex screams and throws the Cadmus operative against the wall, where he falls to the floor, wheezing.

Lillian stands, holding one end of the rope. “These slits were made by an impossibly small blade. She could have easily hidden something so tiny. In her brassiere, perhaps. We’re not barbarians here, that could easily have been overlooked. It’s not too farfetched to think she’s been taking extra precautions ever since you escaped.”

“I’m going to _kill_ Danvers.” Lex looks as unhinged as she’s ever seen him. “I’ll string him up by his toes and hang him over an acid pit—broadcast it to the entire city. Lena can watch her alien fiancée weep as her father falls to his very unpleasant death.” 

He moves to head off and make good on his threat, but Lillian grabs his arm.

“Don’t be rash, Lex. Jeremiah is too valuable to us alive, for our continuing work to rid the world of all aliens.”

He stares at her, then suddenly brightens. “You’re right. It won’t do to kill him. We should use him as bait instead.”

Lillian suppresses a grimace. She can’t have Lex apprehending Jeremiah, she needs him to help her free the imprisoned aliens and take down Cadmus. “We don’t need Jeremiah—or Lena, even—to smoke out Supergirl. Any old cat up a tree will do.”

Lex looks thoughtful. “You have a point, Mother.”

“Yes. It will be simple to steal one off someone’s porch.”

Lex shakes his head. “No, that’s not what I meant. Jeremiah Danvers is not Supergirl’s biological father. She wouldn’t be willing to sacrifice herself for him.”

“Not necessarily,” Lillian finds herself saying. “She cares for him a great deal.” She shouldn’t be arguing  _ for _ using Jeremiah as bait. She could kick herself. Except that would leave a bruise, which would look totally inelegant in sheer stockings.

“As with Lena,” says Lex, looking almost like the innocent boy she’d raised. “If she was your real child, you would care for her. You would die for her.”

“Yes,” says Lillian, her lips set in a thin line. Lex turns away and strides toward the door, and Lillian lowers her voice so he won’t hear. “She  _ is _ my real child.” Her fists clench. She hasn’t ever been worthy of being Lena’s mother.

Lex stops at the door, turning to the Cadmus agent, who’s just starting to get back on his feet. Lex kicks him, hard, and the man groans and falls back to the floor. 

Lillian bites her lower lip, sorry for being the cause of his pain. Once he’s in prison, she’ll send him a nice care package.

Lex holds the door open for her. “We’re doing this now, Mother. I’m done fucking around.”

Lillian’s heart thumps so hard she fears the whole compound will hear. “Alexander, the Warsuit . . . It’s not ready.”

Lex grunts. “It’s ready enough. And . . . I finished my work on the kryptonite plasma cannon before we apprehended my sister. I won’t need the Warsuit for long.”

Her stomach drops. “I wasn’t aware we were in possession of a kryptonite plasma cannon.”

He smirks. “Yes. Something I developed in my head while I was locked up. I meant to share it with you, Mother, but . . . My assistant encouraged me to keep that information to myself. Not that I don’t trust you, of course. But you always taught me, in business, to keep my cards close to my chest.”

Lillian forces a smile. “I’m glad to see you were paying attention.” She moves to exit ahead of him. “I’ll be right with you, dear. I . . . I haven’t yet been to the ladies’ this morning.”

 

*

 

Lena awakens in Kara’s arms. 

Everything is right with the world. Kara mumbles in her sleep and pulls Lena even closer to her, and Lena sighs contentedly. Please, let this last five more— _ten_ more minutes. Let her have ten more minutes of bliss . . . 

A wet nose snuffles against her cheek, bringing her back to reality. They need to get up, walk the dog, have breakfast, and then get ready to battle her insane brother while her mother and her fiancée’s foster father try not to out themselves as double agents and get themselves killed.

Just another normal morning, really.

As if on cue— “Get up, you lovebirds!” calls Alex from the other side of the door, banging on it for good measure. But her voice is devoid of its usual teasing, and the reason comes forthwith— “Lena, your mom’s signaling J’onn, and he looks  _ super _ worried!”

Kara jolts awake and leaps out of bed, still holding Lena. They zoom up to the ceiling, Zelda barking after them like poor Nana being left behind by the Darling children.

Alighting, Kara hurriedly takes Zelda to do her business— “I’ll use my super-hearing so J’onn doesn’t have to repeat himself” —while Lena rushes off to the command center.

She stops short at the sight of Superman already wearing the brand new anti-kryptonite armored suit she and Winn had labored on.

He taps on the chest plate, right on the crest of the House of El. “Neat, Lena. What is this, titanium?”

She nods. “Titanium-lead alloy.”

Next he lowers the helmet’s transparent visor.  _ “And this?”  _ His voice booms out via both internal and external comms.

“Leaded-polycarbonate.”

_ “Transparent. Good idea.” _

“Yes. I thought, to better, er . . .”

He smirks.  _ “To better see Kara’s baby blues?” _

She blushes.  _ Damn him. _ “The suit and helmet are lined with tiny yellow sun lamps, so if Lex uses a red sun simulator it won’t affect you. And they both have internal EMI shielding.”

He winks at her. He knows she’s deflecting.  _ “No cape?” _

She motions to the armored shoulders. “You attach yours to the back.”

He grins, and moves to grab his cape where he’d stashed it near Winn—

Winn, who’s salivating at the sight of his hero in the suit he and Lena made.

“Winn!” she hisses. “Get it together!”

He jumps slightly, and wipes the drool off his chin.

“Are you all done fooling around?” J’onn narrows his eyes at them, then turns to Lena. “Your brother’s on his way to National City in the Warsuit.” He addresses the rest of the room. “Lillian hasn’t managed to fully disable its invisible force field, but it will start to break down if we’re consistent in our attack.”

Superman attaches his cape to the shoulders of his gleaming blue, red and gold armor.  _ “How will we know it’s down if we can’t see it?” _

Lena can’t help staring at him in the suit she and Winn had built. No longer an intellectual, engineering exercise, it will determine his continued existence . . . Or not. “You’ll see what will appear to be a slight shimmering in the air. It will last less than a second. If you can time your attack within that window, you’ll be able to penetrate the shield.”

J’onn cuts in, his tone grave. “I’ve saved the worst for last. Luthor has secretly been developing a powerful, long range, kryptonite plasma cannon. Apparently an assistant of his didn’t trust Lillian to know about it.”

Lena remembers Lex mentioning this elusive assistant. “Who  _ is _ his assistant?”

“Your mother says she’s never seen her. If Luthor’s able to engage that cannon, it will make those anti-kryptonite suits about as protective as the chainmail you’re all so fond of wearing in your Dungeons & Dragons games.”

“My character uses only the finest plate armor . . .”  Winn trails off at the look J’onn shoots him.  _ “Totally _ not the point here.” He suddenly jumps up in his chair. “Big Mama—I mean, uh, you know— _Lillian._ She’s moving on out!”

Everyone gathers round his monitor, watching the red blip creep south. “Maybe she’s heading back to her previous location?”

“Our eyes on that facility show it’s much larger than where they were holding you, Lena.” J’onn looks over his shoulder at her, as Vasquez brings up an image of what they assume is Cadmus’s main base. “You didn’t happen to get a glimpse of your brother’s battle suit while you were there?”

“I didn’t,” says Lena. “They put a bag over my head on the way in, and I was too afraid of getting myself and my mother caught to do any snooping on my way out.”

A whoosh of air, and Kara’s with them. “Wasn’t Lillian working on the suit? Would she really have brought it with her when Lex summoned her to confront Lena? Wouldn’t she have left it at the base?”

“Luthor expected us to come after Lena. He either would have had Lillian bring it—” he grimaces “—or there’s more than one.”

Lena recoils in horror. “Wouldn’t Mom have let you know if there were?”

“Even if your brother fully trusts your mother, he listens to those who don’t. He didn’t tell her about the plasma cannon. It’s quite likely he’s playing his cards close to the vest regarding the Warsuit as well.”

Alex speaks into her comms, as well as to the rest of the room. “Delta Squadron, you’re with me. We’ll give the Supers ground support. Bravo will move in at the vault by Mount Whitney. Alpha and Charlie, stand by to attack Cadmus’s main base.”

“Where Jeremiah is readying to release the alien prisoners,” J’onn adds. “Is the evac team—”

“Already en route, sir,” says Alex. 

Kara blitz-changes into her battle armor, complete with visored helmet, ready to repel all forms of kryptonite Lex could possibly throw at her.

J’onn turns to the Supers. “Lillian will let us know if she’s able to disable the cannon in time, before it’s ready to fire. If she sounds the alarm, we must retreat, no matter how close to victory we seem.”

“We?”

J’onn’s eyes glow, and his body flashes with red light as he transforms. Now Martian Manhunter stands tall before them. “Team leaders will signal if I’m needed at Luthor’s vault or Cadmus’s main base. For now, I think it best I accompany you two. Luthor has too many cards up his sleeve.”

Winn leans over to Vasquez. “What’s with all the playing card references lately?”

She doesn’t bother whispering. “He and Mrs. Luthor play online poker together.”

“Ah,” says Kara, trying and failing to suppress a giggle.

“I’m coming with you guys,” pipes up Maggie, pushing through much taller bodies at the back. “It’s my day off from the department, but I’d love nothing more than to spend it fighting alongside you all.”

Alex beams and flings her wife an extra Kevlar vest, but scowls a moment later as James steps up out of nowhere in his Guardian armor. “I thought you’d retired that.”

_ “I think this situation calls for all hands on deck,” _ his voice rasps. 

“Well, in that case—” Lena only manages to take one step forward before she’s unceremoniously pulled back by Winn and Vasquez, each yanking on an arm.

“Yeah, no, you’re with us, Super LL,” says Winn, practically pushing her into the chair adjacent his own, while Vasquez gives her a consoling pat on the head. 

Lena sits fuming as everyone around her either rushes off to ready for battle, or locks into their computer, while her work is done. All she’ll be able to do is watch, and hope, and . . . pray. (To whom she doesn’t know. She might as well try Rao). Across the room, Kara makes last minute plans with her cousin, with J’onn, with Alex . . . and all she can do is worry, worry about them, and worry about her mother, who’s in the heart of the enemy camp.

About to out herself as an enemy spy.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Lillian stalks through the corridors of Cadmus’s main California base of operations, barking an occasional order as agents rush about, readying for the strike. She slows her stride as she nears Jeremiah, who’s trying to stay unobtrusive, ostensibly repairing some loose machinery.

He rubs ‘absentmindedly’ under his chin, then pulls on his right earlobe.

She nods almost imperceptibly, scratches the top of her head, then moves on, her pounding heart the only hint she’s not her normal calm and collected self.

 

*

 

“Fire up the plasma cannon.”

The lead Cadmus agent stands stiff-backed and proud in his uniform, surveying his underlings typing furiously at their monitors. The operation utilizing the powerful cannon requires precision—once fully charged, they will have a slim window, exactly one minute to fire and terminate the aliens before the cannon must be shut down. Otherwise it will overheat . . . and the result will be deadly for the wrong side.

Tugging at his collar, he continues to issue cool commands. He’s not worried.

The absence of Lillian Luthor strikes him as odd. Normally the Cadmus head likes to be right in the thick of the action, often grabbing a gun of her own from the arsenal and joining in a fray. She must be in another part of the compound, tending to some unforeseen issue. 

He smirks. Who is he kidding? He relishes Mrs. Luthor’s absence. This is  _ his _ moment, his Grand Moff Tarkin-firing-up-the Death Star moment, now that Darth Vaderess is gone.

He turns his attention back to the weaponry that will support the Emperor—uh, _Lex Luthor_ —in his battle against the Kryptonians.

Soon the Earth will be rid of those monsters.

 

*

 

Screams ring out from inside the open windows of L-Corp as the gleaming green and purple battle suit coasts to a stop outside the skyscraper, rocket thrusters in the boots keeping it aloft. It releases a burst of fire against the side of the building, burning the letters ‘ex’ into the crook of the giant L.

The Warsuit hovers there, seemingly admiring its handiwork. Then the helmet’s visor lifts, perhaps to allow for an unencumbered view.

 

*

 

Lex stares at the restoration of his company’s good name. Not L-Corp. Not even Luthor Corp, for his late father. No. LexCorp, as it was always meant to be.

 

_ <<<CANNON CHARGING - FORTY PERCENT COMPLETE>>> _

 

—advises the computerized voice in his helmet, and he smiles. Soon his life’s mission will be accomplished.

Sirens scream off in the distance, and Lex gazes at the array of police cars on their way to . . . do absolutely nothing capable of stopping him. He sneers. Down below, black vans and SUVs screech to a stop on West Cordova Street, black-clad figures jumping out, all brandishing Big Fucking Guns. He laughs. He’s never before realized how interchangeable are the pawns each Grandmaster wields. 

And there—down there’s that metal-clad clown, playing at herding innocent civilians out of the way. ‘Guardian,’ Lex has heard the vigilante called. A pathetic, low-rent Batman wannabe. Tarnishing Lex’s reputation, making it seem as if National City’s residents are in any danger whatsoever. He’s here to  _ save _ them, save them from the  _ true _ danger they can’t even recognize, goddammit!

A police helicopter shoots out from behind LexCorp tower, and he raises his gaze to meet it. As if he hadn’t seen it coming from miles away, with his linkup to Cadmus’s satellites. He spits in disgust.

A barrage of fire erupts from the helicopter, and bullets bounce off his chest plate. Fools. As if these puny pellets could make even a dent in his virtually indestructible armor. He fires a short range missile, to swat this metal fly out of the sky.

A flash of red and blue swoops down out of nowhere, faster than any satellite could pick up. Supergirl snatches the rocket out of the air like she’s snaring an annoying fly with her fingers. 

With the fingers of her armored suit, that is, one more streamlined than his own. He sighs. He’s not at all surprised. He’s well aware the DEO—the ‘secret’ government agency originally meant to keep the Earth safe from space invaders—has shamefully betrayed its original mission and now works with those same intruders. That together, they’d confiscated his battle suit at the California vault last year. No doubt they’d reverse-engineered it to render his arsenal of kryptonite weapons ineffective.

No matter. He’s planned for that.

 

_ <<<CANNON CHARGING - FIFTY PERCENT COMPLETE>>> _

 

_ “It’s over, Luthor. You should come quietly. You can’t win and you know it.” _ Supergirl ties the missile into a knot (show off) and tosses it so it lands noisily but uselessly on LexCorp’s roof, her eyes never leaving his. 

He’s about to retort, but instead his lips twist into a snarl at the sight of his sworn enemy, Superman, pulling up beside his cousin—also wearing a shiny new combat suit complete with helmet and see-through visor. 

“I see you’ve enhanced the shields you used against Metallo,” he says, knowing full well it’s incidental. The plasma cannon will obliterate them both instantly, armored or not. Still, he relishes the idea of toying with his prey, and perhaps the Supers’ suits aren’t even yet battle ready. 

He’ll call their bluff. 

Smiling slightly, he raises his right gauntlet. It will be satisfying to kill the girl, yes . . . But it’s Superman he’s been dreaming about. 

He fires—green kryptonite from his right forefinger at his archenemy, red from his middle finger at the girl, as he’d enjoy nothing more than to activate her known dark side and have her join him in vanquishing the Girlyman of Steel.

The kryptonite blasts make direct hits, then vanish, seemingly absorbed into the armor. 

_ “Really, Luthor?” _ Superman smirks through his visor.  _ “I thought you were smarter than that.” _

Lex returns the smirk. “I assure you, I’m only having a lark.”

The Martian flies into view. Ah, yes. Lex had been waiting for the Director of the DEO to show his face. Unfortunately, it’s his ugliest face—shapeshifted out of his human disguise, he’s hideous with his eerily humanoid visage, his hammer-like head and ghoulishly green skin. Ah, well. The Martian isn’t any more powerful than Superman—as Lex’s mind is impervious to manipulation—and, he has a certain inconvenient vulnerability. 

From his chest plate, Lex channels an electrical surge. It bursts into flames, and the Martian shrinks back in fear—but a blast of Superman’s freeze breath transforms the fireball into a shower of snowflakes.

 

_ <<<CANNON CHARGING - SIXTY PERCENT COMPLETE>>> _

 

Supergirl rushes at him, and Lex laughs as she’s rebuffed by the Warsuit’s invisible force field. She collides with the side of LexCorp tower, shattering glass as cries ring out from within.

“Careful,” he says, smirking. “I’m going to have to deduct the cost of repairs to my building from the Department of Extranormal Operations’ funding—once I take over and return it to its rightful mission.”

“You’ll never be head of the DEO,” growls the Martian, like a dog, a huge, ugly, green dog.

He charges at Lex—not only is he grotesque, but he’s brainless as well, to think he could get through Lex’s energy shield when he’d just seen Supergirl repelled. He’s thoroughly repulsed, also crashing into the tower, leaving an alien-shaped crater in his wake.

Lex chortles, finding he actually welcomes this adornment to his skyscraper, as it so convincingly displays his superiority.

Suddenly the air seems to . . .  _ zap? _ around him—and instead of the soothing computerized voice advising him on the status of the plasma cannon, the voice takes on an alarming ring—

 

_ <<<WARNING - DEFENSE SHIELDS COMPROMISED>>> _

 

_ Crack! _ Superman lands a punch squarely on Lex’s jaw, the impact so forceful it’s like he’s not even wearing a helmet. He’s knocked back ten feet before he can right himself, and—

Another punch smacks against his force field. It’s up, it’s still up—perhaps there’d been a momentary glitch in the battle suit’s wiring? But, he’d thoroughly tested everything before setting out . . . 

 

_ <<<WARNING - DEFENSE SHIELDS AT NINETY PERCENT>>> _

 

*

 

Watching via satellite monitor at the DEO, Lena hovers over Vasquez and Winn’s shoulders. “It’s working.”

Winn nods. “If they can time their attacks just right, they’ll be able to break through. Then it’s bye-bye Luthor, baby!”

 

*

 

Lillian runs through the underground cells, unlocking them, calling out instructions to the aliens inside. Some of the prisoners stand paralyzed with fright, or shrink back into the farthest corners of their cells, as if fearing this is some sort of trick, some nefarious plan she’s cooked up to lure them to their deaths. Luckily Jeremiah’s right behind her, trying to reassure the aliens they’re rescuing them, that they’ll all be safe if they can just get to the evacuation unit that’s waiting for them outside.

She guides the first wave of escapees out the secret exit she’d built in increments over many nights—thanks to her successful hack of her son’s own cloaking device—running them down the dirt path to come upon the waiting team from the DEO, hidden from Cadmus’s scopes by said device. They pass members of the DEO’s strike team, who brandish weapons and totally ignore the former Cadmus head, and Lillian feels an odd sense of disorientation as images from her past life flash before her eyes.

Shouts resound from inside the main building, and she knows what’s happening without even looking up at the roof, where the kryptonite plasma cannon’s mounted and would by now have almost finished charging, readying to strike.

Except, it’s no longer functional, courtesy of herself and Jeremiah. She looks over her shoulder, and sees him heading back to help up an alien who’d collapsed from exhaustion, impossibly weakened by the experiments he’d been subjected to.

Farther back, other aliens, the stronger ones, help in the evacuation effort. 

And then a Cadmus operative dashes out of the underground exit, waving his weapon in the air and yelling at Lillian to halt—ignoring the escaping aliens in his haste to apprehend her.

She immediately stops running and raises her hands in surrender.

He rushes up to her. Yanks off his belt. “Arms straight out!”

“Certainly.” She complies, and as he moves to restrain her, knees him hard in the testicles.

He doubles over and falls to the ground, whimpering obscenities, which are quickly cut off by the handkerchief she stuffs inside his mouth. Quickly, she secures his belt around his wrists, then takes off her own to bind his ankles.

“That’s my favorite. It’s Versace. I had better get it back.”

She rises, checks to make sure everyone who’s already gotten out is well on their way to safety, then makes her way back underground to search for any stragglers.

 

*

 

_ <<<CANNON CHARGING - NINETY PERCENT COMPLETE>>> _

 

His energy field withstands another brutish attack by the Martian, then one by Superman—now Supergirl again, and he’s almost tiring of toying with them. It’s almost time to engage the plasma cannon and melt them into little red and blue puddles, Rocket Pops set out too long in the sun. 

But first, the Martian. As the cursed Kryptonians gather themselves to charge again, like dumb bulls in a sporting arena, Lex turns to the grotesque green figure, who glowers at him impudently.

“You can’t win, Luthor. It’s over.”

Lex guffaws. “It  _ is _ over, Martian. For you. You took over Hank Henshaw’s life, turned his agency’s noble mission into a parody of its original purpose. However, his work lives on—” he pulls an automated rifle from the Warsuit’s back compartment “—in these special bullets he designed expressly for you.”

There’s a satisfyingly pained look in the Martian’s eyes—surprisingly, he must feel a sense of remorse over the human life he’d usurped so long ago. Ah, well, so much for regret. Life is short. Lex raises the rifle, aiming directly at the ugly green face.

He fires.

There’s an odd _click,_ like in a bad western. He fires again. Nothing. He blinks in disbelief.

_ Thwack! _ Once more bearing the brunt of another assault on Lex’s ailing, but still functional force field, Superman bounces back ten feet, but not before letting Lex feel the full force of the impact.

 

_ <<<WARNING - DEFENSE SHIELDS AT THIRTY PERCENT>>> _

 

The Henshaw-bullets, the force field . . . He’d tested everything before leaving the compound. Not that he doesn’t trust his mother, but one always makes a thorough check before one— 

He blinks. 

_ Mother. _

The energy field fizzles out once more, and—

Supergirl times her next charge perfectly and lands a thunderous punch, knocking his head almost clean off. Dazed, he looks up to see her follow-up blocked by the field once more. It won’t hold though, he knows it now.

It doesn’t matter. His energy shields now unquestionably on the fritz, the air around him visibly crackling, Lex lowers his visor and engages his helmet’s optics, and readies the plasma cannon to fire. Thank fuck he hadn’t shared that information with his mother until just before he’d left, when it was too late for her to sabotage him. His assistant had been correct to distrust Lillian after all. He shakes his head. Why? How? Did Lena trick their mother somehow?

 

_ <<<WARNING - DEFENSE SHIELDS AT TWENTY PERCENT>>> _

 

Three more hits to his shield come in, one after the other, as he ponders the vagarities of love, and his crazy family.

 

_ <<<CANNON FULLY CHARGED >>> _

 

It’s finished. And soon will they be. 

He aligns his helmet’s sights with his targets—

 

_ <<<TARGET A LOCKED>>> <<<TARGET B LOCKED>>> _

 

—then refocuses his eyes, to stare first into his, then hers, ignoring the green thing altogether. “Goodbye, Superman. Supergirl. I’d like to say it’s been a pleasure, but . . . it hasn’t.”

He clenches his fist to hit the switch.

 

_ <<<CANNON FIRING >>> _

 

He smirks at—

Nothing.

Sweat rolls down his forehead, down his nose—drips to the bottom of his helmet as he frantically attempts to engage the cannon again—

 

_ <<<CANNON FIRING >>> _

 

—and  _ again— _

 

_ <<<CANNON FIRING >>> _

 

—then desperately engages the Warsuit’s self-repair mechanism, directing it to his connection to the cannon—

Nothing, nothing— _still nothing—_

_ “Motherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!” _

 

*

 

Watching on the DEO monitors, Vasquez lets out a whoop and high fives with Winn as cheers fill the command center. 

Winn does a little dance in his chair. “This is just like we’re in the Rebel base, watching the destruction of the Death Star!” 

Lena regards him with an affectionate grin, and calls, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, General Dodonna,” which he acknowledges with a wink.

They watch Lex flip up his visor, the frustration on his face evident.

“Annnnnd the Hat of Stupidity comes through!” Winn holds his hand up to Lena for a high five, and she smacks him soundly.

“Oooh . . . That’s quite a punch you pack there, Your Highness.” Winn vigorously shakes his hand, then blows on the reddened palm.

Agent Demos’s voice comes over the line, checking in again from the strike at Cadmus’s main base. _“It’s pretty much over. And all the prisoners have been released and are receiving emergency care.”_

“My mother—” Lena calls out, and scrambles closer to the mic. “Agent Demos, can you see if Lillian Luthor’s safe?”

A full minute goes by. Lena paces, ignoring the worried looks Winn and Vasquez shoot her, watching the monitors where Kara, Clark and J’onn continue to attack Lex’s energy shield. Surely, Demos just can’t see her mom right at the moment.

His voice rings out, calm and assured. _“Affirmative.”_

And Lena can finally relax.

At least, about her mother. Right now they’ve got the upper hand on her brother, but, it’s Lex. Anything could still happen.

 

*

 

The Kryptonians head straight for him, a double assault on his ailing energy shield. He blinks as it visibly fails, then pulls his own super-powered gauntlets back, ready to uppercut him and knife-hand strike her—

_ CLANK! _ The Warsuit’s gauntlets suddenly fuse together, like goddamn Magnets of Betrayal, then lower and lock onto his pelvis, trapping his hands onto his own torso. 

 

*

 

Lex’s scream of rage roars out of the speakers, and on the screen, Kara and Clark surround him, reach for him—

“Annnnnnd . . . the Gauntlets of Ogre Power are revealed to _actually_ be Gauntlets of Fumbling!” Still watching the monitor, Winn holds a palm aloft once more, and Lena moves to oblige him, albeit softer this time. Winn shouts at the screen, “Lillian, you sweet, sa- _weet_ Dungeon Master, you!”

Lena’s palm totally misses Winn’s. She stops short, no longer feeling quite so celebratory.

A moment passes. Winn tears his eyes off his screen to glance over at her. “LL, don’t leave me hanging!”

“Sorry,” Lena mumbles, and completes the high five, her enthusiasm significantly dampened, however. Her mother, the Dungeon Master all right.

Vasquez bounces in her seat. “We have him now!” 

She suddenly freezes, hands clenching her armrests. Everyone in the control room stares at the screens in shock, shouts of triumph turning to disbelief. A second Warsuit has inexplicably shot out from behind the L-Corp tower and now zooms directly toward the battle.

They can’t see whose face is inside the visored helmet, but whoever it is is a terrible shot. Their value to Cadmus certainly isn’t good aim. 

Which actually works  _ for _ Lex and Cadmus—the second Warsuit fires missiles in every direction, and the Supers and Martian Manhunter zoom this way and that, frantically trying to catch them before they can find human targets.

 

* 

 

Kara blasts her freeze breath to render a surging fireball harmless. All around her, DEO agents grapple with Cadmus, ambulances scream toward the hospital, and police, EMTs—and Guardian, and Maggie—direct civilian stragglers toward shelter. (“Trust me, dude, you don’t need to Snapchat this!”)

“He’s getting away!” Alex stares helplessly up at the sky as the second Warsuit swoops down and grabs hold of Lex—its left gauntlet locking onto both of his—then soars away from the battleground as quickly as it came.

Kara launches back up into the sky after them, but the second Warsuit swivels and fires directly at the fleeing humans. Immediately Kara changes course to protect them.

 

*

 

As Winn and Vasquez confer on comms with the Supers and Martian Manhunter in their continuing search for the Warsuits, Lena makes her way toward the entrance where the squadrons will return. She stands by a pillar, half-hidden, watching. Waiting.

First to arrive are Alex and the team at the ground at L-Corp, Maggie at Alex’s side. Attempting to console her, insisting tonight was a temporary setback. 

Next is the squad bringing in the smaller number of Cadmus prisoners from Lex’s lair near Mount Whitney, followed closely by the evacuation unit escorting the recently freed aliens. They’re met by Dr. Hamilton and her emergency team and rushed into the medical bay for evaluation and treatment. 

Joining Lena, Alex wrings her hands, her eyes searching down the corridor.

Alex stares. Then takes off at a mad dash, to jump into Jeremiah’s arms.

Lena averts her gaze, not wanting to invade their privacy, but also not wanting to move from her post. They pass by, Alex insisting her father be checked out even though he maintains he’s perfectly fine, that there are too many aliens in need of care to waste attention on him.

Finally, her mother’s voice echoes along the corridor, asking an agent to have the captured plasma cannon moved into one of the work rooms, along with the supplies she’ll need, and that she’ll be available for debriefing later—right now she’s needed in the treatment room to help the aliens Cadmus had harmed. Lena instinctively moves around the column, continuing to stay out of sight, then follows at a slight distance as her mother makes her way toward the ward.

Lillian mentions in passing, “Vasquez, dear, could you please make certain I get my belt back? I used it to tie up one of the prisoners.”

Slightly taken aback at this unusual request, Vasquez takes a moment to reply. “Of course. Um . . . What does it look like?”

“It’s a Versace.”

Vasquez stares at her with a blank expression. Then, “What do those look like?”

Lillian sighs. “It’s a dark chocolate brown. The buckle has a Medusa head on it.”

Vasquez’s eyebrows rise. “The head of Medusa?”

“Yes. It’s a thing. It’s a Versace Medusa belt,” Lillian explains—when she hears the scoff Lena inadvertently lets slip. 

Her mother turns around, and Lena fixes her with a hard look. “Typical. Of course you’d own a belt buckle that can turn people to stone.” 

“Darling.” Lillian moves toward her, her hand reaching out—

Lena takes a step back. “Don’t.”

Vasquez coughs. “I’ll go find that belt.” She scurries away, leaving Lillian and Lena alone in the corridor.

“Lena, I—”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Lena narrows her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest, her fingers digging into her bicep. “Aren’t you needed in the medical bay?”

Lillian’s looking at her with such surprise and . . . and hurt. But Lena’s had a lot of time to think things through, and now that they’re both out of danger, she can finally think clearly.

“Yes, yes of course, I’ll go momentarily. But sweetheart—”

“I said  _ don’t.  _ Don’t call me those things. How dare you, after the things you said to me.  _ I know you didn’t mean them _ —” her voice raises threateningly, and Lillian shuts her mouth “—but you knew what it would do to me to believe that you did, and you still chose to say them.”

Lillian just stands there, looking like she doesn’t dare to protest again, her eyes pleading.

But Lena’s voice is cold. “You should have warned me, Mother. I could have convincingly acted the part.”

“Yes,” says Lillian, “of course you could have.” Looking like she means _no, you would have screwed things up._ Like she doesn’t believe Lena has adequate enough acting skills to have pulled it off.

Just like Lena didn’t believe in her mom’s acting skills. Which turned out to be formidable indeed.

Lillian continues, in a whisper. “But I wanted to be sure. I . . . I couldn’t risk losing you. . .” She trails off, and Lena swallows and looks away.

“Lena!”

Kara—having obviously flown through the balcony entrance and divested herself of her armor—rushes up to her, and Lena allows herself to be swept up in her arms.

“Let’s get out of here, please,” Lena whispers, and Kara sets her down. She searches her eyes, a question on her lips, but Lena places a finger lightly upon them. “Jeremiah’s in the medical bay, with Alex.” 

Kara nods, takes her hand, and shoots Lillian a confused look—but Lena pulls her along behind her, leaving her mother behind, with not even a glance back.

They stop at the med bay doors, and Lena gives Kara’s hand a quick squeeze. “You should go in alone. I . . . I need to go walk Zelda. And Gertrude, I’m sure.”

She tries to pull away, but Kara holds her fast. “What’s wrong? Did something happen? With you and your mom?”

“No.” Lena smiles. “It’s fine. It’s nothing.”

“Baby—”

“We’ll talk later, sweetheart. I promise. Go to your father.” She smiles, a real smile this time, then gently extracts herself . . . the warmth in her chest turning cold as she moves to head toward their room, ignoring the sad voice of her mother calling out behind her.

 

*

 

The days grow longer and cooler, and Lena busies herself with work, with Kara, with their dog, and with Winn—working to further enhance the anti-kryptonite battle suits. And with . . . work she  _ wishes _ she could involve Winn in.

J’onn has Lillian move into a room at the facility for her own safety, and Lena does her best every day and evening to avoid her. She’s sorry that Kara has to bear the brunt of explaining to Lillian that Lena’s always out, but she  _ is _ busy, arranging the funerals for CatCo’s fallen security guards, Bob and Mick (the DEO is handling Agent Patterson’s), and setting up trust accounts for their wives and children, as she tries desperately to make up for what she can never truly make up for.

Lena sighs, staring down at all the legal documents on the desk before her. She’d always made it a point to learn everyone’s name at L-Corp, and then at CatCo, and treat them like valuable members of the team, regardless of their positions in the company. How could she have so disrespected the DEO agents, who were only ever trying to keep her and her employees safe?

She goes to see Agent Morgan in the infirmary, and apologizes for getting him shot, and for never having bothered to learn his name. He laughs, and tells her he joined the DEO in lieu of accepting a promotion to Major in the army. (“My only ambition in life was to be Captain Morgan.”) Lena laughs too, and vows to supply him with rum for the rest of his life. He tells her not to feel guilty about Agent Patterson. That Kevin never took her aloofness personally. (“We all understand how you feel about being cooped up here, Ms. Luthor.”) She successfully holds back her tears until she reaches the corridor, shutting the door behind her.

On her way back toward her and Kara’s room, she stops short at the sight of Gertrude ‘standing guard’ outside Alex and Maggie’s.  _ Hmpfh. _ Well, if her soon-to-be sisters-in-law can be so brazen about their nighttime activities, so can she and Kara.

Lena gives Kara plenty of space to spend alone time with Jeremiah, and Alex, and Eliza—who comes to town for an extended stay—even though Kara keeps trying to include Lena in their time together, arguing she’s already part of the family, and that Maggie’s doing tequila shots with Alex and Jeremiah on a nightly basis.

Finally Lena agrees to partake in a family dinner, and finds she’s actually looking forward to spending quality time with her future parents-in-law and her—

Her eyes widen as she enters the DEO rec room that’s been set up to resemble the Danvers’ dining room, and sees her mom. Sitting across from Jeremiah at the table, chatting with him and Eliza.

Lena freezes—then, her heart pounding, turns and makes a beeline for the doorway. Except, Kara’s holding on to her hand, squeezing it gently, whispering encouragement and turning her back around.

Making eye contact with Lillian—who’s naturally turned to her, with all the commotion she’s just made—she swallows, her throat tight.

“Jeremiah invited me,” says Lillian softly. “I hope that’s all right.”

Lena notes how everyone else at the table—Jeremiah, J’onn, Eliza, Alex, Maggie, even Gertrude—

“I ought to go get Zelda!” Lena turns away again, armed with this fresh excuse, but Kara shakes her head and swivels Lena back around—and she notes how everyone else at the table is suddenly super engrossed in the food, Jeremiah and J’onn discussing the vintage of the wine, Eliza confiding in Maggie the secrets of her glazed carrots, Alex sneaking a swig from a hip flask that most definitely does not contain wine, and . . . and Gertrude just being generally engrossed in food as usual.

Lena nods dumbly, and allows Kara to guide her to her seat, her hand on the small of Lena’s back directing her to sit next to Lillian, while ~~Judas~~ Kara settles on Lena’s right.

Kara gently squeezes Lena’s knee. “Please just try,” she whispers. “I promise things will get better.”

A fork pings against a wine glass, and everyone looks to Alex. “I’d like to start things off with a toast, if I may.”

Jeremiah and J’onn proceed to pour everyone but Kara wine—Kara reaches for her skull-and-crossbones-marked bottle—and finally everyone except Gertrude is holding aloft a glass.

“To Lena—”

Lena’s mouth falls open, as surely there must be some mistake. It should be _to Jeremiah_ —but Alex continues:

“If you hadn’t knocked your mom out cold and turned her into a completely different person, I might never have gotten my dad back.”

Everyone laughs, except for Lena, and out of the corner of her eye she sees Lillian look slightly uncomfortable as well. And as angry as Lena is with her mother right now, her heart aches at what Lillian must continuously go through, living with her new consciousness, with memories of a past, evil persona continuing to come back, forcing her to constantly relive past misdeeds her new self can hardly fathom committing.

“But seriously, sweetie.” Eliza reaches across the table to lay a gentle hand over Lena’s. “You and your mom have been so instrumental in bringing our family back together. We really could never thank you both enough.”

“And we’re all excited about your and Kara’s upcoming wedding,” adds Jeremiah with a broad grin. “Whenever you’re planning on having it—no pressure!”

“And _wher_ ever,” adds Maggie, “although . . . I’ve never been to Paris. Just throwing out that little bit of trivia.”

The evening passes harmlessly enough, with her mom thankfully only speaking to her to ask her to pass the salad, Jeremiah monopolizing her—asking her a million questions to get to know his future daughter-in-law better—and, rather unfortunately, with Alex and Maggie making snide remarks about the scenic views of the corridor Zelda’s been getting every night and practically every morning.

Eventually everyone seems pleasantly drunk—except for her mother. But as Lillian is presently involved in a heated debate with Maggie regarding the relative merits of Paris versus Bulgaria in the spring (“Paris in the spring is a  _ thing, _ Lillian, there’s even a song about it! But you never hear anyone going on about ‘Bulgaria in the spring!’”), and Kara’s agreeably nodding to everything while simultaneously stuffing forkfuls of cheesecake, cherry pie, and apple crumble into her mouth, Lena takes the opportunity to slip out of the room unnoticed.

She makes her way back to her and Kara’s room, to find Zelda patiently waiting, her paws wrapped around the Scooby Doo doll Kara had bought her for her three-month-birthday.  _ (“Really, _ Kara? We’re going to celebrate our dog’s birthday four times a year?” — “Well I was originally thinking seven, you know, because of the dog years thing? But since seven’s not a factor of twelve I thought—”)

Zelda lets go of Scooby and jumps up to greet her, and Lena crouches and allows the soft fur to momentarily consume and comfort her. Then she stands to pull Zelda’s harness and leash off their hook—

When there’s a knock at the door.

With a quick intake of breath at the thought she didn’t slip out unobserved after all, she fastens Zelda’s harness and clips on the leash, and then—ready to follow her dog past any pesky parental figures that might be attempting to pester her, by shouting  _ ‘Squirrel!’ _ and bracing her arm in its socket—she opens the door.

To find Vasquez standing there. 

“Hey. I’ve got the night off, and my girlfriend cancelled on me. Feel up to playing  _ Call of Duty?” _

“Oh. Oh yes, let me just walk Zelda and then I’ll—” 

But Zelda’s already jumping all over Vasquez with great enthusiasm, and Lena watches them fondly, allowing herself to relax, finally.

“Am I interrupting anything?”

Lillian stands in the doorway, smiling as Zelda leaps from Vasquez to her, then switches back and forth between them, as if unsure as to who needs a good lick to the face more.

“I was just about to take my dog for a walk,” says Lena coolly, gently reining Zelda in and guiding her around Lillian and Vasquez.

“Oh, I can take her for her walk, I don’t mind.” Vasquez looks from Lena to Lillian, and Lena realizes this whole base is full of double-crossing back stabbers, and mentally rescinds Vasquez’s future invitation to game night.

“Thank you, dear, we would appreciate it.” Lillian smiles at Vasquez as the agent hesitantly takes the leash from Lena’s hand, then promptly hoofs it out into the corridor, seemingly moving even faster than the excited German Shepherd. 

Clenching her fists, Lena glares at her mother, who at least has the decency to look properly apologetic at barging in when clearly unwanted. 

“May . . . may I come in for a moment? I won’t take up too much of your time.”

Lena notes the hesitancy, the politeness, the respectful non-use of any terms of endearment in deference to her wishes, and before she knows it she’s nodding and stepping aside to let her mother into the room, before closing the door.

Lillian clucks nervously as she takes a look around, noting the huge dog bed that usually gets ignored in favor of the people bed, the fairy lights, the pillows, the—

“Why do you have a sword mounted on the wall over the bed?”

“Oh, er, it’s nothing, just a small in-joke between Kara and me.” Lena turns away to hide the flush rising up her cheeks. “What can I do for you, Mother?”

Lillian hesitates, then takes a seat on the end of the bed. Lena looks over to see her mom reach out a hand and pat the space next to her hopefully. Lena remains rooted to her spot, and Lillian removes her hand, and coughs a little. “It’s just, been so long since you and I had a proper talk.”

“You want a proper talk? All right, we’ll have a proper talk.” Something inside her snaps and she wheels about, hands on hips. “Did you know beforehand that Lex was going to kidnap me?”

“I . . .” Lillian hesitates, and Lena can’t help bitterly wondering if she’s gauging how a lie might go over. “I suspected he might. That’s why I withdrew from you, over the phone. To make it easier for you to believe I’d turned, in case it came to that.”

Lena sneers at this admission. “Well at least you aren’t lying to me again, I guess I should be grateful for that small consolation.”

Tears spring up at the corners of Lillian’s eyes, and Lena feels her own go wide. She’s only seen her mother cry a few times before . . . when Lillian still didn’t remember anything and was just finding out the truth about what kind of mother she’d been to Lena . . . and . . . and when she told Lena she loved her. Guilt rises up to meet her self-righteous anger, to fight it, but she doesn’t want to lose. Doesn’t want to let go of her fury, doesn’t feel ready to forgive. Maybe ever. “So you just let Lex kidnap me. People lost their lives because of you, Mother, people got hurt—”

“He wanted to kill you straightaway! I persuaded him not to, I said you might prove useful to us.” Lillian dabs at her eyes with the cuff of her blouse. “He decided to kidnap you then and what could I say to that? He would have known I was on your side.” 

“So you did know.” Lena shakes her head in disgust. “You’re just like you were before, Mother. You lie, you lie all the time—”

_“No_ —I only found out just beforehand.”

“You still had time to warn us!”

“And he would have known someone had tipped you off—whom do you think he would have suspected, Lena? His assistant, whom he entrusted with the knowledge of his plasma cannon over his own mother?” Lillian breathes harder in the effort to explain herself, but Lena doesn’t want to understand. “I knew I could free you and make it look like you’d escaped all on your own. I’m so sorry I had to hurt you to do it—”

“Oh, that makes everything all right, then? That you’re sorry? You know how I hate being lied to! You knew how it would hurt me—all those . . . those awful things you said . . .” Choking back a sob, she turns her back.

“Of course that doesn’t make it all right, of course not. I . . . Lena, the way you reacted, when I stepped into the room. As if you were happy to see me—” 

Lena flinches, remembering how relieved she’d been to see her mother, and then how frightened immediately after that she’d given them away.

“—I had to be convincing, darling, I  _ had _ to. I do wish now, so very much, that we had discussed things again. But I thought you would remember. How you said you wouldn’t take it personally, anything I said while we were pretending.” Lillian’s whispering now, and Lena can hear her begging her not to shut her out. “You said you’d know I was acting, that you wouldn’t get upset.”

Lena scoffs, not just to push back against her mom, but to fend off a nagging feeling that her mother wasn’t totally at fault. “I don’t remember saying anything of the sort.” 

“On the drive through Nevada . . . While we were rehearsing . . . Remember you made that joke about the trash compactor?” The mattress shifts—Lillian’s getting up off the bed. Footsteps sound, cautious and slow.

Lena turns her head, as Lillian tentatively reaches out her hand . . . to touch her. To softly stroke Lena’s hair.

And for a moment, Lena lets her.

Suddenly she steps away. “All those things you said.” She makes sure to keep her voice cold. Unwilling to believe, unwilling to open her heart once more, just to let it break again. “Every time I see you now I hear them in my head . . . I just don’t want to get hurt by you again.”

“You won’t, darling, I prom—”

“Don’t.” Lena moves away as Lillian once more attempts to reach out. “I just don’t want to be around you right now, Mother, I can’t deal with all of this right now. Can’t you at least respect my wishes? Can’t you at least do that?”

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Lillian whispers, trying to sound stoic, but unable to keep the hurt out of her voice. “I’ll wait however long you wish . . . only . . . only please don’t let it be forever.”

“I can’t trust you anymore,” Lena says, wishing her voice wouldn’t crack like that, hating it, hating herself.

“You never really have.” There’s no accusation in Lillian’s tone, just sadness. “This entire time, you’ve always been afraid I’d become the person I once was. Which, I can’t blame you for.”

Lena’s shoulders heave . . . She just wants Lillian to go away . . .

“After the way I treated you the first twenty years I was in your life . . . How could you believe in me, once I started remembering? I just . . . I just hope someday, we can rebuild our relationship. Or at least, try to.”

Lena opens her mouth to say  _ go away, _ and hears herself say, “I still love you.” She hides her face in her hands. “But it’s going to take me time . . . to try to . . . try and get back to where we were, even a month ago.” 

“Yes . . . I understand.”

“I’d like to be alone now.”

“Yes . . . Of course.” 

There’s the sound of Lillian moving toward the door. It opens, it shuts. She’s gone.

Lena waits a few moments, until she hears her mother’s footsteps receding down the corridor.

Collapsing onto the bed, right where Lillian had been sitting, she finally allows herself to cry. Wishing she had Zelda here to bury her face in, wishing she had Kara here to hold her . . .

Wishing she had never been a Luthor, and that Lillian had never been her mother. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope Lena doesn’t come off as overly dramatic in this chapter. My thought was that when Lillian came to untie her, she was overwhelmed with emotion—primarily relief, love, joy . . . still a little fear and insecurity, but it was mostly good emotion. Plus she was so afraid Lillian would be found out and killed. But once she knew Lillian was safe, all the anger and hurt she’d suppressed—and not just for what Lillian said while she was pretending, but for so many years of emotional neglect and abuse—would be released.
> 
> Things will get better though.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

_ “So everything’s set for the gala,” _ says Eve, her face beaming through their FaceTime connection. Behind her, CatCo employees scurry about, and James even pops his head into view to flash Lena a bright smile before heading back to his office.

_ “Are you sure you can’t attend, Ms. Luthor? You’re kind of a big deal, in case you didn’t know. People will be disappointed. Donations to the Children’s Hospital will likely take a hit.” _

Lena smirks at Eve’s appeal to her philanthropic side. As opposed to her cowardly, acquiescing-to-her-girlfriend’s-wishes side. “I’m sure I’ll wind up making an appearance later in the evening. I do believe, however, our ‘Win a Date with Supergirl’ auction will bring quite the turnout, regardless of my attendance.”

_“Poor Supergirl,”_ comes Kara’s voice from somewhere near Eve’s desk. _“She confided in me after last year’s gala that the person she **really** wanted to win the auction didn’t deign to bid on her at all.”_

Lena can’t help but smile at that, and Eve turns her face away from the computer.

_“Oh pooh, Kara, I’m sure she knew Ms. Luthor was enamored with **you.”**_

Lena huffs in indignation, and Eve swivels her head to her once more, a smirk on her face like Lena’s never seen before.  _ “Come now, Ms. Luthor. The whole office knew. You were hardly subtle about it. Coming here personally to invite Kara to your gala. Biting down on your bottom lip while you were inviting her to your gala. Staring into her eyes while you were—” _

Lena quirks an eyebrow, and Eve mumbles something about James calling her and beats a hasty retreat. 

Kara slides into Eve’s vacated seat.  _ “The things Supergirl does for you, Miss Luthor.” _ She licks her lips, which are turned up at the corners in a rather wicked way.  _ “I hope you’re planning on compensating her accordingly.” _

“I’m certainly pondering how best to do that.” Lena gives her fiancée a suggestive smile, then quickly presses her thighs together to fight the feeling even a moment’s pondering has just aroused in her.

Kara giggles, and before the conversation can get any more inappropriate for the office, Lena allows her mind to wander to other, much less enjoyable topics.

“Kara, I . . . I don’t know whether I should even broach this possibility . . .” She trails off, feeling rather foolish, but unable to make this nagging thought go away.

_ “What is it, Lena?” _

“I . . .” She lowers her voice to a whisper, as she can’t see who in the office might be hanging around close enough to Eve’s desk to overhear. “I have this terrible feeling Eve may be a plant.”

_“A plant?”_ Kara’s face scrunches up in horror. _“You mean . . . like a Black Mercy? Shapeshifting to look human? Can they do that? Ewww. Just . . . eww.”_

“No, Kara. A _plant._ Like an inside man—inside _woman._ I have this terrible feeling Eve may be this elusive assistant of my brother’s that no one other than my brother has ever actually seen.”

_ “Pshaw.” _ Kara waves her hand dismissively.  _ “Eve wouldn’t hurt a fly. In fact, I think she might actually be a Zen master-level fly catcher like your mom.” _

Lena’s spine straightens and she takes a deep breath. “That’s the thing, Kara. That’s exactly what I thought about my mom when she was totally devoid of her memory. That she wouldn’t hurt a fly. And then . . . I  _ told  _ you what she did to Alana with that fly in the apartment.” Lena shudders at the memory.

Kara shakes her head.  _ “Yeah, but if anyone ever deserved to be treated that way, it was definitely Alana.” _

“Have you ever noticed how often Eve tries to incapacitate me with her one thousand proof bathtub hooch? She could totally be stealing CatCo secrets while I’m out of commission, sprawled out on the couch.”

Kara scoffs. _“Okay, now you’re just being ridiculous, babe. Firstly, one thousand proof is literally impossible, even **I** know that. Secondly, Eve is a pure, innocent soul who through no fault of her own was born into the totally wrong era.”_

“Oh, I can most definitely see her in a bob and a pair of Mary Janes.”

_“And thirdly, Eve worships the ground you walk on. If your brother ever set foot in CatCo she would totally tackle him and pin him down and force him to drink her thousand proof bathtub gin and die. Saaaaay . . .”_ Kara gets a faraway look in her eyes, evidently dreaming of battles with Lex, unencumbered by anti-kryptonite armor.

“Hmm. I suppose you’re right. I know I’m being silly. But it helps to talk about it, and hear how silly I’ve been actually put into words.”

Kara nods emphatically.  _ “She was here in the office while your brother and this assistant of his were escaping in that hot air balloon. Remember? We all saw it on the news.” _

“Unless . . . What if my brother created a hologram of Eve to make it look like she was there in the office with us, while the  _real_ Eve was in that balloon with him?”

_“All right, babe, we’ve definitely been watching too many sci-fi movies on Netflix. Tonight we’re having a Disney marathon. We’ll start with **101 Dalmatians** , since that’s Zelda’s favorite—”_

********

Zelda lifts her head up off Lena’s foot and barks.

Lena chuckles and reaches down to ruffle the pup’s fur. “Or . . . we could skip the Netflix altogether, and just chill?”

_“Oh, okay. Yeah, we’ve both been up quite late lately and—oh! **Ohhh** . . . Do you mean, chill as in, **chill** chill? Or do you mean, as in **Netflix and chill**?”_

Lena straightens and smirks into her computer. “What do  _ you _ think, Kara?”

Kara giggles and wiggles excitedly.  _ “I think I’ll be home early.” _

And Lena wonders how she’s going to get any more work done today, with how fervently she’s going to be anticipating tonight.

They sign off, and Kara’s beautiful eyes and smile disappear from Lena’s screen. She continues to stare at it, her heart pounding suddenly at the thought there might come a day when Kara’s eyes and smile could be taken away from her forever.

 

*

 

Lena finishes her corporate work, closing the laptop and getting to her feet as Zelda jumps up and lunges for her leash. After another walk around the track, and then guiltily setting her dog up with her stand-in mom Scooby, Lena wends her way down corridors to her workroom, to continue her secret project. She wishes she could confide in Winn and have him help. But, he’s actual DEO, and as much as she considers him her friend, she’d rather not test where his true loyalties lie.

She punches in the code and the door opens to admit her. One of the few rooms without glass panelling, meant for housing extra personnel, it’s small. Even smaller than the room she shares with Kara and Zelda. But large enough for her purposes.

Taking a small remote from her pocket, she hits a button, and a wall panel slides open to reveal the Suit. She stares at it a moment, still unsure what to call it, then keys another button to allow the armor to slide out and lower onto a workbench. More buttons, more panels, and soon Lena’s surrounded by the tools and materials she’d smuggled into the facility, with ~~Captain~~ Agent Morgan’s help.

After about an hour of concentrated effort, she’s on a roll, conquering one challenge and on her way to the next—

When the keypad outside the door beeps.

With no time to return the Suit and materials to their hiding places behind the walls, Lena hurriedly throws the tarp she’d brought in for emergencies over the evidence.

The entrance opens with a hiss, and—

“Oh!” Eliza stands in the doorway, her hand to her heart, the other clutching the handle of a cart transporting a set of small cryogenic tanks. “Lena, sweetie, I’m so sorry for interrupting. I needed more space for one of my projects and was told I could use this room . . .” Her gaze shifts from Lena’s eyes to the tarp. “I don’t believe J’onn knows it’s already in use?”

Lena crosses her arms over her chest in defiance. “That would be a correct assumption.”

Eliza enters, and the door slides shut behind her.

Lena nervously shifts her weight as Eliza rolls closer. “You couldn’t have asked for assistance in moving all that?”

Her future mother-in-law lets out a gentle laugh. “You’ll find, as you get to know me better, that I’m very hands-on. Not  _ meddlesome, _ just . . . involved.”

She positions the cart of canisters against the wall, then seems to hesitate before turning around and stepping up to the workbench. She puts a warm hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to snoop, sweetie. But I couldn’t help but see when I opened the door. Is that . . . Is that another—”

“Yes.” Lena throws off the tarp, inwardly cringing. “It’s exactly what it looks like.”

Eliza gazes at the Suit. “But with different colors.”

“I thought it best.”

“How did—”

“From memory. Winn and I used the one the DEO recovered last year to help us design the anti-kryptonite suits.”

Eliza hums thoughtfully. “Does J’onn know about this? Or Alex? Or . . . or  _ anyone _ at the DEO?”

Lena hesitates, considering her options, then decides to tell the truth (except for Agent Morgan’s involvement). “No. If I told anyone they would let me finish it, then let some Agent Joe Schmoe wear it, probably.” She grimaces, certain Eliza’s going to turn right around and go snitch on her.

But Eliza smiles instead. “Would you like some help? I know this isn’t exactly my area of expertise, but . . .”

Lena expels a lungful of air. “Sure.” She grins. “Your expertise is close enough.”

Eliza crouches to pick up the tarp, and folds it carefully before straightening and laying it on the end of the bench. “In case J’onn decides to check how I’m getting on.”

Lena laughs, charmed by her future mother-in-law’s decidedly un-meddlesome nature, and Eliza smiles at her, just like a co-conspirator. “I’ll bet my husband would be happy to help as well. I know he’s working with your . . .” she hesitates “ . . . your mom on the cannon. But I imagine he could use a mental break, and a new project to work on might just do the trick.”

Lena chooses not to think about that . . . that woman . . . and instead suppresses a giggle at the thought of her future in-laws partnering with her in crime. Or, at least, in unsanctioned, secret paramilitary projects. “The more the merrier.”

Eliza calls Jeremiah on her cell, and within ten minutes he’s entering the room, excitement etched onto his face.

Together, they soon figure out how to harness Lex’s electrical surges to further fuel Lena’s own suit, and are working on strengthening the force field to defend against missiles, when in her peripheral vision she notices Eliza lightly touch Jeremiah’s arm. It could just be a simple gesture of affection between spouses getting to know one another again after such a long absence, but somehow Lena just knows it’s a signal, and of what.

Jeremiah clears his throat. “You know, Lena, Lillian was a completely different person when she came back to Cadmus. Although . . . she certainly had to  _ pretend _ to be the same as before, so she could help me sabotage them and free the imprisoned aliens.”

Lena almost smiles at how unsubtle Jeremiah is, and looks forward to many uncomfortable extended-family talks in her future. “Yes. I know.”

Eliza does smile, warmly, and gently brushes Lena’s hair away from her face. “I can’t even begin to understand just how complicated your relationship with your mom is, sweetie. I know it’s been difficult. But I also know she loves you, and as a mom I can tell you, it’s hard to always know what’s the right thing to do when it concerns your children. You just have to do the best you can and hope for the best, and try to make it up to them when your best inevitably falls short.”

Lena blinks up at her, her face screwing up in what she hopes is a  _ politely _ snide squint. “Are you trying to coax me into forgiving my mom, or is this a pep talk to secure yourself a grandchild?”

Jeremiah lets out a throaty laugh, but Eliza is all seriousness. “I know you know Alex and Maggie are having trouble reconciling their different perspectives on having kids, their different upbringings. And I won’t pretend it wouldn’t sadden me if Jeremiah and I never have any grandchildren. But all of you need to determine what’s best for you, and I’ll support you all in whatever decisions you make.”

Her husband nods, his head once more bent over the armored suit, perhaps in an effort not to overwhelm Lena with too much caring. “And so will I.”

Lena ducks her head, but Eliza reaches out and cups her chin, and raises it up again.  “Oh sweetie, it’s so hard for me to see you in pain. It’s hard for Kara.” She smiles sadly. “It’s especially hard for her not to say anything when she knows you’re hurting.”

At the thought of Kara ever not speaking her mind, Lena lets out a huff, but can’t help smiling a little as well. “Oh, believe me. She has said something. Although she’s been gentle about it.” She waits till Eliza lets go, then shakes her head. “It’s like the Lillian Appreciation Society around here, and everyone belongs to it but me. Do you know, I was actually the founding member, when everyone else knew her as Zelda. And now . . .” 

She bends back over the War—the _Suit._ Whatever she’ll wind up calling it. “Hand me that wrench over there?”

 

*

 

When Kara comes home Lena has all her favorites waiting, and once Kara declares her tummy to be truly full and satisfied, Lena sets about satisfying all the rest of her fiancée’s carnal desires. 

Having left the Super sex suit at home, Lena attaches their portable red sun lamp to the wall (and they are definitely remembering to take that back home with them when all this is over, and not giving Alex and Maggie any extra ammo with which to tease them). She turns back to the bed—where Kara has returned after getting Zelda into position in the corridor (“Oh hey, Maggie! Gertrude!”), and now waits for her with the biggest smile on her face.

Lena sets about turning that smile into muffled screams of delight, and then Kara turns the tables, and too soon she’s spent, lying in Kara’s arms, drifting off into blissful sleep.

But then Kara’s arms tighten slightly around her, and she says the magic words— “I love you, Lena,  _ so _ much—”

“Mmm . . .”

—and, the not-so-magic words— “And you know how I only want the best for you—”

“Mmm?” That does not bode well.

Kara sighs, and it’s not a contented, after-sex sigh. “I talked to Lillian today.”

Lena stiffens, and Kara nuzzles into her neck, trying to soothe her—then opens her mouth to say words that have the exact opposite effect. 

“Not on purpose—I ran into her in the corridor. She thought . . . she thought maybe that I hate her, too. She actually said that.  _ Too.” _

Lena swallows, as Kara continues, “I told her of course I don’t, and that you don’t either, and—”

“Kara—”

“—that if you didn’t hate her when she was  _ actually  _ mean to you, you certainly wouldn’t hate her  _ now, _ and—”

Lena turns around to face her, as Kara’s arms shift to accommodate her. “Sweetheart, can we maybe not talk about my mother right now? We were so peaceful just now, let’s not spoil it, all right?”

But Kara has that look in her eyes, like she’s made up her mind to have a hard talk and has no intention of allowing Lena to push what needs saying aside. “Babe. You haven’t really felt peaceful since you got back from Lex’s lair.”

“And you blame me for that?” Lena tries to sit up, but Kara holds her close.

“No, of course not. I’m just—”

“Why are you never on my side when it comes to her?”

“I am  _ always _ on your side. The only reason you think I’m on  _ her _ side is because you won’t let yourself see she’s on your side, too.” She reaches out to touch Lena’s face, and Lena again tries to pull away. Kara holds fast, her face determined, but full of sorrow. “Baby, you’re hurting . . . so much. And you’re trying to hurt Lillian but really, you’re hurting yourself. You miss her.”

Kara reaches up to thumb at Lena’s cheek, and it’s only then she realizes she’s crying. 

“Yes,” she whispers. “I promise, I’m not trying to hurt her. I’m sorry if I— _that_ I am.” She swallows the lump in her throat, and swipes at her other cheek. “I . . . I want to forgive her. But every time I try I can’t help but hear those hurtful things she said to me all over again. You weren’t there, you don’t understand—”

“I  _ do, _ babe, truly I do. And believe me, if Lillian was  _ trying _ to hurt you, I would fling her into the sun.”

A laugh escapes Lena, despite everything. It’s a momentarily satisfying image, her mother hurtling through space.

Kara must be visualizing the exact same thing, because she giggles, then thumbs both Lena’s cheeks, and Lena lets her pull her into her arms.

“I know Lillian just wanted to keep you safe.” 

Lena sniffles, but relaxes against Kara’s chest. “I know. I promise I’ll try harder with her, sweetheart.”

Kara pulls back just enough to gently kiss her forehead. “I just don’t want you to be hurting anymore, baby. You were so happy with your mom out of prison. I know you had fun on that road trip.”

“I did.” Lena can’t help grinning at the thought of Lillian almost inciting a bar fight, booking it from the mom-and-pop store with a bag full of loot and diving into the car, and nudging her to share her bear claw with that deer. Her mom had always been kind to animals, even back when she’d been unkind to her.

Kara beams at getting Lena to grin, and kisses her again, then pulls away—

“Don’t go—”

Kara leans back and cuts off Lena’s complaint with another soft kiss. “I’m just letting Zelda back in, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.”

“I’m glad.” Lena watches Kara get up, her naked body glistening with sweat. She turns off the red sun lamp and unlocks and opens their door. 

A moment later, paws traverse the bed to come and snuffle at Lena’s hair, and lick away the dried salt from her cheeks. Soon she has both her girls around her, big spoon and little spoon to her medium spoon, and that makes up for everything.

She never even would have met Kara if it hadn’t been for Lex’s murderous meltdown. And even though that’s a selfish way to look at things, right now, she’ll take what she can get.

 

*

 

“So she’s really going ahead with the gala tonight?” Clark holds the door open, the attached bell announcing their arrival, and Kara steps into one of her favorite places in the world, Noonan’s. The place she got her start in National City. And where they serve the most delicious sticky buns on the planet. On any planet.

“She’s only been planning it for the last six months. That is, officially.” Kara grins as they head to the register. “In her head, she starts planning the new gala the day after the last gala. And don’t worry, security will be up the wazoo.”

Clark gives her an odd smile. “You do know what that slang term means, don’t you?”

“Duh.” Kara blows a raspberry. “It means  _ a heckuva lot.” _

Clark suppresses a snigger as she turns to the cashier. Her eyes widen in surprise. “Hello, you’re new.” The woman—pretty, brunette, wearing glasses—barely acknowledges her, briskly taking her order, then turning to Clark.

“And for you?”

Clark smiles politely at the cashier. “Oh no, I’m good, thank you.” 

“But you’re our one-hundredth customer!”

Clark arches an eyebrow at the employee’s enthusiasm. 

She seems to make an effort to tone it down. At least, in volume, if not intensity. “Of the day, I mean. You get a free cup. Anything you want. What shall it be?”

Laughing, Clark shakes his head. “Thanks, but I’m really not thirsty at all.”

“Really, you must. I mean, it’s free.”

“Ask for a muffin,” Kara whispers. “I could use a muffin.”

“Honestly, I’m swell. I was just keeping my, um, friend here company.” Clark turns to the woman standing behind him in line. “I guess that makes this young lady the actual one-hundredth customer.”

The woman behind Clark looks up from her smartphone, her eyes lighting up. “Excellent. I’d like a tall, half-sweet, half-caff, two percent milk, extra hot vanilla latte with an extra shot and foam. With caramel drizzled on top.”

The cashier regards this woman with something approaching all-consuming hatred, before writing her name (“Not Bar- _bar_ -a. _Barbra._ I’m named after—”) onto a cup with black magic marker.

Kara chuckles at the drama unfolding before her, then turns to watch the—also brand new—employee preparing her own latte. Kara wrinkles her nose in confusion. She’s seen this young, Asian, glasses-wearing woman somewhere before, but she just can’t place her.

The barista turns her back on Kara, to add the finishing touches to her latte no doubt, then swivels around and presents it to her, along with her box of sticky buns.

“Thanks!” Kara takes the food and drink from the barista’s hands. She sets the buns on the counter—momentarily—and plunges a stirrer inside the cup. “Oh, it’s kind of . . . lumpy today?”

“Yes—it’s new. Sugar crystals directly in the mix. That’s why it’s lumpy. You don’t have to add sugar on your own.” 

“Oh.” Kara nods. “New mix, new employees . . .” She glances around the room, at all the other new employees, all of whom seem slightly distracted from their jobs. “A total overhaul, it seems.”

“Management wanted a fresh start.” The barista laughs, rather nervously, and Kara smiles to put her at ease, and thanks her again.

She absentmindedly helps herself to a couple napkins and sticks them in the pocket of her khakis, then grabs hold of the box. Making her way back to Clark, she thrusts her drink and sticky buns at him. “I’m going to use the restroom real quick. Hold my stuff?” When he nods and takes them from her, she lowers her voice to a level only he can hear. “You can have a bun if you want, but don’t drink  _ any _ of my latte. Swear?”

Clark chuckles. “Of course not, Kara. You know I don’t eat or drink such unhealthy things. Even if I wanted to, Lois would kill me.”

Kara smiles and nods, and makes her way to the ladies’ room.

*

 

Clark hums a tune, using his telescopic vision to read the sports pages over someone’s shoulder.

_ I know I’ve seen her somewhere before _ . . . He glances over at the cashier, just in time to see her avert her eyes. He gazes at her—the beautiful, if hard, face . . . the brown hair in a neat updo . . . the glasses . . .  _ Hmm, something about those glasses . . . _

The bell over the door jingles as a new customer enters, a young lady. Blonde, slim, tall for a woman, she’s wearing khakis and a long raincoat, suitable attire were it raining.

The blonde tugs her baseball cap lower over her face and sunglasses, and heads immediately for the restroom, disappearing as quickly as she came.

Clark turns back to his sports pages.

Kara emerges from the ladies’, looking solemn. “All-righty. Let’s roll, daddy-o.”

Taking her drink off a bemused Clark, she leads the way out of the coffee shop, Clark sparing a last glance over at the employees—all of whom seem to be watching him and Kara, before noticing his attention and bringing theirs back to their tasks.

Once out on the sidewalk, Kara turns to him. “Clark, why don’t you go on ahead? I have a few . . . er, unforeseen errands I need to attend to first.”

Clark shifts his messenger bag farther up his shoulder. “Is everything okay, Kara? You’re acting a bit odd this morning.”

She just laughs at that. “Don’t I usually?”

Clark frowns, then checks his watch. “You know how Lena feels about everyone being on time for the staff meeting. Just because she’s calling in remotely doesn’t mean she’ll tolerate tardiness.”

“Ah, yes. Lena. My lover. I mean, my fiancée. I’m sure she won’t be upset if I arrive a few minutes late. I don’t suppose she’ll afford you the same leeway, however. Hurry along, now.”

“Um, o _kay.”_ Clark shrugs in confusion. “Here . . . Don’t you want your buns?”

Kara stares at the box of buns like it’s something disgusting Clark picked up off the sidewalk. “Do with those as you see fit.”

Clark nods, then heads off down the sidewalk, but not without a few more worried glances over his shoulder at his weirdo cousin.

*

The barista abandons her post behind the counter, with the cashier—whom she hates—right on her heels. _Fucking bitch. Lex doesn’t **need** her help, and I definitely don’t need the competition._ She opens the jangling door and peeks outside, just in time to see Kara Danvers take a huge gulp of her latte.

“Can someone take my order?” calls an irritated customer.

“Go fucking keep up your front,” she whispers, and the Affection Usurper  _ harrumphs _ and flounces back to her post behind the register.

She stares back out at the sidewalk. Someone jostles her, and she glances over to see a blonde woman wearing a baseball cap and a weirdly inappropriate raincoat exit the shop. 

The barista turns her gaze back to her quarry, just in time to see Kara Danvers— _ Supergirl _ —slump down onto the sidewalk, the drink cup rolling out of her limp hand, its contents spilling out onto the concrete.

A black, unmarked van squeals into sight, screeching to a stop right alongside the prone figure. The side door slides open and masked figures leap out—grab their victim—clamber back inside with her—just as the van scorches off again down the street.

Leaving only a recyclable paper cup, oozing brown liquid, marking the sidewalk where she’d stood.

Smirking, the barista turns and strides through the door leading into the back rooms of the shop—followed by every single other ‘employee.’ They pass the real Noonan’s employees, tied up and gagged on the tile floor— _ It would’ve been cleaner just to kill them _ —and then exit out the back door onto the sidewalk. They await the second black van, even now rounding the corner.

  
  


*

The DEO bustles with activity. Lena places her hand on the small of Kara’s back as they huddle with Clark and Alex, Jeremiah and Eliza . . . and Lillian . . . around the conference table. 

Clark stands in his Super suit, fists on hips. “Kryptonite in tiny, lead-lined, gelatin capsules in the latte. You could have told me, you know.”

Biting down on her lip apologetically, Kara reaches out to rub Clark’s shoulder. “I was worried you wouldn’t agree with us taking the risk. J’onn letting himself get captured like that.”

“I should’ve known, really.” He chuckles. “You’ve never called me daddy-o. And those buns.”

“You owe me a box.” Kara smirks up at her cousin. “And I’m sure it’s hard for J’onn to keep up with the current slang.”

Lillian quirks an eyebrow. “That’s rather ageist.” 

“I don’t mean it to be.” Kara winks at Lillian. “I just meant, Martians were never as hip as Kryptonians.”

Winn calls over from his monitor. “And it looks like they’ve finally brought him where they want him. His tracker—his  _ new and improved _ tracker, which nobody will ever find on him—shows him at the apartment Lillian was staying at.”

They all scurry to hover over Winn, and Alex narrows her eyes at the screen. “I knew it would be a smaller site than either of the ones we shut down—Cadmus took a huge hit, in personnel as well as equipment. But . . . the apartment?”

Kara rubs her palms together with excitement. “Yay! This will be pretty easy. Well, as long as we can get the residents to safety. And all the people in the surrounding buildings . . .” She scratches her head. “Shoot. Maybe it won’t be all that easy.”

Lillian looks from the monitor to Kara. “We’ll get them away safely, don’t worry. And without access to the plasma cannon, all Cadmus have on their side is the Warsuit—well,  _ two _ Warsuits, of course.” She winces, and Lena just knows she blames herself, unreasonably, for not having known of the existence of the second suit.

Lena turns her gaze back on Winn’s screen. “I still want to know who this assistant of Lex’s is. Are you sure you’ve never seen her, Mom?”

“Positive.” 

Lena thinks she hears relief in Lillian’s tone, relief that Lena’s talking to her—albeit for professional reasons—and doesn’t know how she feels about that exactly. She’d promised Kara she’d try and forgive her, but it feels almost like she’d be letting Lillian off easy.

Alex huffs. “His assistant can’t be all that, though. Terrible shot.”

Lillian tilts her head thoughtfully. “Still, she knows how to operate the Warsuit.”

Kara nods. “And Lex trusts her, obviously.”

“Mercy Graves,” says Clark, with a tone of certainty. “The sister of the man I imprisoned along with Luthor.”

“I don’t believe so.” Lillian shakes her head. “The word around Cadmus was that after Lex was imprisoned, she struck out on her own. And I don’t think Lex would’ve taken kindly to that.”

“I’m inclined to agree with Mother.” Lena takes care not to look at Lillian, and to keep her voice cool, not wanting her mom to interpret approval from mere agreement. “Mercy Graves is hardly what I’d call a terrible shot.” 

Alex places a hand on Lena’s arm and rubs gently. Lena looks up at her in time to see her wink at Lillian. Lena snorts and looks back down at the monitor. She absolutely is being professional. Her feelings about her mom are not an issue at all.

The DEO’s screens fizzle out, just as they’ve been expecting, and now fill with images of ‘Kara Danvers’ restrained in glowing green kryptonite chains.

J’onn-as-Kara howls in pain, and Lex appears in front of him, smirking triumphantly.

_ “AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!” _

“Geez,” says Vasquez. “I didn’t know J’onn was such a ham.”

“He does need to tone it down.” Kara winces. “He’s going to give us away with that racket he’s making.”

Lex appears not to notice anything out of the ordinary, only having eyes for the video camera and his metaphorically captive audience.  _ “Superman. You evaded my clutches today, fortunately for you, thanks to your self-imposed dietary restrictions. Unfortunately for you, your little cousin here did not.” _

J’onn-as-Kara lets out another yowl. Lex looks over at his prisoner momentarily, before turning back to the camera with an even wider smirk.

_“I’m sure she’s noticed the, ah, **improvements** I’ve made to the remnants of your world. Not only will this synthetic kryptonite weaken—and ultimately kill—her, but I’ve modified it to cause intense pain, as you can hear for yourself.”_

“Thank Rao,” whispers Kara. 

Lena bites back a smile. J’onn’s just as bad an actor as her moth— 

She frowns, and concentrates on how they’re going to turn the tables on her brother.

Lex grows solemn. _“This time it’s **your** turn to surrender to me. You have twenty-four hours, or I will kill her. Come to the place you stashed my deceitful mother.”_

Lena glances over at her mom to see her flinch—it’s almost imperceptible, but it’s there all the same.

_ “Come alone, without protection. Without armor. I will then release your cousin—it’s you I really want—and we will fight like men, in a space to simulate a planet with a red sun. A fight between equals. Otherwise, she dies.” _

Another roar, and J’onn-as-Kara and Lex vanish, replaced by the DEO’s tracking systems.

“Dad.” Alex turns to her father. “How’s the tractor beam coming?”

Jeremiah and Lillian exchange glances. “Lillian’s idea to convert the plasma cannon to pull Luthor and his accomplices in if they use kryptonite again was a sound one, but to get it functioning we’d still need more time.”

Kara shakes her head. “After that last battle, I doubt Lex and whoever was in that other Warsuit will even try to fire any kryptonite.” She beams at Lena. “Lena and Winn’s enhancements to our suits were so effective they completely neutralized any kryptonite threat.”

Jeremiah taps at his cybernetically enhanced arm. “Lillian and I will keep at it, just in case.”

Lillian nods. “Absolutely.”

Kara takes Lena’s hand, turns to her, and turns that lovely smile on her—and this smile is relieved. “At least this way we know Lex isn’t planning to cause havoc at the gala tonight—you can stay there the whole time and be safe!”

And Lena’s heart aches at Kara’s trust in her. But she hums, noncommittally, and squeezes Kara’s hand as if to agree. She avoids eye contact with her future father-in-law and mother-in-law, as they most certainly know what her true plans are.

She can feel her real mother’s eyes on her, and refuses to meet them.

“All right everyone, get to your stations. Alpha team—” Agents scurry off in all directions as Alex barks out orders.

Including one to Winn. 

_ “Don’t _ call James.”

He meets her glare and nods, and Lena smirks, knowing he’ll call in Guardian the second Alex’s back is turned.

And that Maggie won’t be far behind. 

Lena kisses Kara and then takes her leave, but before she can move three paces a hand locks onto her arm. She looks up at her mother, and is startled by Lillian’s flashing eyes, hardly apologetic and timid like they’ve been lately.

“You’re planning on leaving the gala early and helping out in the fight, aren’t you?”

Lena expels a breath.  _ “No. _ Of course not.”

_“Aren’t_ you?” Lillian narrows her eyes, then lowers her gaze to where— _ goddammit! _ —Lena has been unconsciously scraping at her thumb with her forefinger.

Her lips scrunch up into a scowl. “Fine. I was planning to leave the gala early to go help my  _ fiancée _ and my  _ friends, _ whom I love. And right now I hate  _ you _ a little bit.”

Immediately, she regrets her words. But her mom doesn’t look like she’s taken them to heart.

Nor does Lillian back down like she expected. “That’s fine, dear. I’d rather have you hate me than let my genius, but more than slightly unreasonable son kill you. You’re staying out of this fight. Understood?”

Lena glares at her mother. Lillian has no right to tell her to do anything. She takes great care, this time, not to scrape her thumb with her finger. “Understood.”

“Good.” Lillian keeps her hard stare fixed on Lena. “Promise me.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “I promise.”

“Don’t do that, dear, one day your eyes will stay stuck like that.”

Lena tries to jerk her arm away, but Lillian holds fast.

“Sweetheart. I know you feel a responsibility here—he’s your brother, and you were always very close. Ever since . . .” She sighs sadly. “Ever since that first day. And you probably think you can help him see the error of his ways, at least somewhat. Honestly, I hope for that as well. But . . . you tend to take risks. It’s just too dangerous.”

“Fine.” Lena relaxes her arm, and affects a reasonable demeanor. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to get to the gala.”

Lillian gives her arm a gentle squeeze, then hurries off to continue helping Jeremiah with the captured cannon.

Lena wistfully watches her go, actually feeling sorry for lying to her mother just now, just as her mom had lied to her.

But it can’t be helped.

She hurries off to change into a sexy backless dress that, unfortunately, Kara won’t get to see her in tonight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr at superfriendlyfox


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Alex peers through her binoculars, from her post at a fourth floor window of the building opposite where Luthor holds J’onn. Plain-clothes DEO agents discreetly lead residents of the surrounding dwellings to safety. Once the area is secure, they’ll get the occupants of the target building itself, taking care not to arouse Luthor’s suspicion.

She momentarily shifts her attention to the agents in the apartment with her. Cooper stares through his gun sights without ever seeming to blink. Romero monitors a tablet hooked up to a thermal imaging camera. Gomez and Lin occupy the window twenty feet away, guns at the ready. The DEO had commandeered this entire building as soon as Lillian and Lena got back from their road trip, and the agents who’ve been on stakeout here have been eagerly awaiting some action.

Romero lowers his tablet. “Something stinks here.”

Alex nods. Damn Cooper and his tacos.

“This whole time people in that building have been watching TV, playing piano, stuff like that. Now these heat signatures show every single one of them standing behind their window curtains. It’s like they know something’s going down.”

Alex stares once more through her binoculars out onto the building across. Perhaps everyone just happened to pass their window and notice more foot traffic in the neighborhood than usual? Still, something about this whole situation seems off. Her gaze systematically moves from window to window, apartment to apartment . . . 

She stiffens, lowering the binoculars. Suddenly everything’s as clear as a perfectly aligned target. “I’ve been wondering why Luthor and Lillian bought just one apartment, why they didn’t just buy the whole building.” She shakes her head—how could she have been so stupid? “They did. Cadmus agents have been living there all along. I should have realized—none of those apartments have any kids. Or pets. Dammit!”

_ Although . . . Playing piano? _ She’d thought only unsophisticated idiots joined Cadmus . . .

Romero’s brow furrows in confusion. “Why didn’t Mrs. Luthor tell us?”

Alex speaks into her comms. “Nix evacuating the target. Everyone’s Cadmus.” She turns to Romero. “I’m sure Lillian doesn’t even know. She still hasn’t remembered everything. Maybe she never will. She’s remembered enough to feel guilt, and remorse, but . . .”

She sighs deeply, thinking of Lillian and Lena. She gets it. It's like with her own mom. She knows Eliza loves her, and she loves Eliza, loves her to death. But every time she’s around her mom she still deals with all the hurt of growing up. Never feeling good enough. Always being treated differently than Kara. Always feeling like a disappointment.

That’s the thing about forgiveness. You may mentally be willing to forgive. Your heart may want to. But there will always be little versions of you, still living inside, who don’t.

 

*

 

Lex alternates between glancing down at his radar watch and staring out the window, waiting for his archnemesis to arrive so he’ll no longer have to put up with Kara Zor-El’s scolding. Having turned down the levels of the kryptonite in the chains restraining her—due to not being able to tolerate her incessant howling any longer—he’s now having to listen to her berate him for, of all things, not being a good brother to Lena.

“Putting a hit on your own sister—if it had actually worked, you would have regretted it.”

Lex leans forward on the sill, peering further out into the dark night. As much as that’s true, he doesn’t need to hear it from a sanctimonious Super. He grimaces, and scratches at his shoulder. He shouldn’t have listened to his assistant and switched over to this new make of bodysuit. Yes, it keeps his skin cooler, but the material is so itchy . . .

Gratingly, the Kryptonian rambles on. “I would have thought, having lost your father, you would understand the pain of loss. That you would be able to resist your baser impulses—”

Lex turns on his heel. “How dare you speak to me of my sister! You, who tricked her into being with you, in that small-town-innocent-cheerleader disguise, when in reality you and your kind are the greatest danger humanity has ever faced.”

She looks at him with a self-righteous frown, and actually has the nerve to speak again. “Lena doesn’t share your sentiments.”

Lex steps closer. Has to hold himself back from striking her. If she were wearing that comical ‘Super’ costume he would, but right now she looks too much like a human girl, and he just can’t do it. “You brainwashed her—you and your cousin. And what you’ve done to my mother—” He turns away again in disgust, and resumes his watch at the window. “She’s obviously suffered a high degree of brain damage, to completely turn on me like that, and turn her back on her ideals.”

“She hasn’t.” The alien’s voice is more subdued, but no less irritating. “I would say she’s more herself than she’s ever been.”

Lex scoffs, refusing to give in to this obvious attempt to rile him up again. “As if you know anything about her.”

Something streaks across the sky. He smiles. Picks up the tiny remote off the sill. Takes a few steps back, further into the room.

A blur of blue and red, and suddenly Superman hovers outside the window. In just his suit and cape, the armor gone. He clambers inside—a bit clumsily, actually, quite unlike Superman.

Lex smirks, thumbs the remote, and the red sun lamps—just recently installed in the apartment—engage.

Superman stands tall, not betraying the effects of the red sunlight on his cells, though surely starting to feel them. “Here I am, Luthor. I came alone. Now be true to your word and let Supergirl go.”

Lex suppresses the urge to giggle like a little boy, but feels like one all the same. Why shouldn’t he? It’s Christmas morning, and he’s about to get everything he asked for. He hits the remote once more, and a wall panel slides open, revealing the Warsuit in all its green glory, the kryptonite plasma glowing along the circuits in its sides. Another button, and it flies at him, opening and closing around each limb, each muscle, each piece fitting seamlessly around him, like a second skin.

If only that damned bodysuit didn’t itch so much . . .

He turns his attention back on Superman. On Clark. On the farm boy, who will soon cease to exist. “I can’t do that, Clark. The future of this planet demands you both die.”

Superman smiles for some reason. “We knew you wouldn’t fight honorably, Luthor.”

Lex grows solemn. “There is no honor in fighting monsters. Only necessity.”

“Perhaps.” The fake farm boy shakes his head. “Luckily we’ve got a trick up our sleeve, too.”

Suddenly Superman’s seemingly indestructible suit breaks apart, and . . . and a creature erupts from within. A six— _seven—eight_ foot mass, white and gnarled and ugly. A White Martian, roaring horribly. Lex instinctively steps back. From under the Super cape the Martian draws two shining, silvery shields.

Lex glances at his prisoner—as the kryptonite chains break apart, and what he thought was Kara Danvers transforms into the Green Martian.

A White and a Green, working together? That’s impossible. They’re going to tear each other apart, any moment now . . .

The White throws the Green one of the shields. Sigh. The enemy of my enemy, obviously.

He hadn’t wanted to hit this last button. He’d wanted the pleasure for himself alone.

But he does.

In an instant, the others are there, each flying through a different window. Three Warsuits. His trusty assistant. And Mercy, his erstwhile assistant, come back to the fold. And Hank Henshaw—or, as he likes to be called now, Cyborg Superman. At first Henshaw had growled he didn’t need a battle suit to kill a goddamn alien. But he’d listened to reason in the end.

They each advance now, closing in on the Martian . . . and the even uglier Martian.

“Your arrogance is your downfall, Martian.”

“Actually, it’s yours,” growls the Green—and the red sun lamps explode.

Dammit! He hadn’t foreseen that! He’s impervious to telepathic manipulation, but inanimate objects aren’t. 

And with the destruction of the red sun simulators, now Supergirl—the real Supergirl—whooshes in through the window in her armor, and alights on the hardwood floor.

Lex’s lip curls in disgust, as Superman himself zooms in—also sheathed in his anti-kryptonite armor, most likely made by Lex’s own back-stabbing sister. Which means the suits most certainly will protect them against red sunlight. The Green Martian destroyed Lex’s lamps purely to spite him.

Clark stares at Mercy through her clear visor. “Mercy Graves. You were the cashier at Noonan’s this morning. I knew I’d seen you before, I just couldn’t place you with those glasses.”

She smirks at him, and Clark turns his attention on Cyborg Superman. 

“Hank Henshaw. The State gave you another chance, after you were so very helpful to them in putting away Lillian Luthor. And this is what you choose to do with that second chance. Ironic, given what Lillian’s done with hers.”

“My name is Cyborg Superman,” he growls. “And this time, Mrs. Luthor will not be spared my wrath.”

Gunfire erupts in the adjoining apartments. The DEO has obviously arrived to try to eradicate what’s left of Cadmus.

Lex glances at each of his cronies in turn. “Superman is mine. You can divide the others up amongst yourselves however you choose.”

He suddenly realizes Supergirl’s _laughing_ at him. Not loudly, but still. How insulting. He’s tempted to go after her first . . . But no. He’s got to keep a level head. Clark’s been his enemy for far, far longer.

  
  


*

 

Even with the gunfire erupting around her, and her chest tightening at the thought of Alex in danger, Kara can’t help chuckling at the irony, Clark not recognizing Lex’s old bodyguard because she was wearing glasses.

Cyborg Superman growls and goes after Martian Manhunter. Of course he does. Kara had thought maybe he’d want to get even with her, but no, his bigger beef is with J’onn. 

And that other Warsuit from before, the fake barista from Noonan’s. Kara _still_ can’t remember where she’s seen her before. That Warsuit now flips down her own—tinted—visor, and steps up to M’gann. 

Sirens wail outside, and Kara’s sure Maggie’s leading the charge. Thankfully James is safe, helping Lena with the gala.

She lets go of her thoughts as Mercy comes after her, the smirk still plastered on her face. Arrogant. Cocky. Oh, is she going to be sorry.

“Don’t worry, Supergirl. Soon you’ll be reunited with your loved ones—in the grave.”

Kara scoffs at this unimaginative, clichéd villain threat. “Don’t _you_ worry, Miss Graves. Soon you’ll be reunited with your brother—in _prison.”_

Annnnnnd then the fake barista hurls M’gann through the side of the building. Oh, it’s on!

 

*

 

Eve shouts herself hoarse as Ms. Luthor takes the stage to applause to start the bidding for a date with Supergirl.

“Our heroine couldn’t actually be here tonight—” moans of disappointment ring out in the ballroom, but Ms. Luthor smiles and raises a hand for silence “—because she’s actually out saving the day, as we speak.”

Groans turn into cheers, and Ms. Luthor beams. “I would start the bidding myself, but—” she holds up her other hand now, the left hand, the diamond glittering joyfully from the third finger  “—as you see, I’m already spoken for.”

More whooping and cheering, and as Ms. Luthor works the crowd in a fashion to rival any professional auctioneer, Eve turns to Jess, whom Ms. Luthor has poached from L-Corp for the evening. “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen Kara all day.”

“Mhmm.” Jess hums good-naturedly. “I have. Here and there, out and about . . . You know, doing her ‘Kara’ thing.”

“You know . . .” Eve leans conspiratorially toward her fellow assistant, whom she respects and admires—having had the opportunity to work with her a few times now—and, if truth be told, also slightly envies, considering how Ms. Luthor gushes over her organizational skills. “It’s the darnedest thing. I’ve never actually seen Kara and Supergirl in the same room together. You don’t perhaps think—”

_ “No. _ I don’t.” Jess shakes her head so emphatically Eve worries for a moment she’ll shake it right off. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Miss Danvers, Supergirl? Puh-leeaze.”

Eve giggles, and they share a good laugh, and she hopes she hasn’t lessened Jess’s good opinion of her with her silly fantasy of Kara being Supergirl, and flying Ms. Luthor home all those nights Ms. Luthor insisted Eve go home and not bother calling her a car . . . And that problem with the elevator they had that time . . . Eve scratches her head thoughtfully.

Could it be?

No. 

It couldn’t.

Eve sighs, returning her attention to how expertly Ms. Luthor ~~fleeces~~ persuades the blue bloods of National City to donate vast sums of money to the worthy charitable cause of Luthor Children’s Hospital.

 

*

 

_ Dammit! _ Jess glowers as she watches the bidding reach frantic heights of histrionic, almost operatic vocalizing. 

_Miss Luthor and Miss Danvers don’t even know I know. Now they’ve gone and made Miss Gullible here suspicious, too? Do I have to take care of everything concerning CatCo, as well as L-Corp?_ She shakes her head again, swearing under her breath. No amount of money and stock options would make this job tolerable if it wasn’t for the fact she’s quite fond of her boss. 

Or, at least, if she had even an iota of confidence that Miss Luthor could take care of herself.

 

*

 

Lena hurries through the main DEO entrance and down the corridor, clutching her second favorite pair of Louboutins, having done her duty and successfully managed the gala through the dual crises of her own diminished presence and Supergirl’s absence altogether.

Bursting into the command center, she looks to where Winn and Vasquez have the battle up on the screens. Two Warsuits— _three_ Warsuits— _four! Four fucking Warsuits_ fighting against Supergirl, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Miss Martian in the air above Lillian’s apartment, with Alex and DEO agents giving support on the ground, fighting more Cadmus agents than there have any right to be remaining.

And there’s Maggie on the ground, and James. Oh, dear, will Alex be upset.

The Warsuits move so fast, the satellites and surveillance cameras can never get a good shot of who’s actually in the armor other than Lex. They trade harmless blows with the Supers, each attack easily stopped by an opponent’s force field—while the Martians, with only their fire shields, do seem to be sustaining damage.

Lena dashes over to Winn and Vasquez. “What’s happened so far?” 

Winn looks over his shoulder at her. “They  _ triiiiiiiiied  _ throwing acid, but the force fields blocked that mess!” He turns back to face his monitor, wiggling his butt in his chair. “And even if they hadn’t and the suits had been breached, the self-repair function would have sealed them right up! Who-hoooo!”

Vasquez looks back at Lena with a huge grin. “And they tried supersonics— _nothing_ can get through those suits! You guys thought of everything!”

“Thank Rao,” Lena heaves, still trying to catch her breath after all that running.

Vasquez turns back to her screen and immediately utters an “Uh oh” at a particularly brutal punch endured by Martian Manhunter. “Too bad you guys didn’t make Director J’onzz a special suit. And . . . what’s her name? M’orzz?”

“Ooooh!” Winn grimaces at a sound hit on M’gann.

Lena sees her opportunity. “I can’t watch.” 

That’s not a lie. 

She wheels around and dashes off—hearing Winn call out to her, and feeling somewhat guilty. But . . . not so much.

Scurrying barefoot down the corridor, she pulls her remote from her purse. Passing her room—and shoving down the terrible guilt that indeed arises at the thought of Zelda waiting patiently for her inside—she forces herself to focus on the task ahead. 

Finally she arrives at her workroom and— 

Stops short. Her eyes widen at the sight of her mother rushing into the corridor from the other direction, heading directly for the room opposite.

They exchange questioning glances, then Lena shrugs and turns away. Enters the combination on the keypad. The door sides open to admit her, and she steps inside. 

_ I wonder . . .  _

The door hisses shut behind her. She shakes her head. _ Naaah. That’s impossible. _

She slams down the button to open the secret compartment, then drops her heels to the floor and strips off her dress. 

The red and blue armor stands ready, glowing, thrumming with energy. 

Another click of the remote, and the battle suit opens to admit her.

Yanking on a skin-tight, rather itchy bodysuit— _that needs to be my next project_ —she takes a deep breath. Then she steps inside the Superluverssuit—named after J’onn’s ship name for them, although she’ll never tell. 

Settled inside the core, she thrusts her arms through the slots, which immediately tighten around her. The chest plate lowers and locks into place. The shoulder armor descends, swallowing up her slight frame. The wrist clamps tighten around the Gauntlets of Power—there will be no fumbling tonight. The helmet is next, its visor snapping shut—the optics flashing, her instruments at the ready. 

A chill runs down her spine. This is it. There’s no going back.

 

*

 

Lena comes out into the corridor at the exact same moment Lillian exits the room opposite.

They stare at each other. Lillian at Lena’s red and blue armor, Lena at Lillian’s—

_“Orange and . . . pink?”_

Lillian’s cheeks visibly flush through her clear visor. _“It’s more of a melon, actually.”_

Lena just stares blankly, completely at a loss.

Lillian shrugs her armored shoulders.  _ “My prison gang colors.” _

Lena shudders. She holds up a hand in protest.  _ “I don’t want to know.”  _

But Lillian’s once more staring at Lena’s Superluv— _War_ suit, dammit. Her mom’s face breaks out into a wide, proud grin. _“Now that’s the girl I raised.”_

Lena’s cheeks heat up at this oh-so-longed-for praise. If only she could tell her younger self—watching Lillian gush over Lex, and yearning for the same—that she _would_ have it someday. That all she’d have to do is build a bucket of bolts to go up against the Golden Boy. Her younger self would’ve laughed. 

Or maybe cried.

She jerks her head further along the corridor. _“You just abandoned Jeremiah, then?”_

Her mom gives her a tight smile.  _ “We’ve almost finished. He gave me his blessing.” _

Letting out a  _ humpf! _ to indicate her disapproval, Lena tries to cross her arms over her chest, but finds that’s impossible while wearing an armored suit.  _ “So . . . I assume you’re going to forbid me to go?” _

Lillian lets out a sigh, deep and full of pain.  _ “No, honey. I . . . I had no right to forbid you to go, earlier. I have no right to forbid you to do anything.” _

Lena looks up at her mother with wide eyes.

Lillian nods in acknowledgment.  _ “I’ve been very unreasonable, sweetheart, I realize that now. Please forgive me. I . . . I’m just terribly worried that . . . that I’ll lose you.” _

Something tight in Lena’s chest relaxes.  _ “You won’t. You couldn’t . . . Not anymore.” _

Lillian’s eyes go soft. Or, maybe that’s just the dim corridor light reflecting through the visor.  _ “Well then . . . I assume I don’t need to ask you to be careful?” _

Lena allows herself a smirk.  _ “You know me. I’m always careful.” _

Lillian’s huff is heavy with sarcasm, but her lips turn up at the corners. 

Lena’s smirk now deserts her.  _ “You be careful, too, Mom. I . . . I’ve only had you for such a short time. I couldn’t bear to lose you, either.”  _

There’s a moment of silence while they look at each other, with love. Then Lillian’s voice, husky, rings out once more. _“Well. Shall we?”_

 

*

 

Their boots firing in tandem, Lena flies alongside her mother in the Superluverssuit, wishing Jess could see her now.  _ I know she thinks I can’t take care of myself. _

They approach the airspace over Lillian’s apartment. Lena surveys the scene. It’s almost comical, how evenly matched they are—each side having so perfected their battle suit design there’s really nothing anyone can do to anyone else. They’re all bouncing off each other as if sheathed in bubble wrap.

But now with her and Lillian, it’s six against four.

Supergirl glances over at the new arrivals.  _ “Lena!” _ she gasps through her comms.

Lena shoots Kara an apologetic look, then directs her focus to the enemy combatants. Her jaw drops. It _is_ Mercy Graves! There in that Warsuit—but, she’s an expert marksman. She can’t have been the one who saved Lex . . . Her gaze shifts, and she narrows her eyes. That’s Cyborg Superman, the hulking mass who’d manhandled her at Lex’s vault last year.

For some reason the last Warsuit—she can’t tell who’s inside, the visor’s tinted—abruptly stops fighting M’gann and charges at Lillian. Not that it makes any difference—all their armor, all their shields . . . They all cancel each other out.

Until Superman bounces off Lex, and Lex lowers his visor and stares straight at Lena.

She has a clear shot to the head. This is her chance to take him out.

She raises her right gauntlet. Aims.

Her arm shakes.

“Do it, Lena.” His blue eyes shine, so earnest . . . so . . .  _ sad. _

She can’t.

She lowers her gauntlet.

He laughs. Aims. Shoots.

The electrical surge crackles against her force field. It doesn’t hurt. 

At least, not physically.

Her comms set to the DEO’s wavelength, Jeremiah’s voice rings in her ears.  _ “Tractor beam ready, Supergirl. Superman.” _

Kara and Clark exchange nods. In sync, the anti-kryptonite suits hiss open. The Supers step out and hover in the air, seemingly unprotected.

Cyborg Superman turns away from Martian Manhunter, raising his right gauntlet at Superman, while Mercy Graves aims at Supergirl.

_ “No!” _ Lex’s scream must be audible all across the city. “It’s a trap!”

Too late! The two Warsuits blast green kryptonite at the Supers, and instead of hitting their targets, are immediately redirected—pulling the Warsuits along through the air toward the DEO. Where Jeremiah must sit triumphant by the plasma cannon-turned-tractor beam, grinning, possibly high-fiving Agent Morgan with his cybernetically enhanced hand.

Now it’s six against two, and the anti-kryptonite suits once more enclose Kara and Clark.

_“My suit is the one the DEO commandeered from Lex’s vault last year.”_ Lillian’s voice sounds confident over the comms. _“It should still be linked to his, unless he disabled the link across all the original suits. I built a self-destruct into my energy field—it should cause his to disintegrate as well.”_

_ “We’re ready, Lillian,” _ comes Kara’s voice.

Lillian manipulates buttons on a side compartment of her armor, while evading the Warsuit that persists in pursuing her.

Suddenly the air around Lex’s suit crackles, and immediately Superman charges and slams into him. A second later, Supergirl descends upon Lex, kicking him right in the face— _(“ **This** is what you **get** for hurting Lena!”)_ —then Martian Manhunter, then—

The Warsuit with the tinted visor swoops down on Lillian once more—and scores a direct hit. Disabling Lex’s shield compromised Lillian’s as well, and the Warsuit just goes to town. Punch after punch, electrical burst after electrical burst—Lillian’s suit fizzles and pops, and Lena gets a glimpse of her mom’s face, in pain.

Lena flies straight at them, but it’s no use—the Warsuit’s shield is still up. It ignores her, clamps its gauntlet onto Lillian’s, and shoots up in the air, dragging Lillian behind it.

 _“Let him go!”_ The Warsuit sounds like Guardian, or Darth Vader, except . . . female. It gestures to Lex, who’s still getting pummeled from all sides. _“Or I swear, I’ll fry her right now!”_

It punctuates this threat with another electrical blast, and Lillian’s scream rips through Lena’s comms.

_ “No!” _ Lena’s frantic gaze shifts from Lillian and her attacker, down to Kara and Clark, J’onn and M’gann and back again. _ “Don’t! Please don’t!” _

_“Don’t give in to her threat.”_ Lillian’s voice sounds strangely calm. _“We’ve got Lex. We might never get this chance again—you **must** bring him in.”_

_ “No, no, please no—” _ Lena lets out a sob, a highly unprofessional sob, she’s sure.

Kara swears and punches Lex one last time before allowing her armored suit to drift away from him.

Clark, J’onn and M’gann similarly disengage. Lex’s rocket boots flare, and he ascends—to join his accomplice and their captive.

Kara lifts her visor. “He’s free. Let her go!” She stares up at the Warsuits, pointing at Lillian—

Lex sneers, and nods at his accomplice—and Lena just  _ knows _ that’s his elusive assistant. They fly off, dragging Lillian behind them.

Lena, Kara . . . all of them begin pursuit, but Lex’s assistant shocks Lillian once more—to an accompanying shriek—and they all back off. Watching, helpless, as Lillian is taken prisoner . . . somewhere.

Winn’s voice yelps out over the comms. _“I’m tracking her—yes, she confided in me and I kept her secret, yell at me later. They’re heading out over the ocean.”_

Lena exchanges glances with Supergirl—the look in Kara’s eyes definitely means _we’ll talk about that suit of yours later_ —and they all rocket off westward, listening to Winn guide them, following at a safe distance.

 

*

 

Lillian sits tied up in Lena’s old chair, wearing a tight black bodysuit, her Warsuit having been discarded somewhere over the water.

Unsuccessfully straining against the ropes, she scans the office. Her chest tightens, remembering the last time she was here. Lena tricked her into believing she was on her side, that she would help her kill all the aliens in National City. Lena, who never should have been in a position where she needed to manipulate a misguided, murderous mother. Lena, who deserved so much more. From her mother. From life.

She shakes the painful thoughts away and refocuses on the office, noting the changes Lena’s friend from Metropolis, Sam, has made since taking over as CEO so Lena could focus on CatCo. Making mental notes of anything that might assist her, she calculates the odds for all the possible breakout scenarios.

The door opens and her son enters, a nasty sneer on a face that once was kind, and loving, and compassionate. That smiled at Lena with such warmth, and made her feel wanted. Something that Lillian herself couldn’t manage to do until twenty-one years and a bout of amnesia later.

“I wouldn’t place too much faith in your new  _ friends _ finding you.” He smooths the lapels of his suit jacket, and Lillian wonders where he’d accessed a change of clothes. “By now they’ll be searching the ocean for your body. Ironically, that’s likely where they  _ will _ end up finding it.”

“Oh, Lex.” She smiles, her voice steady, her heart calm. “Arrogance was never a good look on you.”

He throws her a smirk. This is merely one of their games of chess, each sure they’ll checkmate the other. “My assistant told me you were faking amnesia, so you could infiltrate my sister’s pale copy of my company, Luthor Corp—”

“L-Corp."

“—but I knew you weren’t. I knew watching your trial. You looked at my sister with  _ love _ in your eyes.” He steps up to her, looking right into hers. “You’d never done that before. You looked at her like . . . like you’d always looked at me.”

“This is really not the time for sibling rivalry, Alexander.”

Lex waves a hand dismissively, and steps away. Starts pacing the room. “I was closing in on completing my work on the plasma cannon, so I wasn’t overly concerned about the Warsuits, even though I knew one of them had been confiscated by the DEO. I was unable to terminate the connecting link to the stolen suit without it affecting them all. I hoped it would escape the DEO’s attention. Obviously, it didn’t escape yours."

He shakes his head in apparent disgust, and Lillian tests the ropes binding her once more.

“We were planning to spring you next. But you escaped. I could only imagine that, despite your newfound love for my sister, you’d regained enough of your memory to remember who you really are. To remember your purpose.”

She frowns at that.  _ “Really,  _ Alexander. I was never just a fount of hatred.  _ All  _ of us are greater than that.” 

He clenches his fists, but continues his train of thought as if she hadn’t said anything at all. “But then you came to me with my sister, and I knew you were on her side now. I pretended to believe you so you could lead me to Supergirl, and Superman. But, at the apartment, when you admitted you  _ did _ have amnesia . . . I admit, you had me fooled, Mother.”

Lillian nods. “I was counting on that.”

He tilts his head, as if congratulating her on her positional play. “I should have seen through your subterfuge. But, I  _ wanted _ to believe you.”

Laughing suddenly, he looks to the door, as if someone might be waiting just outside it. "Fortunately, my assistant didn't. She persuaded me not to reveal the existence of the other suits, nor the cannon.

“Unfortunately, I rushed things. I should have taken even more time with the cannon. I was upset over Lena escaping—your doing, it’s now obvious. And I was overconfident, believing in you, believing in the ‘improvements’ you’d made to the Warsuit. I was arrogant, thinking I would easily crush the Supers.”

He stops pacing. Comes back in front of her again. Lets out a deep sigh. “I just need to know.  _ Why, _ Mother? How, after everything you’ve now remembered, could you still take her side over mine?”

“Oh, Lex . . .” Lillian stares at her beautiful boy, trying to remember at what point she started failing him. Had she always been a deplorable role model? “This isn’t about taking sides. Last year I became almost a blank slate. I had no preconceptions about Supergirl. So when I got to know her, it wasn’t as the superhero. I got to know her as a  _ person.” _

At that, the vein in his temple throbs. “She’s  _ not _ a person! She’s an alien! A monster, come here to rule and subjugate humanity!”

She attempts once again to squeeze her hand through the restraints, not just to facilitate escape, but to reach him. “That’s what I used to believe, honey, before I lost my memories, before I lost my conditioning. Once I was free of all that, I saw how  _ good _ she was, how she treated people. How she treated my daughter.”

Lex sneers. “Whom you didn’t care for at all before.”

Her heart aches at the truth of that. “Yes. I couldn’t see past your father’s betrayal, and I took it out on her. But when all that was gone, when the prism I’d viewed her through was taken away, I instinctively cared deeply for her. I grew to love her. And so, I came to love the woman who loves  _ her. _ Who treats her right. And learning that woman had powers, could fly . . . was from an entirely different planet . . . It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she was good to my daughter. Good  _ for _ my daughter.”

Lex spits, and Lillian marks the spot on the floor. They’ll have to clean that later.

“Doesn’t it matter that this creature, and others like her, can obliterate the Earth and its people, can—”

“She would never—”

“But she  _ could! _ If she ever wanted to!” Lex’s face strains and reddens with the intensity of his hatred and paranoia.

She gazes at him, the result of her own bigotry and unwillingness to see the world through others’ eyes. “I agree that we must be cautious, and pragmatic, but our world isn’t threatened by aliens.”

Lex turns away in disgust.

She perseveres, although she knows it’s in vain. “It’s threatened by our inability to look on others with kindness. With compassion. Instead we project our fears and unhappiness onto them, instead of working with them to solve the problems that plague us all.” Lillian sighs, long and deeply. “All of this is my fault. I failed you, darling. I let you down, thinking I was raising you to be a strong man. Instead, I allowed you to build a wall around your heart. I’m so sorry for that.”

Lex turns back to her, looking sorrowful himself. “And I’m sorry you’ll have to die.”

She looks on her poor, misguided son, still trying to exude bravado. Always holding on to his pride. She taught him that. “You’re my son, Lex. We love each other. It doesn’t matter that we’re on different sides now. I’m your mother, and you couldn’t possibly bring yourself to hurt me.”

Lex stares at her, his eyes soft, and Lillian knows she’s won. He lowers his head. “That’s quite true.”

She smiles, her heart warming.

He straightens, with a different kind of smile. “However, my  _ assistant _ can . . .”

The doorknob turns, the door pushes forward, and a figure steps out from the dark hallway into the light.

Alana. 

She smirks at Lillian, her eyes sparkling with glee.

Lex matches her expression. “I believe you two have met.” He steps closer. Leans down. Kisses Lillian’s cheek. “Goodbye, Mother. I’m sorry it had to end this way.”

A chill runs down Lillian’s spine as he straightens and strides away.

It’s not that she’s worried. It’s that her own son can walk away, leaving her to her death . . . Not that that death will happen anytime soon, but . . . 

She can’t turn her head to watch him go.

But Alana does. Watches him with an eager smile, probably anticipating the moment when she’ll tell him it’s done, and reap her reward.

Well, that most certainly won’t happen.

“A funny thing, Mrs. Luthor . . .”

Lillian shakes herself out of her thoughts, to focus on her adversary. Who, she admits, seems right at this moment to have the upper hand. And where did she get that blouse and pencil skirt? Did she and Lex not wear scratchy bodysuits under  _ their  _ Warsuits?

“ . . . since we last saw each other, I’ve seen _Taken_.”

Lillian smirks at the memory. “Ah, yes. An exquisite film.”

Alana glowers at her. “If only I’d seen it a year ago, I’d have known there was something fishy about you.”

Lillian allows herself a chuckle. “Fishy? No. I believe the word you’re searching for is  _ fly.” _

Alana clenches her fists and puffs out her cheeks . . . Looking quite like a fish, actually. A Bubble Eye goldfish, to be exact. She lets the air out now, a sly expression on her face. “Speaking of fish . . . Have you seen  _ A Fish Called Wanda, _ by any chance?”

Lillian tilts her head in acknowledgment of this cinematic masterpiece. “I have, yes. A darling little film.”

“Then you’ll be able to appreciate  _ this.” _ Alana cackles like a mad movie villain, then steps outside the open doorway. A moment later, she reappears, pulling behind her a wheeled cart, on which rests a rectangular-shaped structure covered by a white sheet. Odd, irregular  _ thumping  _ sounds emanate from under the sheet. 

Drawing it closer to Lillian, Alana now lets go of the cart, and gleefully rubs her hands together. “Revenge! RE-VENGE!”

“Oh, dear,” says Lillian. “It’s A-a-a-alana, coming to a-a-a-avenge herself and k-k-k-kill me. W-w-w-whatever shall I do?”

“Don’t worry,” says Alana, seething—before brightening again, a mad gleam in her eyes. “I  _ will _ kill you. But, not before I’ve had my RE-VENGE!”

She yanks off the sheet—from what turns out to be a clear glass fish tank—a tank positively teeming with monster flies, buzzing angrily about the small enclosure. Again and again they hit the sides and bounce off, only to zoom off and smash into yet another invisible barrier.

Lillian purses her lips. “Charming. Torturing poor little helpless insects like that.”

At that Alana loses whatever grip on sanity she’s been clinging to. Her face contorts, and Lillian could swear she sees tiny tufts of steam emanate from her ears.

“Do you know how frustrating—how  _ infuriating _ it is, obsessively collecting live flies? Having to frequent dumpsters, and zoos, and dog parks?!  _ Filled _ with filth and dog doo, and monstrous elephant poop, and—” Alana flinches at an obviously disgusting memory “—not ever being able to  _ stop? _ Due to the incredibly short life span of flies? Having to replace each one, over and over again, for  _ more than a year?!? _ Just waiting till I get my opportunity?”

“Yes, well, I’m sure it’s been a productive use of your time.” Lillian snorts in merriment at the mental image of Alana trudging through a dog park, grasping at flies with her fingers, her other hand clutching a glass jar with airholes, accidentally stepping into a pile of goopy excrement.

Alana shakes her head in fury, perhaps at a similar memory. “Luckily, I thought to get myself my  _ own _ assistant. She’ll do  _ anything _ for money.” She cackles again, a deranged look in her eyes. “And after I give you a taste of your own medicine, I’m going to rough you up, then throw you over the balcony— _without_ suction cups! Ha _ha!”_

_ “You?” _ Lillian sneers, enjoying all this immensely. “Your puny little self is going to hurt  _ me, _ and then lift  _ me, _ and throw  _me_ —a _tall_ person—over the balcony?” She laughs heartily, as tears of mirth spring up in her eyes. “I think not.” 

But Alana isn’t disheartened by Lillian’s complete and total lack of fear. She laughs too, for some reason. “Perhaps not.”  Once again, she rubs her hands with glee, giggling, then calls out— “But my  _ assistant  _ will!”

On cue, a tall, burly woman with muscles that have muscles steps through the doorway. She lumbers closer, and towers over Lillian in her chair. Things look bleak for the Luthor matriarch—

Alana’s bruiser stares at Lillian for a long moment. “Hey. Ain’t you Lillian Luthor?”

“I am.”

“Huh. My baby sister’s your cellmate. She says you’re very nice.”

“Bianca? She’s a dear.” Lillian smiles fondly at the thought of her huge, iron-pumping, murderous, jewel-thieving, erstwhile cellmate being anyone’s baby sister.

Big Sister turns toward Alana. She rolls up her sleeves, advancing on her.

Alana’s been staring at what’s been transpiring between Big Sister and Lillian, seemingly paralyzed, her eyes filled with horror. Finally snapping out of her trance, she cowers and backs away. “No! Wait! I’ll pay you twice as much!  _ Three _ times!  _ Four—” _

As Big Sister grabs Alana by the throat—choking off her words—Lillian smirks and tsks. “Alana, dear, you still haven’t learned. It pays to be nice.”

Lillian enjoys the show Big Sister puts on regarding how to properly rough up someone; then, as Big Sister takes a well-deserved break to catch her breath and untie Lillian, she suggests that it would be a shame to let all those flies go to waste, since they’re already there, and will die soon anyway, poor things, and proceeds to instruct Big Sister in proper fly-torture technique. 

“Oh, look. Alana has been so thoughtful as to fashion a bubblegum-style dispenser to the tank. So we can take out one at a time.”

Big Sister, struggling fly in hand, once again advances toward a cringing Alana—who’s now a mangled heap on the floor.

Lillian clutches her hands together, resisting the urge to applaud. “By the way, Alana, dear, did you say you’d seen a charming little film called _A Fish Called Wanda?_ Yes?” She lets out a cackle of her own . . .

“RE-VENGE!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only fictional flies were harmed in the making of this fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I’m on tumblr at superfriendlyfox :D


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Kara and Clark break the surface of the water, their suits allowing for an hour of oxygen. (One night Lena had stayed up late reading Harry Potter fanfic, and dreamt of plunking Gillyweed into Kara’s palm.)

Clark lifts the abandoned orange-and- ~~pink~~  melon Warsuit over his head, dripping seawater.  _ “Told you, she’s not there. Luthor’s taken her somewhere.” _

Hovering in her Superluverssuit over the water, along with Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian—M’gann having transformed from White to Green now that their adversaries have escaped—Lena clenches her fists.  _“We’ve got to find her—he’s going to kill her!”_

_ “He won’t, babe.” _ Kara’s baby blues shine through the water droplets sliding down her transparent visor.  _ “She’s still his mother. He wouldn’t really want to hurt her.” _

_ “He would. He’s unhinged, especially when he’s been thwarted.” _ Lena yanks her visor off her face to swipe at her tears.  _ Think, Lena! Use that noggin of yours! _ Her jaw drops—that’s it! “And I think I know where. L-Corp!”

_ “L-Corp?” _ Clark frowns.  _ “Why would he bring her there?” _

“Because it would be a fitting end, in Lex’s eyes. Where it all began, for the patriarch of our family. Where it will end—” she cringes at the thought “—for the matriarch of our family.” 

_ “With all the extra security you added after last time?” _ Kara’s eyes are wide, questioning. Wanting to believe her to narrow down the search, perhaps, but not really seeing it.

J’onn grimaces. “With everything that’s gone down, we haven’t thought to make sure our agents at L-Corp are checking in.”

“Everyone should still be at the gala, except for—” Lena’s voice shakes “—the security guards, and the DEO agents, and . . . and maybe even Sam. I saw her slip out earlier—I wouldn’t put it past her to go back to work.” She looks over at Kara. “The most advanced security technology in the world is no match against my brother, when he wants something.”

J’onn speaks into his comms. “Agents Jamison, Matthews—do you copy? I repeat, do you copy? Luthor may be headed your way—may already be on site!”

Everyone’s comms crackle with static. Then a confident female voice rings out— _ “Negative, sir. Nobody’s been in or out. Even the boss lady’s still in her office.” _

Lena’s heart hammers in her chest, sure Lex has fooled them, sure Sam is in danger.

There’s still a chance . . . Opening a compartment of her suit, she takes out her cell and hits Sam’s speed dial.  _ Come on, pick up . . . pick— _ “Sam! Oh thank God! Where are you? Are you home?”

Sam’s sheepish voice comes over the line.  _ “Actually, I’m still at work. Ruby’s at a sleepover and I needed to get more done after spending all that time at the gala.” _

Lena huffs. “You came  _ after _ me and left  _ before _ me.”

Sam doesn’t seem to register that information.  _ “I went to the break room to read some reports over coffee and fell asleep. Did you know Jess switched the pot over to decaf?” _

“She does that when she’s trying to get me to go home. Which is—”

_“I know, I know, which is what **I** should do. I’m on my way, Lena.”_

“No!” Lena’s heart tries to pop out of her chest. “Which is exactly what you  _ mustn’t _ do! Stay where you are, in the break room! Sam, we think my brother may have infiltrated L-Corp. I don’t believe he’d think to check the break room for anyone loitering this late, though—if you stay there you should be safe. Help is on the way.”

She looks to her companions—Kara and Clark have already zoomed off out of the water and now streak across the city, Clark still carrying Lillian’s abandoned armor. J’onn seems hesitant, apparently not sharing Lena’s suspicions, probably wanting to discuss further options. “Please,  _ promise _ me, Sam.”

_ “Don’t worry, Lena. Of course I’ll do as you say and stay put.” _

“Oh thank God,” Lena breathes. “I’ll see you soon. Don’t worry.” She hangs up, and turns to J’onn. 

They don’t have any other options.

_ _

*

_ _

Sam hangs up, sticks her phone back in her purse, and removes the heavy fire extinguisher from its hook on the wall. “Don’t worry, Lena. If Lex  _ is _ here, there’ll be hell to pay.”

_ _

*

_ _

Lex leans over a vat of acid in the R&D lab. It’s just over six feet long, so it will fit perfectly, if it’s needed at all. He drapes it with a sheet, humming nonchalantly. It’s a good thing his assistant—or, his assistant’s assistant, actually—thought to bring so many sheets.

Footsteps fall behind him.

He would smile, but it’s not exactly a happy occasion. Just a necessity. “Is it done?”

“It is.”

Lex stiffens. Sighs. Turns to face his mother.

“You’ve bested my assistant.”

“I’ve had practice.”

He tilts his head in acknowledgment. “I’d wondered why her animosity toward you ran so deep.”

Her smirk tells him all he needs to know. He should have dug deeper. Perhaps, if he hadn’t allowed her to manipulate his emotions, all of this would have gone differently.

He lets out a deep sigh. “Well. I suppose this is how it was meant to end.”

Lillian arches an eyebrow. “Is it?”

“You made your choice, Mother. You chose Lena and her ideals over mine—and yours.”

His mother’s eyes glisten. No. She’s never cried before. She must have something in her eye.

“I chose so many things over her. All her life. I won’t do that anymore. And I would choose you over anything, still, my darling. But not when what you support directly endangers her, and so many others.”

Raising her hands to him, she positions her feet in a judo stance. He chuckles. Yes, she’d been his sparring partner long ago, when he was a mere boy. But he surpassed her long ago.

Lillian moves to the side, starting to circle, and he moves in kind. She’s making a classic mistake.

She winds up exactly where he wants her.  _ One push is all it will take. Although . . . _ He grimaces. This is not the kind of end he’d have wanted for his dear mother. Her back is to the acid, while his is to the empty door—

_ CLANG! _

_ _

*

_ _

Lillian holds out a hand to Sam, who’s standing in the doorway, having just knocked out Lex with a fire extinguisher. They shake. 

“Good plan,” says Sam with a wide grin. “Glad I ran into you.”

“Likewise.” Lillian smiles, then looks down on her unconscious son. It’s all so terribly sad. Although . . .

_Perhaps he’ll come to with amnesia, and Lena and I can hide him in the downstairs apartment._

 

*

 

Her Superluverssuit allowing her to speed ahead of the DEO agents and J’onn and M’gann, who have transformed back into their human guises, Lena rushes down the corridor—and barrels right into Kara, who just rounded the corner and now bounces off Lena’s force field.

“Dammit!” Lena hurriedly turns off her shield, as a chuckling Clark catches his cousin from behind.

Kara huffs and lifts her visor. “Lex must be using another cloaking device.” She rights herself with Clark’s help. “We can’t see or hear anything out of the ordinary. We can’t even find—”

“Sam!” Lena runs up to her friend, who’s just exited the elevator. She pulls her into an awkward, metallic hug. “Thank God you’re safe! Why didn’t you stay in the break room?”

Sam pulls away gently, and pats Lena on the top of her helmet in a motherly way. “Everything’s fine, Lena. Although, your brother may not be. I hit him over the head pretty hard. He just came to, so I left your mom standing guard over him in the R&D lab. Even tied up, he’s a slippery character.”

“Yes. He’s gotten out of worse.” Lena hastens toward the elevator. “Against captors who don’t love him dearly.”

_ _

*

_ _

Lex has come to, groaning, which quickly turns to ranting and raving on the subject of the Supers, and aliens in general. Lillian sighs, relieved that he most likely doesn’t have a concussion. Just a lot of unresolved issues. Due to her awful parenting. She tests, holding two fingers in front of his face, and asks him to tell her how many he sees.

Lex sighs, a deep, defeated lament. “Two. I see two people, whom I loved dearly, turn their backs on me, in favor of intruders from a distant, dead star. How  _ could _ you, Mother?”

He starts to cry, and Lillian stares dumbly. Her boy, her darling boy, has never once cried, as far as she can remember. She cups his cheeks in a gentle caress. “Lex, sweetheart, I love you, and I’ll _never_ turn my back on you. I’ll never give up on you. I’m sure your sister feels the same. And . . . If—”

She cranes her neck to peer out the open doorway, and strains her hearing. Good. Nobody’s coming. Yet.

“If you promise me you’ll run and hide yourself far away, and won’t hurt anyone ever again, I’ll let you go. Don’t worry. No one will suspect me of letting you escape.”

Lex hesitates, seeming to consider the offer, seeming to weigh his hatred and paranoia against his desire to be free. “I promise, Mother.”

Lillian stares at him a long moment. “Oh, Lex. I know you’re lying.”

“What?” Lex’s eyes widen. “I’m not lying, Mother. Honest.”

“A mother knows when her children are lying.” She breaks off and looks to the ceiling, remembering. “Although, Lena did lie to me about staying away from the battle. But she only got away with it because I made the mistake of disclosing her tell to her. So, it’s still not a blemish on my sniffing-out-lies record.”

_“Tell?”_ Lex scoffs. “I don’t have a tell.” 

“You most certainly do.”

“I so do  _ not.” _

“Your left earlobe twitches.”

“My earlobe does  _ not _ twitch! See? It’s not twitching now, is it?!”

“Of course not, sweetheart. It’s not a lie when you say an untruth you  _ believe _ is true.” Footsteps sound out in the hallway, and Lillian quickly leans over and kisses his cheek. “And if you tell anyone I offered to release you, not only will no one believe you over me, but I won’t send you any care packages while you’re in prison.”

She steps away from her growling son, just as—

_ _

*

_ _

—Lena, her armor clanking, rushes toward the lab. Right as Lillian exits. She runs up and envelops her mom in a hug. Another awkward, metallic hug.  _ Damn, I should take this off already. _ “Mom. I’m sorry . . . I’m so sorry.”

_ Clang! Clang! _ Lillian gently pats her on her armored back. “I’m sorry too, darling. I tried to reason with him. Perhaps you could try? I told him we’d never give up on him.”

_ Clank! Clank! _ A few pats on Lena’s arm, and Lillian lets go of her and moves away.

Lena looks back at her, torn. She  _ meant, _ she’s sorry she pushed her away. She’s sorry she closed her heart to her. She wants things to be back the way they were before.

Lillian looks back at her and smiles.

Maybe they already are.

Kara and Clark, divested of their armored suits, rush into the corridor leading to the lab, along with J’onn and M’gann and the agents. Even Alex has appeared out of nowhere, brandishing a huge gun as always.

“Please.” Lena looks at each of them in turn, her voice desperate and embarrassing in its unprofessionalism. “I need a few minutes alone with my brother. Can I please just have that?”

They all look at her with empathy, with understanding, with—

“If you’re going to sock him in the face, I’m all for it.” Alex crosses her arms, her gun pointing at the ceiling.

Someone laughs, thinking Alex is only joking.

Kara steps up to Lena. Lays a hand on her armored arm. “Oh, babe. Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’ll be all right. He’s tied up.” She affects a laugh. “What can he do to me now?”

Arms encircle her bulky waist. “I don’t want you to get hurt any more than you already have.”

“Darling, hold on a sec?” Lena ejects herself out of the Superluverssuit—she’d built in a quick-release in case of potential sexy times—then lets Kara envelop her in an embrace. “I need this, Kara,” she whispers. “You already got to punch him. It’s my turn to punch him.”

Kara lets out a peal of giggles, and Lena knows she’ll share this with her sister later. Kara kisses her cheek, then lets her go. “In  _ that _ case . . .”

_ _

*

_ _

He’s slumped in a rolling chair when she enters, which is better than on a backless stool that he’d definitely fall off of if she does need to punch him.

“Lex . . .” She doesn’t know where to start. How to unpack all the hurt, all the betrayal, all the sorrow . . .

His head snaps up. His blue eyes glint with . . . hope? “Lex? Is that my name?”

She stares at him, eyes wide.  _ No . . . No, this can’t be happening. _

He blinks, seemingly bewildered. “I don’t remember anything . . . who I am, who you are . . .” He looks all around the lab. “Are we scientists or something?”

She expels a lungful of air and steps up to him, rolling up the sleeves of her scratchy bodysuit.  _ (Why the fuck do they make these damn things so itchy?) _ “Oh no you don’t, dear brother of mine. Don’t you  _ dare _ think you can pull the wool over my eyes with that fucking lame amnesia bullshit.” She socks him in the jaw.  _ OW! Fuck, fuck, fuck! _ Fuck it. She punches him again, and although it hurts like hell without her Gauntlets of Power, it’s strangely satisfying.

His head swings back to face her, his eyes wide. “You’re my _sister?_ Gosh, I hope you don’t go bald like me. Er . . . I know I’m bald because I can feel the air conditioning on my head.”

She sighs, wishing it were actually true, that he’s the second Luthor in a little over a year to come down with amnesia. That she could whisk him away to her downstairs apartment, bring him to game night and pass him off as her brother’s non-evil, slightly stupid twin, Zeke.

*

Lex and Alana are taken into custody. 

Poor Alana—Lena cringes when she sees her. Even that backstabbing spy didn’t deserve  _ that  _ two years in a row.

J’onn assures everyone that by the time he’s through with them (as well as Mercy and Cyborg Superman, and any Cadmus operatives in the know), Kara and Clark’s eyeglasses-and-dorky-personality disguise will be secure once more. (“Dorky?” say Kara and Clark in unison.) Everyone marvels at how Lillian escaped Alana’s clutches even tied up in a chair, although Lena swears she hears her mother mumble something about a “possible outstanding warrant,” and sees her furtively check the L-Corp corridors before leaving.

On the drive back in the DEO van, Kara alternately kisses and applies ice to Lena’s bruised hand. Lena leans her head against Kara’s shoulder, content, watching her mom and Alex trade war stories on the seat across.

Sam, sitting on Lena’s other side, furtively (she thinks) looks Alex up and down. She leans closer to Lena, and whispers, “She’s cute.”

“She’s taken.”

“Damn.”

As they all straggle into the DEO—like Rebel fighters returning from the successful destruction of the Death Star, just like Winn said, going by all the cheering within—she pulls her mom aside.

“You know you’re welcome to continue our arrangement from last year, right? With you living underneath us?”

Her mom smiles and pulls her closer, leans her forehead against hers. “I’ll stay as long as you and Kara want me to, dear. I do so wish I hadn’t remembered the past. I wish I could have stayed the pure soul you knew last year, and be the mother you need.”

Lena tightens her hold on her mom’s arm, and exhales. _“You’re_ the mother I need. To be honest . . . Last year was like a dream. It was like I had this fairy godmother I was hiding under everyone’s nose—and my evil stepmother had magically disappeared.”

Lillian lets out a chuckle, perhaps envisioning herself as a cartoon Disney villain. Then her face grows solemn, most likely at the truth of that description. Lena loosens her hold on her arm, and rubs it soothingly.

“And while it was wonderful while it lasted, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything . . .” She pulls her head away, and waits till Lillian looks up into her eyes. “Now . . . it’s real.  _ You’re  _ real. And I don’t have to be afraid anymore that you’ll go away.”

Lillian beams, kisses her cheek, and pulls her toward the cheering. They stroll arm in arm into the command center, which is a scene of controlled chaos. Winn’s got Superman in a bear hug, James jumps all over Kara in his Guardian suit, Vasquez and Agent Morgan chest bump (Vasquez hopefully making sure not to hit Morgan’s arm), and Sam watches rather wistfully as Alex breaks away from Eliza and Jeremiah to kiss Maggie, who’s holding a tablet in each hand with both the Lane sisters cheering on FaceTime. And J’onn’s—

Talking on the official DEO phone.

And Lena notes the exact moment his expression changes from relieved and celebratory to perturbed and solemn.

J’onn hangs up and turns to them, and Lena’s stomach drops. She doesn’t need telepathy to know what he’s about to say.

“I’ve just briefed the Governor on the successful capture and arrest of your brother and his accomplices.” He shifts his gaze to Lena’s mother. “I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the Governor has rescinded your pardon, Lillian. I’m supposed to bring you in tonight.”

Lena clutches tighter onto Lillian’s arm. “He can’t do that! He promised!”

J’onn frowns. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have invaded his privacy, but—”

Kara’s wandered over, and now stomps her foot. “Of course you should have.”

He manages a slight smile, but still looks pained. “He’s been pressured. By—”

“The judge who put Mom away.” Lena clenches her fists. If only she had gotten out of the courthouse with that incriminating recording.

Winn bounces over. “Screw the judge! Screw the Governor! Lillian just put Lex back in the slammer! That’s gotta be worth a Presidential pardon!”

Kara throws a fist into the air, ready to take off out the balcony. “I’m going to fly over right now and  _ make _ her pardon you, Lillian.”

Everyone rushes over. Maggie. Alex. James. Sam. Eliza. Jeremiah. Vasquez. Agent Morgan, his arm in a sling. All demanding to know this judge-person’s home address so they can go right this minute and right this grievous wrong that’s just been done to Lillian.

Lillian, however, remains strangely calm. “J’onn. I understand.” She places her other hand over Lena’s arm to steady her. “May I please just have one last evening with my daughter?”

_ “One _ last?” Lena cries out. “No!”

But J’onn beams at Lillian like all their troubles are solved. “Of course, Lillian. Do what you have to do.” He gives her a wink, then turns to the others. “I believe Lillian’s got this.”

The others aren’t quite so sure, and voice their objections, the loudest and most over-the-top, of course, being Winn. J’onn fixes him with a cool glare.

“Agent Schott, as much as you aggravate me—and you  _ do, _ make no mistake . . .” He hesitates, evidently weighing the pros and cons of his upcoming admission. He smiles. “I’m grateful to have you on the team.”

Winn breaks into a grin. “Hug it out, man!”

J’onn’s smile disintegrates. “No.”

Lena watches, bewildered that J’onn isn’t picking up the phone and calling President Marsdin, but Lillian takes both her and Kara by the arm and leads them toward their room. “I’m sure Zelda’s missed you both terribly.” 

“But Mom, this isn’t _fair._ You did everything you were asked to do, and more!”

“Yeah,” chimes in Kara. “You almost got yourself killed. Not that I would have let that happen, of course.” She shoots Lena a look.

“Lex would still be on the loose if it weren’t for you!”

“Yeah!” Kara nods furiously, then turns to Lena and whispers, “Although you know I would have eventually found him and kicked his butt all the way back to jail, don’t you, babe?”

“Dear. Sweetheart.” Lillian stops short and turns to face them both. “Please don’t worry. I’ll handle everything. Go to your room, walk your dog, and then get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning, and we can _really_ get to work on planning your wedding.” _*cough*_ “Bulgaria really is lovely in the spring.” _*cough*_

With a last pointed look, she shoos them away, and takes off again down the corridor.

Kara takes Lena’s hand, and squeezes softly. “You know, I have a feeling Lillian’s going to be okay.” 

“But Kara—”

“No buts.  _ Unless  _ . . .” She grins, leans over and breathes hard on Lena’s neck. “I have yet to see your butt in  _ that dress.” _

*

The suction cup squelches as Lillian yanks it off the stucco. She reaches, sticks it two feet higher up on the wall of the two-story Spanish Colonial, then follows with each of her limbs in turn—accompanied by more squishing noises, and the howling of coyotes somewhere in the distance.

Reaching the half-open window, she clucks at her adversary’s cockiness. Between fresh air and home security, she’d make a different choice. But then, the judge surely sleeps soundly, believing her already on the way back to prison.

She slides her palm underneath and lifts the window a bit higher, enough for her to squeeze through, along with the bulging duffel bag slung over her shoulders.

Lillian climbs in, taking care not to make any noise, and not to bang the duffel. Once inside, she slides the heavy bag off her shoulders and lays it gently on the hardwood floor. Opens it. Coos. Next she takes out a pair of headphones, and removes her suction cups and places them inside.

They won’t be needed on the way out.

She moves toward the two figures sleeping in the dark bedroom.

The woman looks so peaceful, lying on her back, snoring softly. Dreaming, possibly. Lillian carefully slips the top-of-the-line noise-cancelling headphones over her ears.

Now she moves around the bed to the judge, who _ is  _ sleeping soundly on the other side.

She clamps a hand over his mouth.

He wakes with a start, eyes wide, and Lillian yanks his torso up, then puts her other arm around his neck in a choke hold. She props his back up against her front, so he can see her reflection in the moonlight shining onto the mirror.

“You bastard.” She relishes finally being able to call him that, without hurting her daughter’s feelings. “All that dirt you’ve got on everyone will be shoveled over your cold, dead body if you don’t pick up the phone right now, call the Governor, and have him reinstate my pardon.”

She breaks off her choke hold and takes her hand off his mouth, and he wheezes, trying to catch his breath.

“Say yes.”

He shakes his head, managing to squeak out— “Either you mean what you say, in which case you haven’t changed at all, and you deserve to be in prison—or you  _ are _ a changed woman, and you’re bluffing. You won’t harm me and my family.”

“Or,” she says with another jerk of his neck, “I’m a  _ mostly _ changed woman, who still contains a spark of who she was before. Who loves her daughter, and isn’t willing to make her go through the pain of fighting in vain to get me released, when I can take care of it myself. Don’t test me, Your Honor. You won’t like the results.”

Lillian wrests the judge’s head slightly to the side, so he’s staring right into the sharp teeth of a huge German Shepherd. (Lillian had borrowed Zelda on a whim, turning back and rapping on her daughter’s door. Kara had opened it a crack, a sheet wrapped around her— _ My they didn’t waste any time, did they? _ —and Lillian asked if Zelda might not enjoy an extra walk tonight. An excursion, really.)

Not that the judge needs any extra enticement to do what Lillian asks. It’s just she enjoys the look on an enemy’s face when they stare into the gaping jaws of an unfriendly guard dog.

“Now, you damn bastard, you’re going to pick up the phone and call the Governor, and politely and humbly ask him to reinstate my pardon. Do we have an understanding?”

She loosens her hold just enough so he can bob his head up and down.

“Oh, and one more thing. Bianca Johnson. DOC number WF9989. I believe she’s served her time, don’t you agree? Nod your head if you do.” 

She tightens her hold again and the judge’s eyes bulge out of his sockets. Once again she relaxes her grip, and he wheezes, and hurriedly nods.

“Good, I’m glad we understand one another.”

Warily she lets him go, and reaches for the cell phone on his bedside table. She hands it to him, and watches as he places the call.

Not ten minutes later, the home security system disabled so they can exit the house more comfortably, she’s driving Lena’s car toward the highway back to National City. Zelda enjoys a biscuit in the passenger seat, as the Beatles’ “Free as a Bird” blasts from the stereo.

*

 

Still shaking, the judge staggers into his foyer and re-locks the front door. Then he resets the alarm after that horrid woman disabled it.

Next he makes his way to the kitchen and turns on the light. He makes himself a glass of warm milk, and drinks it down to calm himself.

He sets the glass in the sink and moves to the doorway. He reaches to switch off the light, when the security system beeps—from the outside.

Frozen in fear, he watches as the door unlocks.

Two women wearing black clothing and black gloves enter. He recognizes them from somewhere . . .

The tall redhead crosses her arms over her chest. “You’re standing in the way of my sister’s happiness, and I just can’t allow that.”

“Wha—”

“Her fiancée won’t marry her until her mother can be present at the wedding.”

It clicks. He almost faints. “I’ve just spoken with the Governor. Mrs. Luthor is a free woman. Along with . . . some other inmate named Bianca.”

The shorter one turns to the redhead. “Ah, yes. Bianca.”

The redhead grins at her. “Yeah. She’s a dear.” She turns back to him. “Well. Lillian beat us here. Fantastic.” 

“That’s all well and good,” adds the shorter one with a smirk. “But here’s the thing. We don’t trust you.”

The redhead looks at the short one. “What’s that line at the end of  _ Twelve Monkeys _ ?”

“That line you love?” The short one smirks.  _ “I’m in insurance.” _

They both turn to him and drawl in unison— “Just consider us the  _ insurance.” _

The short one pounces. Pins his arms behind him. Reaches around to clamp a hand over his mouth. He struggles, but she’s so strong— 

The redhead reaches into her pocket. She pulls out a plastic baggie containing—a huge fly? It buzzes about, banging into the soft plastic walls.

His heart hammers wildly against his chest as she pulls the fly out of the bag and—

_ Yanks off its wings?!?!? Oh my God— _

She starts to perform some dark, nonsensical ritual, placing one wing between the middle and index fingers of her right hand, the other between the ring and pinky. She holds her thumb out in a—Vulcan hand salute?—and—

_ Oh my God this isn’t hap— _

—shoves the wings up both his nostrils! 

He snorts, over and over again trying to clear his nose, whipping his head around in terror, having never experienced anything so disgusting and horrifying in all his life. Not even with all the courtroom evidence he’s seen in countless murder cases, and—

“You had better stay away from Lillian Luthor, from her daughter, and from her daughter’s fiancée—from their entire family—for your own sake. We want you to  _ live long and prosper.” _

*

Lena moans as Kara ‘punishes’ her with freeze breath, for building and wearing the Superluverssuit without telling her, and for putting herself in danger. “Oh darling, oh please, oh  _ please—” _

*

_ “—please, _ please, I’ll do anything! Just please get it out!” The judge breaks down in tears as mucus flows past the body of the fly the redhead had stuffed up his right nostril for good measure, and drips down onto his chin.

“Say you’ll stay away from the Luthors, and the Danvers—”

“Yes yes, I promise, please just—”

“If anything goes wrong with Lillian’s pardon—”

“It won’t! I swear it! I swear upon my life!”

“—or with Bianca Johnson’s—”

“All of them! All of her jailbird friends can fly the coop for all I care! Just get it out of me, please I beg you!!!”

At last the redhead plucks all the insect parts out of his orifices, and the short one lets his arms go—although not before giving them a final, rough twist. Piling on more threats, they finally depart, the front door closing behind them.

He sinks to the floor, on his knees, sobbing from the fear, the shock, the utter violation of it all—

When the door creaks open once more.

He looks up, trembling, to see a tall man in armor standing there, carrying a shield. The vigilante who terrorized National City last year!

_ “I . . . am . . . Guardian,” _ rasps the voice, and . . .

*

James watches with wide eyes as the judge faints.

_“Huh. Hey, Winn. I’m even more intimidating than we thought.”_

_ _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next (and last) chapter will be tying up loose ends, and the wedding. :D


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Finally, they get to move out of the DEO. 

Lena says goodbye to all the agents. Though there’s some fondness there, she will not miss living here in the slightest. She watches as the agents give farewell scratches and belly rubs to a whining Zelda, who clearly  _ will _ miss living here amongst all her new friends.

Then Agent Morgan gives Lena a one-armed bro hug and she caves, and invites him to game night along with Vasquez. If the two of them should make a formidable pair, she and Kara will just have to rise to the challenge.

They’re helping Lillian move back into the apartment underneath them—which has been kept in a ready state for her, Kara having kept Lena’s heart hopeful throughout her mom’s prison stay—when Lillian asks if she might invite a friend to game night as well.

Lena arches an eyebrow, her lip curling with suspicion. “Who are you planning to invite?” 

Lillian opens her mouth—

“Don’t say Bianca.”

—and immediately shuts it again. 

“Mother. Absolutely not.”

“But, darling. She’s just out of prison, and would benefit from making new friends, outside of her former social circles.”

“You said she’s a cheater.”

“She’s mended her ways!”

“I won’t have a convicted felon in my home.”

_ “I’m _ a convicted felon, and you’ve forgiven  _ me.” _

“That’s entirely conditional on your continuing good behavior.”

But as much as Lena pretends to be annoyed with Lillian, sometimes she just has to take a moment to herself, hidden away out on the balcony looking out at the stars, processing the fact that her mom is really here, living underneath them. Safe. Part of her life. That this is real.

And then Kara comes up behind her and puts her arms around her, and Lena could burst, she’s so damn happy, something she never imagined she could ever be.

Once again they get to enjoy walking Zelda in the park, and snuggling on their bench, and terrorizing that old lady and her poodle. And Lena doesn’t even feel guilty about it.

“Guess what?” says Kara with a mischievous smile near the end of their first week back, as they sit on the edge of the bed, underneath the sword they’d moved from the DEO and mounted here on the wall.

Lena looks into her fiancée’s twinkling eyes, then frowns and reaches for the bedspread. “Did you bring the Special Sex Sheets over from the DEO? As much as I admit I enjoyed them in the moment . . .” She sighs. Oh did she enjoy them. And oh does she feel sorry for whoever launders the DEO’s linens. “There’s a  _ _ reason _ _ our Sferra Millesimo sheets cost six hundred dollars.”

Kara giggles, then brings out a package from behind her back, addressed to  _ Sig.ra Lena Luthor. _

Lena smiles fondly, as she won’t be using that name for much longer. But she doesn’t remember ordering anything from Italy recently, especially as their mail had to first go through someone at the DEO. She glances at the return address and her smile curls into a smirk. 

_ Il Negozio di Pelletteria di Marco _

“Darling, I confess I’d forgotten all about the harness.” She laughs. “It certainly took him long enough.”

Kara leans in, and grins into a kiss. “It took him the perfect amount of time, you mean.”

Lena sighs and caresses Kara’s cheek. “Everything’s perfect now, my love.”

Zelda barks in agreement and jumps up on the bed. Kara gathers the pup in her arms and carries her out into the hallway, giving her kisses all the while. “Stand guard for us now, okay puppykins?”

_ Arf! _

As Lena pulls out their toy box and reaches for the Supergirl Special, Kara softly closes the door and heads toward the iPod dock. “I’ll put on some Marvin Gaye.”

Lena hides her face in her hands. “Sweetheart, I can no longer even hear his name without being consumed by shame.”

Kara giggles, but elects for Barry White to open the proceedings instead.

They break in the harness, and have all sorts of fun with and without it, and finally Kara lets the dog back in. As they lie in each other’s arms, the sweat cooling on their skin, Kara plays with Lena’s hair and offers up an idea, a hopeful lilt to her tone. “I’ve been thinking about what we’ve been talking about, and maybe we should practice some more for now?”

“I’m always up for more practice, darling, but maybe we could sleep for a bit? You wore me out with your super-stamina.”

Kara nuzzles into Lena’s neck. “I’m talking about having babies, silly. I was thinking, maybe we should get another puppy? Or a cat? Because you said you don’t think you’re ready for a child yet.”

A strange vision suddenly appears to Lena, a most unwelcome one, of their lives perhaps in some other dimension, maybe on Earth-1. A Lena and Kara with kids, as well as multiple cats and dogs running around. A pet rat, even. And a pig. A turtle wearing skates inexplicably rolls into the picture. Lena shudders. She wouldn’t want to be  _ that _ version of Lena and Kara.

“We’re not even married yet, you realize?” She runs her fingers softly up and down Kara’s arm, then reaches down and laces their fingers together. “I don’t think we need any more practice, love. I’ve been thinking it over, and I’m getting more used to the idea of a little Danvers running around. Although perhaps we ought to wait a while still. A year or two.”  _ Or three. Four. Maybe more? _

“Whatever you want, babe.” Kara kisses the back of Lena’s head. “Like you said, everything’s perfect.”

What’s decidedly _not_ perfect are the trials of Lex and his accomplices. Lena doesn’t remember how she got through testifying against her brother the _ first _ time, although the wine and scotch probably had something to do with it. This time Kara insists on cutting their bar visits short, and hiding the alcohol Lena’s stashed at home. But Kara also holds her in her arms at night, and kisses her tears away, and Lena concedes that’s a more than acceptable trade-off.

Oddly enough, all four of the principal defendants exhibit inexplicable gaps in their memories. _*smirk*_ Nevertheless, given the overwhelming evidence, they’re summarily convicted. Lex’s thirty-two consecutive life sentences turn into fifty-five. Lillian stays true to her word and never gives up on her son, going to visit him in prison every week. Lena’s glad of it, but can’t yet bring herself to join her.

It would feel like Luke Skywalker building a funeral pyre for Darth Vader, had Vader not turned back to the light.

Lillian and Eliza join forces to throw Lena and Kara a lovely bridal shower, with fun party games, humorous anecdotes of the brides-to-be, and, of course, presents. Lena can’t even lift Lillian’s on her own, it’s so heavy. Kara helps her, pretending it feels heavy to her too, and squeals once the box is opened, pawing through its contents. “Star Wars onesies, and Hogwarts onesies, and—I didn’t even know they _made_ Legend of Korra onesies.”

“I had them custom-made,” says Lillian, a proud glint in her eye.

Lena looks at her in disbelief. “Onesies, Mother? For a _ wedding _ gift?”

Lillian blinks innocently. “What? Too soon?”

During an especially intense round of Bridal Pictionary (Vasquez is turning out to be a formidable foe, even paired up with Kara’s klutzy great-aunt Agatha), Lena wanders away, stopping short at the board of photos Lillian and Eliza had put together. She gazes at all the snapshots of a young Kara and her family, arms carelessly thrown around each other in the manner of those who know they are loved. Juxtaposed with the stiff Luthor family portraits, concerned with projecting a false ideal outwards. Lena’s throat tightens as she stares at the images of her father, growing just a bit older and more lined with worry in each successive shot. Her father, who loved her. Who loved both her mothers, just at different points in time. Her brother, who once loved her. And her mother, who loves her now.

A warm arm encircles her waist, and she smiles and leans into it. 

“You all right?” Kara presses closer and kisses her cheek. “You’re looking all pensive, not at all befitting the VIP of a bridal shower.”

“I’m much more than all right, sweetheart.”

“Yeah?”

Lena puts her own arm around her fiancée—her  _ fiancée! _ She hasn’t thought of Kara that way enough these past months, what with all the spying and the kidnapping and the battles they’ve been through, and soon the chance will be lost. “I was just thinking, it  _ will _ be nice once we start putting up pictures of our own family.”

Kara breaks into possibly the biggest grin Lena’s ever seen on her, which is saying something. “You’re going to be the  _ best _ mom, Lena. Our kids will be so blessed.”

“Second best.” Lena gives her fiancée a peck on the lips, suitable for the affectionate stares they’re attracting from all around the room.  _ “You’ll  _ be the best, my love.”

Kara gives her a somewhat less-than-appropriate-for-public-viewing smooch in return, with tongue and everything. “I can’t argue  _ that.” _

Lena takes a moment to reply, lost as she is in Kara’s lips. “We’ll be drawing up a list of family rules, of course.”

“Of course.” Kara laughs. “I wouldn’t expect our kids to be treated any differently than the family dogs.”

_ “Dog.” _ Lena narrows her eyes to emphasize this point.

Her fiancée gives her a sheepish smile. “Can’t blame a girl for trying.”

And Lena’s heart warms as she gazes upon the photos once more. Their children will have three loving grandparents, so very many cool aunts and uncles, and even an awesome Space Granddad.

They  _ are  _ truly blessed.

Maggie and Lillian each get their wishes for the wedding—sort of—as Kara and Lena have decided to exchange vows in the French Alps this winter. So Maggie gets France, and Lillian doesn’t need to wait until spring—as Lena doesn’t want to wait any longer to become an official Danvers. 

Lillian takes the name news well, and immediately switches her focus to ‘D’ baby names, crowing that they can start a brand new tradition. “I met a young girl named Dandelion in a café the other day. It’s a bit hippy-dippy, but also rather lovely, don’t you think? And if you’d prefer a more traditional name, there’s Daphne, Diana, Delilah, Darryl—which could actually be for either a girl or a boy . . . You two  _ are _ planning on having at least one of each, I presume?”

Lena turns, her hands on her hips. “And what if one of them doesn’t wind up identifying as a boy or a girl?”

Lillian stares at her blankly for a moment, as if she’d never considered the possibility. She quickly recovers. “That’s right, you’ll need to have at least three, to have the best chance of getting a full set.”

And Lena just sighs, and reminds herself that a meddlesome, loving Lillian is infinitely preferable to a meddlesome, villainous Lillian.

Lillian bids them a good night, and soon the front door closes and locks behind her, Zelda whining in protest at being deprived of her grandmother’s company. 

Kara looks up from her laptop, her crinkle in full force. “Hey babe, it says you can’t get married in France unless you’ve been a resident for forty days.”

Lena smiles fondly at that adorable crinkle. “Unless you own property, and have the mayor’s permission.” She plops down on the couch next to her.

Kara’s brow furrows.  _ “Do _ you own property in France?”

Lena leans forward, asking for a kiss. “We do.” Kara obliges her, tasting sweet from dessert, and sweet from just being her. “I already owned a flat in Paris—don’t tell Maggie just yet, she’ll be upset we’re not having the wedding there—but when we got engaged I thought it might be romantic to get married in the Alps. I bought us a place in Montriond just in case.”

Kara kisses her again. “You’re so extra, babe.”

Lena grins. “You love that about me.”

“I love everything about you.”

“Mmm.” Lena reaches for the coffee table and closes her laptop. “I think I’m done with work for the night.”

Kara closes her laptop too. “I guess I don’t need to do any more research.”

Lena stands and coaxes Zelda into position outside the bedroom door . . .

The next night, Alex and Maggie come over to hammer out the final plans for the bachelorette parties. 

Kara clears her throat. “Um, we really do appreciate all the hard work you’ve put into these already, you guys.”

Maggie quirks an eyebrow. “I detect a ‘but’ coming on.”

Lena smiles and takes Kara’s hand. “We just decided that we didn’t want to spend the night separated from each other, watching strippers.”

Kara laces their fingers together. “We’d rather spend it together.”

“Stripping for each other?” Maggie smirks, and Lena’s cheeks burn with shame, as that’s exactly what they’d planned to do. 

“Yes!” Kara nods enthusiastically. “Lena even ordered a pole to temporarily install in the bedroom—”

Alex snaps her palms over her ears. “How many times have we discussed what constitutes non-sister-shareable information?”

Maggie’s smirk seems to grow a smirk of its own. “Like that red sun lamp you two left behind in your room.”

Alex groans, Kara giggles, and Lena wishes she’d done a more thorough search for that missing item before they’d left.

Once Alex and Maggie leave for the night, Alex grumbling about nightmares involving poles, Kara resumes one of her favorite parts of the wedding planning, looking through bridal magazines and picking out her favorite dresses. She’s narrowed them down to three for herself, and two she’s enthusiastically hinted at for Lena. But she’s still searching, looking for that perfect thing, and—

Her breath catches at one particular page. 

Lena leans over Kara’s shoulder to see what’s got her all excited, and stares at the image of a female model rocking a tuxedo.

Kara holds the magazine up to give Lena a better view. “You’d look hot in that, babe.”

“Would I, now.”

“Oh yeah.” Kara’s gaze falls back on the page, on the model’s very open neckline. Then she twists on the couch to get a better view of Lena. Or, of Lena’s neckline, to be precise.

Lena peers back down at the page. She’d really love to wear a dress, but she’d do anything for Kara. She looks back up at her. “Would you prefer me in a tuxedo, love?”

Kara stares at her like she really hadn’t expected her to entertain the idea. “I mean . . . I want you to be  _ happy, _ Lena.” Again she flips through the pages of the magazine, stopping at some of her favorite dresses, before looking back up. “You really want to wear a dress, don’t you?”

“Darling, I’d do anything for you, you know that.” She hesitates, biting her lip, and strokes Kara’s thigh. “But I’ve always loved bridal gowns. They’re beautiful, and elegant. I never actually imagined I’d get to wear one, though. That I’d find someone I loved, and who loved  _ me. _ And now that it’s really happening . . .”

Kara lets go of the magazine and leans forward to cup Lena’s cheeks. She gives her forehead a gentle kiss. “Of course you should wear a dress, then.”

They stay like that for a long moment, then Lena picks up the magazine, hunting through the pages Kara has dog-eared. “Honestly, I can barely stand to just pick one, they’re all so scrumptious.”

She looks back up at Kara to see her staring at Lena like she’s a large pizza. Or a bag of potstickers.

“It doesn’t matter what you’re wearing, babe,  _ you’re _ what’s scrumptious. I’d marry you if you were wearing a potato sack.”

Lena arches a mischievous eyebrow. “Would you, now.”

Kara nods emphatically. “Absolutely.”

“I could do potato sacks.”

Now it’s Kara’s turn to raise her eyebrows. 

Lena assumes a poker face. “The chalet in Montriond is really an old, renovated barn. A charming, elegant barn, but a barn all the same. We could make it a barnyard-themed wedding.”

Kara’s jaw falls open.

Lena struggles not to laugh. “The dress code would be overalls, of course. Cat, especially, would love it. We could have a pig for a ring-bearer. Or a goat? And for our wedding night we’d bed down in the hayloft.”

“Have you ever tried lying down in hay?” Kara’s face scrunches up in horror. “All those scratchy needles. And bugs!  _ Eww. _ Babe. You can’t be serious.”

Lena can’t hold it in anymore and breaks into giggles. “I suppose potato sacks are out, then.”

Kara lets out a relieved sigh that soon turns wistful. “And the tux is out, too.”

Leaning over, Lena nuzzles Kara’s earlobe. “I’ll wear a tux for you sometime, darling.”

Kara closes her eyes, possibly to concentrate on that earlobe, or maybe to fantasize about Lena wearing a tux with an open neckline. “Really?”

“Mmm. Sometime when you least expect it.”

*

 

They’re overjoyed at how many of their friends eagerly RSVP in the affirmative to a long-weekend celebration in the French Alps in February. Before they know it, they’re all out on the slopes, skiing, snowboarding, and chasing Zelda and Gertrude around, the dogs ecstatic over this new, white, wondrous, crunchy, cold stuff that must taste magnificent.

Bruce had replied in the negative, and included a short note: “Crime doesn’t take a long weekend.” But Selina does come, stag, and there are mutual growls when she and Kara see each other for the first time.

Even Cat flies in, stepping out of her private helicopter already wearing skis and immediately challenging the elder Lane to a race. Lois gleefully calls out, “Last one down’s a rotten reporter!” and speeds down the hill. 

Cat turns with an impish wink. “My, Clark, you  _ do _ look dashing in Aviators. Shall we repair to the fireplace for a hot cocoa?”

Soon a friendly snowball fight breaks out. Although Kara and Selina—and Lois and Cat—seem to be locked in their own private duels to the death.

Lena squeals as Ruby pelts her with snowballs, and she runs to take shelter behind one of the snow forts that have popped up—to find Kara secretly using her super-speed to amass a massive stockpile of snowballs, and encouraging Zelda to pee on them. (“Catwoman won’t know what hit her!”)

Lena suppresses a giggle, picks up a loose branch and throws it for Zelda to fetch.

Kara frowns as their dog bounds away. “Babe. Way to be a party pooper.”

Lena fits her mitten around a snowball, peeks over the fort to throw it in Ruby’s direction, then crouches back down and turns to Kara. “Sweetheart. I thought you were okay with me inviting Selina.”

“I am totally okay with her being here.” Kara grabs a snowball, checks over the top of the fort and hurls it at her enemy. In the near distance, Selina screeches out a non-PG-rated expletive.  “I just . . . don’t understand why you were ever with her, is all.”

Lena stares at her bride-to-be for a long moment, as Kara reloads and jumps up to fire once more. “It was a long time ago, darling. I was young, and it felt rebellious. The less said about it, the better.”

“Yeah.” Kara crouches down to accept the branch from Zelda, who’s just trotted back to them. She shoves a handful of snowballs underneath the pup. “For real, buddy, don’t you need to go?”

Lena takes the branch out of Kara’s hand and tosses it away again. Zelda’s gone in a flash. “Darling. Are you jealous?”

Kara grumbles and gathers up the pure-as-the-driven-snowballs.  _ “Me? _ Jealous of  _ her?” _ She pops up and launches them at her adversary, subtly using her super-speed and super-strength to gain a mostly imperceptible edge. “I’m marrying  _ you, _ and she’s marrying that vigilante Snape wanna-be.”

Lena arches an eyebrow in amusement. “Snape wanna-be?”

“It’s in  _ The Sorcerer’s Stone. _ Snape swoops around like an over-grown bat.” Kara kneels to gather up another armful of icy weaponry.

“Selina had a hard life. I admired her because she turned from crime to helping others. Of course I still feel affection for her—”

A snowball explodes in Kara’s hand, and Lena lifts a mitten to protect her face from the icy shards.

“Okay, I _am_ jealous.”

“Sweetheart. I dated a lot of women. But it was really just friendly sex. None of those women ever had my heart.” She waits until Kara unloads her arsenal and kneels back down, then reaches over to squeeze Kara’s knee.  _ “You _ have my heart, love.”

Kara seems to reflect on that a moment. She at least ignores the snowballs. “Did she ever use her whip on you?”

Lena smirks. “Only when I asked her to.”

Kara growls, accepts the branch from Zelda, and flings it away in anger, just as a lobbed snowball lands on top of her head. Zelda rushes off and Kara turns back to Lena, the anger melting off her as fast as the ice crystals down her hair. “I just . . . If . . .” She looks down, and Lena’s heart hurts at the sadness on her face. “If Selina hadn’t also had a thing for Bruce while you were with her . . . Would you . . . Do you think you would have let yourself fall for her?”

Two more snowballs hit the ground near them before Kara looks back up at her.

“I’m not going to lie to you, love. I don’t know what might have happened if Selina and I had stayed together.” Lena reaches out a mitten, and waits till Kara’s gloved hand nestles in hers. “All I can tell you is I’m so glad we didn’t, and that you walked into my office that day suspecting my evil Luthor ass.”

Kara smiles, the tension visibly seeping out of her. They gaze at each other, then lean closer to kiss.

“Raaaaaaaaahhh!” 

Two bodies in parkas leap over their fort. Lena laughs as Ruby playfully pummels her with snow. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Kara and Selina, locked in a much less friendly death match, and resigns herself to the fact that her ex and her wife will never be friends.   
  


*

 

The rehearsal goes wonderfully, as Lena and Kara insist on rehearsing their ‘first kiss’ over and over, to make sure to get it right.

Kara finally agrees to stop rehearsing, as her tummy is growling and it’s time for dinner. 

“Thank you all for coming,” she says once all the wedding party—and all the other guests who came early to play with them in the snow—are settled in the chalet’s cozy dining hall. “You’ve all added such love and joy to our lives, and we’re thrilled to be able to continue on our journey with all of you supporting us, and cheering us on.”

Everyone applauds and cheers, and Lena adds, “We’d like to take the occasion to give each of you a special gift . . .”

Kara’s tummy growls  _ super _ loudly this time, and Lena amends, “But I think we’ll break tradition and do that a little bit later on tonight.”

Amid laughter, Kara beams and yells out, “Let the eating commence!”

They’re all enjoying a lovely fifteen-course-for-Kara-three-for-everyone-else meal when a fork clinks against a glass, and everyone turns to see Jeremiah standing. He clears his throat and all the hubbub dies down. 

“Thank you all for being here. As this is my rehearsal dinner toast and you’ll all have to sit through the extended version tomorrow, I’ll try to keep it short.”

Alex snorts, Eliza laughs, and Kara giggles, and everyone laughs along, as Jeremiah grins at this assessment of his brevity skills.

“I was only in Kara’s life a short time before I had to leave, and I haven’t been back for very long.” He looks over at Kara, and she smiles warmly back at him. “She had a hard time, coming to our home after having lost her parents, assimilating to a new school after being separated from all her friends . . . dealing with a brand new sister, who was both annoyed and annoying.” He grins at Alex, who blushes but laughs, as Kara sends her a huge grin as well. “But she was always the kindest, most loving—” He breaks off as his voice cracks, and stands still a few moments collecting himself. Kara dabs at her eyes, and Lena takes hold of her other hand.

Jeremiah clears his throat. “She was always so protective of everyone, and has grown into the most amazing, wonderful woman. I’m so, so proud of her. Of course, every father thinks there’s no partner good enough for his little girl. But as soon as I met Lena, and saw how Kara’s eyes lit up at the sight of her, how her already beautiful smile turned blinding when she was around Lena . . . how good Lena is to my daughter—” he makes eye contact with Lena, and she swallows “—what a good,  _ good _ person she is . . . I can honestly say, Lena is the only person good enough for my daughter, and how happy and grateful I am that they found their way to each other.”

He raises his champagne flute. “To Kara and Lena!”

_ “To Kara and Lena!” _

Everyone toasts the brides-to-be, Kara and Lena kiss, and then Lillian stands. She waits till the room grows quiet again.

“Hello everyone. As Lena’s father could unfortunately not make it today to give a father-of-the-bride toast, I will be giving one on his behalf.”

Lena’s eyes widen; she hadn’t anticipated this. Although she’s absolutely positive her mom won’t share anything too embarrassing about her here in public, or say anything derogatory toward her late father.

“Poor Lionel. I’m sure he’s watching us now, wherever he is . . .”

Lena’s  _ almost _ positive.

“. . . and he’s so very, very proud of his darling daughter.”

Lena’s simultaneously overwhelmed with emotion, and relieved that ‘wherever he is’ wasn’t followed by ‘and however hot it is down there.’ She looks down and wipes away a tear before smiling back up at her mom.

“And he would have loved you, Kara. I so wish he could have been here to get to know you, as I have.”

Lillian blinks back tears of her own, and Lena finally sees the love her mom has for her dad, right there in her eyes . . . in her wistful smile . . . in the way her fingers tighten around her champagne glass.

“He could have helped me with my matchmaking duties. Heaven knows, these two needed a lot of help,” she continues, and everyone laughs. “As soon as I met Kara, I recognized what a light she is, and honestly, I was hoping she and my daughter were more than friends. What can I say, I wanted grandchildren.”

Eliza calls out, “Hear hear!” Laughter rumbles around the room again, and Lena hides her face in the curve of Kara’s neck.

“Then, as soon as my daughter entered the room and I saw them together, I absolutely knew they were meant to be. I  _ also _ knew—as they made it painfully clear—they were both too shy to make the first move, so I had to stick my nose into their business, and soon.” 

More laughter, more blushes—Lena can feel Kara grow hotter beneath her—and Lillian adds, “I believe the term used nowadays is—do correct me if I’m wrong—useless gays?”

And Lena wishes Kara’s dress came with a cape so she could hide herself in it, as Lillian recounts just enough of her and Kara’s early dating history as to skirt the line of what’s appropriate to say at a rehearsal dinner.

“To Lena and Kara!”

_ “To Lena and Kara!” _

Cat (not technically in the wedding party, but, she’s Cat) gets up next, totally buzzed from the champagne. “Kiera came to me one day at a crossroads in her life. I advised her to  _ dive, _ that she would come out on the other side of the ocean of life a brand new person. Of course, I had no idea she would be diving into Lena Luthor’s . . . mmm . . .  _ ocean—” _

Lena could die. She could just die.

“—but, I can say I’ve never seen her looking more radiant, more consumed with . . .  _ joy. _ And, dare I say, more than a smidge of lust. Oh come now, Kiera, don’t deny it. I’ve been back to CatCo, I’ve  _ seen _ Lena’s office. The only glass-walled office fitted with automated shutters in the whole building . . .” 

When Cat eventually finishes totally embarrassing them, she calls out, her champagne flute held high, “To Kara and Lena!” 

(Finally Lena straightens, and whispers to Kara, “She actually knows your real name”—while noting that Sam is only just now taking her palms off Ruby’s young ears.)

_ “To Kara and Lena!” _

Alex stands, rather unsteadily, to give her matron of honor toast, but she’s already so tipsy and overcome with emotion she can barely get past, “I didn’t even  _ want _ a sister, and then I wound up getting the  _ best _ sister in the universe.” She breaks off, sobbing, and across the table Eve cries right along with her. “And now, now I have the  _ two _ best sisters in the universe.”

By the end of her toast pretty much everyone’s crying, and Sam, Lena’s maid of honor, gets up to infuse the room with cheer—literally, as Ruby pulls pom-poms out from underneath the table, and they chant in unison, as Ruby leaps into the air—

“Two-four-six-eight! Who do we appreciate? Kara! Lena! Kaaaaaaaarlena!

“Why why why? ’cause Kara’s really kind! And sweet and fun! And hella hella strong!” 

(“She  _ is _ freakishly strong,” whispers Eve . . . )

“Three-five-seven-nine! Who do we think is real divine? Kara! Lena! Karrrrrrrrrrrrrlena!

“Where where where? At L-Corp Lena’s fair! She’s the best boss! As a friend and aunt she’s awesome-sauce!”

Sam and Ruby leave everyone breathless with cheering along—except for Alex, who, despite Maggie’s comforting hugs, is still sobbing. Clark now gets to his feet.

“Hi everyone, my name is Clark, I’m a good friend of Kara’s,” he says, for the benefit of those few guests who still don’t know he and Kara are cousins from the planet Krypton. Like Cat, for instance.

“I have to admit I was unfairly prejudiced against Lena at the start. And I confess I thought Kara was being a bit naïve. And moony-eyed. And . . . how was it you described her, Lillian? Useless gay?”

Eve snorts, and everyone laughs, as Clark sends Lillian a wink. “I’m so glad Kara was right, and I was wrong. I’m happy to say that Lena is a—” he winks again “—superlative addition to the Danvers family.”

Lena’s heart warms at Clark’s heartfelt words, while Kara stifles a groan at his cheesy pun. Which totally goes over the heads of those few guests who still don’t know he and Kara are Superman and Supergirl. Like Jess, for instance.

After Clark finishes his toast, Jack stands. Lena’s already starting to regret asking him to be her best man. Who knows what humiliating anecdotes he’s planning to share?

“Hi everyone, my name is Jack Spheer, I’m Lena’s best man. What most people don’t know is that, once upon a time, I was hoping to become Lena’s best man in a whole other sense.”

There are murmurs around the tables, as apparently this is Brand New Information to almost everyone. 

“I had finally convinced her to go out on a date with me. I took her to a fancy restaurant, and steeled myself not to flirt with the waitress, no matter how pretty said waitress turned out to be.”

Lena hides her face in her hands.

“I wanted Lena to know how serious I was about her.” Jack chuckles. “I then proceeded to watch, flabbergasted, as Lena and the pretty waitress spent all night flirting with each other.”

Amidst all the titters and spirited giggles, Lena really needs that cape right about now.

“I then decided that since I would obviously never be more than a friend to Lena, that I would do my best to be the  _ best _ friend I could be. That wasn’t easy, as Lena found it hard to let people in.”

Lena raises her head again to see sad and compassionate looks being thrown her way, which isn’t much better. But Kara takes the opportunity to kiss her, which does go a long way toward improving things.

Jack turns to Kara now. “Kara Danvers. You’ve done what so many others tried and failed miserably at, to open Lena up and let her see she is so loved, just for who she is.”

There’s applause, and Lena flushes. Kara beams and kisses her again, and everyone toasts the happy couple.

James gets up now, with Winn right beside him. He clears his throat. “Continuing in the theme of straight men who never had a chance with either of the brides . . .”

After the laughter dies down, he continues, “We’d like to say that the first time we saw Kara and Lena together, we knew they belonged together.”

“Buuuuuuut—” interjects Winn “—the first time we saw them together, we were too busy trying to bust Lena and Lillian.” There are giggles and snorts from those in the know, and Winn continues to crack jokes about ‘Darth Lena’ and ‘Darth Mom.’

Lena listens, both amused and touched, especially when James and Winn talk of how they watched the love between her and Kara blossom. But she can’t help dwelling on that Darth Lena thing.  _ Darth Lena? _ Winn’s wrong. She’s been Luke all along. 

Although, if she’s being honest with herself, it’s not very Luke-like of her, to abandon her brother in prison, to refuse to see him. To cling to her anger. To go so far as to ban the use of L’s in her progeny’s names. To reject out of hand perfectly good L names, like . . . like Luke, for instance. Like Leia.

Hmm . . . Lena ponders this as their guests laugh at another something embarrassing her so-called friends share.

*

They kiss goodnight before going their separate ways till the morning. 

Kara gets waylaid by an enthusiastic Ruby, their flower girl, who has learned all sorts of interesting facts about plumerias and proceeds to tell Kara every single one of them. Kara nods and smiles . . . and nods and smiles . . . and nods and smiles again . . .  _ Rao is Lena lucky her room’s in the opposite direction! _

Finally Ruby finishes—Kara didn’t know there could even exist that many factoids about a single flower—looks over her shoulder quickly, turns back to her with a “’k, bye!” and waves and disappears.

Kara chuckles—good for Ruby, to have found her passion in life—and turns the corner to her room . . . and to her surprise finds Zelda parked in front of the door.

“Hey girl!” She crouches as Zelda jumps into her arms, wagging her tail. “I thought Lena had you for tonight?”

_ Arf! _

“I guess your moms got their signals crossed, huh? That’s fine, I’d love to have you for my bed partner.” She straightens and opens the door—

To find Lena, wearing a smirk and a tuxedo with a very open shirt front, standing at the foot of the bed. “If you could put Zelda back in position, love, that would be perfect.”

Kara does as she’s told, giving Zelda a final kiss before softly shutting the door. She turns around, biting back a smile. “It’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding, you know that, Lena.” 

“Lena?” Her bride-to-be affects a confused look. “I’m not Lena. I’m Lena’s evil twin, Lutessa.”

Kara laughs, not expecting _that._ “Well, Lutessa, I have to tell you, I only have eyes for my fiancée.”

“Oh, is that right?” Lena snickers. “I thought just now you had eyes for my cleavage.”

Kara snaps her gaze off her fiancée’s chest—totally not her fault, as the tuxedo shirt front’s opened about four buttons more than is standard. “I was just . . . making sure that wasn’t where you’re hiding your weapon, Miss Luthor.”

Lena smirks. “I’ll show you where I’m hiding my weapon, Supergirl.” She undoes her button and fly, and drops her trousers.

Kara stares at the tiny curls shaved into the symbol of the House of El, in the space where panties would normally be expected to be. “That’s a very nice weapon.”

She kicks off her heels and makes her way over, and reaches up to help Lena remove her tuxedo jacket. Kara tosses it onto the armchair, then turns back—

—as Lena grabs her round the waist. They fall onto the bed, giggling, scattering rose petals. “I thought you could use a fun fling with a hot woman wearing a tux before being tied down forever to my boring sister, Lena.”

Kara reaches up and snaps at Lena’s suspenders. “Actually, I find everything about Lena exciting.”

“Everything?”

“Mmm.” Lena’s tie is undone and draped around her neck, and Kara takes hold of the ends. She gently pulls Lena down to her, and kisses her softly. Lena returns the gentleness, then parts her lips, and Kara takes the hint and licks into her mouth.

“Did you put Ruby up to ambushing me with flower factoids?”

“Mmm. That one is highly susceptible to villainy. I think she gets it from her mother. Now shut up and kiss me in all my villainous places.”

“Gladly.”

Things are heating up when ‘Lutessa’ suddenly pulls away. Kara squeaks in protest.

“I’ll just be a moment, Supergirl,” Lutessa assures her and leans over the bed, fishing for something on the floor . . .

“You’re staring at my butt, aren’t you?”

“I can’t help it, it looks so much like Lena’s butt.”

Lena comes back up with an open box spilling tissue paper. She pulls out a lovely new leather harness, with a glass dildo—with blue and green swirls at the base, and red, blue and gold sparkles at the tip—attached. 

Kara’s eyes widen. “Our special colors!”

“Marco and Luigi’s joint present to you and my sister.” Lena smirks. “What kind of evil twin would I be if I didn’t commandeer your wedding gifts?”

Kara swallows and crawls over to help Lena put it on. “Commandeer away.”

*

In the morning Lena sneaks back to her own room, not a minute before there’s a knock at her door.

“It’s me,” calls Sam, before entering. “Did you sleep well?”

Lena sighs contentedly. “Very.”

After washing and blow-drying her hair, Sam helps her put it up in an elegant chignon tressé, while Ruby bursts with excitement as she arranges the chosen shades of lipstick and eyeliner on the vanity, along with the rest of Lena’s makeup. 

“Remember Ruby, I will have to live down these wedding pictures for the rest of my life,” Lena ‘jokes.’ Ruby just laughs, which frankly doesn’t do much to bolster Lena’s confidence in her. 

But soon she’s staring at herself in the full-length mirror, all made up and—

“Beautiful,” breathe Ruby and Sam together. “And just wait till you’re wearing your dress!” Ruby adds, staring at Lena’s elegant pencil skirt and jacket ensemble.

They accompany her outside to the covered horse-drawn carriage, where J’onn and Alex smile down at her from the driver’s seat. J’onn steps down to take her hand and help her inside, where Kara’s already waiting. Kara beams and envelops her in her arms, and they settle down for the ride to the first of their three ceremonies today.

They have their legally-binding civil ceremony at the town hall, performed by the mayor, with J’onn and Alex as their witnesses. Signing her name to the wedding register afterward, Kara squeezes Lena’s hand and whispers, “You are officially now a Danvers, Mrs. Danvers!”

And Lena wishes there were a nearby broom closet she could dart into for just a moment, to jump into the air and let out a goofy cheer in private. 

On their way back to the chalet, J’onn takes a detour, guiding the horses into a snowy clearing. He stops the carriage, Kara helps Lena down, and they each take from their blazer pockets a bracelet made with their special colors, golden, with hues of green and blue on one end—for their eyes—and red and blue on the other.

“I know it’s not a real Kryptonian wedding,” Kara says wistfully. “We’re not on Kryptonian soil, Rao isn’t shining up above, and there aren’t statues of our parents present. We’re not wearing traditional robes, and we’re not standing on—” she breaks off, swiping at the corners of her eyes “—the Jewel of Truth and Honor . . .”

She trails off, and takes a deep breath. 

Lena pulls her into a gentle embrace. “Kara, _you_ are my jewel of truth and honor. You are the most precious thing in the world to me. And you are the most truthful, honorable person I know.”

“I lied to you about being Supergirl,” Kara says, sniffling.

Lena gently rubs her thumbs down Kara’s wet cheeks. “Only because you felt you had to, to protect me. To protect everyone. And when you felt it would dishonor me, to be with me without telling me, you chose to tell me the truth, even though you were afraid you’d lose me.”

Kara lets out a ragged breath. “I wish my parents could have known they weren’t just sending me to a strange world—to look after my cousin, yes, but nonetheless, to be a stranger in a world where I didn’t belong. I wish they could’ve known they were sending me to you. They would have loved you, Lena.”

Lena blinks back her own tears. “Oh darling, as much as I wish life could have spared you such unimaginable pain, a part of me, a very selfish part, is so very grateful that fate brought you to me.”

They spend several moments kissing in the gently falling snow, before Kara finally pulls away, her cheeks flushed, and Lena remembers they’re not alone. “My apologies, J’onn. Alex.”

“No apologies are necessary,” J’onn assures them, as Alex wipes away a tear of her own.

Kara slips her bracelet onto Lena’s wrist. “In the name of Rao, who kindled the sun, I take you, Lena Kieran Luthor, as my wife.”

Lena suddenly can’t say anything at all, she’s just standing, full of wonder that this is actually happening. Even though she officially became Lena Danvers not half an hour ago, this moment feels so much more monumental. Kara seems to understand and pulls her in close, and holds her, and Lena breathes in and out, until finally composing herself. She nods, and Kara squeezes her gently and pulls away slightly. Lena fits her own bracelet onto her new wife’s wrist. “In the name of Rao, who shaped the moons, I take you, Kara Zor-El, as my wife.” 

J’onn proclaims, “In the name of truth and honor, I declare the marriage vows binding upon you. From this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity, do you travel together.”

Kara sneaks in an extra kiss while J’onn stares solemnly up at the sky, and Lena suppresses a giggle.

J’onn continues, “Made wives this day—and for all days hence, may the countenance of Rao ever shine on you. You may kiss . . . again.” He smiles, and Alex chortles, and Lena and Kara have to laugh—nothing gets past Space Dad—before kissing, again and again. 

And again.

They then repair to the chalet for the celebratory wedding with the rest of their family and friends.

Ruby and Sam touch up Lena’s hair and makeup, then help her into her beautiful dress. (Backless, so Kara will be able to admire her in it for as long as she likes.) They bring her out to the vestibule to await Lillian’s arrival, each giving her a hug before joining the rest of the guests out on the covered, heated patio, with the beautiful, snowy Alps in the background.

Lena peeks out to where Jess and Eve are performing their usher duties. She’s grateful she and Kara decided not to go with the traditional bride vs. ~~groom~~ bride seating. If they had, Lena’s side would have been quite sparse compared to Kara’s. Even with the relatively small number of guests for their intimate ceremony, the division reflects their wildly different pasts—Kara’s open-heartedness and ability to make connections all around her, while Lena’s upbringing caused her to guard her heart. 

That’s all part of the past, now.

She comes back into the present moment, as Eve is telling Jess, “I’m a bit surprised Supergirl wasn’t invited. She and Ms. Luthor have always been close. Although, maybe that’s why she _wasn’t_ invited.”

Lena tries to stifle a giggle, but Jess hears and approaches her, probably to see if she needs help with anything.

Her eyes widen. “Jess, are you . . .  _ crying?” _

“No, Miss Luthor.”

“Jess.” Lena smiles, and reaches out to rub her assistant—her _friend_ —gently on the arm. “Given our relationship has progressed to the point where you’re ushering at my wedding, don’t you think it’s appropriate for you to start calling me Lena now?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

_ *Sigh* _

Jess shoos her back inside, where her mother now joins her. Lillian beams and takes Lena’s hands in her own. “I am so, so proud of you, my darling.”

Lena gives her a soft squeeze. “I couldn’t have imagined, growing up, that we’d be here someday, Mom. With you telling me you’re proud of me. With you at my wedding, truly happy for me. That I’m even __having__ a wedding at all.” Tears spring up and slide down her face, and Lillian lets go of her hands to gently wipe them away, taking care not to smudge Lena’s makeup. 

“All of this is your doing, sweetheart. I’m proud of you because of the incredible person you are. I’m here today because last year you chose to focus on the present moment, and a possible future for us, instead of on the past. And you’re getting married because another truly incredible person recognized the same in you.”

Lena chokes her emotion down. “Please don’t make me cry before the ceremony even starts, Mother.”

Lillian laughs and pulls her in for a hug, taking care not to muss up Lena’s hair. “There will be plenty of time for crying all day.”

Outside, Barry Allen and Winn— _ who knew Winn had such a beautiful singing voice? _ —break into the opening bars of  _ Chapel of Love. _ It’s time.

Lena puts her arm in Lillian’s and they make their way out onto the patio. Her heart leaps to see Kara in her gorgeous gown, approaching from the other side, practically floating . . . Lena blinks. Kara  _ is _ floating. Jeremiah gamely brings her back down to Earth and guides her toward the center of the deck, where J’onn and their bridal party are waiting.

_ “. . . And we’ll never be lonely anymore . . .” _

They meet in the middle. Jeremiah brings Kara’s hand up and Lillian raises Lena’s, and they lace their fingers together. They exchange smiles with their parents, then Lillian and Jeremiah step back. He escorts her to the front seats, where they sit next to Eliza, and Kara and Lena turn now to J’onn, who’s smiling at them, ready to perform the last ceremony of the day. 

J’onn welcomes the guests and spends a few moments talking about the sacred covenant that is marriage, but Lena can’t concentrate on the words, staring as she is at her beautiful bride. Kara beams at her, her blue eyes twinkling, as if to say,  _ can you believe we get to do this three times? _

Before Lena knows it, everyone’s looking at her expectantly. She opens her mouth to recite her prepared vows—she’s only read them over a hundred times on her laptop—

—and her mind draws a blank.

Her heart hammering, she closes her mouth, beginning to panic, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. Kara reaches up to softly wipe it away, giving her an encouraging smile.

How could her certified genius brain let her down now, right when she needs it the most? 

She takes a deep breath. She’s just going to start from the beginning. Their beginning.

“Kara, my love. I said to you early on in our acquaintance that I knew you would be there for me when the time came. While I was thinking more in terms of a business arrangement, perhaps that you would use your journalistic platform to help my company move out from underneath the Luthor shadow in the public’s perception, I must confess—” she can’t help but giggle, and unfortunately Eve is recording the proceedings for posterity “—I  _ might _ have fantasized even then of movie nights, and of innocent sleepovers after movie watching ran late. Never in my wildest dreams, however, would I have dreamed that you would someday be here for me as my wife.”

Guests  _ awww _ and sniffle, and Lena smiles and continues improvising, from the heart.

“I moved to National City to turn my company around. But you came and turned my life around with your goodness, your love, your steadfast belief in me. You made me believe in myself, and start to believe in others as well.”

Kara beams, Lena dabs at her eyes, and Eve sobs and blows her nose.

“I promise to always honor and cherish you, and to obey you sometimes, when I feel like it.” Lena smirks, and Kara breaks into a wide grin. “I will always love you, and strive to be worthy of your love.” She lowers her voice to a whisper to add, “I will feed all of your voracious appetites.”

Kara giggles, and Lena continues at a normal volume, “I will always take care of you, whether you’re sick or well. I will always remember and be grateful that, even when we argue, you are always on my side. I will be honest and true, and give all of myself to you.” She takes a moment, trying to remember what else she can possibly say to express how dearly she loves Kara. “I . . . might even let you get that cat you’ve been asking for.”

This provokes giggles from the guests, and a hopeful whisper from Kara— “And maybe, another puppy?”

Lena wants to glare and whisper,  _ Don’t push it, _ but instead she giggles along. She wipes off more tears that come racing down, probably also wanting to participate in this wondrous day, and tries to think. There’s so much more she meant to say. She wishes she had printed out her speech; she’d just thought it would be less romantic to read it off a piece of paper than to stare into her beloved’s eyes.

She just smiles now, smiles in surrender. She has the rest of her life to make promises to Kara, and to keep them.

Kara takes her prepared speech from Alex, stares at it a moment, then hands it back. She looks back at Lena, and ad-libs to her own vows now, riffing off Lena’s ramblings. “I, for one, am ever so grateful the Luthor name cast such a suspicious shadow. Otherwise I might never have walked into your office . . . Uh, as a  _ reporter,” _ she adds, for the benefit of those few guests who still don’t know she’s Supergirl. Like Eve, for—

Eve’s gasp is audible to the whole patio. And probably to the goats climbing the Alps in the distance.

So Eve’s finally put all the pieces together. Oh, well. She’ll soon be Pam in HR’s problem. Lena focuses on her beloved again, and looks deep into her eyes.

“I thought I didn’t know how to love—at least, in a non-familial, non-platonic way. My track record with dating sure seemed to indicate that.” Kara laughs, then grows solemn again. “But then I met you, and I realized I had known how to love all along, it was just that my heart had been waiting specifically for you. You are my best friend, Lena, my soulmate, my partner in all things. Every morning when I wake up, and every night when I go to sleep, it’s with wonder and gratitude that I get to do it next to you. I promise to always be your biggest fan, and do all I can to enrich your life. I promise to help you through your hardships, and soothe your hurts and disappointments. I will always encourage you, and I’ll keep you safe and secure.”

She winks— “I will even let you be Fun Mom part of the time” —and Lena laughs in surprise.

“I will catch you when you fall, and lift you high when you need it, and . . .” She takes a breath, looking off into the sky, perhaps thinking back to the words on the page, before gazing back into Lena’s eyes. “I will be faithful to you, for all my life.”

Lena tears up. She had brought it up, only a few weeks into their relationship, that Kara would live far longer than her, and perhaps it wasn’t fair to Kara to get serious about a human. (“And a Luthor at that,” she’d ‘joked.’) Kara had merely kissed her softly, and said, “I’d spend the rest of my life being grateful for the time we’d shared.”

Kara now reaches out and gently rubs at the corners of Lena’s eyes, and whispers, “Only happy tears today, my love.”

They’re gazing at each other, Lena smiling again, when J’onn calls for the rings. On cue, Zelda and Gertrude race down the deck toward them. After a few moments of gently reining in all the jumping and enthusiasm, Kara and Lena undo the bandanas from around the dogs’ furry necks to retrieve the rings.

Alex sneaks up now to coax the dogs over to the side with her, and Kara and Lena turn to each other. They joyfully slide their rings onto each other’s fingers. “With this ring, I thee wed, babe.” — “With this ring, I thee wed, love.”

J’onn beams like a proud Space Dad indeed. “Nothing in this universe gives me more satisfaction than now to pronounce you wife and wife. You may—”

They don’t even wait for him to finish that sentence, kissing deeply and passionately, while also keeping in mind there are children and dogs present. Finally Kara rests her forehead against Lena’s a moment while their friends and family cheer, then holding hands, they make their way down the patio back inside, where they hide in the bathroom, for additional kissing purposes.

Eventually Alex, Sam and Ruby knock on the door, to help them touch up their makeup, then lead them back outside. Most of the guests have been ushered into the dining hall for hors d’oeuvres, and only the wedding party awaits them now, to take the official wedding pictures, with the lovely Alps in the background. The weather chooses this exact moment to favor them, the snow halting, the sun bursting forth.

Underneath the tents, the caterers busily transform the seats from the ceremony into the dinner set-up, and Lena laughs as her wife’s tummy rumbles in anticipation.

Finally the other guests are brought back out and seated, and the DJ announces, “Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present for the first time, Mrs. Kara Danvers, and Mrs. Lena Danvers.”

They walk hand in hand to the dance floor in the center of the tables. Mrs. Danvers puts her arms around Mrs. Danvers’ neck, and Mrs. Danvers puts hers around Mrs. Danvers’ waist. They move slowly to their song, beaming and looking into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Mrs. Danvers.”

“I love  _ you, _ Mrs. Danvers.”

Kara giggles and gently tightens her hold around her, and Lena can’t even believe this is truly happening. Forget about  _ a Luthor and a Super_—she, Lena, a little girl with a lonely past, wound up with the most wonderful person in all the universe. 

Or, in all the galaxy . . .

“Darling, I was just thinking . . . Maybe we could try for a Luke and Leia?”

Kara stares at her a moment, her eyebrows rising in wonder. “Our mutual love of Star Wars aside, babe. Those are L names.”

Lena smiles. “I don’t mind so much anymore.” 

Kara smiles too, and leans in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. 

She hadn’t been able to save her brother. But she still can be like Luke and fling her lightsaber away. She won’t let fear and hatred consume her. Hatred of her past, fear of her future. She can choose to love, to go visit her brother, and forgive, whether or not he changes. 

She’s leaving her Luthor identity in the past, where it belongs. It won’t define her anymore.

They’re creating something new, and beautiful, together.

Lena lifts her fingers a little higher, and tickles Kara’s bare lower back. “Perhaps, Luke Lionel Zor-El Jeremiah, and Leia Lillian Alura Eliza?”

Kara grins, and gives an answering tickle to the nape of her neck. “Wow are we in for a mouthful whenever the kids do something bad.”

And Lena laughs at how far they’ve come, and what a lovely journey they’ve got ahead of them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you to everyone who left me kudos or commented, I appreciate it very much. I'd also like to thank everyone who expressed unhappiness at the ending of Darth Mom, you all are what gave me the idea to continue the story. It's been challenging and difficult at times, but also, such a fun and rewarding experience.


End file.
